


The One Who Stood Above The Rest

by W33hawken



Series: Danganronpa stories [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Friendship, Heavy Subject Matter, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Monokumarz | Monokubs Don't Exist, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Reader-Interactive, Rewrite, Spoilers, Suggestive Themes, Trust, different motives, light fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 86,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W33hawken/pseuds/W33hawken
Summary: She woke up in a locker. The classroom was old, overrun with vines and rust. She looked around, her memories seemed to have failed her. How did she get here? And who was this boy, who seemed to be the center of attention wherever he went?(Talentswap of NDRV3)





	1. Prologue: I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to write a few things before you read this. I've always wanted to do a rewrite of the game, because all the other one's I've read have been very compelling and interesting, and I thoroughly enjoy them. Originally, this was going to be a standard re-write, but then I realized that there was nothing I could come up with the standard cast that would be "new" really. So, I decided to do a talentswap. All talents Except Shuichi, Kaede, and Kiibo's were decided using a randomizer. Once I had that figured out, I went from there. I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter, and look foward to the rest of this long series. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

The locker she was stuffed in opened up. And as soon as it did, she stumbled foward.  
  
Having as much grace as she did however, she did not fall. Having perfect balance was in her job description. She reoriented herself, and adjusted her violet dress.  
  
Maids were not supposed to be dirty, and as the Ultimate Maid, she had especially high standards to maintain.  
  
She looked around. A classroom. That's where she was. But a classroom where? And why were there so many vines everywhere? And how did she get there? Try as she might, she couldn't remember a single thing about how she might've gotten into her situation.  
  
Then the locker next to her's began to make noise. She flinched and spun around to look at it.  
  
*BANG*  
  
The metallic door had a dent from the inside.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Another dent in the same spot. The shape seemed to be forming the bottom of a boot.  
  
*BANG*  
  
A clear shape was made now. It was definitely a boot.  
  
*BANG*  
  
With a final kick, the door swung open. A boy her age stepped out. She didn't know why, but she almost felt compelled to kneel when she laid eyes on him. His presence was commanding, every part of her felt that she must give him her undivided attention. He wore dark clothes, mainly black, but he had strikingly crimson gloves. He wore a button down shirt, with it's collar being obscured by the piece of cloth that hung around his neck. He had a cape that had was black on the outside, but was navy blue on the inner part of it. An ahoge much like her own hung loosely from his dark hair. There were two gray shoulder pads that shined on either side of him, and his golden eyes seemed to pierce her soul.  
  
"Greetings."  
  
She stood up straight when she heard his voice. It wasn't too deep, but it was certainly far from high-pitched.  
  
"I suppose you don't know how I got here?"  
  
She couldn't find her own voice just yet. There was too much pressure coming off of him. He seemed to realized this, and gave a small smile.  
  
"I'll take your silence as a yes. Let's do introductions first then. What is your name?"  
  
It was as if he flipped a switch. In a flash, the pressure he gave off was gone, and in it's place she felt strangely... comfortable. Like she could tell him anything.  
  
"I'm Kaede Akamatsu. I'm the Ultimate Maid. Nice to meet you!"  
  
Her confidence came back as she curtseyed.  
  
"Ultimate Maid. What an interesting talent. I'm afraid I don't get to meet many other Ultimates, they're all scattered across the country."  
  
"Thank you! I earned it when I used to work part time as one. I did every task handed to me perfectly, and eventually they granted me the title. Nothing makes me happier than to help whoever needs me! I live to serve! Wait, are you an Ultimate too?"  
  
The boy gave off an amused air as he nodded.  
  
"Ah, ok."  
  
He stepped foward before introducing himself.  
  
"I am Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Supreme Leader."  
  
He took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles. She squeaked in surprise.  
  
"W-what are you doing?!"  
  
He pulled back, the small smile still on his face.  
  
"I felt it was appropriate to greet a lady as beautiful as you as such. I have much respect for someone who can selflessly devote themselves to others, and derive genuine happiness from doing so. You'd make a fine addition to my ranks."  
  
She blushed at his words. In her life, she had many people, boys and girls alike, admire her looks and tell her personally. But there was something about the way he said it, coupled with his soft gaze and the old fashioned gesture that made it stand out. A question stood out in her mind, however.  
  
"Ranks? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It pertains to my talent. I run an organization, an underground one with thousands of members. Due to it's discreet nature, I cannot afford to divulge any more information. I hope that isn't an issue, Lady Akamatsu."  
  
She held her hands out in front of her and waved them around.  
  
"Woah, wait! You don't have to go THAT far! Akamatsu is fine!"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Nonsense. To refer to you as anything other than a lady would be false. And I only deal in truths. I believe a truly great leader is founded on the three principles. Confidence, integrity, and courage. The confidence to present your vision, the integrity to stay true to your goal, and the courage to do whatever it takes to achieve it. Once you have those, then your true capabilities shine, and your ideals will shape how people view you. For me, facing reality no matter what is one of the ideals I believe in the most."  
  
If there was one thing he had, it was overflowing charisma. She hung on to every word he said, and wholeheartedly believed them herself. He was intimidating at first glance and she can still feel a sense of pressure, but he was confident, well spoken, and courteous, not unlike royalty she read about in fairytales. A talent like Supreme Leader didn't make much sense to her, but it must have something to do with how he carried himself.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is a terrible situation just yet. It might be best to leave this room for now and explore."  
  
She was about to agree when the projector flickered to life, and a video played. A high pitched voice began to speak.  
  
"Hello! You're probably wondering where you are! Well, I'll tell ya! This is the Ultimate academy for gifted juveniles!"  
  
She turned to Shuichi. He raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. That let her know that he was just as lost as she was.  
  
"This school was created for you 16 Ultimates! You were scouted and selected by the government run program called the Ultimate initiative. I'm pretty sure you know what an Ultimate is and the perks that come along with being one, so I'll skip that part. For now, go explore the academy and meet your new classmates! See you beary soon!"  
  
The video shut off. He pulled back his gloves.  
  
"Well, that was informative. An academy created specifically for us, and there's 14 more people besides you and me. Not only that, they're all Ultimates as well. And, neither you nor I remember how we got here. It looks like exploring isn't optional anymore. Are you ready to go?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah! I'm a little worried, but with you here I think we'll be alright."  
  
A soft chuckle came from him. She shuddered slightly, warmth spreading throughout her from the sound.  
  
"I appreciate the enthusiasm. Let's go."  
  
They opened the door, and saw vines. They looked like they grew from every single crevice in the hallway. It caught Kaede off guard.  
  
"Here too?! Just how many plants are there?!"  
  
"Hm... perhaps the video lied. Vegetation this abundant only comes with age, after all. So we can assume this building has been up for a long time, and actually wasn't built specifically for us. I think we'll find out the purpose soon enough."  
  
As they walked, she felt something in her pouch. She pulled it out, and called out to Shuichi.  
  
"Hey, look at this!"  
  
He turned to her and examined the object. A mini tablet. He felt around, and pulled out his own from inside his cape.  
  
"So this was the extra weight I felt. A tablet."  
  
He booted it up, and his name was displayed.  
  
"A personalized student handbook? Something tells me we aren't leaving here anytime soon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Something like this is handed out during a school year, as a long term guide. So I have reason to think that whoever has us captive, plans to have it stay that way."  
  
She frowned. Staying here already makes her uneasy. She wasn't sure how long she could handle this tense atmosphere. He sensed her unease, and gently took her hand.  
  
"I can't guarantee we'll all be ok, but as soon as I found out what our situation is, I'll try my best to make it so. Do you trust me?"  
  
This boy she never met, with an overwhelming aura and cold demeanor. By all accounts, she really shouldn't. But for whatever reason, she did.  
  
"Y-yeah, I do."  
  
"Thank you. I'll show you that your decision to have faith in me wasn't for naught. I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader for a reason."  
  
They began to walk once more. Kaede pointed towards a staircase.  
  
"Look! We can go down from here!"  
  
She let go and walked faster. She looked over the railing just in case. Sure enough, they led downstairs. When she turned around, she nearly jumped.  
  
Standing perfectly still, was a girl with long blue hair and glasses. She cautiously walked foward and attempted to talk to her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Are you there? You're an Ultimate student too, right? Can we talk?"  
  
A soft hum could be heard. It looked like she was ignoring her. She was about to yell, when she felt his presence again. Both girls turned around to face Shuichi. He waved his hand at her.  
  
"Hello. Can you tell me your name? I'd appreciate it."  
  
The blue haired girl darted foward on sight and began to ogle at his clothes.  
  
"Ooh! You look so cool! You remind me of Captian Harlock, all you need is an eyepatch! And that pressure you give off! You're like a super powerful villain that appears at the beginning of an anime to set the bar for the heroes to train up to!"  
  
She checked every inch of him, ooing and aahing at his outfit. He smiled.  
  
"Such energy. Are you a fanatic of some sort?"  
  
She nodded and stepped back.  
  
"Yup! I love anime and manga of all kinds! My name is Tsumugi Shirogane! And I'm the Ultimate... sorry, I don't actually remember my talent yet."  
  
"Oh? That's unfortunate. I hope you can remember it soon then. Being an Ultimate looks to be a theme here."  
  
Kaede pumped her fist.  
  
"It'll be alright! I can help you find it out, if you'd like!"  
  
"You'd do that for plain old me?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Maid. I live to serve."  
  
Tsumugi took a good look at her, then squealed and began to inspect her outfit.  
  
"How did I not notice before! You have such a victorian era outfit on! So cute!"  
  
Kaede gave an uncomfortable look at Shuichi, her eyes pleading for help. He adjusted his gloves. It seemed to be a habit for him.  
  
"Where are my manners? I've almost forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Shuichi Saihara, and I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader."  
  
She perked up and stared directly at him, eyes widening even more.  
  
"No wonder you have such a commanding air about you! You really are an end boss kind of guy!"  
  
"I'm unsure of the meaning behind that sentiment, but I'll take it as a compliment. Thank you."  
  
With nothing else to discuss, they parted ways and headed downstairs.  
  
\-----------------  
  
The next person they found after the fruitless exploration of the bathrooms was a green haired boy. Upon closer inspection, he wore a striped dark blue sweater and some light brown cargo shorts, with a necklace and shoes that were definitely sporty.  
  
"Hey, did you guys get kidnapped too?" He asked in a carefree tone. Kaede looked towards Shuichi, who eyed his appearance before beginning.  
  
"Yes. My name is Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Supreme Leader. Pleasure meeting you."  
  
He stuck a gloved hand out, and he accepted it.  
  
"Fancy title, with a fancy look to boot. I'm nothing too exciting. My name is Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Tennis Pro. My talent consist of hitting balls really fast, really hard, and getting paid for it."  
  
Kaede held back a laugh, but Shuichi's neutral disposition remained. She composed herself before beginning.  
  
"My name is Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Maid. Nice to meet you Amami!"  
  
He let go of Shuichi's hand.  
  
"Likewise. But I was going to ask, do any of you by any chance remember how we got here?"  
  
Kaede shook her head.  
  
"Figured. I asked the others. Seems like we all forgot. It's like we collectively have amnesia or something."  
  
"What? Mass Amnesia? That doesn't seem possible. How would that even work?"  
  
Shuichi spoke up.  
  
"Niether is our situation, Lady Akamatsu. We must be prepared to accept whatever outcome is the truth, and adapt when it comes."  
  
She nodded reluctantly. She didn't LIKE the idea of them actually forgetting everything, but it seemed to be the reality they were headed towards.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing, Saihara. Looks like we're going to have to wait and see for now. It was nice meeting you two."  
  
They left him alone, and headed towards the dining hall. Once inside, they saw 2 girls. Well, one of them was a girl. The other was... a robot?!  
  
They approached the two, but a shout from the robot stopped Kaede in her tracks.  
  
"HEY! NOT ONE STEP CLOSER!"  
  
She stopped moving. Shuichi kept going.  
  
"I MEAN IT YOU DEGENERATE MALE! STOP PROGRESSING AT ONCE!"  
  
Shuichi didn't falter. His boots made a echo as he kept advancing. She began to shrink back and look away.  
  
"P-please stop."  
  
He did as soon as he was in front of her. He held out his hand for her to take. She reluctantly turned her head back.  
  
"You aren't going to sexually harass me? Or take me apart?"  
  
He shook his head. His composure was unwavering.  
  
"Why on earth would I do that?"  
  
"Because my creator told me all males would do so! They are filthy creatures! My creator taught me everything I know!"  
  
He closed his eyes in thought. He would have to approach the situation delicately. When he reached his answer, he opened them again.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?"  
  
"Why would I give my name to someone like you?"  
  
He flashed her a grin, changing his demeanor once again. Kaede herself couldn't help but smile along.  
  
"I'm not a bad guy, really. Lady Akamatsu, would you vouch for me?"  
  
The robot girl's eyes widened when he said that.  
  
"L-lady Akamatsu?! You treat women with the same respect I do?!"  
  
He stood back and bowed.  
  
"Of course. I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader, Shuichi Saihara. One of the qualities I value as a leader is respect amongst all my peers. Developing good relationships with wonderful people like Lady Akamatsu is one of my top priorities."  
  
He turned to Kaede, and she gave the other girl a soft smile. She blushed in response.  
  
"My name is Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Maid, and yep, he's a real gentleman, no doubt. He's made sure I've felt secure this whole time, and he's been helping me navigate this place. Honestly, I'd be lost without him."  
  
She looked down at the leader, who was still in a bow. She huffed and puffed her chest out.  
  
"Well, if Lady Akamatsu says you're good, then I have no reason to believe otherwise. My name is T3N-K0, the Ultimate Robot! But please refer to me as Tenko."  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Thank you for giving me a chance. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
Once that was done, he turned his attention to the girl with red hair. She was holding a magnifying glass, staring intently at the floor. He advanced foward, and leaned in next to her, but not too close.  
  
"Hello. Can I have your name?"  
  
She looked up at him, and her face turned as red as her hair. He smiled.  
  
"Ah, am I bothering you? I apologize. My name is Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Supreme Leader. "  
  
She shook her head rapidly and twiddle with her fingers.  
  
"N-no no, it's fine. It's just, you're really handsome."  
  
"Is that so? Thank you. I don't mean to boast, but I have gotten that quite a bit. May I ask what your looking at?"  
  
She nodded, and motioned for him to come closer. He complied, and he looked through the glass.  
  
It was a tiny caterpillar. It appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"Do you have an interest in insects?"  
  
"Nyeh, yes. My name is Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Entomologist. Me and insects are one. Especially caterpillars. They understand my need to constantly sleep. And once I emerge from my cocoon, I'll be reborn as the world's first insect whisperer!"  
  
"That sounds wonderful. I have faith your dreams shall become reality. Stranger things have happened before, so why not?"  
  
Her face returned to red.  
  
"You really think it'll happen?"  
  
"I wholeheartedly believe so. As long as you have faith in your abilities."  
  
She gave him a hug, but he didn't move.  
  
"Thank you, Saihara. You're the first person to not make fun of me or call me crazy."  
  
"That's a shame. No dreams are ever truly out of reach."  
  
He placed a hand on her head.  
  
"Can... Can Tenko be human then?"  
  
He turned to face the robot. She bore a hopeful expression.  
  
"You got angry at me earlier, and expressed that anger into a language only we can fully comprehend. You were bashful when Lady Akamatsu gave you a smile. And you question yourself. Those are all human characteristics. Don't worry about something like that, no one will treat you differently because of your origin. You're an Ultimate, just like the rest of us."  
  
She beamed at him, and gave him a hug from behind.  
  
"Thank you Saihara! You're the best degenerate I ever met!"  
  
Kaede watched in awe. He had lifted their spirits and validated them in the span of 15 minutes. He broke away from them. After she introduced herself to Himiko, they left. She had to ask him.  
  
"How did you do that? You just met them!"  
  
He looked down at her as they walked, but it didn't feel like he literally was. It was as if they were standing on a completely equal field, no one person superior than the other.  
  
"Being able to boost morale, although seems basic, is one of the hardest skills to learn to be an effective leader. You need full adaptability to cater to every unique individual. That was one of the first things I had to learn to become someone who could lead others and have them follow me without fear."  
  
They walked to the wearhouse door. He froze in front. She immediately got worried. He never seemed fazed by anything, but there was something about the room that made him stop.  
  
"Is there something wrong?!"  
  
He eyed her.  
  
"I sense death beyond this door."  
  
It was her turn to freeze up. Death? Someone was going to attack them? Or was someone dead beyond that point? The questions swirled in the Maid's mind as she thought of the possible dangers. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. It was dimly lit, with a row of shelves that seemed to touch the ceiling. He held his gloved hand out to tell her to stop, and she did. He walked forward, and after his 5th step, something too fast for her to see tackled him, completely taking him out of view.  
  
"SHUICHI!" She yelled as she darted into the room. Her heart threatened to stop with how fast it was beating. How did he know something was going to kill him? She frantically looked around, and spotted him. There was a girl rubbing her cheeks against his.  
  
"Master Shuichi! I'm so glad you're here! I thought we got separated for good!"  
  
She was taller than him by about 2 cm, and had long strawberry blonde hair with icy blue eyes. Her outfit was a black sailor uniform with a lot of bindings and rings, and a navy blue skirt to go with it.  
  
"Miu, If I remember correctly, I told you to call me by my first name."  
  
"But you say to be truthful all the time, so that's what I'm doing!"  
  
He looked over at Kaede. He tapped Miu on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, introduce yourself."  
  
She turned to face Kaede, and her face dropped to a scowl.  
  
"Go away, cunt."  
  
She was taken aback by that, her face turning into a pout.  
  
"C-cunt?! What was that for?!"  
  
Shuichi sighed.  
  
"Miu, be nice."  
  
"Okay okay, only for you, Pooichi."  
  
She let go of him and stuck her hand out. Her fingers were gloved with open fingers, and beyond her sleeves Kaede could see dozens of scars from healed cuts and burns.  
  
"My name is Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Maid. Nice to meet you."  
  
"My name is Miu Iruma, and I'm the stunningly gorgeous Ultimate Assassin! I'm the best at what I do, no contest! Nice to meet ya, tiny tits!"  
  
She took a step back. Ultimate Assassin?! She was a murderer?! And by the looks of it, she didn't even mind that fact. Actually, was that... PRIDE she saw in her eyes?!  
  
Shuichi saw the maid's pale face and intervened.  
  
"Lady Akamatsu, don't be alarmed. Miu's my right hand."  
  
"Right hand?"  
  
"That's right! Shuichi baby plucked my ass off the streets and gave me a home!"  
  
"Well, that's the abridged version. When I had first began to gain my bearings in the criminal underworld, she had snuck up on me. I had guards with me, and she killed them both. My old Boss saw she had potential, and I offered her food, water, and shelter. It was close to winter time, so naturally she agreed. I trained her during my time before officially becoming the head of my organization, and she became recognized as the Ultimate Assassin by the Ultimate initiative. That's when I promoted her to my personal bodyguard."  
  
She was confused. What was the Holy Salvation Society? And what was the price he was speaking of?  
  
"Sorry about my vagueness, but like I said before I can't divulge any more information about the subject. Please take my word for it."  
  
She had one question on her mind that she was sure he could answer.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but why is Iruma so proud of her job?"  
  
Miu flared up and grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"My JOB is the only reason I'm alive right now, not to mention it's the one thing I'm good at! I don't expect you to know what it's like to fight for your life everyday, praying for a miracle, and then you actually get one! If I have to kill to stay in Shuichi's life, then so be it. He's the only one who ever gave me a chance."  
  
Shuichi put a hand on her shoulder to, and she put her down.  
  
"Miu, please apologize. I truly appreciate your dedication and your devotion, but we do not put our hands on allies."  
  
"Allies? What allies?"  
  
"I have a rather grim feeling about this school, honestly. If something does come to pass and we are indeed in danger, I would like people I can trust who aren't afraid of us."  
  
She turned to Kaede and bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bakamatsu."  
  
"Bakamatsu?!"  
  
"Yeah, you gotta problem with that? Or did you like tiny tits? Cause I'm fine either way!"  
  
She gave out a cackle that made Kaede groan. Shuichi smiled at her. She stopped and began to twiddle with her hair once she realized his gaze was on her.  
  
"H-hey, stop starin' at me like that. You know how that makes me feel."  
  
"Sorry. I have to introduce myself to the rest of the students, ok? I'm sure we'll meet up later. Lady Akamatsu, let's go."  
  
He walks out the room. Kaede was about to follow him, but Miu grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She whispered in her ear.  
  
"Shuichi is the reason why I'm alive right now, and why I keep getting up in the morning. If anything happens to him, and I find out you could've prevented it or helped him, or god help you if it was your fault..."  
  
She presses her nail to the bottom of her throat. It drew blood.  
  
**"I'm gonna make you wish more than anything it was you instead."**  
  
She let go, and turned around to face the shelves. She began to rummage through the objects, which prompted Kaede to make a swift exit. She hid the mark with her collar and caught up to Shuichi.  
  
"This place is massive, and we haven't even went outside yet. I wonder what else is in store for us."  
  
"U-um, yeah, it really is."  
  
He gave her a concerned look as they walked around.  
  
"Are you alright? You seem to be shaken up."  
  
"Huh? I mean, yeah! I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"If you wish to rest, it's fine. There is a rather oppressive atmosphere to this place."  
  
"No no, like I said, it's fine. Let's keep going."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Eventually, they reached a classroom. They opened it up, and inside were 2 boys. One had silver hair with an ahoge, wore goggles on top of his head, and had a green jacket with a white shirt. The other had purple hair with a star patterned scarf, and a blue jacket with matching pants. He seemed to be chasing him.  
  
"Leave me alone! Don't you know what personal space is?!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon! Let me try on your jacket!"  
  
Kaede whispered to Shuichi as they watched.  
  
"Should we stop them?"  
  
He nodded. He took a step, and all of a sudden that commanding presence had returned. They both stopped running and looked his way. The boy with purple hair's eyes lit up.  
  
"Oooooh! Who's THIS tall glass of water?!"  
  
They didn't seem to notice Kaede behind him as he advanced towards them.  
  
"Hello. My name is Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Supreme Leader. And you two are?"  
  
The shorter boy bounced in place at that.  
  
"Supreme Leader? Wow, what a talent! Do you run a super secret organization? How big is it? Are you guys evil?"  
  
He shook his head at the questions.  
  
"It is very underground, yes. As such, I can't tell you anything about it besides we do indeed have thousands of members."  
  
"But is it evil?"  
  
"Not particularly. It's more like... chaotic neutral, if I had to align it."  
  
"Oh! So do you aim to dismantle society? For what purpose? And if you succeed, what do you plan to do after that?"  
  
He did that soft chuckle again, the one that made her feel warm. It seemed to have the same effect on the boy that it did on her. She really liked the sound of it.  
  
"You're an eager one, I'll give you that. Perhaps when we escape, I might say one or two things. What is your name?"  
  
The boy puffed his chest out with pride.  
  
"I'm Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Astronaut! I'm going to travel to space and claim the stars as my own!"  
  
Kaede walked to Shuichi's side and looked down at Kokichi.  
  
"Aren't you a little... on the frail side for an astronaut? Don't they have rigorous training?"  
  
"Hey! Don't you know who you're talking to? I'm the first ever teen to graduate the astronaut exams!"  
  
Shuichi recognized him now.  
  
"I've heard about you, actually. There was a huge news wave about you, and you got interviewed on television. But, no one knows the truth, do they?"  
  
"Huh? What truth?" Kaede asked him. Kokichi grinned and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Nishishi! You got me! It's all one big lie! I got false documents from a certain friend of mine, and they fell for it! They haven't caught me yet, so I'm in the clear!"  
  
She gasped.  
  
"You fooled them? And they still haven't caught you? Isn't that dangerous?"  
  
"Yep! But that's part of the fun!"  
  
Shuichi nodded, understanding how he thought. He turned to the boy with silver hair while Kaede continued to talk to Kokichi.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
The boy adjusted his goggles and stuck out his hand, which wore an open fingered brown glove.  
  
"Kiibo Idabashi, Ultimate Inventor. I have several inventions under my belt, including the popularized eye-drop contacts!"  
  
That got Shuichi's attention.  
  
"Really now? I know several people who use your invention. You've really made a difference in the world already. I look foward to whatever you create next."  
  
He stopped looking him in the eye as he turned his head and buried his face in the collar of his jacket.  
  
"Oh! Um, thank you. No one's ever really thanked me like that. It's not their fault, really. I'm anonymous when I push them out. I just collect the money afterwards. I'd rather not be famous."  
  
"I understand. You're aware of the woe's of fame. Do you have a family member or friend who's famous?"  
  
"Yes! My old friend, she's an idol. She promised she wouldn't forget about me and we'd keep in touch, but..."  
  
His face turned downcast as he let go of his hand. He felt an immense sadness come off the Inventor.  
  
_Abandonment issues. Not unlike Miu. But while she seems to get violent to express it, he seems to get upset. In my experience, offering stable companionship is the best way to go about making them feel better._  
  
He put his hand on his shoulder, causing Kiibo to look up at him.  
  
"Do you wish to be friends?"  
  
He smiled at him, eyes seeming to light up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I would he honored to be friends with someone as intelligent and capable as you. That is, if you'll have me."  
  
"Of course! Thank you Saihara!"  
  
"You can call me Shuichi if you'd like. We're friends now."  
  
"R-right! Thanks Shuichi!"  
  
He had an air of hope around him that he hadn't seen in a long time. It was intriguing. Once Kaede introduced herself to him, they left the room. They talked as they walked down to the basement level.  
  
"You say facing reality is one of the ideals you value most, but you're pretty big on supporting dreams too, even if they don't seem achievable."  
  
He adjusted his gloves again.  
  
"You noticed. Yes, facing reality is important, but without a motivation or goal to strive for, people become aimless. They drift from day to day, with no purpose, and squander their potential. Everyone has potential, and everyone can serve a purpose. Even a single soldier can turn the tide of war. So, if having a dream helps them move forward and live up to the potential I know they have, then why crush it? Hope is one of the three strongest driving forces in this world, along with Despair and Anger. To remove that Hope of achieving a dream would be to go against my own ideals. Encouraging people instead of crushing them, and helping them live up to their maximum potential, that's part of being a leader."  
  
He spoke with a clear amount of passion and confidence, telling her that he truly believed every word he said. But she wanted to hear it from him.  
  
"Do you really think that?"  
  
He turned his head to her. His eyes seemed to glow amidst the darkened hallway of the basement.  
  
"As I've said, I only deal in truths. I have a low tolerance for lies."  
  
They reached a large wooden door, and opened it up. Inside was a game room. There were roots here as well.  
  
"Seems as though this building is even older than I had imagined. With roots like those, it looks like the machines might not work."  
  
Kaede looked around, and saw a boy that was even shorter than Kokichi and Himiko was. He wore a white jacket with black music notes all over it, and it's hood hung loosely from the back of his neck. He had a white beanie with two rounded edges as well, and his pants were as dark as the leader's cape.  
  
Shuichi walked up to him and stuck his hand out.  
  
"Ryoma. Always a pleasure."  
  
He turned around, and smiled at the boy, taking the hand, shaking it.  
  
"Shuichi. Never thought I'd catch you in this type of situation."  
  
"Well, I try not to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Looks like I'm rather unlucky. But I wouldn't say too unlucky, seeing a friendly face like yours."  
  
They spoke like old friends, and Kaede's curiosity was peaked.  
  
"Um, how do you two know each other?"  
  
They turned to her.

"Shuichi here is the reason why I walk as a free man."  
  
"Free man?"  
  
They let go, and Ryoma's hands returned to his pockets.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know if you've heard, but I'm not exactly a good guy. I single handedly took down an entire mafia."  
  
"W-WHAT?! HOW?!"  
  
Shuichi answered her question.  
  
"Ryoma Hoshi, is the Ultimate Pianist. Not exactly a talent capable of taking down a mafia, right? That's what I assumed. But the way he did it caught my attention. He took them out one by one, using piano wire."  
  
"Piano wire?!"  
  
Ryoma took a candy cigarette out of his mouth to speak.  
  
"Sneak up behind them, and wrap it around their neck. I used to play basketball, so jumping was a requirement. I would jump, get it around them, and pull back as I fell down to the floor. The string is so thin it'd usually just slice halfway through. It's actually rather quick and silent, so it was effective."  
  
She paled. How many people here were killers?!  
  
"Lady Akamatsu, understand that he didn't do it out of enjoyment, it was his only choice. He had refused to play for the mafia once he found out the event was for them, and they kidnapped and slaughtered his family. They were going to get his girlfriend too, until he hid her and took action before they did."  
  
He walked foward and took her hands in his.  
  
"Wouldn't you go to any lengths to protect your loved ones as well? Even if you had to resort to murder?"  
  
She didn't answer his question right away. She thought about her parents, her grandparents, her sister. Slaughtered, he said. She couldn't stomach the thought of a fate that gruesome befalling any of them.  
  
"Y-yes. I think I would."  
  
"Ah, then you understand. I found out his reasoning too, and I used my organization's influence to strike a deal with the capital. I payed them a large sum of money and had people watch him, and in exchange he was pardoned. He's a good man, despite what his actions may have led people to believe. It was the love of his life or them, his hands were tied."  
  
He let go, and returned to his friends side. Ryoma continued.  
  
"It's just as he said. She's my world. I don't have a future without her. I was content with capital punishment if it meant she was safe, but Shuichi bailed a loser like me out. He gave me my future back."  
  
He stuck out a fist, and the leader bumped it. She had no idea what to think. He was a murderer who got off scott free, but he did it to protect someone. He didn't seem like a bad guy either. But is murder truly justifiable? All life is precious to her, and she served people with a smile. But she DID say she would've done the same, if put into that situation. She sighed.  
  
"Do you regret what you did?"  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered.  
  
"Yes and no. Yes, I took lives, but if I didn't they'd would've gotten me and her. She was innocent. My FAMILY was innocent. It's not like I went to attack their families, just them. I get it if you hate me for what I did. I hate me too."  
  
She frowned at him. And decided she'd give him a chance.  
  
"My name is Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Maid. I hope we can get along."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
After speaking for a bit, they left the game room and continued to explore.  
  
"You're friends are pretty hardcore, huh?"  
  
"You can say that, yes."  
  
"Is that intentional, or..?"  
  
"My line of work allows me to meet people I wouldn't have been able to otherwise. Just one of the many perks of the job."  
  
"Are you even a highschooler? Are Miu and Ryoma highschoolers?"  
  
"Yes. Miu attends Imperial Capital's Imperial highschool, along with myself. Ryoma attended Shining Star international highschool before the incident."  
  
"I go to Milky Way highschool! It's alot of fun."  
  
"Mliky way? I had a friend who went there. She was rather quiet and reserved. But she had a good heart, before she died."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Like Icarus, she flew too close to the sun. She was the Ultimate Daredevil, and she attempted a trick only ever pulled off once before. You can piece together the rest."  
  
"Her? I read about it in an article for class. That was a long time ago."  
  
"It was before I had an Ultimate title. I told her not to. But she wouldn't listen, insisting it would be amazing. Perhaps if I had the confidence or presence I had now, I could've stopped her. But I was weak back then. That's when I decided I'd never be weak again."  
  
They walked in silence before reaching a door. They opened it to reveal an extensive library, with books as far as Kaede could see. There was a girl wearing a rather odd combination of clothing. A black suit and tie, with a red skirt. She had long brown twin tails and crimson eyes, with knee high socks matching them. She turned around at the noise and frowned.  
  
"Had to be you, huh?"  
  
Shuichi clasped his hands together.  
  
"Lady Harukawa. Good to see you again."  
  
"The feeling is not mutual, trust me."  
  
Kaede gave a weak laugh at the exchange.  
  
"You know her as well?"  
  
Shuichi nodded.  
  
"We keep meeting, much to her dismay. If I had to put a label on it, perhaps rivals would be the proper term."  
  
Maki looked at him with an intense gaze. Kaede couldn't decipher the emotion it held.  
  
"I'm Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Detective. I've been tracking this asshole's group down my entire career while making a name for myself. I've yet to gather enough evidence to pin all these injustices on him, but mark my words, I will."  
  
"Injustices?"  
  
"Theft. Destruction of property. Evading taxes. Corrupting government officials. Corrupting officers. Illegal gambling websites. Employing killers. Bailing out murderers."  
  
Her glare seemed to intensify even more, intimidating Kaede. She hid behind Shuichi as if the detective was staring at her, and not him. But all of a sudden, his pressure came back. He walked towards her, each step slow and deliberate. It was almost suffocating, just how much attention his aura seemed to command. Maki didn't budge, almost as if she was used to it.  
  
"I believe we've had this conversation before. My actions are for the purpose of accumulating wealth and power so my vision for the world can be realized."  
  
"In what way do any of the things I've listed benefit your vision?"  
  
"It would be fruitless to explain it to you. You're on the side of the law. You hold their beliefs, I do not."  
  
"You've never once told me anything that make me believe in your so called vision otherwise. You're actions are objectively wrong, and you **will** answer for them one day."  
  
"Ah, if you ever catch me. Though, it's been 5 long years, so I doubt it. But your dream is admirable, I give you that. Maybe instead of chasing me, you could join me? You're brilliant mind would be invaluable to my cause."  
  
"Never in a million years would I do that, you loathsome piece of filth."  
  
He took some steps back and smiled.  
  
"Good chat as always. Though, we might have to play nice for a lot longer then we wish."  
  
"So you had the same thought as I had, then. These books are all out of place and worn down, much like the rest of this school."  
  
"And that gives me reason to believe we won't find an exit. Everything here is set up for us to stay for a long, long time. The tablets only add fuel to the fire."  
  
"Not only that, abducting 16 Ultimates would require immense pre meditation and resources. A group capable of doing that would not allow us to leave unless we do whatever they desire first. Chances are, there is no exit."  
  
"It's all elementary once you put it down like that, my dear Watson."  
  
Maki's glare immediately returned full force as she faced the smirking leader.  
  
**"Don't mock me. Do you want to die?"**  
  
"While it would be fitting to die by your hands, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."  
  
They were getting to be too much for Kaede, as she started to back out the library.  
  
"My name is Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Maid by the way. Nice meeting you!"  
  
She scurried out the room, and took a breather. Just how far did Shuichi's connections extend? And how much trouble was he really?  
  
He walked out the room, and kneeled before Kaede.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry I've caused you strife. My friends are rather... eccentric, I suppose. If you wish to part ways, I would not take offense."  
  
She felt bad right there and then, and she shook her head.  
  
"N-no, it's fine. I'm just a little surprised is all. You know so many people."  
  
He stood up to his full height.  
  
"Yes, I do. My experiences with them have helped me grow more than I could've ever imagined. I wouldn't trade my relationships for the world. Shall we be off, then?"  
  
They walked upstairs, and back into the hallway. Eventually, they reached a dark door with the word "SOUTH" on top.  
  
"There's lights emitting from the windows. This must be the door to the outside. Are you ready?"  
  
Kaede took a deep breath, then nodded.  
  
"Ok. Let's go then."  
  
And they opened the door.  
  
\--------------------  
  
It was bright. Way brighter than she expected. She shielded her eyes until they were able to readjust. Then, she saw it.  
  
A giant wall. Encompassing the entire area. It was a full circle, much like a dome. She dropped to her knees.  
  
"W-what?... What is this?..."  
  
There WAS no exit. She kept telling herself this whole time that maybe, Shuichi was wrong. But he wasn't. She looked down to the grass. Was she ever going to get out of here? Her family MUST miss her by now. Why haven't they come? Why haven't the police come? Do they not matter? They were Ultimates! Of course they did! But if that was the case, then why? She felt her resolve drain as she crumbled to the floor, her hands holding her up.  
  
Then, the sun was gone, replaced by shadow.  
  
She looked up to an outstretched hand.  
  
"Don't fret. This is the reality of our situation. The one I've been alluding to this whole time. You've must've known it too, deep down, that something like this was going to be the case. And I face reality no matter what, and I overcome it. You put your faith in me, so allow me to show you it wasn't misplaced. We will escape, even if the means to do so isn't entirely obvious anymore. You have my word."  
  
He sounded so sincere with his words. He spoke with so much confidence and conviction, like what he said was an absolute fact, that she found herself taking his hand and pulling herself up.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! We will! Can't get all glum because one option is gone!"  
  
"That's the spirit. Now, by the looks of it, some of the facilities here are still under construction. Let's continue exploring for now."  
  
They walked around the open space for a bit, until they spotted a boy. He was tall, and wore an outfit reminiscent of karate movies she saw on TV. His hair and belt were purple, and his outfit was brown. He waved at them.  
  
"Yo! Over here!"  
  
They made their way towards him. He wore... socks and sandles?! Kaede held back a laugh. He looked ridiculous.  
  
"Hey! I haven't seen you two yet! What are your names?"  
  
Kaede introduced both of them.  
  
"I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Maid. And this is Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Supreme Leader. Who are you?"  
  
He pounded his fist together and grinned.  
  
"I'm Kaito Momota, Ultimate Akiddo Master! Enemy to evil, and ally to good!"  
  
Shuichi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm afraid we won't get along very well then. I don't fit the conventions of a 'good' person at all. Society would label me as a criminal."  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
Without warning, Kaito grabbed Shuichi by the arm, and threw him towards the ground. Before he could land, Shuichi firmly planted his feet, and reversed the throw. Kaito hit the floor with a thud. Before Kaede could rush to his side, he sprung up and had a dumbfounded look on his face.  
  
"How did you do that?! I've only ever seen my master reverse a throw! Are you a disciple of Neo Akiddo as well?"  
  
Shuichi huffed and readjusted his gloves.  
  
"It's rude to attack people without warning. Didn't anyone teach you manners? And no, I don't know what 'Neo Akiddo' is. I am however, a level 5 black belt."  
  
"Wait, isn't that Krav Maga?! Aren't you from Japan?! How?!"  
  
"I rather not say anything more about myself than the bare necessities. But your form is almost perfect. That belt is purple, but you're a brown belt, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right! I train hard every day! And at night, I hunt down villains roaming the streets, harassing women, stealing, or vandalizing property! I'm known as a hero back in my neighborhood!"  
  
He gave a thumbs up at the two. Kaede wasn't focused on Kaito though. Her attention was squarely on Shuichi.  
  
"I see. A heart of gold. You're worthy of praise. I commend your efforts to help build a better world."  
  
He bowed, and Kaito did the same. He was grinning the whole time, while Shuichi had a slight smile. After some more chatter that she wasn't listening to, they parted ways. Then, she had a thought.  
  
Could he have done this?  
  
"Shuichi."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He stopped walking once he was ahead of Kaede. He didn't face her.  
  
"Elaborate."  
  
"Your suffocating aura. The way you speak to people. The way you encourage them. How you carry yourself. How people are drawn to you. How you can completely change the mood around you. Your apparent master-level combat proficiency. Are you telling the truth? Are you really a highschooler like the rest of us? You clearly know some of the students, you have connections to the government, you apparently have a huge organization, it all seems too convenient. When I think about it, you can actually pull something like this off. Tell me. Are you the reason why we are here?"  
  
Silence. She felt a pit growing in her stomach, threatening to consume her being. Then he finally spoke.  
  
"My talent. The Ultimate Supreme Leader. I want you to think about it for a moment. What part of it sticks out?"  
  
She put a hand on her chin, then answered after a moment.  
  
"The 'supreme' part."  
  
"Good. You got it. There's a reason it's part of it. To be the absolute greatest leader I can be, to stand above all the rest, I have to be the greatest version of myself possible. Everything I do isn't for me, It's for everyone else. So everyone can truly put their faith in me. A perfect leader with no flaws. A 'supreme' leader, if you will. That's what I strive to be. It's true, I COULD have done this."  
  
He turned around, and looked her in the eyes. His golden pupils seemed to shine even brighter in the light than they did in the dark.  
  
"But do you really believe I would hurt people willingly? Hurt my FRIENDS willingly? After what you've seen?"  
  
No. No she didn't. That's what her heart told her.  
  
"No. I don't think so."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Good. Because the truth is I'm just as lost as you are. I merely act like I'm not. In times of crisis, a leader must be a pillar of stability, someone to lean on. Have I not been that pillar for you?"  
  
She thought about his behavior this whole time. She didn't have to think hard to answer this one.  
  
"Yes, you have."  
  
"Then I suppose I'm doing my job correctly. That's a relief. Now, the video said 16 Ultimates, correct?"  
  
She nodded with a smile, her faith in him restored.  
  
"Well, we still have to look for 4 more. After that, well, we're just going to have to see what happens, now won't we? But don't worry. I plan to lead us the best I can, and whatever might happen, I will pick the best course of action."  
  
She returned to his side as they began to explore the outside once more.

 

 _**Kaede and Shuichi's Report Card:** _  
  
_**(Kaede Akamatsu/Saihara Shuichi) Friendship Fragment Obtained!** _  
  
_**2/6** _  
  
_**4 remaining** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full list of Talentswaps:
> 
> Shuichi: Ultimate Supreme Leader  
> Kaede: Ultimate Maid  
> Tsumugi: Ultimate ???  
> Rantaro: Ultimate Tennis Pro  
> Tenko: Ultimate Robot  
> Himiko: Ultimate Entomologist  
> Miu: Ultimate Assasin  
> Kiibo: Ultimate Inventor  
> Kokichi: Ultimate Astronaut  
> Ryoma: Ultimate Pianist  
> Maki: Ultimate Detective  
> Korekiyo: Ultimate Artist  
> Kaito: Ultimate Akiddo Master  
> Kirumi: Ultimate Cosplayer  
> Gonta: Ultimate Anthropologist  
> Angie: Ultimate Magician


	2. Prologue (END): II

After what felt like an hour of walking to her, they spotted a boy painting on a canvas. With nothing else around, they decided to approach. He had long dark hair, an apron, and bandages around his forearms. There was also a mask around his face.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He continued to paint. But he did respond.  
  
"Hello. I haven't heard your voice before. I assume you're the 2 students I haven't met?"  
  
"How did you tell there was 2 of us?"  
  
"2 sets of feet, especially if one of you is wearing boots, is a rather distinct sound."  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense actually. I'm Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Maid."  
  
"Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Artist. I desire to capture the beauty of the world through my paintings. Everything is beautiful in it's own way. As such, I've taken it upon myself to showcase it through my work."  
  
Shuichi appeared to have a lightbulb go off in his head.  
  
"Ah, now I recognize your name. I've seen your work in an exhibition. You have a skilled hand, no doubt."  
  
He turned his head, and nodded.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment. Though, you understand, right?"  
  
"Yes. My name is Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Supreme Leader. We'll leave you to it."  
  
He walked away, and Kaede followed. She didn't get to talk much at all, but she guessed that he'd rather not be disturbed for any longer than necessary.  
  
They reached a small blue building after they followed the walkway some more. On the front, it said "Dormitory". Kaede deflated.  
  
"Dorms? That settles it. If that wall didn't already get me down, this did the trick."  
  
Shuichi patted her shoulder.  
  
"Now that you fully realize the situation, we can move foward. Let's take a look inside."  
  
When they entered, there were greeted to 16 rooms, 8 on each level. They were all labeled with their names. There was a girl who bore a striking resemblance to Kaede outfit wise. Now that she thought about it, she looks more like a maid than she does!  
  
They greeted her as they approached.  
  
"Hey! Wow, you look even more professional than I do, and I'm the Ultimate Maid!"  
  
The girl looked up from her tablet. The excitement her face displayed rivaled that of Shirogane's from earlier, as she met them halfway.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Are you Kaede Akamatsu?!"  
  
She was surprised that she new her name already. She was an Ultimate yes, but not a flashy one like Astronaut or Artist.  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
"Yes, I'm your biggest fan! I made this outfit specifically to mimic your aesthetic! My name is Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Cosplayer, and It is an honor to meet you!"  
  
She did a perfect curtsey, which elicited a giggle from Kaede as she did the same.  
  
"Nice curtsey! You said you follow me extensively, right? What else can you do?"  
  
"Anything a maid can do! I must stay true to my character after all. I've learned 20 different types of dishes to prepare, all the nuisances of cleaning, and of course, sowing and knitting. I'm also president of your fan club, which has over 9,000 members!"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know I was popular! Thank you for taking such an interest in me! I hope we can become great friends!"  
  
Kirumi was so focused on Kaede, that she hadn't noticed Shuichi. When she composed herself, she gasped when she saw him.  
  
"Mr.Saihara! You're here too!"  
  
He took her hand gently and kissed her knuckles, much like he did with Kaede.  
  
"Good to see you, Lady Tojo. Have you been well?"  
  
She squealed and put her hands on her cheeks.  
  
"Aaah! Mr.Saihara is soooooo cool! What a gentleman!"  
  
"Geez Shuichi, I might have to take back what I said earlier! You know her too?!"  
  
He cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Oh. I see how this looks now. I understand your suspicion from earlier fully. Yes, I do know her. Lady Tojo created and designed these clothes I wear now. Everything on me at this moment was crafted by her master hands."  
  
She waved her hand rapidly at his praise.  
  
"Oh no no no, you flatter me! Really, I'm not that good."  
  
His face seemed to darken at the seemingly inoffensive comment, which REALLY caught Kaede off guard. The suffocating aura returned stronger than she ever felt it, even more so than with Maki. She seemed to involuntarily shake as well. Was this when he was serious?  
  
**"No, I insist**."  
  
Kirumi just swooned in response.  
  
"You did the thing like you promised! How do you do that?! I can actually FEEL you from here!"  
  
Instantly, it was gone. Kaede was able to breathe alot easier now. It was if a hand had gripped her lungs, constricting them, and let go right before she began to gasp for air. Her hands took a bit to stop shaking. Kirumi, despite her cheering, was shaking as well.  
  
"Lady Tojo, you are a beautiful enigma. Most people feel threatened when I do that. I've been told they can't breathe. Honestly, I reserve that for when I need to make a point. It is not a party trick. Next time, please ask for money instead of that when I commission you something, like a normal person."  
  
"That WOULD be good too. You gave me a whole month and a half's worth of rent just for that outfit! I didn't have to stress about it at all. That was the most productive month of my career, I'm sure of it."  
  
He turned to Kaede, and shook his head when he saw her trembling.  
  
"My sincerest apologies, Lady Akamatsu. Are you okay?"  
  
She stopped shaking after a bit more time, and she pouted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't do that! Seriously, are you even human? I thought I was going to pass out!"  
  
She scolded him, and Kirumi took Kaede's hands midway through it.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just think it's really cool! Please don't be mad!"  
  
She felt the desperation and sincerity of her words, and her anger faded.  
  
"No, it's fine. Maybe when we leave this place, we can hang out! And you can show me everything you talked about, I'd like to see who's the better chef. But I gotta warn you, I won't lose!"  
  
Kirumi was giddy upon hearing her words. Shuichi was thoroughly amused, watching the interaction between the two. The corners of his mouth ever so slightly curved up at her enthusiasm. He had a soft spot for the excitable ones. Eventually, they left to explore the rest of the outside. Kaede talked to him as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"So, I know of your crimes, and your ideals, but I don't know the reason you do those things. Can you tell me?"  
  
"I'll have to respectfully decline that request. My organization's motives are secret."  
  
"What? That's no fair!"  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Well... um..."  
  
He chuckled at her loss of words. Her face was hot with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Hey! Don't laugh at me! Don't I have a right to know?"  
  
"What compels you to say that?"  
  
"I've put up with you this whole time, haven't I? And I'm putting my faith in you. So, I want to know more about YOU, and what you do."  
  
He considered this, then nodded.  
  
"Very well. One question. And I'll answer it with 100% honesty. Do you agree to these terms?"  
  
She nodded. But before she asked, she had to confirm something.  
  
"Any type of question?"  
  
"Yes. Including that one. You used up your question."  
  
In an instant, she was outraged.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT ONE DOESN'T COUNT!"  
  
He gave a hearty laugh at her outburst. It was a new sound, one that gave her more of an intense feeling than the other times he showed amusement. The heat returned to her face as she rubbed her arm and looked away from him.  
  
"Could you quit teasing and be straight with me?"  
  
He composed himself rather quickly after that, and his neutral disposition returned.  
  
"That wasn't fair of me, you're right. So, ask away."  
  
She thought hard. What would give her the most information? Then, she got it.  
  
"What's your end goal? I know it's pretty basic, but I feel like that's the one you wouldn't tell me otherwise."  
  
He hummed, and nodded. Then he answered.  
  
"World peace."  
  
"...huh?"  
  
"Would you like me to repeat it?"  
  
"No, I got it, it's just... how are you going to do that?"  
  
"You used up your question."  
  
She groaned.  
  
"I should have been more specific."  
  
They spotted an exceptionally tall boy, one that dwarfed them both. His fierce face intimidated Kaede, and she slowed her pace so Shuichi could walk in front of her.  
  
"H-hey, how about you go talk to him first?"  
  
He turned his head to smile at her.  
  
"Are you freighted? As you've seen, I can sense killing intent. He's harmless. Watch."  
  
He walked towards the boy, and held out his hand.  
  
"Greetings. May I have your name?"  
  
He looked down on him. It took a moment for him to register it, but his face lit up when he did.  
  
"Hm? Oh, thank you!"  
  
He took his hand. Shuichi noted he had a firm grip. Respectable.  
  
"Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta is Ultimate Anthropologist. Gonta wants to become a true gentleman! That is Gonta's goal!"  
  
"A gentleman? Not too many people nowadays strive for such a humble goal. Most go for riches or fame. My name is Shuichi Saihara, and I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader."  
  
He was actually rather nice. Kaede felt silly for being scared earlier.  
  
"Gonta is surprised. Not many people just talk to Gonta. People get scared because Gonta is scary looking."  
  
"As a leader, judging a book by it's cover is a fatal mistake. Appearances don't count for everything."  
  
"Leader? What do you do?"  
  
"It's rather self explanatory. I lead my people into prosperity through any means necessary, and I act as a figure of absolute authority."  
  
"Oh, ok! Gonta understands."  
  
He looked over at Kaede.  
  
"Oh! Did Gonta scare you? Gonta is sorry."  
  
"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so worried. My name is Kaede Akamatsu, and I'm the Ultimate Maid. So, your talent is Anthropologist?"  
  
"Yes! Gonta studies everything there is to know about humans. Culture, faith, customs, everything! If Gonta learns everything, then Gonta will be one step closer to his goal!"  
  
"That sounds lovely!"  
  
He scratched the back of his head at her kind words.  
  
"T-thank you..."  
  
Shuichi spoke up after that.  
  
"If you'd like, we can teach you the proper etiquette. Lady Akamatsu is a maid after all, and I have extensive knowledge on the in's and out's of the topic."  
  
She agreed with him.  
  
"Yeah, of course! We can definitely help you. With us on the job, you'll be a gentleman in no time!"  
  
"Really? Gonta appreciates it!"  
  
After giving Gonta some pointers, they left him alone. They conversed between themselves once more as they walked.  
  
"Hey, we met 13 Ultimates! There's only one more left!"  
  
"That's correct. Though I am curious, who are you most partial too? Everyone is rather unique, no?"  
  
She thought about all of them. A majority of them scared her, if she were to be honest. But there were some she enjoyed talking too.  
  
"I liked Tenko, Kiibo, Kirumi, and Gonta."  
  
"Rather short list."  
  
"That's because everyone is a either a murderer or can kill me with just a glare."  
  
"I suppose that is true."  
  
"Have... you killed someone before?"  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to make that a plural. I've never directly ended a life, but I've sentenced people to death before out of self defense."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Believe me, I don't take any pleasure in doing so. But if it's to guard my organization's members, than so be it. I hope you don't think any less of me for it, I've grown rather fond of you."  
  
They walked in silence until Kaede registered what he had said.  
  
"F-fond?!"  
  
"Yes, I believe that would be the proper term. Although, I'm rather fond of everyone here, honestly."  
  
She felt herself grow disappointed, but she didn't know why. Suddenly, a video played on one of the passing monitors. The screen was black, but the same high pitched voice from before spoke again.  
  
"Hello! Sorry for the delay. Everyone, please make your way to the gym!"  
  
It shut off. They looked at each other.  
  
"Moment of truth. Let's head over there."  
  
She felt queasy as they made their way towards their destination.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
"Hey, Shuichi! Kaede! You made it!"  
  
Kaito waved at the two as they entered the gym, all eyes on them. He gave a general wave back.  
  
"Hello everyone."  
  
They all gave a greeting as they walked up to him, excluding Korekiyo and Maki.  
  
"The time has come to see why we've been gathered here. The purpose of kidnapping us, I wonder what It could be."  
  
"I bet it'll be a big pain..."  
  
"Atua says it'll all work out!"  
  
He turned his attention to the girl who spoke. She had platinum blonde hair, and wore a witch hat. Her coat was a bright orange, and she only wore what he assumed was a bikini.  
  
"You must be the one I haven't met yet. I'm-"  
  
"Shuichi Saihara, right?"  
  
"Yes. Have you heard of me?"  
  
"Atua gives me divine wisdom on all my classmates! I am Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Magician!"  
  
"What a title. I look forward to our friendship."  
  
Kaede was getting upset. Why was everyone so calm? More importantly, why did SHE feel at ease? She was just nervous a moment ago! She looked at the back of Shuichi. He was so relaxed, like if they were all just having a lunch meeting.  
  
Like if everything was ok.  
  
Then, machines surrounded them. 5 large mechs, each with comically large guns.  
  
"WOAH!"  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?!"  
  
They all moved towards the middle, making a circle.  
  
"Everyone, behind Gonta!"  
  
"Wow, so cool! Hey Tenko, I didn't know you had family over!"  
  
"Shut up, you degenerate! We aren't related just because they're robots!"  
  
They were shaking, frightened to the core. But Shuichi seemed even more relaxed than before. He walked past the group huddle, Maki, Rantaro, and Tsumugi were behind him.  
  
"We aren't in any immediate danger, don't fret, everyone."  
  
"He's right! If they wanted to mow us down, they could've plainly done so a while ago!"  
  
"They clearly want *something* from us. So, you have our attention."  
  
"As much as I don't want to agree with him, yeah, he's right. We do what they want, and if we don't, they shoot. So, what do you want from us?"  
  
Silence from the machines. They whirred, but they stayed in place. A voice cut through the silence.  
  
"What I WANT?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT!"  
  
The high pitched voice that had been giving out instructions this whole time shut off the lights. Then, one by one, the spotlights on the stage began to blare to life. And from under the stage, emerged...  
  
A black and white bear.  
  
"I want... a **killing game**."  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
"Killing... game?"  
  
"You heard me! A killing game! I am the god of this new world, and the headmaster of this academy! I am the one, the only, Monokuma! Nice ta meetcha!"  
  
They stood silent. The bear, although clearly some sort of animatronic, began to sweat.  
  
"Wow. Tough crowd. But I've had worse. Better than you running out of the room all willy nilly. Allow me to explain myself. I want you students with Ultimate-Level talents to participate in a killing game!"  
  
"Us?"  
  
Her voice was shaken, and could barely be heard through the sound of the whirring.  
  
"No way! We would never agree to that!" Kiibo shouted at the podium where the bear sat.  
  
"Huh? You don't want to do it?"  
  
"Of course not! Gentlemen don't hurt people!"  
  
He rubbed his non existent chin and looked up.  
  
"Didn't you guys see the wall? You aren't getting out of here! And you can't say no to me either, I have these Exisals! So in short, I decide rather or not you live or die! So, if you enjoy BREATHING, you'll do what I say."  
  
Tenko voiced her concerns next.  
  
"Y-you gotta be kidding me?! Why would friends kill each other?!"  
  
"...Who says you guys are friends? You're all enemies!"  
  
_Enemies?!_  
  
Kaede felt her soul try to jump out of his body. She did a mental check of everyone she met. She categorized everyone into 2 groups: Deadly and Not Deadly. Himiko, Tenko, Kiibo, Kokichi, Kirumi, and Gonta were there. That was only 6 people, out of 16 students. Not counting herself, there were 9 people that could kill her without a problem. She didn't like her odds.  
  
But then there was Shuichi. Were they friends? Could she really trust him? Was he a-  
  
A gloved hand was placed gently on her shoulder. She looked at the boy in question. He was completely relaxed. Not a single wrinkle on his face to be seen. He looked at her, his usual small smile on his face. He whispered to her.  
  
"Remember, I gave you my word. And I only deal in truths."  
  
Once again, he said this with supreme assurance and conviction as he put his hand down. She shuddered involuntarily. It was like whenever he used that tone, the words would travel deep into her psyche and embed themselves within her, making it an undisputed fact. She intertwined her fingers with his and held his hand, as if the action would transfer some of his seemingly bottomless courage to her.  
  
"All right, allow me to explain the rules of what happens when you axe somebody! AKA, the Class Trial! When someone is killed, all of you must take part in a class trial. It's where the killer, called the blackened, must face off against their peers, the spotless. Then, you must state your case and argue, argue, argue for your life! Then, it's voting time! If the majority of you vote correctly, then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you vote wrong, well, the opposite happens, and everyone but the blackened gets punished! The point is, you can't just kill someone and go home, you have to get away with it!"  
  
Himiko rushed to Shuichi's side, unable to handle the gruesome explanation. She hid behind his cape. When he saw the terrified expressions they bore, he steeled his resolve and spoke up.  
  
"I believe it's safe to assume the 'punishment' you keep referring to with such adoration in your tone is personalized based on our talents?"  
  
The bear gave Shuichi an indecipherable expression.  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"You're proud of it, like if you came up with it yourself. You might be a robot, but you've been equipped with human emotions like pride and rage. And judging by how worn out this building is, and how everything is still under construction, we aren't the first ever killing game participants. Which means you've been doing this for a disgustingly long time. And another thing, 16 Ultimates? Why not just do 100, and have us all go wild? Or just normal students, or criminals? This is all extremely formulaic, like if you're following a **script of some sort.** I wonder who's pulling your strings? I'd love to speak to them **personally**."  
  
Monokuma began to sweat at an even faster rate than before.  
  
"H-hey, can you guys get rid of him first? That would be a real help. Anyways, I gotta go, read your monopads for an official list of rules, bye bye!"  
  
He disappeared behind the podium as soon as he finished. The room exploded with voices, a majority of the students voicing their concerns. Shuichi opened up his monopad. Kaede and Himiko read along with him.  
  
**RULES** :  
  
**#1: Students are required to cohabitate at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.**  
  
**#2: When a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students, unless hospitalized.**  
  
**#3: If the killer (here in after referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime.**  
  
**#4: If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime.**  
  
**#5: If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from the Ultimate Academy and re-enter the outside world.**  
  
**#6: If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain.**  
  
**#7: "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall and gymnasium are closed.**  
  
**#8: All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, are strictly prohibited.**  
  
**#9: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.**  
  
**#10: Your Monopads are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them.**  
  
**#11: A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body.**  
  
**#12: Students have free rein to explore the Ultimate Academy as they see fit.**  
  
**#13: Students who violate these rules will be exterminated with extreme prejudice by the Exisals.**  
  
**#14: If two different murders by two different murderers occur at the same time, only the one whose victim was found first will be the blackened.**  
  
**#15: The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time.**  
  
_This is really happening?!_  
  
"Everyone! Gonta found something earlier! Gonta found a manhole!"  
  
Everyone simultaneously stopped their chatter as they looked at him.  
  
"You found a manhole, big guy?" Rantaro asked him.  
  
"Yes! Behind the school! Gonta thinks we can escape from it!"  
  
"Nishishi, we won't have to do a killing game then? Count me in!"  
  
"Good work Gonta! Alright everyone, let's go!"  
  
At once they filed out the room, Kirumi leading the charge with Gonta. Shuichi stayed put, the two girls still clinging on to him. Miu was still reading the rules in disbelief, seemingly over and over, as if re-reading would somehow change the words on the screen.  
  
"Lady Akamatsu, Lady Yumeno, take all the time you need. It is an exceptionally bleak situation were in, after all."  
  
With that reminder, Kaede seemed to fall despair even more. Her legs felt weak as she struggled to stand up. Himiko seemed to have the same problem, trying to hide herself from the world. Miu rushed to Shuichi's side as soon as she finished reading. She kicked off Kaede and Himiko, sending the former stumbling and the ladder almost flying as she fell back.  
  
"Shuichi! I'm not letting you out of my sight, this isn't up for debate!"  
  
Kaede reoriented herself, and she picked up a groaning Himiko. She glared at Miu with all her might.  
  
"Hey! You didn't have to do that!"  
  
The ferocity of Miu's glare was far beyond her own.  
  
"Are you deaf? This is a **killing game!** If you think I'm gonna let you even NEAR him without my eye on you the entire time-"  
  
**"Miu."**  
  
She let out an eep as she turned to face him. Kaede braced herself for that suffocating feeling from earlier. But instead of that choking aura surrounding him, it was replaced with the warmest smile she ever felt. It wasn't even directed towards herself, but Kaede felt like it was. She put a hand over her heart instinctively. Shuichi took her head and put his forehead Miu's own. Their faces were mere centimeters apart as he began to speak in the softest tone she had ever heard from him.  
  
"From the bottom of my heart, I appreciate the concern. But please, refrain from doing anything drastic. I'm unsure if I'd be able to control myself if you did something to protect me, but at the cost of your life. I hold a deep regard for you, ok? It would do you well to remember that."  
  
"O-oh! Um... You're so warm..."  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
"Y-yes, I do."  
  
"Good."  
  
He pulled away, and left her standing where he spoke. He walked over to Kaede and Himiko, and he kneeled.  
  
"I apologize on Miu's behalf. She is rather overprotective. She only means to keep me safe, she won't cause you two or anyone else harm."  
  
He got up, and offered his hands to them. Kaede, with nothing left to do, took one. Himiko took the other, following in her footsteps.  
  
\-----------------  
  
The manhole was a bronze color, almost hidden beneath some grass. Everyone talked amongst themselves about it.  
  
"Wow, you were right Gonta! That is a manhole! I thought you just saw a penny and confused the two!"  
  
"Kokichi, now's not the time for playing around!"  
  
"Aww, that looks way too heavy. Can we even lift it?"  
  
Tenko stepped up to the plate.  
  
"I can try! Let me see..."  
  
She bent down, and everyone was prepared to see the power of the Ultimate Robot. What they got instead was her grunting for about 20 seconds before giving up.  
  
"Hehe, um, that was really embarassing."  
  
"Huh? Aren't Robots supposed to be super strong?"  
  
"My strength is not to be scoffed at! It's the equivalent of a angry senior citizen hitting a degenerate male with a cane!"  
  
"A robot without super strength? You're pretty useless then, Tenko!"  
  
"Shut up! Don't make me go find a cane to beat you with! You won't be mocking me then!"  
  
Miu laughed at her.  
  
"That's fucking pathetic!"  
  
"I'd like to see you do any better! That's at least 300lbs!"  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the Ultimate Assassin! I've been hauling dead bodies around my whole career!"  
  
"T-that's not something to brag about.." Kiibo inputted.  
  
She bent down, and lifted it up with ease. Kokichi almost choked on air.  
  
"Wow Iruma! Atua says you have divine strength!"  
  
"Gonta is surprised! Miu lifted it up so easy!"  
  
"That was plainly amazing! You're a beast!"  
  
She soaked in the praise, taking in all the comments with a smile. She caught Shuichi give her a thumbs up from the corner of his eye, and she beamed even more.  
  
"Yeah yeah, don't stroke me off too hard. We don't even know what's in there yet, so get a move on!"  
  
She set the cover down, and Kaede took the time to peer inside. It was dark, but she felt cool, moist air blowing from the inside.  
  
"Awfully quiet. Wouldn't Monokuma have come down and threatened us by now if this was an exit?" Rantaro said, folding his arms.  
  
"I was certain they'd pop us, and crush us like bugs."  
  
"Nyeh, don't underestimate bugs Kiyo. They can lift up to 50 times their own body weight."  
  
"Hmm... maybe he hasn't noticed us yet!"  
  
"Then let's hop in before he comes and 'bugs' us again!"  
  
Himiko giggled at the awful pun as they descended the manhole one by one. Shuichi waited till it was only him and Kaede.  
  
"You know, this might be it!" She told him.  
  
He had a somber look on his face, and Kaede's enthusiasm drained.  
  
"Why do you look like that?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Rather convenient that the exit was so easy to find, right?"  
  
"...Right..."  
  
"Lady Akamatsu, don't get your hope's up too much. It'd be a shame to see you're pretty face stained with tears."  
  
He walked passed her, and began the descent. She buried her face in her hands before following suit.  
  
\----------------  
  
"It's more spacious than I thought it'd be..."  
  
"Yodelay-hee-hoo!"  
  
"That was unnecessary AND annoying! Going 2 for 2, Kokichi?"  
  
"You betcha Kiyo! No, that was a lie. I wanted to see if it echoed, and it did! Really well, too!"  
  
"Would you two shut up? There's more important matters right now. For example, where are we?"  
  
"Oh, I think it might be what's left of an industrial passageway. Maybe there was a factory here?"  
  
"Nyahaha! Good thinking, Kirumi!"  
  
It was dark, but Kaede could see thanks to the light coming from the entrance. There was an exit sign as well, which Rantaro pointed out.  
  
"How considerate! Someone wrote out "exit" for us."  
  
"Considerate? Someone going out of their way to write out a sign, down here? Yeah, ok."  
  
Kaito scouted ahead, and came back after around 10 seconds.  
  
"It looks tough, but we'll pull through!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
Everyone piled into the tunnel, eager to escape. Shuichi didn't go in. But no one noticed him over the excitement.  
  
_Once we get through this, we'll finally get out of here! We need to do our best!_  
  
\-----------------------  
  
"Ugh, my head..."  
  
Kaede slowly woke up, and it had dawned on her that she fell unconscious. Everyone sat on the floor before her. All except one.  
  
Shuichi seemed to be in deep thought, leaning back against the wall. She was going to say something to him, but a certain bear came barreling in.  
  
"Geez, this is a sad sight. What are you all moping around for?"  
  
"M-Monokuma?!"  
  
Kaito snarled at the bear.  
  
"Tch, so you finally wised up and crawled out the hole you came from?"  
  
"Wised up? No, I knew you'd botch whatever escape plan you came up with."  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
Maki's voice cut through Kaede's own.  
  
"If you knew about this, then it was a trap."  
  
"You tricked us into thinking it was an exit! You're the worst!"  
  
He put a paw to his face in response.  
  
"No, that's the exit all right. You guys can definitely reach it if you work together! And remember, at first you don't succeed, **try, try again**. Try as many times as you'd like until you accept reality!"  
  
With that, he left. The chatter began again.  
  
"Nyeh, so if we try hard enough, we can leave?"  
  
"I don't think so Himiko. If we could've actually have done it, he'd be sweating bullets again!"  
  
"Yeah, Kirumi's right. Fucker just left us a little bit of hope instead of none at all, so it can be crushed."  
  
"And with that, he'd corner us mentally. Make us desperate to go home. And start the killings."  
  
"That's just plain rotten..."  
  
Home was so close, she could feel it. Kaede found her resolve, and spoke up.  
  
"We can't just give up."  
  
They turned to her. She continued.  
  
"I mean, we've only failed once, right? We can't give up this early."  
  
"Um, but isn't escape impossible?"  
  
"No, it's not. It might take one more try or many more tries, but it's not impossible. Forget about Monokuma, he's our enemy. I don't want to lose to him, or see any of you lose either! I refuse! So, let's all work hard to escape this place together! And once we get out of here... why don't we all stay friends?"  
  
That perked Gonta's interest.  
  
"F-friends?!"  
  
"Yeah! It's not everyday you get to meet other Ultimates. So, what do you say?"  
  
"Hm.. doesn't sound unpleasant."  
  
"Yeah! Sounds like a great Idea!"  
  
"All the more reason to escape!"  
  
"Yeah, fuck that bear! Not literally though!"  
  
Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Her words had moved them, and she transferred the resolve she had to them successfully. With that, the 16 minus 1 stepped into the tunnel again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.  
  
With every failed attempt, they kept insisting they'd do it. But it never happened.  
  
"Failed again!"  
  
"Damn it! This is bullshit!  
  
"I can't... go on..."  
  
Kaede saw them fade, and she became desperate.  
  
"No, we can't give up! This time, we'll-"  
  
**"Wonderful job, lady Akamatsu."**

The pressure returned, as everyone faced Shuichi. He was slowly clapping, a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Wonderful job?"  
  
He walked up to her and patted her head.  
  
"Yes. Excellent indeed. You show the qualities of a fine leader. You motivated everyone into participating in a seemingly hopeless situation countless times, and despite each failure, you refuse to give up. Resolve like that will not go unrewarded."

"Oh! Ah... Thank you, Shuichi."

"No, thank you. I've seen it enough times to fully analyze a majority of the course. I believe it's time for me to take action."

  
He walked over to Gonta. He took off his boots, and held it out to him.  
  
"Gonta, may you hold these for me?"  
  
"Oh, ok. Gonta will!"  
  
He gave them to him, and Gonta gasped. He dropped them. An unatrually loud thud was heard from them as they hit the floor.  
  
"Gonta sorry, but Gonta thinks Shuichi's shoes have a problem."  
  
Everyone rushed over to the boots. They were spotless, a jet black color. They picked it up, and it felt like a sack of rocks in their hands.  
  
"What the fuck Shuichi?! You walk around in those?!  
  
He nodded. He took off his cape, exposing his organization's symbol. Two checkered dice. He held it out to Kaede.  
  
"Is it alright if I request that you hold this?"  
  
She took it from his hands. Then he walked over to Rantaro.  
  
"Amami, may I borrow your shoes?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He took them off, and Shuichi put them on. Only then did it click in their minds what he was doing.  
  
"Wait, what? Are you going to try the gauntlet?" Kaito asked him.  
  
He shook his head, and turned to the 15 students.  
  
"No. I'm not going to 'try'. I'm going to win."  
  
Kaito bumped his fist together.  
  
"If anyone can do it, it's you! Go for it!"  
  
He turned to Kaede.  
  
"Allow me to show you the full extent of my physical capabilities. You put your faith in me, after all."  
  
  
He shot a thumbs up to Himiko, Kirumi, and Miu before he entered. He walked in, and they watched with baited breath on a monitor. When the cage opened up, he seemed to glide across the course. Every action that they failed, he effortlessly completed, having watched it countless times thanks to Kaede's encouragement. They cheered him on, nothing seemed touch him. The parts that were new almost got him, but he persevered. Eventually, he made it to the end. Monokuma popped up, and his smile turned into a glare as when he saw Shuichi standing alone. No audio could be heard from it, so they couldn't hear the conversation.  
  
"Grrr! Why are you here alone?!"  
  
"You ask the question as if you weren't watching yourself."  
  
"Shut it! How did you even beat it?! It's unbeatable!"  
  
"If so, why is there an end? Why not have it end with a brick wall?"  
  
"Whatever wiseass. You DO realize that you're walking out of here alone, right?"  
  
"No. I'm not leaving. Because that's not an exit at all, correct?"  
  
"What?! How do you figure that?!"  
  
"I already knew it was a fruitless endeavor. But Kaede wished to see the end, so I've come to unveil it. The reward of her resolve, is to see the absolute truth you've hidden from everyone. The reality of the situation, and the conclusion I've come to, is that **there's no way we're leaving unless we begin the killing game."**  
  
"You get it! That's the spirit!"  
  
**"Make no mistake, bear. Until I draw my last breath or escape, I will not stop fighting against you. I suggest you keep an eye out for yourself."**  
  
Monokuma just growled, as he opened the door. What they saw on the monitor was...  
  
Absolute hell.  
  
It was as though earth was in ruins. They all felt sick to their stomachs.  
  
But that feeling was replaced with concern as they saw Shuichi struggle for air. He pounded the floor over and over, creating a little crack on the floor as they got more and more desperate. Miu was panicking at this point, banging the screen.  
  
"HE'S GONNA DIE! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?!"  
  
It only took 4 minutes before he passed out. The screen went dark. No one moved. Miu slumped to the floor, beginning to silently sob. Kaede was frozen. She recalled his words.  
  
_'Resolve like that will not go unrewarded.'_  
  
Was his reward to her the truth? That their reality that they must adapt and overcome, was accepting the fact that they were all out of escape options?  
  
"So the reward for beating the road, was a painful death?! What kind of shit is that?!"  
  
An announcement played.  
  
"It is now 10:00 PM! Students, please return to your dorms, and have a good night's sleep!"  
  
Kaede shook her head to hold back the guilt she felt, and began to talk.  
  
"Shuichi wouldn't want us to mope around! All this means is that we can't let his sacrifice be in vain. For now, we really need to rest, we're all exhausted. Let's go to our rooms for now."  
  
They agreed, and took one last look at the monitor before trudging up the ladder. Kaede kneeled down to Miu's level, and gently shook her shoulder.  
  
"He'd want you to move foward, you know."  
  
She looked up at her. And all at once, that sadness she had turned into rage as she shot up from where she was curled.  
  
"Get off of me."  
  
She climbs up the ladder with a speed she couldn't even register. Kaede sighed, and took one last look at the tunnel. She clenched her fist, and began the climb.  
  
\-------------------  
  
The next morning, they met in the dining hall.  
  
"It seems like there weren't any casualties last night besides Saihara. That's a relief."  
  
No one seemed happy about that little nugget of good news. Kokichi turned to Kaede.  
  
"Kaede... it's your fault you know."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't play dumb! If you didn't insist on keeping at it, he wouldn't have done it! He said he was doing it for your sake after all!"  
  
"What kind of-"  
  
"That little gremlin is right. She killed Shuichi! You know what? Why don't I just kill you? Eye for an eye, right?!"  
  
"But I didn't DO anything! If I really did kill him, we would've had a class trial like the rules say!"  
  
"Stop ganging up on Kaede! She's innocent!"  
  
The room broke out into an arguement. She held her head. Why was this happening?! Did she really kill Shuichi? The one person who'd been helping her out this whole time?  
The guilt was rising up even more, as she decided to change the subject.  
  
"Guys, please! Let's just focus on ways to get out of here!"  
  
**"There is no easy way out."**  
  
She turned around so fast she almost got whiplash. The slow deliberate steps she thought she'd never hear again echoed throughout the room. All of his friends darted forward.  
  
"Shuichi! You're ok!"  
  
"Mr.Saihara! Thank goodness you're alright!"  
  
"Don't scare me like that, Shuichi! I thought my encouragement killed you!"  
  
"Thinking something like that could kill you, I guess we still have a ways to go."  
  
"Nyeh, I'm glad your ok, Shuichi."  
  
"Argh, you get me so mad! Don't ever do that again, Pooichi!"  
  
"Apologies, everyone."  
  
He walked to the middle of the group, and began to speak.  
  
"Kaede, I already knew what I was getting into when I took on the tunnel."  
  
Instead of responding, she darted foward, embracing him. The guilt she had felt all night let go all at once, as she shed tears. He patted her head and continued.  
  
"The reason I did it regardless, was to show you indisputable proof that we're cornered. From here, we have 2 options. We either accept the reality that we'll never leave this place and go from there, or begin the killing game. There are no exits through conventional means."  
  
"What?! So are you saying we need to kill each other?"  
  
The bear showed up immediately.  
  
"Yep Yep Yep! As annoying as it is, Shuichi is right on the money! Those are your options! The reality you must face! It's kill or never see the light of the outside world!"  
  
He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Also, I know you goody two shoes in here would 'NEVER' kill anyone in a million years or some nasty stuff like that, so I've prepared some motives!"  
  
"Motives?"  
  
"That's right Maki! Motives as in incentives to kill! Even if you get caught in a class trial, you can talk your way out of it if you have a silver tongue or quick wits! With that being said, here's the first motive!"  
  
He jumped up on the table, and stretched out his stubby arms.  
  
"The first motive, is the **first blood perk!** Wow! For the first murder that occurs, no class trial shall be held! That means, the first one to kill someone gets to graduate, no strings attached!"  
  
"No class trial will be held?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yep! Please just calm down, relax, and kill! The First one is free!"  
  
Outrage broke out.  
  
"What?! We'd never listen to you, you ugly ass two toned bear!  
  
"Why does that sound like a dumb game show bonus?!  
  
Kaede flared up, and shouted at Monokuma.  
  
"Is this fun for you?! You'd think I'd kill someone just to leave?! I won't stand for it! That'd betray my whole existence!"  
  
"Who cares about ideology? You should be more focused on how your gonna get outta here and survive! You just gotta kill someone, right?"  
  
"You bastard..."  
  
"The prisoner's dilemma? Clever, Monokuma."  
  
"What's that Amami?"  
  
"It's to throw a wrench into the whole idea of cooperation. With that in the back of our minds, we'll be less likely to do so. And even worse, if a murder happens, we'll be even less likely to do so. The perk was probably created with that purpose in mind."  
  
"That's right! So much tension in the air, you could almost **cut it with a knife! So why not just cut someone else instead?"**  
  
"W-what...? You..."  
  
Kaito had heard enough.  
  
"I'm done listening to you! With the power of Neo Akiddo, I'm gonna take you down!"  
  
Before he could lunge forward, Shuichi grabbed his collar.  
  
"Kaito. You'll die."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"We musn't act out of emotions like anger. We need rational thoughts and a sound mind. Remember the rules, harming the bear will get you killed by the exisals."  
  
"Upupupu! Shuichi is on a roll! Yep, that's right! Hurt me, I'll just have to light you up into next week! Anyways, happy killings!"  
  
He disappeared. With his absence, Shuichi exterted his pressure again, grabbing everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone, I'm aware of this impossibly bleak situation. But if you'll allow me to, I'll do everything in my power to fully adapt to this grim reality, and find a way to escape. The first step was to show you that he'll do anything to make us give in to killing. The tunnel I completed was for naught, only meant to crush your Hope. The 'outside world' it showcased was merely a fabrication, a ruse for the sole purpose of getting you down. If it was truly as destroyed as it appeared to be, there's no way this place would have such a steady flow of oxygen. Not only that, it would defeat the purpose of the first blood perk, as well as the entire killing game in general. Why kill to escape if you're going to die regardless? Now that you're aware of it's true nature, we can discard the tunnel with peace of mind."

He adjusted his stance, and raised a hand to his heart.

  
"On my honor as a Supreme Leader, I refuse to lose to a being who's sole enjoyment is to inflict despair on others. We musn't give up hope. **Will you all place your faith in me, like some of you already have?"**  
  
He spoke from his heart, and had a fire in his eyes. Like always, he truly meant what he said. Much like yesterday, everyone was swayed by words, and with a newfound conviction, left the room in search of anything else they might have missed.

 

_**Prologue: Clear!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is free time along with plot progression! As such, I decided it would be fun if you got to choose who Shuichi and Kaede spend time with individually, since they are 2 separate people. (Since it's 2 free time sessions, you can pick 2 different characters for each, for example Shuichi w/ Angie and Ryoma or Kaede w/ Rantaro and Korekiyo.) But, choose wisely of course. There's no guarantee that the relationship between the characters you choose will last. It is a killing game after all, and you never really know who'll bite the dust. I'll give you 2 days. And if no one says anything, I have 2 specific characters in mind for each of them. Happy voting!
> 
> *Shuichi and Miu have Max friendship fragments, if you could not tell. As such, she is unavailable as an option for him. Everyone else is fair game.*
> 
> *Update: Poll closed! Thank you for voting! Results are within next chapter*


	3. Her Reality, His Reality, Their Reality: Daily Life

Shuichi sat on his bed, and compiled all he knew about their situation. He settled on the 3 most important pieces of information:  
  
**1.) There was no escape unless they began the killing game.**  
**2.)The outside world is perfectly fine, just how he remembered it to be.**  
**3.)Monokuma was doing all of this for entertainment.**  
  
_How disgusting. Forcing us to participate in a killing game for our lives. There's too many people here who don't have the heart to do something like that. Why drag innocents into this? Is there even a reason? Or is it randomly selected? I don't have enough information yet to make a proper judgement. For now, I must look into this myself._  
  
He got up from the bed, and exited the room.  
  
\------------------------  
  
On his way back to the building he woke up in, Kaede spotted him walking and up with him.  
  
"Hey, Shuichi! Have you've done any searching yet?"  
  
"Not yet, Lady Akamatsu. Though, I have a place in mind."  
  
"Oh, really? Can I come?"  
  
"I don't see how that would be an issue, so, yes."  
  
On their way there, they passed by Miu, who was checking her monopad. She smiled when she saw Shuichi, but it turned into a frown when she caught glimpse of Kaede.  
  
"Hey Shuichi, why do you have that Maid joined at your hip? She's like a parasyte, planting itself firmly on your nice ass before it kills you!"  
  
"P-parasyte?! Don't call me something so disgusting!"  
  
"Miu, please do not speak ill of Lady Akamatsu. She's been very helpful to me, as you saw yesterday."  
  
"But she's so... annoying! Tiny tits over here has done nothing but cause you pain. And you're too sweet to say no to her, so I'm doing it for you! Fuck off, you cunt, leave him alone! You're only dragging him down!"  
  
Kaede's anger surged, as she stepped forward to meet Miu's gaze.  
  
"No, I'm not. I want to leave just as much as you do! I'm doing my duty as the Ultimate Maid, and I'm helping Shuichi find an exit! It's not just for him, it's for everyone! Stop being such a bitch!"  
  
Miu's gaze only intensified, as it became a glare. Her years of assassinations and training had hardened her soul, ironing out all weaknesses it may have had. She used to crumble or shrink back when someone talked back to her or raised their voice, but she had long since ceased to care about others words. All that mattered were her own, whatever her contract had said instructed her to do, and Shuichi's.  
  
"Ok, so what? You can do that WITHOUT pelting him with questions that aren't fucking relevant, or dumbass comments that will distract him! And do I have to remind you that he might have DIED because of your stupidity? Go play second fiddle somewhere else!"  
  
Shuichi, despite himself, smiled at the two bickering girls. They had potential to become great friends, he could feel it. If only there was a way...  
  
There was, now that he thought about it.  
  
"Lady Akamatsu, may I make a request?"  
  
A switch in her head seemed to flip when she heard the word request. She turned to face him.  
  
"Of course! Whatever you need."  
  
"Splendid. Please spend time with Miu today, instead of coming with me."  
  
Her face fell, as her smile was replaced with a look of horror.  
  
"What are you saying, Pooichi?! No way am I going to spend time with her!"  
  
"You two need to get along if we're to escape. The animosity between you can prove to be dangerous. Please, try to be friends."  
  
"But-"  
  
**"I trust you can handle it."**  
  
She flinched as he walked away. He only used that tone when he made an absolute order. Reluctantly, she turned to Kaede.  
  
"So... what's your body count?"  
  
Kaede groaned. She really didn't want to do this, but she never denied a request before. It goes against her nature. She held her head up, and began to attempt a civil conversation.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
Shuichi took slow, deliberate steps as he made his way down the stairs. Something told him that there was someone down here. He was going to check the library anyway, so it was a nice coincidence. His hunch was confirmed when he heard voices on the other side of the door. He leaned against it, and peeked through a crack.  
  
"Before I say anything, I want you to know two things. One, nothing I say comes out of your mouth under any circumstances outside of this room. This has to be secret. And two, I'm only telling you this because I don't trust anyone here, but you seem least likely to be the one pulling the strings. Incase I get killed, I need someone else to know about this."  
  
_Lady Harukawa? Who is she speaking with?_  
  
"I promise I won't say anything. No one really notices me anyway, I just plainly don't have a presence."  
  
_Lady Shirogane, hm? Good choice for a confidant. Though, I wonder what she found._  
  
"This library has books scattered in no discernible pattern. It even has books on top of the shelves."  
  
Maki walked over to one of the bookcases and pointed to the top.  
  
"However, this is the only one without any on the top."  
  
Tsumugi nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're right! Is that important?"  
  
"Yes. In the floor in front of the bookcase, the floor has some distinct markings not seen in the other ones. I noticed it while I explored this room when I woke up here. And after I spoke with Saihara yesterday, I found something."  
  
She placed her hand between a gap, and the bookcase began to rumble. It opened, and revealed a large door.  
  
"It can move?!"  
  
"Yes. And there's a door behind it as well. Now, take a look at the door. What's unique about it?"  
  
Tsumugi put a finger on her chin as she took a good look at it. A lightbulb went off in her head.  
  
"Oh! It's plain to see that it's black and white, like Monokuma!"  
  
"You got it. I have reason to believe this is connected to him somehow. His ego is so big he had to color code a door, how sad. But, nothing is concrete."  
  
She pointed to a mechanism on the side of the door.  
  
"The door has a card reader, and seeing that I'm telling you this, I don't have it, so I can't open it. But the mere fact that a door like this is here, makes me wonder..."  
  
"Wonder what?"  
  
Her expression shifted, and her tone held malice.  
  
"One of us, is working with Monokuma. A mastermind behind this operation, if you will."  
  
Tsumugi seemed to flip at that revelation.  
  
"What?! That's horrible! Why would anyone do that?!"  
  
"I don't know the reasoning, but consider this. Why WOULD there be a hidden door here? If was solely for Monokuma, he could just guard it with the Exisals, and have it be in plain sight. The only reason I can rationalize for this thing's existence, is for someone to sneak in and use it with us being none the wiser. But as I said, I need proof. I set a trap on the card reader by sprinkling some dust, carefully so that it wouldn't fall off. I need to be able to clearly tell if it's been used. Whoever is going back and forth wouldn't care about dust in an old room. That being said, if we see dust on the floor, then someone used it, and my suspicions would be confirmed. This is the evidence I need to prove it."  
  
Tsumugi, still in disbelief, nodded. But Shuichi knew that look she was giving. She was a fantastic actor, no doubt, but she already knew all of this. Time to make himself known.  
  
"Well done, Lady Harukawa! You always go above and beyond expectations!"  
  
Maki almost jumped out of her skin as she spun around to face him, Tsumugi let out a yelp of surprise. He slowly clapped as he made his way towards the two.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!"  
  
"Hey now, such hostility is unnecessary! We're all on the same side. I must say, you've made a fool proof plan. And you have excellent judgement too, Lady Shirogane is a master of stealth. I can barely even sense her presence when she's around. Perfect for sleuthing with you."  
  
She growled at him, her malice that was directed towards the mastermind now fell on him.  
  
"Did you follow me here? And how much do you know?"  
  
"First question, no. I was going to check this place first, for clues. You just happened to choose the wrong time to come here. Second question, everything."  
  
Maki held her head in frustration.  
  
"Of fucking course. In all my years of chasing you, you were always lucky, slipping away just in time. But, I guess it could be worse. The mastermind could have heard us instead, and I'd be screwed."  
  
He gave her a bright smile.  
  
"You don't think I'm the puppeteer?"  
  
She shook her head and gave out a deep sigh.  
  
"There's one thing I know about you, it's that you're not a liar."  
  
"You know more about me than just that, though. I miss those old days, you know."  
  
"Maybe at one point I did. But that doesn't matter right now. Now that you know, don't say anything. And we shouldn't stay here much longer, who know's if the mastermind will come back."  
  
The 2 girls began to leave the room, but he needed to know Tsumugi's secret.  
  
"Lady Shirogane."  
  
She turned around to face him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're hiding something. It's not nice to omit important information."  
  
Ever so slightly, her left index finger twitched.  
  
"I plainly don't know what you're referring to."  
  
He gave her a grin.  
  
"If that's the case, may I see your monopad?"  
  
Another twitch. Maki glared at Shuichi.  
  
"I don't think we can afford an interrogation right now."  
  
"Ah, you're right. Let's go, then."  
  
They walked out the room, and went into the hallway. As soon as they were up the stairs, Shuichi swiped her monopad.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!"  
  
She lunged for it, but he dodged with ease.  
  
"Oh? Why are you so protective?"  
  
He switched it on. On top, it had one word that told him all he needed to know.  
  
**_Survivor's pad_**  
  
He let her take it back after that. Maki was fuming.  
  
"Why is your pad different from ours?! Are you the mastermind?!"  
  
She waved her hands in front of her as she explained herself.  
  
"N-no no, I swear I'm not! Gosh, how unlucky of me."  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"My talent, is **Ultimate Survivor."**  
  
"So you did indeed know your talent. I didn't detect an ounce of insincerity when you claimed you didn't even though it was a complete lie. Wow, I'm impressed. You're an amazing actor, Lady Shirogane. I must pay my respects."  
  
He gave a tiny round of applause, causing her to get flustered by his unnecessary display.  
  
"I'm plainly not that good, but thank you. Anyways, I don't know what I did to earn the talent, but my monopad is special. I have a map of the whole school, including that room that Harukawa showed me. So I already knew before hand."  
  
Shuichi put a gloved hand to his chin and hummed in thought. Then he snapped his fingers together.  
  
"Ah! That settles it then! There had to have been a killing game before this one. It explains why it's so run down and under construction, and why the library is in such disarray. People have been here before. You must've been one of them, Lady Shirogane, and for whatever reason you came back. What do you think, Lady Harukawa?"  
  
"When you put it like that, it does make sense. Our dorm rooms must have been previously used by whoever was here."  
  
Shirogane looked down.  
  
"Have either of you heard of the Ultimate hunt?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Well, we were all hunted down, and presumed dead. I don't know anything else just yet. I remember seeing my own funeral from a TV screen, but that's it. My memories are plain gone."  
  
"Ultimate hunt... Multiple killing games... Ok, this is good!"  
  
Shuichi grasped Tsumugi's hands.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Shirogane! With this knowledge, I can move forward and formulate a proper plan of action! Rejoice! You've been a massive help."  
  
She squeaked at the sudden gesture, and she let out a giggle.  
  
"You look like a big bad end boss, but it's plain to see you have a sugar-and-ice personality. It's rather endearing."  
  
He pulled back, and Maki was genuinely surprised to see that he had a light flush as he pulled his gloves back.  
  
"Is that so? My apologies if I'm too-"  
  
"No, I said it was endearing. I like that about you, don't misunderstand."  
  
The slight flush seemed to deepen even more, but not enough where Maki would consider it a full blush.  
  
"T-thank you."  
  
Was that a stutter? But all at once, his rare display of bashfulness was gone, and Maki could feel his usual pressure again.  
  
"Well, I must leave now. I suppose I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodbye."  
  
He left them alone, walking towards the direction of the cafeteria. Tsumugi clasped her hands together, her own face having a dreamy look.  
  
"Shuichi is so nice. No one ever compliments plain old me and means it. Why don't you like him?"  
  
Maki had a faraway expression, like she was experiencing a memory. She began to walk off, but not before giving her own input.  
  
"Keep what we said a secret. I don't want to cause a mass panic. The last thing we need is the mastermind knowing what we talked about."  
  
\--------------------  
  
"Body count? Why would I have a body count?! And that's a horrible way to start a conversation, if you didn't know!"  
  
Miu huffed, and twirled around a small knife she had in her hands as she spoke.  
  
"Fuck else am I supposed to lead with? Not like I have much else going on with me besides my job."  
  
"Well... what do you like to do for fun?"  
  
"My job."  
  
"BESIDES, your job."  
  
She held the rear end of the knife to her chin as she hummed in thought.  
  
"Eh... I love cartoons, if that counts."  
  
"Children's animation? That's so cute!"  
  
Miu flared up at her comment.  
  
"HEY! CARTOONS ARE FOR ALL AGE DEMOGRAPHICS!"  
  
Kaede gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Really? Then why are they listed as ages 6+ on television?"  
  
"It's for advertising purposes! They need money to sell toys, and by extension continue their show. Can't believe your brain is as tiny as those tits of yours."  
  
Kaede tried to suppress her offense, but couldn't.  
  
"Hey, My breast are a good size!"  
  
Instantly, the Assassin's hands were feeling them up. Kaede was dazed for a moment due to the sheer speed in which Miu preformed the action. But when she felt her face get hot, she slapped her off.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Coping a feel. I live by Shuichi's honor code bullshit, and we're both girls, so I think both of those together justifies me putting your money where your mouth is."  
  
Kaede put a hand on her arm, and gave a quiet question.  
  
"....have you...."  
  
She put a ear closer to listen.  
  
"Yeah? Speak up, you fucking bottom. I don't like meek shits like you. By the way, not a bad size, but not impressive. "  
  
The anger mixed with embarrassment within Kaede.  
  
"God, Miu! You're such a jerk."  
  
"No shit, I kill people for a living. I don't think being nice fits my job description. Now, what were you gonna say?"  
  
The anger dissipated once again.  
  
"How did you... you know... touch me so well?"  
  
Miu was expressionless for a moment. Then, she cackled. Kaede was pounding at her stomach and shouting protests that fell on deaf ears. Shuichi was on the other side of the field. He heard Miu's laugh, and he spotted them. The sight warmed his heart, and he wanted to see what they were talking about. But he decided not to bother them. Actually, the person he wanted to talk to was looking at the grass, magnifying glass in hand, and had a very concentrated expression on her face, partly obscured by her red hair.  
  
Miu finished laughing, and wiped a tear from her face.  
  
"Phew, thanks for that. Anyways, I guess I'll dignify that skeevy mind of yours with a response. Sometimes, I gotta get my hands... 'dirty' to kill someone, if you know what I mean. Which means I've been down more people's pants then you can even count. Gender doesn't matter when your this drop dead gorgeous. Though, I make sure they aren't wrinkly old fucks. If they are, I just make it quick as possible, I rather not sully these hands with dust. But all that means is, I'll be the best lay anyone could ever get!"  
  
Kaede gave her a sad look. Miu raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? The fuck did you expect? You only get good at something from practice and experience, right?"  
  
"Yeah... but that's sounds..."  
  
"Horrible? Disgusting? Yeah, you really are a genius. But you gotta do what you gotta do."  
  
Then a thought occured to the maid. A rather horrific thought.  
  
"Does... Shuichi tell you to do these jobs?"  
  
A knife was mere centimeters away from her throat. Another hand was on the back of her neck, paralyzing her.  
  
"Don't ever accuse him of something so fucking heartless. That was when I was training. When I went back, not once did I ever have to do that again."  
  
She let go. Kaede wasn't as surprised. At this point, she expected a violent outburst at least once every conversation. But she smiled at her.  
  
"He really is a good guy, then?"  
  
She realized what she did, and sighed.  
  
"Sorry, Bakamatsu. It's just, you always say shit to get me mad. Anyways, of course he is. I've told you already. Unless, you already forgot."  
  
She pointed at a mark on her neck that almost healed.  
  
"No, I definitely remember. You know, you could stand to be a little nicer."  
  
Miu snorted.  
  
"Yeah, ok. You know, maybe if you evolve into an actual human, I might. Next time, why don't you make us some tea? Shuichi made me start drinking it instead of coffee, and honestly I like it more after getting used to it. But I'm fucking thirsty right now."  
  
"Of course! I'm an expert at making tea."  
  
"Yeah, what else are you gonna be good at?"  
  
"Sewing, cooking, taking care of children, and cleaning. So, I guess I'm good with my hands?"  
  
Miu held back her laughter as she walked away. Kaede tilted her head. Then, groaned when she realized why Miu had that reaction. She went back to her room.

_**Kaede's Report Card:** _

  
**_(Miu Iruma) Friendship fragment obtained!_**  
  
**_2/6_**  
  
**_4 more remain_**  
  
\-------------------  
  
Himiko held a millipede in her hand. She let it crawl around, and coil around her fingers. Shuichi was thoroughly impressed with her composure. She had a big grin on her face as she spoke to him.  
  
"Millipedes are actually pretty threatening. Some can have glands that produce irritating fluids that can cause allergic reactions in some people. So, I understand the fear around them. But I just find them to be cute."  
  
She held out her hand, presumably for Shuichi to take the insect, and he complied. His gloves were thick, so he didn't feel it, but he's handled insects before.  
  
"They can't live in dry areas for too long, so this one probably has a home near the fountain."  
  
Himiko wasn't very energetic by any stretch of the imagination, so it was enthralling to see her so happy. Especially considering the earlier event that day.  
  
"Are you alright, Lady Yumeno? That was quite the shock earlier."  
  
She looked up from watching the bug crawl around his hand, and frowned.  
  
"It's too much of a pain to think about. Why am I here in a killing game? I just want to go home."  
  
Her low energy might have someone else fooled, but he could feel her distress. He placed the bug on the grass, and got up from his criss-cross position.  
  
"Would you like some tea? It always soothes me when I feel anxious."  
  
Her frown remained.  
  
"Nyeh, I don't want you to go. Can't you just stay here instead?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Honestly, I asked the question because I'm rather parched myself. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I don't want to get up and walk all the way inside."  
  
He crossed his arms.  
  
"Seems we've reached an impasse. Hm... would you like me to carry you?"  
  
Her face reddened slightly.  
  
"W-what are you suggesting?"  
  
"That I carry you to the dining hall. If you're uncomfortable, then I apologize for overstepping my bounds."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It's fine. It's just, you really don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all. Now, are you going to get up?"  
  
She crossed her arms.  
  
"Nyeh, as the future ambassador of insects, I need to be treated like royalty."  
  
He nodded, and bowed.  
  
"Ah, of course. Forgive my insolence."  
  
She giggled as he scooped her up. She was light, so Shuichi instinctively held her close, as if even the smallest breeze would blow her away. Himiko felt his warmth, and found herself getting lost in the motion of his steps. She felt his arms, which were sturdy and hard, but not too big. Everything was just right.  
  
"It's not too far off from here. Around 3 minutes, I'd say."  
  
He didn't look down at her, but she nodded in response. The thought occurred to her that other's might get the wrong idea, but that was far too tiring of a concept to think about. Instead, she concentrated on the rhythmic beating of his heart, the gentle sway of the trees around them, and didn't fight her eyes from closing.  
  
He heard a light snore as he reached the entrance of the building. He looked down, and sure enough, she had fallen asleep. But he wasn't upset. She was thrust into a life or death situation, and she had probably been on edge this whole time. Better she regains her energy for when she needs it, she already had so little to begin with. He turned around, and began to walk to her dorm. After a bit, he reached her room. Tenko was just coming out, but made a u-turn back in when she saw an unconscious Himiko being carried by a male.  
  
"SHUICHI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
She yelled at him, and he grimaced. He turned around, and before he began, Himiko began to wake up.  
  
"...huh? Shuichi? Where am I?"  
  
Tenko rushed to her side, concern overriding the fact that Himiko was obviously ok. She held her ears.  
  
"Tenko... please, too loud."  
  
She sighed in relief, seeing that she was ok, and scolded Shuichi.  
  
"You can't just walk around with her like that! I thought you had become a degenerate and resorted to murder!"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I would never do that, rest assured. Lady Yumeno had fallen asleep, so I was returning her to her dorm."  
  
Just then, Himiko began to remember what happened before she fell asleep. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Nyeh, I'm really sorry Shuichi. I was just so sleepy, and you were so comfy. That won't happen again."  
  
"It's quite alright. You didn't get much sleep last night, correct?"  
  
She nodded. Tenko felt her 'heart' drop.  
  
"Himiko! Why didn't you tell me? I would have protected you from those awful dreams!"  
  
"There were no dreams, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Then I would've... wait, I don't have any defense functions."  
  
She looked downcast, but Shuichi picked her chin up.  
  
"Humans don't have defense functions either, so really all that means is you're just like any of us."  
  
She smiled, but shook her head.  
  
"Thank you, but you really shouldn't be holding a lady like that. Let me take her."  
  
Shuichi handed her over, but Himiko pulled him close as soon as she felt Tenko's metallic hands.  
  
"Too cold!"  
  
Tenko was horrified as she looked down at her hands. Shuichi's heart dropped at the sight.  
  
"Tenko, may I give you a suggestion? Why don't you ask Kiibo to install a heating function on you? I'm certain he'd be happy to work on it."  
  
She nodded, and apologized to Himiko.  
  
"I'm sorry! I forgot my body doesn't naturally circulate heat throughout it. But I'll change that!"  
  
"I sure hope so. But don't change yourself because of..."  
  
She yawned, and Tenko clutched her chest.  
  
"So cute!"  
  
Himiko glared at Tenko.  
  
"I'm not cute!"  
  
Tenko at this point was crushed, having made Himiko upset 3 times in a row. She said nothing else as she walked outside. Shuichi sighed, and carried Himiko to her room, placing her on her bed.  
  
"Lady Yumeno, do you need anything else?"  
  
She shook her head. A small smile was on her face.  
  
"Shuichi, thank you for being so nice to me. You even listened to me talk about bugs, and you held it in your hand without screaming or hurting it. And... you carried me the whole time."  
  
She fiddled with her fingers. He kneeled before her.  
  
"Well, it's important that I build a good relationship with the future ambassador of insects. If they become our new overlords, then I'd need to make sure my people are spared."  
  
She puffed her chest out.  
  
"Nyeh, I see you have your intelligence on par with a bee."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yep. They are one of the 3 smartest groups of bugs among the insecta subclass of the animal kingdom."  
  
She got up, and took an umbrella from the side of her bed. She placed it on either side of his shoulder pads.  
  
"I officially promote you to worker drone! Rejoice, you shall serve your queen well once we get out of here."  
  
He stood up, and bowed.  
  
"I am honored to be of service."  
  
He took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles. She softly giggled.  
  
"I must be off. Whenever you need me, let me know. Maybe we'll have a drink next time for real. That is, if you don't fall asleep."  
  
"I can't make any promises."  
  
"Understandable. See you tomorrow."  
  
He left the room, and closed the door behind him. Miu was waiting for him outside the door.  
  
"Why do you play along with her so much? You can't just trust everyone you see. Who knows if she'll turn out to be a murder or not?"  
  
He gave her a soft smile.  
  
"She doesn't wish to face this reality. She's not ready. But she doesn't have to be just yet. That burden is mine, and mine alone. For everyone's sake, I'll find the best way out of here."  
  
The sun hung low in the sky. He nodded towards it.  
  
"Get some rest, ok? I'm uncertain of what tomorrow may bring."  
  
"Yeah, ok. But you better fucking do the same. Don't think I'm stupid, I know you were pacing around last night. And don't think were not gonna help find an exit, enough of that sole savior crap. We're in this together. "

He chuckled at her words, but he took them to heart.

"Alright, I hear you loud and clear. You know me so well."  
  
He headed to his room, and decided that an early retirement to bed would be in order.

_**Shuichi's Report Card:** _

**_(Himiko Yumeno) Friendship Fragment Obtained!_ **

**_2/6_ **

**_4 remaining_ **


	4. Her Reality, His Reality, Their Reality: Daily Life II

"Did anyone find anything else we could use as an escape?"  
  
An air of disappointment was evident in the room. Kaede wiped her eyes, having recently woken up. Kaito slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"God damn it! No one found anything?!"  
  
A wave of agreements came through.  
  
"Nishishi! Nope, sure didn't! Looks like this killing game is the only way out after all!"  
  
"Don't say that! No one here is resorting to killing!"  
  
"Sadly, I haven't either. This is horrible."  
  
"Looks like that fucking tunnel was supposed to be the only way out, and even that was a lie. Guess we really are stuck."  
  
Shuichi eyed Maki from across the room, then looked at Tsumugi. The conversation they had yesterday echoed through his mind.  
  
_If we can catch the mastermind in the act, we'll beat this game without any casualties. That sounds like an impossible goal, but if not then we really do have to start the killing game._  
  
Angie put her hands together and looked up with her eyes closed.  
  
"Atua, please send us your guidance so that we may leave this place!"  
  
"God's are so corny. If they really were as high and mighty as they say they were, they wouldn't let fuckery like this happen! Get out of here with that bullshit!"  
  
"I don't like agreeing with a filthy sow like her, but yeah, Atua is a pretty lazy god."  
  
"Filthy sow?! Do you want me to castrate you, you fucking gremlin?!"  
  
"Nyeh, it's too early for this..."  
  
"Himiko is right! Be quiet, you degenerate male!"  
  
"Hey, I don't remember asking the walking roomba for it's opinion. Go to sleep mode or something."  
  
"I-it?! I'm a SHE! Not an object!"  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, you don't qualify as a person. We can just back you up to a computer or build another one of you, you're replaceable. Anyone else here dies, we never get another one of them again."  
  
Tenko was about to retort when Monokuma reared his head, popping up in front of the doorway.  
  
"Heyo! Good to see you all!"  
  
Kirumi frowned on sight of the creature.  
  
"Ew, he's so gross!"  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know, I was voted #1 most handsome bear 10 times in a row on fashion monthly!"  
  
"Whoever voted that, has no eyes."  
  
"Rude! My fans love me!"  
  
_Fans, he says. He has a lot of lines that sound so ridiculous that I'd normally consider them meaningless. But if I were to take everything he says literally... Then maybe it'll give me more insight on the true nature behind this game._  
  
Monokuma stretched his mouth, his darker side sporting a sharp-toothed grin.  
  
"Anyways, I'm pleased to announce an additional motive!"  
  
Kaede's hair stood on end.  
  
"An additional motive?!"  
  
"You betcha! A time limit is now in effect! If a murder does not occur by night time, two days from now... Then everyone participating in this killing game will **die!** Mauled to shreds by countless of me, myself, and I, from the Monokuma making machine! Because of course, why wouldn't there be one? I need more than one body, you know. So if you don't wanna end up as **pink smears** , you might wanna take this game seriously!"  
  
He punctuated his speech with a cackle. All hell broke lose in the room. Worried murmurs and screams broke out from the crowd, mainly Kokichi and Kiibo's.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU BASTARD! WE AREN'T DOING THIS SHIT!"  
  
"I-if we don't kill... we all die?!"  
  
Ryoma pulled his hat over his head in silence. Kaede wrapped her arms around herself, taking deep breaths. Maki visibly stiffened. Rantaro crossed his arms and shook his head. Himiko was shaking in place. Tenko wrapped her arms around the small entomologist and yelled at the bear.  
  
"You freak! That's not fair!"  
  
He scoffed.  
  
"Why did you guys come here if you didn't wanna do the killing game?"  
  
Kaito roared at him once more.  
  
"We didn't want to be here, jackass! You forced us!"  
  
Shuichi took note of the bear's comment.  
  
"It's all gonna be great! Either you start the killing game, or you die! I win either way. By the way, stop it with all this getting along schlock. You're enemies! Go fight each other! Knock some heads... off! Phuhuhu! So, next is your call. Die working together, OR, be smart, and survive on your own! It's your killing game life, and your call. Happy killings!"  
  
He left as abruptly as he came. Kaede surveyed the room. Everyone was terrified, or had a somber look on their face. She felt lost, alone, like she couldn't trust anyone. She always had her family and friends to count on, but they weren't going to save her this time. She looked to her right.

Shuichi's composure was unwavering. He sat, almost completely still, eyes tracking everyone's reaction in silence. But, there was an air of assurance about him. Did he already have a plan? 

She calmed down a bit. He promised her he'd get them out of here. And he was the most reliable person in this room. She had to believe in him.

His eyes fell on her. The corner of his lip was curled upward, and he held out one of his hands. She took it, rubbing her fingers across the fabric. Her worries vanished under his ever present confidence.

  
"What are we going to do? Night time in two days is just plainly too close from now..."  
  
"There's gotta be something we can do. I don't want to die here! I still have commissions I need to work on at home!"  
  
"I don't wanna die yet..."  
  
"You don't have to worry one bit! Atua will welcome you all with open arms!"  
  
Kiibo pointed a finger at her, sweat dripping down his face.  
  
"T-that's after we get mauled to death. What about now?!"  
  
Kaito raised a fist, and tried to sound confident.  
  
"W-we can't panic about this. I'll... do something about it."  
  
"Do you even have a plan? Or are you just trying to sound like a wittle tough guy in fwont of evewyone?" Kokichi mocked him.  
  
"Shut up! I'm going to start thinking of one right now!"  
  
Maki sighed, shaking her head at his claim.  
  
"W-We gotta fight back, then! Gonta will protect you all!"  
  
Kaito seemed to latch on to that Idea Gonta presented.  
  
"Y-Yeah, big guy! Maybe if we use some sneak attacks, we can win! Neo Akiddo is one of the most powerful forms of martial arts, after all! And we have plenty of fighters here! Me, Gonta, Miu, Ryoma, Tenko-"  
  
"Did you forget she's weak, Kaito? Wow, you have a reaaaal small brain, then!"  
  
He looked downcast that he had lost a member, but then his face lit up.  
  
"Wait, we have Shuichi! He beat the death road AND he's an expert fighter! We can win!"  
  
Ryoma shook his head.  
  
"Fighting without weapons is too reckless. We're gonna get mauled."  
  
"But if we don't, we all die!"  
  
Kokichi began to shed tears.  
  
"I don't wanna die! I'm... I'm gonna survive! No matter what!"  
  
Shuichi finally spoke up.

"No matter what you say? Are you insinuating what I think you are?"

"So what if I am?!"  
  
"There will be no murders."  
  
Instantly, the water works stopped. Kokichi gave him a smug grin.  
  
"Then you'll accept the blame, then? If I die, people will miss me."  
  
He got up from his seat, rising to his full height. His pressure returned, as all eyes in the room fell on him.  
  
**"I'll accept it wholeheartedly. If that happens, I've failed as a leader. I don't deserve to live if I can't protect my people."**  
  
Kokichi's cheerful disposition dropped, if only for a moment. Not an ounce of insincerity could be detected, and he was a master liar. He grinned.  
  
"Wow! Ok, I didn't expect that response! You're not boring, for sure. Ok, you said it yourself then. I'm gonna head off."  
  
Rantaro raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, just to think things over. Alone."  
  
He left the room, and Miu shook her head.  
  
"Annoying little shit. Anyways, I'm going to my room."  
  
She left. One by one, everyone followed suit, unsure of what to do. Shuichi gave Kaede quiet reassurances, and sent her to her room. All that remained were Tsumugi, Maki, Ryoma, and Shuichi. Maki motioned for Tsumugi to walk over, and they began conversing. They left together, seemingly in a hurry. Shuichi made sure no one else was around, and spoke to the shorter boy.  
  
"Ryoma."  
  
He looked up, a candy cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Did you need something, Shuichi?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Just a moment of your time."  
  
He motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Please, wait here. I'll go make us some tea."  
  
Ryoma nodded, adjusting his hat. After a moment, he returned with a pot and cups. He poured some for the both of them, and sat down.  
  
"Ryoma, what I'm going to say can't be heard by anyone else, especially Miu. It's a rather heavy burden I'm placing on you, honestly. You can back out now if you wish."  
  
"No, It's okay. Whatever you have to say must be something the other's can't handle. I'll take that burden, it's the least I can do for all you've done for me."  
  
He gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Shuichi took a sip, placing the cup back down. He cleared his throat.  
  
"We aren't going to win a brawl against an endless wave of Monokuma's. It's foolish to think so."  
  
"I figured as much. It's nice to see their optimism, but the reality is just as you say."  
  
He sighed, and took another sip before continuing.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid there's no other options in this hopeless situation. Someone has to die."  
  
Ryoma took another sip.  
  
"I think I know where you're going with this."  
  
"You've always been sharp like that. One of your more admirable qualities."  
  
He put his cup down, and gave him the most serious expression he'd ever seen him use. But there was no pressure to accompany it.  
  
"I'm going to commit suicide. And I need you to read my note aloud once the deed is done, and my body has been discovered. There can't be a blackened if I outright say I killed myself. No one has to die but me. You'll all live on. That is the conclusion I've come to."  
  
"And you're ok with this?"  
  
"I've never been more sure of myself in my entire life. But the reason I told you, is because telling anyone else would probably cause an uproar. I was going to initially tell Lady Harukawa, but she's busy at the moment. I trust you can handle this information?"  
  
Ryoma had a somber expression. The person who saved a loser like him, was going to kill himself for his and everyone else's sake too. And he didn't even look the least bit shaken up. Shuichi had a serene air around him, like he completely made peace with his decision, and it hadn't even been 20 minutes since the bear announced the additional motive. Ryoma wanted to object, to say he'd die instead. But his girlfriend was out there, alone. Waiting for him. He couldn't die here. So all he could do, was nod.  
  
"I got it. Don't worry, I'll make sure they get the letter. But, you're really okay with just leaving them behind like that, huh?"  
  
"If it means they'll be safe, then I'm willing to pay any price."

"How are you going to go about it?"

"I know how I'm going to do it. My only gripe is the rather gruesome state my corpse will be in afterwards. Not a very good image to have in their minds when they go to sleep that night."

Ryoma gave a weak laugh.  
  
"Seeing you so resolute about ending your own life, despite everyone who'll miss you and the sheer amount of pain you'll experience in your last moments, tells me I still have a ways to go."  
  
Shuichi stood up, and held out a fist. Ryoma bumped it.  
  
"I'll have the letter delivered to you by the dawn of the final day. Until then, I'd like to spend some time with the rest of the students. Have my last conversations. In truth, I hope they remember me fondly. Although, my death may very well jumpstart the killing game, so I doubt it."  
  
He smiled at Ryoma.  
  
"I know this is rather selfish of me to request, but..."  
  
"You want me to watch over them, huh?"  
  
"Yes. They'll be distraught, confused. I don't wish any harm to befall them, that is the reason for my sacrafice in the first place. Make sure they don't hurt each other."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Thank you, friend. I'll see you soon."  
  
With that, Shuichi left the room. Ryoma looked at his tea, and took another sip. Just as good as the first time they had it together.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
Kaede sat on her bed. The events kept replaying in her mind. Certain phrases stuck out, prodding at her.  
  
_Time limit_  
_Everyone dies_  
_Mauled_  
_Countless Monokumas_  
_Killing game_  
_Fighting_  
  
They consumed her being. She wasn't meant for this. She was a maid, nothing more. She didn't want to die. But she knew she'd rather do so than take someone's life. She needed a distraction, anything would do.  
  
And like if the gods had heard her, the doorbell rang. She rushed over, perhaps a little to quickly, and opened it up. A boy with silver hair and a green jacket stood, not looking directly at her.  
  
"Hey, Akamatsu..."  
  
"Hey. Are you ok?"  
  
He took a deep breath, and looked her in the eye.  
  
"I'd like to make a request."  
  
She blinked once, but gave a huge smile as she brought her hands together.  
  
"Yes, of course! What do you need?"  
  
"Can... can we talk? I don't want to be alone right now. I've done enough of that."  
  
"Come in, then! I'd love too. I'm actually a little nervous myself, so speaking with someone would really help."  
  
She fully opened the door, but Kiibo didn't come in.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Not necessarily... It's just, I haven't been in a girl's room alone before."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"It's fine! It's just for a chat."  
  
He looked reluctant, but he walked in, and sat down on a free chair. Kaede sat on her bed.  
  
"So..."  
  
He started to speak. Nothing came out after that first word, however. They sat in silence. He groaned, and hit his head on her desk.  
  
"Ugh, I'm sorry. This is dumb. I walked in here without even having a conversation starter."  
  
She traced the lining of her bed with her index finger.  
  
"Well, what was life like back at home?"  
  
He looked up, grateful she had taken the reigns, and began.  
  
"It was lonely. I eat, sleep, shower, occasionally go outside, and work, work, work. It's not that I don't enjoy inventing, it's my passion after all, but I haven't had a real conversation that wasn't a government official coming to collect my finished product in ages. I used to attend Shinmei industries, but I dropped out after 2nd year."  
  
"How come? You were close to finishing."  
  
"Yeah. But if I dropped out, I was offered tons of money from the government that no job would have payed me otherwise. I make approximately 38,781,750 yen a year."  
  
"That much?!"  
  
"I would've have been a fool not to take it. Though I didn't buy a big house with it. I live in a 2 bedroom apartment. It's cozy, and not to small. I have a bedroom, but I mostly spend time in my workshop. I have to give them 6 inventions a year, and when I'm done, I'm free. I still get payed monthly as well, even if I pile them all towards the beginning or end of the year."  
  
  
"Sounds like a luxurious life, having all that free time."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I hate it."  
  
"Huh?! Why? It's your talent!"  
  
"Yeah, but who cares about that? I don't have any friends. I never got to have first dates, or get drunk, or be a dumb kid. I did have a friend at one point, but she forgot about me when she hit her peak. But I'm not surprised. Because really, what is there to like about me? Nothing. I dedicate my life to inventing, and where did it get me?"  
  
"But you still have your life ahead of you!"  
  
He glared at her, but it wasn't directed towards her really. It was more of his pent up emotions coming out.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But not anymore. Now? I'm stuck in a game where I have to murder to survive. I have no future anymore. What's the point, really? It's not like anyone is waiting for me on the outside."  
  
She felt herself grow more and more upset with his words. Is this how he thought about himself? She got up, and walked over to him. Before he could react, he was in an embrace. A warmth spread throughout him that he hadn't experienced in a long time. It was... familiar. The feeling was only amplified by her words.  
  
"If you don't have anyone to live for outside, live for me. I'll be your friend, so don't say things like that. We'll get out of here, and I'll show you that you do have a future. It's my duty to serve, so I'll build one with you. And when we get out? We can be teens. We can hang out, do stupid stuff, get mad over tiny things, and do things we aren't supposed to. But you have to promise me you won't give up. Can you do that?"  
  
She was so soft, and she smelled so nice.  
  
Like her.  
  
"Y-yeah. Okay, I won't."  
  
She pulled back, and moved a strand of hair back from his face. He peered into her violet eyes. They seemed to be endless. A sea he didn't mind getting lost in.  
  
"Kiibo? Are you okay? You're warm. Are you getting sick?"  
  
He snapped out of it, and stood up quickly.  
  
"Sorry Akamatsu."  
  
She giggled. He liked that sound.  
  
"Call me Kaede, ok? We're friends now! Let me know if you need to talk again. I'm always happy to speak to you."  
  
"K-Kaede? Okay. Then, call me Kiibo."  
  
"Okay, Kiibo."  
  
He **really** liked the way she said his name.  
  
"See you soon, then."  
  
"Yeah! Remember, don't give up! Hope is key!"  
  
He walked out of her room, and towards his own.  
  
_Hope? In a situation like this one, can it really exist?_  
  
He was about to open the door, when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Idabashi."  
  
He turned to see Maki and Tsumugi.  
  
"Um, can I help you Harukawa?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes, you can. I need you to build us a camera."  
  
"A camera? Okay, I can do that. But is there anything specific?"  
  
"We can't speak about it in the open. Let me in your room."  
  
She walked passed him regardless of his opinion on the matter. Tsumugi gave a little wave as she followed her in. Kiibo took one last look at Kaede's door. Smiling, he walked into his own, and closed it behind him.

_**Kaede's Report Card:** _

  
_**(Kiibo Idabashi) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**2/6**_  
  
_**4 remaining**_


	5. Her Reality, His Reality, Their Reality: Daily Life III

The fountain's water running it's course was a soothing sight to see. Shuichi took in the view, carefully surveying his surroundings. Despite this place being a prison, it still looked nice. Angie sat in what he assumed to be prayer, eyes closed and palms outstretched. She looked up towards the sky, the sun shining down on her, giving her an air of radiance. Though, her witches hat cast a shadow over the right side of her face. Angie heard his approach as she opened her eyes and gave him a wave.  
  
"Yoohoo! Shuichi, have you come to pray with me? That'll earn you a favorable position in Atua's eyes!"  
  
He sat down in front of her, mimicking her criss-cross position. She tilted her head.  
  
"Shuichi, is there something wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean, Lady Yonaga?"  
  
"Well, Atua says you have a serene air about you. As if you've made peace with something. But I don't see anything about our situation to be at peace about."  
  
She tilted her hat upwards so he can look into her eyes better. They were the same color as the ocean, reminding him of the beach he used to go to back home.  
  
He would never see it again.  
  
For whatever reason, that made him sad, which he found to be strange.  
  
"Well... I may have found a way to ensure we'll survive. But it isn't something I can reveal at the moment."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Nyahaha! Shuichi, you're going to Sacrifice yourself, aren't you?"  
  
His unwavering composure almost shattered right then and there. He felt his tongue begin to form a lie, but he held it. Instead, he gave her a sad smile.  
  
"That is correct. My life in exchange for 15 other's is a small price to pay."  
  
She seemed to beam at his words.  
  
"You're willing to be a sacrifice so willingly? You're really a noble guy then, ya? Don't worry, I'll keep that a secret. They might try to stop you if they knew."  
  
She leaned him and gave him a hug. His head lay upon her chest, and she hummed.  
  
"Hmmmm... Shuichi, you always put others before yourself. And you never hesitate to do so, either. Throwing away your life for everyone else's sake, you really are a true leader. Atua has a special place for you when you pass, don't fret."  
  
Sitting in the warmth of the sunlight, being softly hummed to resurfaced memories he would've rather stayed repressed. The few memories he had of his mother, although fleeting, still made him smile. She was a famous guitarist, who had retired to take care of him. They would go out to a hilltop near their home, and she would play for him as the sun went down. It was just him and her, he never had a dad as far as he was concerned. She passed in her sleep when he was 4. That was 14 years ago. But he only ever told one other person this. If anyone else ever asked, he never had parents in general. That was the one lie he'd always keep to himself.   
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek. That hadn't happened in a long time either. Angie pulled back, concern in her tone.  
  
"Are you ok? I did not mean to make you upset."  
  
He wiped his face.  
  
"Ah, no. It's not your fault. Just remembering better times. Though, I am curious, what is the extent of your apparent magical abilities? You knew my name before I said it, and you somehow knew my intentions."  
  
She clasped her hands together, giving him a cheerful smile.  
  
"Yep yep! Angie is the Ultimate Magician! I receive divine power and wisdom from Atua, and in exchange I act as a medium for his will. Back on my home island, I showcase his gifts to me through his magic, and I perform shows for all to be amazed by! Once they see his otherworldly powers through me, they all pledge their faith in him, offering blood, organs, food, goods, wealth, and even children! They obtain these through DeepSea, our islands shipping website."  
  
_Those sound more akin to a black market website more than anything._  
  
"Divine powers, you say. Would it be too much to ask to allow me to see them personally?"  
  
She bounced up and down.  
  
"Oooh oooh! Are you going to believe in Atua if I do?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Lady Yonaga, it's not that I don't believe an entity like Atua exists, but I follow my own ideals, and answer only to myself."  
  
She frowned, but perked back up.  
  
"Ok, I understand. But I can't show you my magic then. I figured a spirit like yourself would never answer to authority, your aura is not unlike that of a dictator."  
  
"That's due to my talent. While dictator isn't the term I would use to describe myself, it is the correct one. By all accounts, I am one."  
  
"So, you're like me then!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, everyone back at the island must listen to what Atua says, or they'll be punished or cursed by my magic. And I am one with Atua, so they must listen to me."  
  
He nodded. She fully caught his attention with that remark, and he pulled back his sleeve to reveal a pale but exceptionally well toned forearm.  
  
"Alright, you got me. I want to see your magic, so I believe a trade is in order. Some of my blood, and you show me a 'divine gift', as you put it."  
  
She jumped up from her seated position, excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Really?! Wonderful! Atua accepts these terms. Come along, Shuichi!"  
  
She skipped towards the dorms, and he got up to follow her.  
  
\-------------------  
  
When he arrived, Maki had just came out of Kiibo's room with Tsumugi. She walked over to him on sight.  
  
"Shuichi, can we talk?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I'm busy right now."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Spending time with Angie."  
  
"That can wait, come with us."  
  
She went for his wrist, but he grabbed her own.  
  
"It would be incredibly **rude** of me to leave halfway."  
  
Maki grumbled, and walked off. Tsumugi gave him a silent apology as she sped up to catch her. Kiibo came out the room afterwards.  
  
"Shuichi! How have you been?"  
  
"Fine. But, what were you conversing about?"  
  
He put his hands in his jacket pockets and looked away from him.  
  
"They told me not to say, sorry."  
  
Shuichi leaned in close and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Did it by any chance, have to do with a camera?"  
  
He jolted back.  
  
"How did you know?!"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
He really didn't, but he figured Maki being the way she was would've brought up an idea involving indisputable proof of the mastermind's identity. And what's more concrete than photo and video evidence?  
  
"Wha? But she mentioned a camera!"  
  
"She did? How interesting. What else?"  
  
Kiibo sighed, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I'm going to my research lab. They're going to bring me the supplies I need from the warehouse, and using those I'll build a camera that'll take a picture as soon as it senses motion. What they're gonna use it for, I don't know. But if it'll help, I'll do my part!"  
  
He beamed at the taller boy. Kiibo seemed more vibrant than usual. He was going to inquire about it, but Angie called him from her open door.  
  
"Yoohoo! Shuichi, hurry up!"  
  
Shuichi placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're doing a fine job. I'll see you later."  
  
"Well, don't praise me just yet, but thank you anyways!"  
  
He parted ways with him, and headed into Angie's room. She had an assortment of bandages spread out on her bed, a small knife, and a pouch. He closed the door behind him. He saw a spare outfit of his on the bed.  
  
"Why do we need another set of clothing?"  
  
She put her index finger against her mouth and winked.  
  
"It's a surprise for later! Now, let us begin!"  
  
The drawing of blood was a rather smooth process. It took around 10 minutes to complete, and when she was done she wrapped a bandage nearly around his left forearm.  
  
"Nyahaha! All done! Atua thanks you, Shuichi. Now, for your reward."  
  
She pulled her hat down, obstructing her face. She stayed perfectly still for about 5 minutes. He didn't mind in the slightest, having mastered the art of patience while he was learning to be a leader. She let go of her hat, and her eyes seemed to have a faint glow about them. 

Like if she was possessed.  
  
**"What is it you wish to see, child?"**  
  
She seemed to have two tones to her voice simultaneously, a deep voice that he couldn't decipher the gender of coupled with her own. He grinned at her.  
  
"If it isn't a bother, what number am I thinking of right now?"  
  
Silence. Then the entity that wasn't entirely Angie answered him.  
  
**"11,037"**  
  
He gave a round of applause. She rapidly shook her head, and her eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Lady Yonaga, that was marvelous! You really are a magical being."  
  
"Ya, you see! I told you so! So... are you going to be a follower now?"  
  
He gave a chuckle and shook his head.  
  
"While I am a firm believer in your abilities and see how you earned your title, I'll have to decline."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Ah, shoot. Worth a shot. But now, we can do the fun part!"  
  
She began to undress, which raised a red flag for the leader. He held her arms together.  
  
"May I ask what you're doing?" He questioned her in a cautious tone.  
  
"Well, back on my island we had co-ed shower rooms, so I figured we can do that! It'll make me feel a lot better."  
  
"I'm afraid I'd rather wait till our relationship has elevated before we do something like that."  
  
Her face turned downcast.  
  
"Shuichi, there won't be a next time."  
  
He realized what she meant. He didn't have much time left on this earth, how could he forget? He sighed, but smiled.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Nyahaha! That's the spirit. Now, I'm going to need you to scrub my back for me..."

 _ **Shuichi's Report Card:**_  
  
**_(Angie Yonaga) Friendship Fragment Obtained!_**  
  
**_2/6_**  
  
**_4 remaining_ **  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Shuichi knocked on Ryoma's door. It was 6AM, and tonight he'd save them all. He held the letter in his hand, sealed in a white envelope. Ryoma opened up, and tried to muster a smile.  
  
"So, that wasn't a bad dream then."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Thank you for doing this."  
  
The Pianist grabbed the letter and stuffed it into his pocket. Ryoma walked past him, and motioned him to follow.  
  
They took a long walk, until they made it to his research lab. He opened it up, and Shuichi went inside. Ryoma wordlessly walked over to the large Piano. He sat down, popped a candy cigarette into his mouth, cracked his knuckles, and played.  
  
His master fingers glided across the keys, as he played the most beautiful melody he has ever heard. It invoked emotions he didn't know he still had, as he held back tears. It wasn't an energetic song by any means, but it that didn't matter. By the time it was done, he gave him a standing ovation.  
  
"That was Clair De Lune, by Claude Debussy. A personal favorite of mine, it was the first song I ever learned to play."  
  
"It was beautiful. Thank you so much."  
  
"Don't mention it. Think of it as a last gift, for my friend."  
  
They bumped fist, as the morning alarm rang. Shuichi headed to the dining hall, Ryoma following soon after.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
"What was that?! You know they won't survive against an endless horde, why are you giving them false hope?!"  
  
Maki yelled at him, shoving an accusatory finger in his chest. Tsumugi held her shoulder and pulled her back.  
  
"Harukawa, let him explain! I'm plainly sure he had a good reason!"  
  
She took a deep breath, and gave him her signature glare. He just smiled in response.  
  
"I'm helping you. If everyone is in the game room when time is up, then whoever isn't must be in the library making Monokuma's. Therefore, we effectively corner the mastermind when the limit has been reached. If they choose to stay in the game room, then we live, and if they don't, we catch them."  
  
Her glare ceased in it's intensity as she pondered this. Maki shook her head and gave a reluctant smile.  
  
"You would've made a much better detective than a Supreme leader."  
  
"And with a glare like that, are you certain you're proper profession isn't Assassin?"  
  
She gave a tiny chuckle, but her face turned beet red when it escaped her lips. She pulled his collar close.  
  
"We do not speak of this again."  
  
"Speak of what?"  
  
She let go, and walked off. Tsumugi took his gloved hand.  
  
"Shuichi, when we get out of here, I hope you don't forget about plain old me."  
  
_And I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm going to do._  
  
He planted a kiss on her knuckles. She gasped in surprise, her face flushing immediately.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, Lady Shirogane. I promise, no harm will come your way. Though, can I ask for a favor?"  
  
She leaned in.  
  
"O-of course. Anything."  
  
"I need you to bring Rantaro into the library with you when the mastermind makes themselves known."  
  
Her eyes widened, but she didn't object.  
  
"Trust me, Rantaro is crucial for this next part. Lady Harukawa doesn't know this yet, but that's only because she's rather... volatile at times. You've seen her. She's a brilliant woman, but she isn't used to hearing no."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Please, Lady Shirogane."  
  
He held her head and pressed his forehead to her's, and exerted the same warmth he had done days ago towards Miu. Tsumugi was enraptured, having never experienced such feelings directed towards her.  
  
**"I need you to do this for me. It's the only way to make sure you'll all be alright."**  
  
She nodded slowly. The flush on her face never left. When he was sure she understood, he left her there, and went to fetch what he needed.  
  
\--------------------  
  
A video was blasting an abhorrent sound in Kaede's ears. The monitor played a clip of Monokuma cackling, taunting them with their apparent demise. There was only 20 minutes left. She had a golf club in her hand, and her heart was pounding. Everyone was here, weapons in hand. Angie was way too calm in this situation, holding her hands together in prayer. Kokichi was wailing, which was not making the situation better.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! AT LEAST DIE LIKE A MAN!" Miu yelled at the astronaut. Himiko kept shaking with a tree branch clutched in hand, now that the end was near. Tenko held her close, fierce determination in her eyes. Ryoma held a tennis racket, hanging in the back. Gonta, and Kaito were in the front, trying to calm everyone down.  
  
"Argh, where the fuck is Maki and Shuichi? Actually, where the fuck is Rantaro?! They're missing!"  
  
"G-gonta thinks they'll be here, so don't worry. Gonta says, no one can leave! We don't know if Monokuma is going to have bears come early!"  
  
Kaito slammed his bat down in frustration. Kirumi waved her arms in front of her in an effort to calm him down.  
  
"Kaito! Please, we need to be calm! That's what Mr.Saihara would say!"  
  
"Ok, but where the hell is he?! This was HIS plan!"  
  
Kokichi stopped wailing, and grinned.  
  
"I distinctly remember YOU pushing this idea, Kaito!"  
  
"Not now, Kokichi!"  
  
"A final struggle for our lives? How beautiful."  
  
"Fuck off, you creep! Unlike your masked ass, we actually care about living!"  
  
Kiibo looked over at Kaede. Even when she was clearly scared, she still stood tall. He found his own resolve, and stood proudly next to her. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Whatever happens, at least we can say, we went down kicking and screaming! And who knows, we might actually do this! C'mon guys, we have to have hope!"  
  
His words moved the group, as they all stood with newfound confidence. There was only 15 minutes now.  
  
Kaede hoped Shuichi would follow up on his promise.  
  
\------------------  
  
*BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Maki's reciever rang, causing Tsumugi to jump.  
  
"Is that...?!"  
  
"We gotta move, let's go."  
  
Rantaro with the speed befitting of a tennis pro, ran out the room they were stationed in. Maki and Tsumugi nearly crashed into each other with how fast they tried to barge through the door. They ran down the stairs towards the library.  
  
\------------------  
  
Shuichi looked over the kitchen knife. Recently sharpened. Looks like Monokuma gave him that much, at least. He stared into his reflection. This knife, would be his guillotine. He figured he'd probably die young, but by his own hand? In a way, he actually preferred this outcome. He was going to die, sure, but at least he controlled his destiny until the very end, and stuck true to his ideals. That's a better end then most dictators got, so he counted his blessings. He thought about his friends one last time.  
  
Ryoma, who's had his back like he had his.  
  
His organization, who followed him with complete loyalty.  
  
Kaede, who was the first to put her faith in him.  
  
Kiibo, who was about to lose another friend.  
  
Maki, who was his childhood friend and used to share the dream of being detectives.  
  
Kaito, who could've been a great sparring partner.  
  
Himiko, who he had just began to help face reality.

Tenko, who he reassured of her place among the group despite her origin.  
  
Tsumugi, who he had begun to build a friendship with.  
  
Angie, who he had shared a rather intimate moment with. Though, she didn't think it was.  
  
And Miu, who had stuck by him since his early days.  
  
But now was not the time for weakness. He moved the bookcase, opening the door, and set off the camera. As he heard the footsteps fast approaching, he stepped towards the middle of the room, away from any vents, and clearly visible as soon as they opened the door. It looked like the mastermind decided not to show. What a disappointment. But, he had faith in Maki. She'd find them out.  
  
They used to be partners, after all.  
  
The reason he had told Tsumugi to get Rantaro to come with them echoed through his mind.  
  
**Rule 11.) A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body.**  
  
There wouldn't be much of a point to this if not enough people found his body in time, now wouldn't there be?  
  
The door busted open. A look of absolute horror was painted on Maki and Tsumugi's faces. Rantaro's was just of pure shock.  
  
He gave them a weak smile, trying to reassure them even as he raised his blade above his head.  
  
"I'm sorry. But was there really another option?"  
  
He swung down as hard as he could towards the back of his neck.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...

_***DING DONG DONG DING*** _

  
  
**_A body has been discovered!_**


	6. Her Reality, His Reality, Their Reality (END): Deadly Life

**_Please report to the game room!_**  
  
Half an inch.  
  
He stopped it by an half an inch.  
  
Time seemed to stand still.  
  
For the first time in a long time, he wanted to scream. But not out of fear, or surprise.  
  
Out of frustration.  
  
In the end, he didn't do it. He wasn't as strong as he thought he was then. He had told them he'd do whatever it took to ensure their safety. He gave them his word.  
  
And he lied. If someone hadn't died just now, they all would've.  
  
He clenched his free hand. Never again would he show weakness. That was his vow he made to himself long ago. But he broke it just now, didn't he? What was that about staying true to ideals again? Pathetic. He was undeniably pathetic. The old leader of his organization would've had his head for backing out at a crucial moment, AND lying.  
  
But then he looked up. He saw a little girl in front of him. Brown twin tails, knee high socks, a white shirt, and a small dark skirt. She had tears down her face, staining the only shirt they had for that week. He reached out, but pulled back when he saw his hand was significantly smaller than he remembered it was. It was pale, lacking scars or muscle he had built up, and dirty. But that was to be expected.  
  
Their orphanage wasn't the most well off, especially with how crowded it was.  
  
Then reality set in, and the little girl was gone, replaced by a detective who never gave any indication of her emotions besides pissed, and a supreme leader who had just failed at his job.  
  
He was tackled after a moment. Maki sobbed into his chest for about a minute. Then she started banging on as hard as she could.  
  
"S-stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! What do you think you're doing?! You were just gonna leave me here alone?!"  
  
Her desperate words did more damage than her banging would ever would. He realized he was still holding the knife. He put it back into his cape's fold.  
  
"Well, it was me or everyone else. But it looks like I failed, huh?"  
  
He tried to laugh. But it died on it's way out of his throat. Tsumugi was shaking uncontrollably, clutching herself in a vain attempt to get it to stop. Rantaro put his hands on his hips and shook his head.  
  
"You're fucking crazy."  
  
Shuichi didn't have a response to that. He just walked foward, guiding a now sobbing Maki towards the door. He embraced her, and channeled the most soothing voice he could muster.  
  
**"Shhh... Look, I'm fine. It's ok."**  
  
She slowly started to settle down. She looked him in the eye. He'd never forget that look.  
  
He always thought he had already seen true fear, but now he knew that was a lie.  
  
"W-why would you..."  
  
She didn't finish, as if the words forming the sentence would make the action a reality.  
  
"I'll explain at a later time. But I'm still here. One of us, in the game room, isn't."  
  
Maki wiped her face, and gave one last swift punch to Shuichi's gut. She would never admit it hurt her more than it did him.  
  
"Let's go, before I fucking kill you **myself**."  
  
He hung his head low.  
  
"You might as well. I'm a failure."  
  
She was taken aback by how dejected he sounded, but she didn't show it. She walked out the library without another word. Rantaro took one last look at him, before once again just shaking his head and following suit. Tsumugi clung to Shuichi like letting go would make him disappear.  
  
He gave a sigh straight from his soul. He was a terrible leader. He had been so wrapped up in his actions that he forgot to factor in how traumatic having to watch him cleave his own head off would've been for everyone involved.  
  
But that didn't matter right now. One of them was dead, and he had no idea who. He had to remember, his feelings didn't matter. It was time to be a pillar for everyone in that room. He steeled himself, and Tsumugi felt that familiar pressure he was known for as they walked to face whatever grim reality was in store.  
  
They went down a hall that was far too dark, and a corridor that was far too long, in a building that was far too silent. He opened the door, and found that everyone crowded 2 bodies.  
  
One was Korekiyo Shinguji. A pool of blood was around his neck. Two thin lines cut through his neck, almost cleanly slicing to the back.  
  
And the other, was Kaede Akamatsu. Her body faced away from him. Kiibo was leaning over, shaking her still frame. His voice sounded weak.  
  
"K-kaede? C'mon, wake up."  
  
It sounded pathetic. But he knew his voice would sound even worse if he opened his mouth.  
  
He steeled himself once more, forsaking all emotion. He let go of Tsumugi, and let himself go loose.  
  
Miu recognized this aura from him. It wasn't when he wanted attention, or he wanted to reassure someone, or even when he was making a threat.  
  
It's was when he wanted to **kill** someone.  
  
***Step***  
  
Everyone turned to face him.  
  
***Step***  
  
He advanced foward.  
  
***Step***  
  
Kaito began to sweat, instinctively taking a defensive stance.  
  
***Step***  
  
Angie was still smiling.  
  
***Step***  
  
Kokichi tugged at his scarf, unable to make a joke about the situation over the fact that he could barely breathe.  
  
***Step***  
  
Shuichi bent down. He took off a glove. His left hand was full of scars that hadn't healed properly, minus his perfectly fine Index finger. Another reminder of reality. He placed it towards her neck.  
  
Warm. A faint pulse.  
  
He checked for injuries.  
  
None.  
  
She had blood on her, but he could assume that was from the undeniably dead Ultimate Artist.  
  
The murderous aura vanished, replaced with his commanding one. Part of him wanted to just hold her there out of relief, the other part shout at them for tricking him, and one part from the very depths of his psyche that wanted him to finish what he started earlier.  
  
But his feelings didn't matter. He can't forget that. That was the number one rule beat into him over countless hours. Everything he did was for the sake of everyone else at all times. So, despite the war raging on in his heart, he kept it inside. He smiled when he found himself successful.  
  
He picked her up, and turned to face the 13 other students.  
  
"She's just unconscious. Must have been from the shock of having someone get killed right in front of her."  
  
Kiibo gave out a relieved sigh that seemed to deflate his being. He fell to the floor, and curled up. Kokichi smiled.  
  
"Well, that's a relief! But, we still have a very dead Korekiyo on our hands, so what's up with that?"  
  
Tenko shouted at him.  
  
"Have some respect! He just died, stop speaking like it's a casual inconvenience!"  
  
Miu huffed, shifting her gaze towards their peer's corpse.  
  
"The fucker's right. We need to find out what happened. Everyone was being too loud, I couldn't hear shit the whole time."  
  
"How could Gonta let this happen?!"  
  
Monokuma popped up, and gave a hearty laugh that startled almost everyone in the room.  
  
"HAHAHA! Good job on the very first murder! And with time to spare, too! Now, as promised, first one was free. So who ever killed Korekiyo Shinguji, step foward and claim your ticket out of here! Time for graduation!"  
  
Shuichi recognized the markings on the artist's neck. He studied them for a month after the incident happened with the mafia.  
  
Piano wire. They had visited his research lab earlier that morning. He had mentioned multiple times that it was quick and silent. In the chaos of the last few moments before death, it was probably far too easy, and they wouldn't have noticed until too late.  
  
Ryoma walked foward. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Ryoma?! How could you! You degenerate monster, why?! Why did you kill him?!"  
  
Tenko was desperate for an answer, but she'd never get one from his mouth. He took out the letter, and held it out to Shuichi.  
  
"Good thing I didn't have to read this, huh?"  
  
Shuichi gave him a sad look. He knew Ryoma had killed Korekiyo so he wouldn't have to die. But it didn't make him feel any less guilty. In the end, the mastermind got what they wanted.  
  
The killing game had officially began.  
  
"Ryoma Hoshi used Piano wire and his signature technique to kill Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Artist! What an unorthodox method! I've Never seen it used like that before. Paws off to ya!"  
  
Shuichi handed over the unconscious Kaede to Miu, and took the letter.  
  
"So... Any parting words of wisdom? Cool one liners? Funny quips?"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Uproarious laughter filled the room. Shuichi had never heard a more ugly sound in his life.  
  
"Phuhuhu! That IS funny! But, kinda dumb! Well, whatever. Everyone, say goodbye to Ryoma Hoshi!"  
  
Ryoma looked back at Shuichi one last time. He had the same attempted smile he gave him that morning.  
  
"I guess there was a better way after all."  
  
He left the room, the bear following suit. Although Shuichi wasn't exerting his presence, all eyes still fell on him regardless. Specifically, the envelope.  
  
"Shuichi... what's in that thing?" Kaito asked. It was far too slow and careful to be considered his usual tone.  
  
He really didn't want to read it aloud. It would only make things worse, have them be more distressed. But he swore to face reality no matter what, and the reality now is that his suicide note had to be read out loud.  
  
"It's better I just read it to you. I guess... you can call this a motive, considering this is probably what made Ryoma do it."  
  
Complete silence as expectant eyes watched his every move. He went to unseal it, but found that it was opened already. He took a deep breath, and cleared his throat before beginning.  
  
_To whom it may concern,_  
  
_This may very well be my final written document. I have encountered people from all walks of life across my 18 years on this earth, and I firmly believe each relationship I've made and cultivated has helped me grow and change into the person I am today. Do not for a moment believe that any of you haven't made a profound impact on me. You're all so wonderfully unique and brilliant in a way that is truly worthy of the title "Ultimate". Know that I do not see your faults as faults, but rather extensions of yourselves that only serve to further develop your complex personalities, the one's I've grown so fond of and attached to in the short time we've known each other._  
  
_To Angie, Korekiyo, Tenko, Himiko, Kiibo, Tsumugi, Kokichi, Rantaro, Kaito, Gonta, and Kaede, I truly wish you won't think too less of me for resorting to this atrocity. I haven't been blessed with the time to get to know you on an intimate level, and that may be my one of my only regrets._  
  
_To Maki, Ryoma, Kirumi, and Miu, this is not how I wished to part ways. If I found there to be any other alternative that would be satisfactory, believe me, I would've taken it. But my hands are tied, and I'd rather die a thousand times before complying to the bear's wishes. I hold a deep regard for you all, one that I'm afraid I won't fully be able to express in this lifetime. I would say that we would meet again, but I'm fully aware that if a afterlife is real, I pray to whatever is up there that we don't. Because it definitely won't be in heaven._  
  
_In truth, I am scared. I don't want to die. But the absolute terror that seizes my being when I think about the gruesome fate that may befall you if I don't far outweighs any minuscule doubts I may have had. If I had to make a final request..._  
  
_Please, don't forget about me._  
  
_Sincerely, Shuichi Saihara._  
  
A single dried up tear drop was on the bottom of the page. One that could've only have belonged to Ryoma. He stuffed it in his pocket, not bothering to make it neat.  
  
He didn't want to look up. It was taking all his strength not to bolt out of the room in shame. So he shut his eyes, and let his other senses take over.  
  
A cyclone of raw emotion and sound surrounded him from all sides.  
  
Wailing. Sadness. Outrage. Scolding. Relief. Determination. Resolve.  
  
Hope.  
  
He heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Arms embraced and surrounded him on all sides. His clothes became wet, and his body seemed to vibrate with each person who buried their face into him. Tears wasted, he thought. He didn't deserve them. Failures like him don't really deserve anything. He recognized each broken voice, the width of their arms, how warm they all were.  
  
Their own reassurances filled his ears. Little by little, it seemed to repair his confidence.  
  
In the end, they're ok. It won't last, he knows it won't. But just for this moment, they were united. And as a leader, there was nothing he wanted more.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Kaede woke up with a start, almost jumping out of bed. She looked around, and felt her face. Why was she alive?! What happened to the others?!  
  
She nearly screamed when she locked eyes with him.  
  
Her violet ones met with his own golden ones.  
  
"Shuichi?!"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Greetings. It's 3:00AM."  
  
"3:00AM?! What?! Why are we still-"  
  
In an instant, he was in front of her. He wrapped his arms around the Maid, pulling her close. She didn't object, the warmth she felt from him the other day felt far too good when it was directed at her.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok."  
  
"W-what? Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
He explained everything to her. Her memories came flooding back with each word he spoke, until she really did scream.  
  
"RYOMA KILLED HIM!"  
  
"Yes, but not because he was selfish. He did it, so that we may live on. It was necessary."  
  
She couldn't believe it. Someone had died. For real. And they were never coming back.  
  
She shed her own tears at that. For the umpteenth time, his clothes were stained. And for the umpteenth time, he didn't care.  
  
He was going to beat this killing game.  
  
But he couldn't beat it alone. He was going to need all the help he could get. More deaths would come. And it would be even worse. This time, he didn't have a class trial.  
  
But next time, he'd have to play executioner.  
  
_**Kaede and Shuichi's Report Card:**_  
  
_**(Kaede Akamatsu/Saihara Shuichi) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**3/6**_  
  
_**3 remaining**_  
  
\--------------------------  
  
**_Chapter 1: Her Reality, His Reality, Their Reality_**  
  
**_CLEAR!_**  
  
**_Remaining Students:_**  
  
**_14_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, Chapter 1 is officially completed! A couple of things I wanna say now that it's done:
> 
> First off, thank you to anyone who makes it this far! I don't reply to comments often, but rest assured I read and appreciate every single one of them, as well as sharing and Kudos! 
> 
> Second, you may have noticed the relationship tag. Why is it TBD? Well, it's because of another tag: Reader Interactive. What that means is, whatever happens between Shuichi and Kaede respectively is (almost) ENTIRELY up to you! I like to consider myself a rather flexible writer, so I believe I can do whatever friendship you choose justice. Any pairing is fair game (and I mean anything), although, as I've said before, don't put all your eggs in one basket. Who knows who'll live and die? It IS a killing game. Don't go breaking their hearts, ok? 
> 
> (Also, it ain't mandatory so don't worry)
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading, and I hope you look forward to the rest. As always, all contacts are on my profile.


	7. An Angel Is Whatever You Dream It To Be: Daily Life I

"Mr.Saihara, you really don't have to cook breakfast with me. You were up all night watching Kaede."  
  
Shuichi chopped up some salmon and handed it to Kirumi on a platter. He was undeniably exhausted, but after yesterday's events, he figured making breakfast was the absolute bottom of the barrel way to start making amends.  
  
"Yes, that's correct. But I haven't prepared a dish in a long while, so I'd like to see how rusty I've gotten in that time. And I won't let you make all this food by yourself if I can help it."  
  
Always have some semblance of truth. That's what he decided he needed to do from now on. If he were in their position, he wouldn't have accepted anything else from a leader.  
  
And he was a firm believer in treating others the way you want to be treated.  
  
The morning announcement played. People were coming soon. He started working faster.  
  
When they finished up, they headed out to the dining hall and had a seat. Kaito was the first to enter.  
  
"Hey, Kirumi! Hey..."  
  
He trailed off when he saw the leader. An awkward silence was shared between them.  
  
"Kaito? Are you quite alright?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
_Was he?_ No, he decided.  
  
"I'm not. But that doesn't matter."  
  
Kirumi reprimanded him as soon as she heard.  
  
"Mr.Saihara! Yes, it does! You're health is important!"  
  
"Yeah dude, you need to rest too!"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It's just sleep, I'm not going to collapse. I've endured far, far worse."  
  
To emphasize his point, he took off his left glove and extended his hand. A tiny hole on the left side of his palm ran clean through, the other side of the room clearly visible if you looked through it. There were burn marks running across either side, and a deep scar in the middle of his palm. The only thing remaining untouched was his index finger. Kaito winced, and Kirumi put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"If you're wondering, my right hand is perfectly fine. The rest of my body, however..."  
  
Kaito gave him a sad look.  
  
"What the fuck happened to you growing up?"  
  
He slipped the crimson glove back on.  
  
"That is a story I don't mind telling. But, I'm not certain if anyone would like to hear it, it's not pleasant in the slightest. If enough people inquire about it, I'll explain. No point in obstructing my past in a place like this. And know that I only show you because I need you to have full faith in me, not because I want to be pitied."  
  
"I think after yesterday, anyone who doesn't trust you is kind of a dumbass."  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"No, that's wrong. I expect to be trusted even less after that."  
  
"Mr.Saihara, you were willing to kill yourself for us! How could they not?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't if I were them."  
  
They didn't have anything to say to that, so Kaito decided to change the subject.  
  
"Hey, what smells so good?"  
  
"Kirumi and I cooked breakfast for everyone. Italian omelet, buttermilk pancakes, smoked salmon galette-"  
  
"He cooked those, I had no idea he was so well versed in making meals. I'm afraid I'm not actually a maid like Kaede, this is just a cosplay, so I can't cook foreign dishes like that. But I did make miso soup and rice balls!"  
  
Kaito rubbed his hands together, licking his lips.  
  
"Aw hell yeah, that sounds amazing. Everyone better hurry up, I'm starving!"  
  
As if on cue, Maki walked in with Tsumugi. Her eyes fell on Shuichi. He felt her animosity from where he sat, and adjusted his gloves.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
She didn't acknowledge him, and went to take her seat on the other side of the table. Tsumugi followed suit, but choose to sit next to him instead.  
  
"Hey now, don't be rude Harukawa. We need to get along!"  
  
She glared at Kaito, who just gave a toothy grin and thumbs up in response.  
  
"No, we don't. I just have to make sure none of you kill me."  
  
"But Harukawa, isn't that what Monokuma wants? For us to lose unity and have distrust grow between us, so we can feel more incentive to kill?" Kirumi asked her.  
  
"What's stopping him from just shoving another time limit on us? There's no point in being friends. It's just going to hurt you more and make you more irrational when something happens to them. I would know."  
  
She stared straight at Shuichi with that last sentence, and he gave her a defeated smile.  
  
"It's safe to assume you DON'T hate me then?"  
  
She ignored him once again. He didn't mind, she could be mad at him for as long as she needed to be.  
  
The door opened again, and in walked Angie and Kokichi.  
  
"Yoohoo! Good morning, everyone!"  
  
She skipped over and took a seat next to Maki, much to her annoyance. Kokichi strolled over and took a seat at the far end of the table. Kaito sighed.  
  
"Kokichi, why are you all the way over there?"  
  
The astronaut put his feet up and leaned back on his chair.  
  
"What? I can do what I want, Jackie Chan."  
  
"Jackie Chan? No way, I'm definitely Bruce Lee!"  
  
"Yeah, and you'll die young like he did too. You're 18 right? Only 14 years left, Kaito! Make the most of it!"  
  
"Hey, no I won't! Neo Akiddo has helped me last this long, no way I'm gonna bite the dust now! I still have plenty of people to pass down the fighting style to, the kids in my neighborhood need me!"  
  
He banged his fist together and grinned at Kokichi, who just laughed in response.  
  
"You're just a big idiot, huh?"  
  
"If being an idiot means having a heart, then I'm the biggest moron there is!"  
  
The shorter boy began to cackle, as Miu entered the dining hall next.  
  
"Ugh, already this fucking loud?! It's 9:00 AM, shut your fucking mouth!"  
  
He stopped, and turned to face her.  
  
"No one invited a smelly whore like you, so get out of here!"  
  
"I don't need an invite, I'm Miu Fuckin' Iruma! And I'm DEFINITELY sure no one invited your rat ass! Go jump off the roof!"  
  
"Maybe I will! And I'll just tell Monokuma you pressured me into doing so, and you'll die too!"  
  
Shuichi put a gloved hand to his chin.  
  
_Can it work like that?_  
  
"Of course, it's the degenerate male making all the ruckus in the morning!"  
  
Tenko walked in, Rantaro following behind. He waved to everyone.  
  
"Hey, good morning!"  
  
"Good morning, Rantaro! Atua says you'll have good fortune today!"  
  
"Good morning!  
  
"Mornin'!"  
  
"Morning, normie."  
  
He put his hands on his hips and gave Tsumugi a tired look.  
  
"Geez, still insist on calling me that?"  
  
"It's plain to see that you are, so yes."  
  
He huffed and took his seat next to her. Tenko sat on the other side of Maki, which caused her to groan. Miu decided to move, and shoved Tsumugi out of the way, pulling up her own chair and taking the spot to Shuichi's left.  
  
"Move over, plain Jane."  
  
"H-hey! I was sitting there!"  
  
"This shit doesn't have your name on it, so that gives me free reign as far as I'm concerned."  
  
She turned to Shuichi, and struck him across the face hard. The sound echoed through the halls, and everyone stared wide eyed at the sudden act of violence. Suddenly, Kokichi was intrested in the conversation.  
  
He didn't move, but the mark on his face and the fact he sucked in his teeth was told Maki that hurt him more than any of them would ever know. She looked at her own hands, and remembered the fact that she didn't hurt him at all yesterday when she was using all of her strength. Her fist still hurt from punching his abs, it was like solid rock.  
  
Another reminder of how estranged their worlds were, even though they grew up together. When did it become so different, when at one point they were dreaming the same dream and living the same life?  
  
"That's it. Now I have to fucking babysit you, because you're so convinced you're some messiah or some shit. You don't owe anyone here ANYTHING, got it?! Least of all your life!"  
  
"That's wrong. It's my job to do whatever I can to make sure everyone is ok, and if dying was my only option, then so be it."  
  
"WHAT ABOUT ME?! YOU THINK I'D BE OKAY IF THAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
"Yes, you don't NEED me, none of you do. But regardless, It's still my duty as long as I breathe to help you all."  
  
She growled, a feral sound escaping her lips.  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY JOB IS? TO GUARD YOU! I LIVE MY LIFE FOR YOU! YOU THINK I GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT ANYONE ELSE HERE?!"  
  
He seemed genuinely shocked by her words, but he kept his tone the same as he gave her a smile.  
  
"I didn't actually, so no. You should, these are all amazing people. Remember, we're all Ultimates. Dire as the situation is, it's still a blessing for me to meet so many talented people."  
  
He was still smiling, which only served to further agitate Miu.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SMILING, YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
"Because someone as wonderful as you cares so much about someone like me."  
  
Her anger faded, and blood rushed to her face at a speed she didn't know was possible. She looked away, and twirled her hair. Her voice was significantly more quiet now.  
  
"O-of course, you dense asshole. Why don't you get it by now?"  
  
The door swung open, and a voice boomed.  
  
"HIMIKO FOUND SOMETHING!"  
  
Tsumugi almost jumped out of her seat, as everyone turned to face Gonta. Himiko was on his back, sitting on his shoulders.  
  
"GOOD MORNING HIMIKO!" Tenko shouted with genuine joy.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Yumeno."  
  
"Nyeh, Good morning Shuichi. I found graffiti while I was looking for bugs outside, and..."  
  
Tenko's cheerful disposition dropped when she didn't acknowledge her. Himiko trailed off, and smelled the food in the air.  
  
"Salmon? I love salmon. Can we eat?"  
  
Kaito's stomach growled, causing Maki to facepalm.  
  
"Hehe, yeah, I'm actually hungry as shit."  
  
Shuichi tapped his head with his index finger.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting Kaede and Kiibo?"  
  
"Oh shoot, you're right! I'll go get em!"  
  
He ran past the absolute unit that was Himiko stacked on top of Gonta and entered the hallway. They made their way to the table, and Gonta set the entomologist down next to Tenko as he sat next to Rantaro.  
  
"Graffiti?" The tennis pro inquired.  
  
"It said something weird. 'Horse a'. What's that?"  
  
Shuichi knew exactly what to do to weed whoever did it out.  
  
"It's best you forget about it Lady Yumeno, it's probably nothing worth noting."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kokichi shuffle in his seat.  
  
The exact reaction he was looking for. He made a note to keep an eye on him.  
  
"Nyeh, if you say so, Shuichi. I'm glad that other guy is dead, and not you."  
  
"That 'other guy' was a person! Korekiyo Shinguji! How could you say something like that?!" Tsumugi scolded her.  
  
"You rather Shuichi instead of that masked creep then? Those are some fighting words, blueberry." Miu pulled out a knife and began to play with it, causing Tsumugi to sweat and shrink back.  
  
"Ah, Tsumugi is going to fight? Please let me collect any blood that may be shed!" Angie had an excited look on her face, which made Rantaro very concerned.  
  
"Let's not, ok? Ok. Glad we had this talk."  
  
Protest could be heard from down the hall, as flipflops made their way to the room.  
  
"Put me down! It's too early! I need my sleep!"  
  
Kaito came in the room carrying Kiibo on his back.  
  
"If you say so!"  
  
He reeled back, chucked him across the room as hard as he could. The inventor's screeches of terror was the only sound as he soared to the other side. Gonta caught him, and set him down. Kiibo curled up in the fetal position as soon as he felt solid ground.  
  
"You should've let him hit the wall, Gonta! Would've been worth 3 points!"  
  
"3... points?"  
  
"Yeah! You know, basketball!"  
  
His face lit up in recognition.  
  
"Oh! Gonta loves basketball! Gonta always got picked first at school!"  
  
Rantaro put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, I don't doubt it for a second big guy."  
  
The door opened for the final time, and Kaede walked in. Kiibo shot up, and sat down next to Kokichi, trying to act natural.  
  
"Morning..." she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Kaito gave Kirumi a pleading look.  
  
"Can we eat now?! Please?!"  
  
"Settle down. Yes, we can. I'll go bring out the food right away."  
  
Kirumi got up, and Kaede switched into work mode.  
  
"I'll help!"  
  
She rushed passed her, and entered the kitchen. In a comically fast fashion, she set out 14 individual plates, forks, knives, and spoons, and the food itself, out within a minute. Everyone was stunned by the display of skill she showed.  
  
"Extra avocado! I thank you, Kaede." Angie said.  
  
Shuichi looked at his plate. Miso soup, and salmon, just what he wanted. Everyone seemed to have gotten personalized orders based on their preferences.  
  
"Wow Kaede! How'd you know I liked my breakfast like this!" Kiibo asked.  
  
She gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head.  
  
"W-well, I looked at the report cards on all of us and saw what you eached liked and disliked. It's very detailed."  
  
"Well however you did it, now's the moment of truth! Let's see how good this food is!"  
  
Kokichi took a bite of his omelette. And another. And another.  
  
He scarfed down the rest of the food without another word.  
  
"What, no quips? This shit must be amazing if it kept his mouth shut!"  
  
Miu took a bite of her salmon. She instantly recognized the flavor.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm!" She put a hand to her cheek. She turned to Shuichi.  
  
"I didn't know you cooked today! You made it just the way I like it!"  
  
He bowed in his seat.  
  
"But of course. Enjoy."  
  
Kaito's curiosity was peaked, and he took a bite. His face lit up.  
  
"Ift tafstes really goof!" He said with his mouth full.  
  
"Kaito! That's bad manners."  
  
He said something akin to sorry towards Kaede as he continued.  
  
Everyone chowed down. Himiko took tiny bites, but she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her meal. Tenko, not being able to eat herself, observes the girl with wonder in her eyes.  
  
"Look look, Himiko makes the cutest face when she eats! Aww, it's like she's a small animal!"  
  
She shot her a disaproving look.  
  
"Stop that, I'm trying to enjoy my food. By the way, thank you Shuichi."  
  
"I'm glad it's to your satisfaction, Lady Yumeno."  
  
Rantaro had a satisfied look as he ate a rice ball.  
  
"Tightly packed on the outside, but nice and soft on the inside. And since the rice wasn't crushed, you can taste every grain."  
  
Kaede took a bite, and smiled with a full mouth. She turned to Kirumi.  
  
"It tastes exactly like how I would prepare it! You really know your stuff, Kirumi!"  
  
"Ah, you flatter me too much. I'm nothing compared to the original!"  
  
Thanks were directed towards the two cooks as everyone had idle conversation. Maki ate the food in total silence. It was delicious. When did he learn to cook? How many milestones did she miss? A small part of her, perhaps her younger self, was saddened by this realization. But like everything else that was unnecessary, she buried that part of herself and masked it with an emotionless expression.  
  
Shuichi, although he didn't show it, was estatic to see everyone getting along. But everything was going too good. Any second, the bear would show.  
  
And like clockwork, he did.  
  
"Hey party people! You guys seem like you're having a grand old time! Let me join in!"  
  
"Get the fuck outta here!"  
  
Kaito yelled at Monokuma, and beamed a plate at him, landing a direct hit. Everyone started throwing their paper plates at the bear, letting out the pent up aggression and drenching the bear in sauce.  
  
Monokuma slowly wiped it off. A look of pure rage was on his face.  
  
"GRRAAH! WHAT THE HELL! MY PRISTINE FUR! ARGH, I OUTTA KILL YOU ALL FOR THAT!"  
  
Shuichi shook his head.  
  
"Ah, but the rules say no harm must befall you. Paper plates and sauces can't actually hurt a bear of your caliber, can they? If so, then you must be weaker than I thought."  
  
He shook in place, but they both knew he was right.  
  
"YOU ALL HAVE SHITTY PARENTS! BULLYING ME LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Parents? You mean the same one's that abandoned me at an orphanage? Then for once I'll have to agree with you, bear." Shuichi told him.  
  
"Yeah, Fuck Parents! They never did shit for me, besides kick me out!" Miu agreed, wrapping a arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Yup! Who needs parents? I turned out fine!"  
  
Kokichi grinned at the bear as placed his arms on the back of his head.  
  
"I don't know what is was like, but I'm rather successful for someone with no parents." Kiibo inputted.  
  
The bear donned an expressionless face. He took out 4 objects. A dragon gem, an ocarina, an old looking passport, and a hexagonal shaped crank. He left without another word.  
  
"Hey, what are we supposed to do with this random junk?!" Kaito yelled at nothing.  
  
Shuichi looked at the gem. He looked at Kaede, and she nodded.  
  
"We need to place these in the proper slots around the school. If I had to take a guess... They probably open up everyone else's labs."  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense. Welp, there's 4 objects, and 14 of us, so we should split up!" Kokichi exclaimed.  
  
Miu latched her arm around Shuichi's left.  
  
"Alright, who's in our group? If I leave him alone too long he's gonna go Jesus mode again."  
  
Kaede and Angie raised their hands.  
  
"Ooooh! Pick me! Atua predicts that something fortunate will happen if I do!"  
  
"I started exploring with him when I got here, so it feels right to continue."  
  
When he didn't object, Angie got up and went to his side.  
  
"Shuichi, when is our wedding?"  
  
His composure broke as he spun around and gave her a thousand yard stare.  
  
"I beg your pardon?!"  
  
She squished her cheeks and explained.  
  
"Weeeeell, I drank the blood you gave me, and you agreed to take a bath with me! On my island, that means I chose you as my husband!"  
  
"W-what?! I didn't know that's what that meant!"  
  
"You took a bath with Angie?!" Kaito shouted at him.  
  
"Ooooh, how scandalous!"  
  
"I had only agreed because I'm not supposed to be here right now!"  
  
"Oh, so it was a 'last meal' type of situation then!"  
  
"Kokichi, please don't make it sound worse than it already does!"  
  
He buried his face in his hands. He's had Mafia and Yakuza offer up their daughters before, but he never accepted them. But Angie was an Ultimate, AND was super religious. It was going to take a lot to shake her off.  
  
"A-anyways, we'll take the dragon gem."  
  
Kokichi grabbed the ocarina.  
  
"I'll take this one then! Gonta, Tenko, Himiko, come with me!"  
  
He ran out the room, and Gonta followed quickly behind.  
  
"Wait for Gonta, Kokichi!"  
  
Himiko got up slowly and followed, Tenko right behind her. Rantaro took the crank.  
  
"Guess I'll take this one. Who wants to come with?"  
  
Kirumi and Tsumugi raised their hands.  
  
"That one looks interesting, so I'll go with you."  
  
"I'm just glad I'm not with Kokichi."  
  
"Let's keep this group to three then, so it's even with the other smaller group. Let's go."  
  
They filed out the room, leaving only three people without a group.  
  
"Well Harukawa, looks like me-"  
  
"Can we do a trade?"  
  
Everyone turned to Kiibo, and the sudden attention made him fidget and look away.  
  
"I-I was just saying, I feel more comfortable with Kaede, no offense."  
  
Shuichi gave a knowing nod.  
  
"Ah, ok. Lady Harukawa, switch with Lady Akamatsu."  
  
"What."  
  
"It's either me or Kaito. Your call."  
  
She gave him a glare, but moved to his side regardless. He gave her a smile.  
  
"Just like old times, huh?"  
  
"Don't push it."  
  
Kaito was offended by how fast she made her decision.  
  
"C'mon, I'm not that bad!"  
  
Kaede giggled.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, I don't think you are."  
  
"Thanks. But, whatever. I'll prove to her that I'm totally awesome! Let's go, guys!"  
  
He grabbed the passport, and exited the room with the other two. Shuichi stood up from his seat.  
  
"Shall we be off then? I can only imagine what'll be in store."  
  
"Nyahaha! I hope it's my lab, then! I was thinking about putting on a show!"  
  
"Better be my lab, all I got is this dingy dull knife from the kitchen."  
  
Maki didn't give her own comment, opting for silence instead as they left the dining hall.


	8. An Angel Is Whatever You Dream It To Be: Daily Life II

The dragon statue was undeniably old. It sported a dark gray color, rust coating it's surface. Shuichi wondered how it looked in it's prime, and just how long it's been sitting there.  
  
"So we put the gem in his hand?"  
  
"Seems like it."  
  
He stepped foward, and did the honors. It's eyes lit up and the ground began to shake. He put a hand behind him so his friends could stay back in case anything happened. The statue crumbled, in it's place leaving a gaping hole leading to a new area.  
  
"Holy shit! Shuichi, you feel that?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oooh, I feel it too!"  
  
Maki gave them a puzzled look.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
He turned to her and explained.  
  
"The air. It's exceptionally stagnant. This area has been sealed off for a very, very long time. Further proof there's been more than one killing game."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"Am I supposed to?"  
  
"Not really, but it'd be a rather useful skill to have in your sleuthing arsenal, no?"  
  
They walked through the corridor, and reached a door that wasn't plain like the other ones they encountered.  
  
"Is this an Ultimate Lab?" Angie asked.  
  
"Why don't we find out?"  
  
They opened the door to reveal a Victorian themed room, with an antique vibe to it. A round of disappointment came from behind him.  
  
"Ugh, look at this boring shit! What kinda lab is this anyway?"  
  
"Aww, I thought it'd be mine based on the look of the door."  
  
He glanced around the room, and then it clicked in his head.  
  
"This is Kaede's lab. Her outfit is stylized much like this one, and within the Victorian era owning a maid was seen as a status symbol."  
  
"Jack the ripper was also at large at this time." Maki added.  
  
"That's correct as well. It doesn't seem like anything else of note is in this room besides those washing machines and cleaning appliances, so let's move on."  
  
They exited the room, and turned some corners. A blue door with a butterfly pattern was displayed.  
  
"Oh! This must be Himiko's lab!"  
  
"Fuckin' gross, I'm not going in there."  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with her on this one."  
  
"I understand. Not everyone holds a high tolerance for insects. I'll explore along with Lady Yonaga, wait here."  
  
They entered the room, and a harmonious buzzing sound filled their ears. A multitude of bug cages were lined up on the wall, and samples were above them adorned with species he hadn't even seen before. Books were on the table as well.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He walked over and picked one up, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Lady Yonaga, can you give me 10 minutes?"  
  
"Hm? Why 10?"  
  
He pointed at the largest book in the stack.  
  
"I'm going to read this. Having extensive insect knowledge will allow me to connect to Lady Yumeno on a deeper level, would it not?"  
  
She put a finger to her chin, and held her hat in thought. She nodded.  
  
"Ya, it would! But 10 minutes? That's a short amount of time for a book that large!"  
  
"Normally, yes. But I possess a photographic memory. I'm not actually going to read this, just scan each page once. A quick glance is all I need. Now that I think about it, this is probably why my organization's old boss choose me instead of Ma-, Lady Harukawa."  
  
Angie seemed to ignore his slip up as she clasped her hands together.  
  
"Wow! Atua says that is a divine gift! What else can you do?"  
  
"Speak and write in a multitude of languages, almost every one known to man at the moment. I need to be able to effectively lead and communicate in any setting, and I can't let a language barrier stop me. I've also been taught sign language."  
  
She clapped at the reveal.  
  
"You're truly amazing, Shuichi! I'm surprised I haven't heard about you before!"  
  
He smiled at her praise, and nodded.  
  
"That means I've been doing my job right. I run a secret organization for a reason. If you knew about it, it wouldn't be secret."  
  
He leaned against the wall, and opened the book to page one.  
  
"I don't mind if you stay, but I'm going to need silence."  
  
"I understand! I'll wait outside, then. Bye-onara!"  
  
She skipped to the door, and left the room, shutting it behind her. He turned his attention to the book, and began to rapidly flip through them, taking 2 seconds to look at each page. His wrist grew tired by the end, not used to a constant flipping motion in an awkward position. As soon as he put the book down, he heard a click, and a bright light was seen from under the door. He was stunned for a moment, the flash almost overwhelming, but he swung it open.  
  
All three girls he was with lay unconscious on the floor, a large object reminiscent of a flashlight was besides Angie. He rushed forward, fearing the worst.  
  
"Maki?! Miu?! Angie?! Are you ok?!"  
  
He knew it was a stupid question, but he couldn't think of a better one. He dropped to the floor, flipped Miu on her back, and checked for a pulse. Breathing. That's good, right? He didn't know anymore, he was panicking. What did the flashlight do?!  
  
He saw the object, and in a rage induced moment, picked it up and crushed it with one hand. The green handle bent inwards, and the glass broke. Monokuma popped up.  
  
"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO?! THAT WAS IMPORTANT!"  
  
He turned to him slowly, and Monokuma was met with a gaze darker than the bear had seen in so, so long.  
  
It reminded him of his partner, who had long since died.  
  
**"It hurt her, so it disappears."**  
  
The tone which was used was ruthless, calculating, and commanding all at once, stated as if it was indisputable fact. It somehow sent shivers down his nonexistent spine.  
  
"O-ok, ok, I getcha. Flashlight=bad. Well, I gotta go, see ya!"  
  
He popped back out of existence. He turned his focus back to the girl in his lap. He shifted his gaze to Maki and Angie. He was worried about them too, but he didn't know if Maki would appreciate him touching her, and he didn't want to give Angie the wrong idea. It was silent for far too long. He began to twitch. He was scared. This school seemed to be digging up all his buried emotions like nothing. Yesterday didn't even compare, he'd rather go through that 100 more times.  
  
"Miu? Maki? Please, wake up."  
  
His voice was pathetically weak, akin to a whimper. What was the point of his training, all his scars, when he was still so soft? What an easy weakness to exploit. Reduced to a bumbling mess if his close friends were hurt. This would've earned him 10 lashes with a burning whip on his back if he were still under the old leader's tutelage.  
  
Then, they began to shift, and in an instant he slipped on his professional mask.  
  
"Ugh, 5 more minutes..."  
  
Angie shook her head, and sprung up.  
  
"I remember now!"  
  
He smiled. It seemed it didn't have any lingering problems to it.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"The **Ultimate Hunt!** "  
  
The name rang a bell, and he remembered what Tsumugi had told him and Maki about it. He hid his grimace. Monokuma said it was important, didn't he? But wait, why should he even consider a word he said to be true? He hadn't proved himself otherwise, besides with granting Ryoma freedom, and even then he had no real way to see if he kept his word.  
  
Maki slowly rose up, and got on her feet.  
  
"Yes, the **Ultimate Hunt** Shirogane mentioned to us. Apparently, I was on the run. But that conflicts with my other memories, too. I threw away my status as an Ultimate to live as a normal student? I would've never have done something like that, doing so would contradict my entire reason for taking the job. I've worked almost my whole life to become a detective, I wouldn't trade it for anything."  
  
She began to quietly speculate to herself as Miu slowly began to wake up.  
  
"Damn it... I said 5... Wait, **Ultimate Hunt?!** It wasn't just me then?!"  
  
She opened her eyes, and was met with Shuichi's face.  
  
"W-what?! Why are you so close?!"  
  
She sat up, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you'd consult me before doing anything rash, Miu. You could've gotten hurt, or worse."  
  
"Rash?! The cultist is the one who flicked that shit on, not me!"  
  
She looked around for the object, and her eyes widened when she saw the state it was in. Crushed beyond repair, and judging by the damage, he did it personally. She closed her eyes, and felt his heartbeat. It was 3 beats faster per minute than normal, which meant he had just lost his composure.  
  
"Y-you really do care about me then, huh?"  
  
"More than you know."  
  
She felt herself grow hot and frustrated all at once. Why was he so dense? And why was she such a coward? She wanted to say something so bad, but the words always died before they reached her mouth. This was no exception.  
  
He let go, and got up. He bent down, and extended a gloved hand to her. He had that same smile on his face, the same one he had the first day they met, and he was in the exact same position. She took it, and he pulled her up. Maki turned around, and shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't make any sense, no matter how much I think about it. There has to be more to it than what that thing gave us."  
  
She looked around for it, and found it crushed on the floor.  
  
"What happened to it?!"  
  
He winced, and she caught on immediately.  
  
"Why. Did. You. Break. It?"  
  
"I had assumed you had gotten hurt because of it, and I acted accordingly. I will not tolerate threats to anyone here."  
  
"The others will be upset, you do realize that?"  
  
"Then I suppose I just don't bring it up unless asked directly."  
  
He strolled over to her, and whispered in her ear.  
  
_"No one else besides Rantaro and Lady Shirogane knows that a mastermind is among us. That knowledge will only serve to cause chaos and discourse, something neither of us can afford. We need to be careful on how we proceed if we wish to survive."_  
  
"Are you whispering something scandalous over there? It is not good to be sinning so brazenly, Shuichi!"  
  
"No, nothing of that nature, I assure you. Now, let's head over to the gym, I think we've seen enough."  
  
He led them back down the corridor they came from as they headed to their destination.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
"I guess we gotta put this thing in here?"  
  
Kaito inspected the hole, and after a moment, put the passport in. The floor began to shake as the wall started to lean forward.  
  
"Kaito! Please tell me you didn't just get us killed!" Kiibo shouted at him.  
  
He only screamed in response as it came crashing down. When the dust settled, he turned to his friends. A sheepish grin and a light blush was on his face.  
  
"Hehehe, uh, sorry. I guess I got a little freaked out."  
  
Kaede felt something on her hand, and squeaked when she saw Kiibo's fingers intertwined with her own.  
  
"K-Kiibo, your..."  
  
He shot her a confused look before looking down. He nearly screamed himself as he yanked it away.  
  
"S-sorry Kaede! I didn't mean to, I swear!"  
  
"No, it's fine! I'm just a little surprised. It's... not unpleasant, if that's what you were worried about."  
  
He looked to the side as fast as he could to prevent his face from giving away how he felt about that. Kaito, being the man that he is, could not read the air one bit. He bumped his fist together, and banged on his chest.  
  
"Okay! I'm all good now! Let's go, sidekicks!"  
  
"Sidekicks?" Kaede asked him.  
  
"Yep! Every hero needs a sidekick! And I just happened to score myself two of them! And two very dependable one's at that! Don't worry, whatever happens, I'll take full responsibility!"  
  
She stepped forward.  
  
"Kaito, I'm the Ultimate Maid. I'm not going to let you carry anyone's burdens. If anything, it should be me."  
  
"No, Your MY sidekick, that means the blame falls squarely on me!"  
  
Kiibo sensed an argument brewing, so he walked past them.  
  
"Oh boy, I wonder what's past here? Why don't we go check it out!"  
  
He rushed past them and walked into the corridor, prompting them to follow suit.  
  
They reached a door, which was green, and had an avocado inside a star as it's pattern.  
  
"What kind of lab is this?" Kaito scratched his head, and turned to the other two.  
  
"You know, it just might be Angie's room! She did like avocados."  
  
"Are avocados even magical?"  
  
Kaito turned to face Kiibo and looked him dead in the eye.  
  
"Dude. Don't underestimate Avocados. They have like, super crazy health benefits."  
  
He put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Woah, hold on! I didn't say anything bad about them!"  
  
His cries went ignored as the martial artist opened the door. The room had an orange back drop with saw blades, a coffin full of swords, and plenty of other party-esque props. And was that... jars of fake blood?  
  
"Yep, this is it alright! Look how utterly unsettling everything is!" Kaito outstretched his arms, taking in the creepy atmosphere.  
  
"You ok, Kaito?"  
  
"Never been better, yup yup."  
  
He walked straight out of the room.  
  
"Kaito! Ugh, geez. He's kind of a scaredy cat, don't you think Kiibo?"  
  
Kiibo was already gone. She groaned, and followed them out the room. When she noticed they were jogging, she sprinted to catch up.  
  
"It's rude to leave a lady alone! And where are you two even going?!"  
  
"Away from here!"  
  
"Where do you think Shuichi would want us to meet up?!"  
  
"The gym, If I had to guess!"  
  
"Then I guess we're headed there!"  
  
Kaito sped up, and Kaede matched his speed. Kiibo, being the equivalent of a neet, collapsed after 4 more seconds.  
  
The two stopped, and turned around.  
  
"Kiibo? You alright?"  
  
"*Pant* *Pant* N-no! I'm not made for speed, I built an electric scooter for a reason! I can't go on!"  
  
"Alright! I'll meet you there!"  
  
"Kaito, can't you just wait three seconds?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Three seconds past!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
He ran, and Kaede shouted after him. Kaito kept going, much to Kaede's annoyance. She walked over, bent down, and carried Kiibo bridal style.  
  
"Ugh, what a baby. Well, I guess I'll just have to carry you then!"  
  
"W-wait, have Kaito do it instead!"  
  
"Too late, he's already ahead of us! C'mon, it's fine!"  
  
He buried his face in his hands as she attempted to catch up with the taller one of the three.  
  
\-------------------  
  
"Is everyone here?" Rantaro asked.  
  
"Looks like it! Alright, let's see what everyone found! Time to draw sticks!"  
  
Kokichi pulled out 4 sticks in a cup, and held it out in the middle of the gym.  
  
"Kokichi, we don't have to-"  
  
Rantaro was cut off by Kaito and Angie grabbing one each, Kokichi grabbing another. The Tennis Pro resigned himself to his fate and took one of them.  
  
"Of course I drew shortest." He said, and cleared his throat before beginning.  
  
"Kirumi, Tsumugi and I found a casino, and what I assume is... a love hotel."  
  
Kirumi put her hands together and displayed a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Ahh, I hope one day I have a prince that claims me for his own! I'd be able to have him try on so many costumes while we-"  
  
"Ok, I think we're clear in that department." He interrupted her, and waved a hand in front of him.  
  
"Who drew shortest?"  
  
Kaito checked his own.  
  
"Longest, all right! My luck is pretty good today!"  
  
"We found Angie's lab. That's it. These clowns ran out because they got scared." She pointed at the two she was with, and although she was complaining, she had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hey! I drew longest, and you're just gonna out me like that?! Not cool, sidekick!"  
  
Rantaro raised an eyebrow, but realized that conversation would take all day.  
  
"Ok, Kokichi, you go."  
  
"Well, we found a swimming pool! Can't wait to take a dive later, right Tenko? Oh, wait."  
  
He had a shit eating grin on his face, and Tenko became furious.  
  
"Stop making fun of me, you degenerate! I don't malfunction in water, I'll just sink!"  
  
"So you're the equivalent to a sack of rocks, then? How human like."  
  
Gonta grabbed Tenko before she lunged on him, causing him to cackle at her failure.  
  
"Ok, last group."  
  
Shuichi spoke up when he said those words.  
  
"We found Lady Akamatsu's, Lady Yumeno's, Miu's, and your lab, Rantaro. Overall, very productive. We also found a strange machine, but it broke before we could bring it here."  
  
That was true. The flashlight WAS strange, and it did break. Therefore, not a lie.  
  
"Ya, we did! Himiko has tons of bugs I've never even seen before inside there!"  
  
"Nyeh, really? It must be special then. I'm going to go see it."  
  
She began to leave, but Rantaro stopped her.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"To my lab. We're done, aren't we?"  
  
He thought about it. He gave one last sigh before he pulled his hair out.  
  
"Yes. You're right. Everybody disperse. If you need me, I'm gonna be in my lab."  
  
He left the room, defeated by the logic of the shortest person in the room. Kirumi followed suit.  
  
"I'll watch him! He likes to overwork himself, even though I tell him not to. Reminds me of someone else I know."  
  
She gave a quick glance to Shuichi before leaving.  
  
"Well, if that's that, see ya!"  
  
Kokichi flicked Tenko on the nose, and ran out as fast as he could. She chased him out of rage, and Gonta ran after them to make sure they didn't kill each other.  
  
"Everyone, allow me to plan our next course of action. Please, try to live peacefully amongst yourselves until I do."  
  
Shuichi exited the room, and with that, the remaining students spread out to try to find the best use of their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, it's FTE Poll time! Same rules listed in "Prologue : END" (Chapter 2) apply! *Please see it if you don't remember*
> 
> Except of course, you can't vote for anyone gone. Anyways, the poll will close tomorrow at midnight, which means there won't be a chapter up. Once I tally the votes, the day after it closes I'll post a chapter with the 4 most requested interactions (two for Kaede and two for Shuichi). Happy voting!
> 
> *UPDATE: Poll closed! Thank you for voting!*


	9. Flashback: The Holy Salvation Society (Miu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short Bonus chapter I already had written out before hand, surprise!)

Absolute zero. That's what the harsh weather felt like on her dirty skin. She knew this to be false, but she found no other words that would do the feeling justice. Certain patches of her skin had already became a charcoal color, and if she didn't do something soon, it'd spread. 

But the cold was far from her mind. In fact, she didn't care that she was dirty, or her hair was matted, or even that her clothes were almost rags.

All that consumed her being, was raw hunger.

She could barely move as is, but her growling stomach wasn't helping. She ate snow earlier for water, but it was no substitute for actual nutrients.

She hated this. Hated her "parents", for kicking her out, and hated herself, for not heeding their warnings. Her old school's warnings. Time and time again, they scolded her, telling her to stop acting out, get a job, pay rent, but she didn't care. Not at the time, anyway. 

Funny how fast life comes at you.

People passed by the alleyway she was in. She had long since ceased begging, it only made her look pathetic and no one ever paid attention. It smelled like a rat infested sewer, but that was months ago. Her nose's sense of smell had dulled since then. A blessing, she supposed. She didn't need to smell anything, just be able to breathe.

Something caught the corner of her eye as 3 people passed the alley. One of the people had a wristwatch on. It shone brightly as the nighttime street light hit it, and it hung loosely around a burly wrist. She couldn't believe her luck. It had the same color her dad used to wear. He had gotten it as a gift from her grandfather. Solid gold.

If she had that, she could easily sell it for tens of thousands. No more cold. No more dirt.

No more hunger.

She gripped the pipe she had ripped off the side of a building 3 months ago, twirling it around her fingers. It was the only thing that had stuck by her this whole time, so naturally, she gave it a name. 

Sunshine. Just like what her dad used to call her, before he died and her mom got with that monster. The same one that corrupted her, and made her kick her only daughter out. She would save her, she told her mom. She thought SHE was the delusional one. What a joke.

She snuck up behind the 3, and took a moment to notice one was a lot smaller than the other two. She wouldn't hit that one, she decided. 

And she swung with all her strength.

There was a sickening crack as the one with the watch fell. The other big one whipped around, and pulled out a gun. They shot, but she was moving to fast in the dark for them to get proper aim, and she whipped around sunshine to it's sharper edge. And in one clean swipe, she slit their throat.

A mess of crimson came spewing out, staining the pearly white snow with red. She was numb to this by now, having seen drug addicts do much worse. 

She herself, had already done much worse.

The smallest figure had yet to even flinch. It turned around slowly, and she could see now that it was a he. Soft facial features, long eyelashes, and golden eyes. He had a frown on his face.

"If you wanted money, you could've just asked."

He spoke to her as if he was reprimanding a younger sibling for stealing a cookie out of the jar before dinnertime. As if she didn't just take 2 lives right in front of him.

"W-what?" Her voice was hoarse and quiet from the lack of use. Nothing like her boisterous tone she had before she was kicked to the curb.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it's kinda rude of me to speak to a lady without a proper introduction. Good thing boss isn't here. My name is Shuichi Saihara, and I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader!"

He gave her a grin, and stuck his left hand out. It was disgusting, not because of dirt, but because of the sheer amount of scars and burn marks on it. She met with her own dirty hand with broken fingernails. 

"An Ultimate? Never met one of you. I'm Miu Iruma."

"Pretty name to go with a pretty face. But um, excuse me if I'm being rude, but you look rather worse for wear. Do you want me to escort you home?"

Home. She doesn't have one, as far as she's concerned. He sensed her conflicting emotions, and he bore a solemn expression.

"Gosh, I've been awfully rude. You don't have one?" 

She shook her head. 

"Fuckers kicked me out 10 months ago. Apparently I'm the equivalent of trash. Can you believe that?! Me, the great Miu Iruma, getting kicked out by my own Mom!" 

She kicked up some red snow, tossing it to the curb. He checked the time. Midnight. He was just coming back from a meeting on the more run down part of the city. He didn't have a ride anymore, but that was easily remedied. 

"I don't have a Mom either. Or Dad. I lived in an orphanage till boss choose me to be his successor."

"Successor?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the next big thing, just you wait!"

He opened his phone, and began to dial something. She became wary, and raised her pipe. He gave her a puzzled look.

"Hm? What're you doing?"

"Who are you calling?"

"Boss! He needs to get someone to pick me up now, since you know, you kinda axed my ride."

He pointed to the bodies, and she grimaced. He was way too nice about this. 

"I'm... sorry?"

"You better be! He's gonna be real mad! Might even kill you!"

He sounded like he was joking, but she didn't want to take the chance. Her eyes widened, and she turned tail. She tried to sprint, but she already had used the last of her adrenaline to assault his peers. She fell on the slippery ground, hitting her head. 

Her vision began to swim as darkness began to claim her. The last thing she saw was the boy walking up to her, and bending down.

\---------------------

She woke up in a bed. That was very alarming, she hadn't been in a bed in almost a year. She looked down, and saw she was wearing clean clothes, her size. She looked to her right, and found Sunshine completely clean on a desk. She grabbed it and clutched it tightly. The door opened, and out popped the boy's dark head, his ahoge bouncing up and down.

"Hey! Good morning!"

_Good Morning?!_

"What the fuck happened?!"

"Well, you passed out, and I couldn't just leave you there! So, I asked boss, and he said you could stay! He says you have "potential" after seeing the damage you did." 

"Potential?" 

"Yep! Welcome to the Holy Salvation Society! You're gonna be the best right hand ever."

This was going too fast.

"Right hand? I'm not gonna be your sex slave! I'd rather die!"

His eyes widened, and he shook his head rapidly.

"N-no! Not like that! I mean, like my new bodyguard! You took down 2nd rank guards, those are trained assassins! That was amazing!"

She looked at her hands. He sounded so sincere, and she hadn't been praised in such a long time. She found herself smiling.

"Well, duh? I told you who I am already! Miu Iruma, the most beautiful woman to ever live!"

"Yep, you're super pretty!"

She blushed at his earnest tone, and looked away. 

"Y-you think so?"

"Yep! I love your eyes, and you have such nice blonde hair when it's clean! Also, your pretty funny."

She felt her hair, and the knots were gone. She hadn't felt this good since she left. But the most important thing was, that she felt warm. He, made her feel warm. 

"Oh, almost forgot."

He left for a moment, and came back with a bowl of miso soup. There was some salmon on the side too.

"I cooked this for you. You're almost skin and bones, I'd feel bad if I kept you hungry any longer. But remember, take smaller bites. Eating too much too fast is going to hurt a bunch." 

She stared at the food. She pinched herself to check to see if she wasn't dreaming. She took a fork, and popped a piece in her mouth. 

Tears began to flow. 

"Um, are you ok?!"

She looked at him, and she smiled through her hazy vision. She chewed, and swallowed, wiping her eyes.

"It's delicious!"

"Really? I'm glad! I was unsure if It was going to be adequate, but boss told me you're my responsibility. So, eat up and rest up for this week. Because next week..."

In an instant, he held a knife to her throat, and used another hand to hold a spot on the back of her neck. She was completely paralyzed, but she couldn't scream. 

"I start training you! You're gonna learn a bunch, trust me. Why do you think my hand is the way it is? I was taught by this division of bosses organization. I haven't seen the highest branch yet, but he said I'm gonna lead it one day, so I had to be able to handle myself."

He let go, and she took in a deep breath. 

"Don't be afraid. As long as you're under my tutelage, I'll cook for us everyday, and you don't have to live outside anymore. You can even go to my school, I'm starting my second year of high school soon. But It's gonna get rough, I won't lie, so if you wanna back out, I won't be mad. But..."

He opened a curtain. A snow storm was raging outside. She involuntarily shivered, feeling the black spots on her back. 

"I don't want you to die out there, you know? So, what do you say?"

She looked at the bed. The warm plate of food. The vent, which was giving off heat. 

His warm and inviting gaze.

She was tired of being cold. So, so tired.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Great! I'm going to be across the hall, so let me know when you're done eating. It's easy to get lost, so I'll show you around."

He left the room, and she began to eat the meal before it got cold.

\-----------------------

**ONE YEAR LATER**

She crept up on a quiet street. She twisted and turned, expertly navigating through the dark. To her, it might as well be daytime. A familiar mailbox came into view. She heard glass breaking from the inside and rushed forward. A light was on in the top window. Easy. She scaled the side of the house, and climbed onto the top of the roof. She put on her hood, and slipped on her mask. 

Muffled arguments. That'll end tonight.

She waited. It was hours, but there was finally silence. She climbed through the top window, and entered the house. No time to feel sentimental. Complete silence as she made her way to the master bedroom. The door was open, and she slithered in. 

Her mom was on one side of the bed. She had a recent bruise on the side of her face. That thing, was sleeping next to her.

Not anymore.

Without a moment of hesitation, she walked over, and snapped his neck. It was quick, and he probably didn't even feel it. Not the way she wanted it to go, but she didn't want to stay any longer than she needed to. She wrote a note, explaining that he was "leaving her" and took the bag from her back. She placed it next to the bed. It had enough money to ensure she'd be well off for the rest of her life. She took the body, and slugged it over her shoulder, leaving the house as quietly as she came in. 

When she made it outside, she walked back to where her car was waiting. She dumped the body in the back, and hopped in shotgun.

"Did you get to see her?" Shuichi asked. 

"Yeah."

"Was it worth it? I was unsure what you meant by making your '100th' job special, but if he was the reason you and your mother were suffering, then I suppose it was. "

She didn't respond, opting to look out the car window.

Sensing she wasn't up for conversation, he rubbed his gloved hand comfortingly on top hers, before pulling out the driveway, and heading out into the night.


	10. An Angel Is Whatever You Dream It To Be: Daily Life III

"Shuichi, can I talk to you?"  
  
Kiibo stood in front the door, not quite looking him in the eye.  
  
"I'd be honored to have you, Kiibo. One moment."  
  
He went back inside to put on his boots and cape. When he returned, he saw him facing away, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Kiibo? Is there something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Ah, not really. It's just... I'm having second thoughts about this conversation. I'm not sure if it's appropriate given our situation."  
  
He waved a gloved hand.  
  
"Nonsense. Later today, I'm going to speak to Lady Yumeno, and I guarantee our conversation will have nothing to do with murder or escaping. Diversions from our grim reality are necessary to maintain your sanity. Now, where would you like to go?"  
  
He was reassured by his words, and led him to the grassy field. They sat down, the sun shining brightly down on them through a hole on the top of the dome. Kiibo summoned his courage, and spoke.  
  
"Well... I wanted to ask a question."  
  
"A question?"  
  
"About you."  
  
A hundred pre-determined answers entered his mind at once from years of covering up his tracks. He had 5 different colors, originated from 13 different countries and fluently spoke each language to prove it, and had passports with connections if need be. But he was never caught, so he never had to lie about his origins before, the only one being his parent situation. He wasn't going to start now.  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
He stopped making eye contact, a slight blush adorning his face.  
  
"Is it perhaps something more intimate?"  
  
"You could say that, yes..."  
  
"Take your time. Know that I won't judge. There's nothing you can tell me that will surprise me."  
  
That was the push the inventor needed, and he looked him in the eye again.  
  
"How do you... get someone to like you?"  
  
He smiled at the inquiry. It reminded him of the type of questions he and Maki would get from the children they took care of in the orphanage.  
  
"Well, there's no easy answer. Every individual is unique, so the guidelines for courtship are entirely different."  
  
He put a hand to his chin, and hummed in thought.  
  
"Male or Female?"  
  
"A girl."  
  
"And who's the woman that has stolen your heart?"  
  
"W-well, um... she's..."  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot help you unless you get past this hurdle."  
  
The shorter boy shook his head, gathering his courage once more.  
  
"K-Kaede..."  
  
"Lady Akamatsu? I'm not surprised."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Lady Akamatsu is a Maid. By nature, she's submissive, selfless, dependable, and kind, all traits extremely sought after in a love interest. She is the ideal housewife, the kind that would greet you with a smile when you had a long day of work, and is always interested in what you have to say when you come home. But she'd need you too, as she often comes to me for reassurances or emotional support. And like every girl here, she's exceptionally beautiful, her blonde hair and soft eyes coupled with her approachable demeanor could break down even the most hardest of veterans. By all accounts, she is what many would consider to be a 'girl next door'."  
  
Kiibo was eagerly writing down notes on what he said, hanging on to every word.  
  
"Y-yes! She's so wonderful and amazing, always making sure everyone is ok. Being around her makes me feel fuzzy inside, and all I want to do is hold her close. But..."  
  
He put his things away, and sighed.  
  
"She's TOO wonderful. I'm not worthy at all. How do you do it? Get girls to fall for you on sight?"  
  
Shuichi tilted his head.  
  
"Can you elaborate?"  
  
"What? Do I have to? Wait, no I don't!"  
  
He looked around the field, and spotted Tenko.  
  
"Hey! Tenko!"  
  
She spun around, and spotted the two in the grass. She ran over to where they were seated.  
  
"Idabashi? What do you want?"  
  
"What do you think about Shuichi?"  
  
She gave him an inquisitive look, but answered.  
  
"Shuichi is the only non-degenerate male here besides Amami! He's been nothing but helpful while you clowns just fool around and wait for them to do all the work. I heard what happened with the labs, how dare you make poor Kaede carry you all the way over to the gym! I outta beat you and Momota with a cane!"  
  
She huffed, and walked off. Kiibo pointed as she left.  
  
"You see?! You got a man-hating robot to like you! And there's plenty of other examples! Miu calls you master, Kirumi uses 'Mr.' when addressing you, Himiko only talks about you and bugs, Tsumugi only talks about you and anime, Angie wants to be your wife, and Kaede..."  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Oh geez, does Kaede like you?! Quick, tell me some signs when someone is fond of another person!"  
  
"Hm... their tone is a few pitches higher, they have a dreamy look on their face, light touches, tendency to lean towards you, mirroring positions, finding excuses to spend more time with you, things like that. But those aren't concrete, so don't be discouraged.   
  
Kiibo held his head.  
  
"But she does ALL of those! This is not good, I can't beat you, you're perfect!"  
  
Shuichi blushed at the compliment, breaking his own eye contact.  
  
"Y-you really think that about me?"  
  
He crossed his arms.  
  
"Of course! You were willing to die for all of us, without a second thought! And you're like the nicest person I ever met. Not only that, but you're super ripped, you beat the tunnel, you're dependable, you have that aura thing that I'm 100% sure is a superpower, you're fearless, good looking, you have that old way of speaking and girls swoon over you all the time, like everything! I got nothing. Just a coward with his toolbox."  
  
Shuichi grabbed his shoulders. Kiibo looked up. His eyes seemed to pierce his soul, and that pressure he mentioned earlier was back.  
  
"Kiibo, don't speak ill of yourself. You're amazing in your own right. If you list all my strong points in succession without mentioning any weaknesses, of course I'd seem perfect. Anyone would. But I have faults too, it's what makes me human. Don't forget, you're an Ultimate for a reason. The apex of humanity. You have a talent that shines above the rest, I have no doubt in my mind you'll play an instrumental role in our escape, far more than I will."  
  
Kiibo sighed.  
  
"You see? You sound so sincere, I almost get tricked into thinking I'm worth something. If I really was a great as you say, my friend wouldn't have abandoned me. I'm just trash that knows how to use tools, that's it."  
  
He got up, and left Shuichi alone. The leader looked down at his hands. It seems all he did was make him feel inadequate, even though that wasn't true. But the bond they shared definitely deepened, he could feel it. Next time, he'll try a different approach.   
  
**_Shuichi's Report Card:_**  
  
**_(Kiibo Idabashi) Friendship Fragment Obtained!_**  
  
**_2/6_**  
  
**_4 remaining_**  
  
\----------------------------  
  
"Harukawa! Slow down!"  
  
Kaede was attempting to catch up to the detective, who was doing everything in her power to avoid conversation. Maki was the only one she hadn't talked to at least once, and that was going to change today. She stopped, and turned around.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No, I won't! Not until you talk to me!"  
  
"Why is it so important? It's a waste. Who knows if I'll even be alive tomorrow? There's far better uses of your time."  
  
Kaede pouted, crossing her arms.  
  
"But I need to get to know you better! I don't know anything about you-"  
  
She realized right then and there, that she had a similar relationship to Shuichi. She didn't know a single thing about him until he had opened up ever so slightly, and now she can always put her full faith in him. Maki seemed to have a history with the boy, so maybe this could be her chance to learn something about him.  
  
"Harukawa, what's your relationship with Shuichi?"  
  
There was a pressure that wasn't quite as suffocating as the leader's, but she felt it all the same. She walked up to her, and she instinctively backed up into a wall. Her crimson eyes had the same piercing effect as his golden ones. The detective placed her hand on the solid wall to the maid's right, and leaned in.  
  
"H-Harukawa?"  
  
"You 'live to serve', right? That's how you put it?"  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"Then I have a request."  
  
Like a switch being flipped, her eyes lit up and she smiled.  
  
"Of course! Anything you need."  
  
She leaned in even closer, causing Kaede to heat up a bit.  
  
**"Leave me the fuck alone."**  
  
She let go, and walked away without another word. She couldn't deny a request, so she let out a defeated sigh.  
  
"I guess she DID talk to me, so progress is progress."  
  
_**Kaede's Report Card:**_  
  
_**(Maki Harukawa) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**2/6**_  
  
_**4 remaining**_  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Once again, harmonic buzzing filled his ears. If he were to say his opinion on the matter, he would have said "I've grown rather tired of this, can I please leave?", with a desperate look on his face.  
  
But he wasn't focused on the buzzing. His attention was focused squarely on the Entomologist, eagerly eyeing the shelves with a vigor she's never shown before.  
  
"Shuichi, come look!"  
  
She waved for him to come over, and he complied. She pointed towards what appeared to be a black and white ant, but thanks to the book, he knew better.  
  
"Euspinolia militaris? That's one of the rarest breeds of wasp, found on the other side of the world in desert areas like parts of Mexico and the southern United States."  
  
She turned to him, wide eyed.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
He gave a sheepish grin and adjusted his gloves.  
  
"I might have done some 'homework', if you will."  
  
He pointed to the stack of books, and a small gasp was heard.  
  
"You read all those?"  
  
"No, just the largest book."  
  
"That's the encyclopedia of insects! You might as well have read every book. It has over 1,000 pages."  
  
He felt a phantom pain on his wrist at that revelation.  
  
"Trust me, I'm aware."  
  
He turned to face her, and bowed.  
  
"But if it's to get closer to you, it is worth every second, my queen."  
  
Her face turned as red as her hair.  
  
"You did that f-for me?"  
  
He stood up straight.  
  
"Of course. You're important to me, just like everyone else."  
  
She tried her best not to let the disappointment show, but it was a challenge to be sure. A challenge she didn't win.  
  
"Lady Yumeno? What's ailing you?"  
  
He always picked up on her feelings so easily. But she guessed that's just how he was with everyone.  
  
But, just for this one thing, she could be the special one.  
  
"Shuichi...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you... call me by my first name?"  
  
He waited for a moment, examining her face. She was serious. That's all he needed to know.  
  
"Do you wish for it to be a one time thing? Or do you wish for me to always address you as such?"  
  
She hadn't thought this far ahead. There was still a part of her that had assumed he would laugh or make fun of her, like everyone back at home. But it was unfair of her to think that way. He's been nothing but kind to her, taking time out of his day to connect with her on a deeper level. She knew the life of an Entomologist wouldn't give her many friends, but she didn't need lots of them. Tenko was nice, but her constant doting got on her nerves quickly. A talk with her was in order. And really, all she wanted, was him.  
  
"Nyeh, always. If you're fine with that, that is."  
  
He gave a soft smile.  
  
"I'm honored you trust me that much. If you say so, **Himiko**."  
  
She wasn't prepared for that.  
  
"R-right away?!"  
  
"Oh, was there a specific time you wanted me to do so?"  
  
"N-no, it's just, hearing you say it is a lot different than hearing anyone else say it."  
  
"Truly?"  
  
She turned to her bugs, and whispered something inaudible. He decided not to press further as she started pointing and talking about her passion again.  
  
**_Shuichi's Report Card:_**  
  
**_(Himiko Yumeno) Friendship Fragment Obtained!_**  
  
**_3/6_**  
  
**_3 remaining_**  
  
\----------------------  
  
Kaede always thought there was real value to be had in a perfect brew of tea. Mastering that art took longer than anything else she had learned in her lifetime, so there was a certain pride she had for it that wasn't present in anything else she did. So naturally, she was estatic to hear Kirumi loved it so much.  
  
"Just as I thought, Kaede makes the best tea! I wish I could capture this moment, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to post it to the fansite."  
  
"I meant to ask about that, is there really a fanclub of me?"  
  
"Yes! Due to our circumstances, I can't exactly show you, but look."  
  
Kirumi pointed to her outfit, then at her own.  
  
"I made this to be exactly like your own, down to the fabric type used. I had to do a lot of asking around for it, but it paid off!"  
  
She felt the material, and it was indeed like her own.  
  
"Wow. It's still a shock to me, I'm really not special-"  
  
"Don't even finish that! The Ultimate Maid is a wonderful talent. You've given me purpose in a life I would otherwise be without. I became an Ultimate BECAUSE of you! I'm certain I wouldn't be how I am right now if it weren't for you. You've been an inspiration, not just for me, but for all of your followers."  
  
Kaede beamed. Making people happy is what she wanted most in life, and she had already been doing that without realizing. But a rather dark thought made it's way into her mind as she really thought about it.  
  
_I became an Ultimate BECAUSE of you!_  
  
Did she... indirectly condemn Kirumi to this killing game? Was it her fault? If she hadn't existed, would she be safe at home, never having to experience the horror and despair of this game, fighting for her life, always having to sleep with one eye open?  
  
It had only been a single day. Just one, since someone was murdered. It had felt like eons. How did Miu do it? Just casually end a life because it was her job? Was it really that easy?  
  
Could she do it too? Was that the only way out?  
  
No, she couldn't think like that. She would never, no matter what.  
  
"So, do you get commissions?"  
  
Kirumi nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes I do! From all over, South America, North America, Africa, everywhere. A European prince once asked me to make his outfit, and I got a huge payout for that one! But Mr.Saihara has probably paid me the most. I have to wonder where he gets his money from."  
  
She stuck her tongue out as she had a thoughtful look on her face. She was a pretty goofy girl and easily excited, but a lot of fun to be around.  
  
"So you just make him outfits?"  
  
"Not a lot. I've only made him 2 outfits. 1 uniform for his followers, and his own. But he loved it so much, he hasn't stopped paying me since. There's this one boy he sends the money with, one with short gray hair, and I think he likes me. He tries to be cool like him, but he falls short. It's cute."  
  
She stood up, and held her hands together.  
  
"But I'm waiting for a prince or princess to come and sweep me off my feet! A stunningly handsome man or a beautiful woman, I don't mind either, just someone to love would be simply wonderful."  
  
She had that dreamy expression again, eliciting a giggle from Kaede.  
  
"You're really adamant about love, huh?"  
  
"Of course. Better to occasionally dream of a better life, rather than constantly wallow in the misery of our situation, wouldn't you agree? Dreams are very important. Dreams lead to hope, hope leads to perserverance, and perserverance is what you need to achieve your dreams, like a circle. that's what Mr.Saihara told me one day, and it stuck with me since."  
  
To dream of a better life. She wish she could do that. But the constant reminders of death looming over them, ready to claim a soul or two any second, was something too hard to ignore for long. But fleeting moments like these, where she can talk as if nothing is wrong, were precious.  
  
She took another sip of tea. It really did taste good, she decided.  
  
_**Kaede's Report Card:**_  
  
_**(Kirumi Tojo) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**2/6**_  
  
_**4 remaining**_


	11. An Angel Is Whatever You Dream It To Be: Daily Life IV

The morning announcement played like it usually did. It had been 4 hours since then. But he hadn't left his room. No, he couldn't. Not until he found out what this... thing was.  
  
Apparently, it was a "present" from Monokuma. It was shaped like a Monopad, but the color scheme was pink and white. On the back, it read:  
  
**_Monomi pad_**  
  
Monomi? Perhaps a reference to Monokuma's past that he would never find out about. Telling jokes only for yourself. The bear continued to one up itself on narcissism. He touched the screen, and a video began to play.  
  
" _Alright! Back by popular demand, a motive video! But, you already know who's the most important person in your lives, don't you? So instead, how about I reveal a juicy secret about one of your peers!"_  
  
_A drum roll played._  
  
_"Ok! This video will play Maki Harukawa's secret! Her secret is..."_  
  
The video said it's last few words, and his heart dropped.  
  
_"Did you get that? Cause I'm only saying this once! Now that you know, what will you do with this information? Maybe... Oh, I dunno, **Kill someone? Phuhuhuhu!"**_  
  
The screen shut off. For 5 minutes, he sat in silence. Complete stillness. His heart was racing, but he didn't dare move. Was it possible? No, it couldn't be.  
  
Was Maki, who he had spent his childhood with, the **mastermind?**  
  
She wasn't that type of person. She wasn't a murderer, not like him. Her soul hadn't been sullied by that atrocious act. But he had to admit, she was intelligent enough to pull something this elaborate off. And he doesn't know for sure what she had been doing these past years.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more plausible the idea became. She was someone he would never suspect, not in a million years. And a Detective role would be the perfect cover up, handling and investigating while secretly pulling the strings behind the scenes.  
  
He could end it, then. End this suffering and torment. All he had to do, was kill his best friend.  
  
The thought of her lifeless corpse and the blood being on his hands made him shudder. He kept thinking about all the time they had spent together. Could he truly go through with this?  
  
But then he thought about Kaede. And Miu. And Kiibo. And Himiko. And Kaito. And everyone else. A sacrifice. Just one sacrifice, and they all go free. They wouldn't have to kill anymore. As a leader, isn't making sacrifices par for the course?  
  
But it was Maki, for god's sake. He couldn't do it. He cursed himself for even entertaining the thought. But he didn't have a choice now.  
  
He'd need to confront her about it.  
  
He placed the video in a drawer, and locked it with a key. There was a knock on the door.  
  
He opened, and lo and behold, it was the detective herself.  
  
"Shuichi. Everyone is waiting for you."  
  
"They're all at the dining hall already? Good. Daily breakfast will surely strengthen our bonds."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and started to walk. He followed.  
  
"You go on and on about unity. Sticking together is just going to make the inevitable fallout that much more painful. Why don't you get that?"  
  
"You'll understand the importance of bonds one day, Lady Harukawa."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Why don't you use my name?"  
  
"Oh? Do you want me to? I had assumed our relationship had become estranged, and you'd be offended to even associate with me."  
  
"While I do think you're repulsive, don't think I don't care about you. I've been tracking you down to make sure you were okay, you idiot. I could've busted you along time ago."  
  
"I doubt it, I'm unrivaled in the art of covering up my tracks. Mais il ne ferait certainement pas de mal à continuer d'essayer, brioche à la cannelle."  
  
Her face flushed, and she punched his arm.  
  
"You're still gonna call me cinnamon bun?! Do you want to die?"  
  
He laughed at her threatening tone.  
  
"When you say things like that, it only makes you sound sweeter. And you actually DID learn French like I recommended! Bravo, learning a new language is no easy feat."  
  
He clapped his hands, which only served to get another punch from the girl.  
  
"I only learned it because you left behind clues in the language for 3 months."  
  
"You were getting too close! I needed a diversion."  
  
"The only diversion you're going to receive is the pain of my foot going straight up your ass if you ever do that again."  
  
"You're saying all of this as though you'll even catch me. Tall order, I'd say, cinnamon bun."  
  
She made a sound akin to a growl as they neared the dining hall. They entered, and he was greeted with silence. Everyone seemed to be on edge. He shook his head.  
  
"Did everyone receive a video?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Kaito said.  
  
Kirumi looked around, body language giving away how uncomfortable she felt.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid we can't discuss it. Monokuma was here before you, and said it would count as destroying the motive, and by extension school property. As such, saying anything would get us killed."  
  
He surveyed the room. Even Kokichi was silent, looking thoughtfully towards the ceiling. Rantaro got up.  
  
"Well, no use in staying in place. Everyone, spread out. We'll meet up and decide what to do when night falls."  
  
Murmurs of agreement were spread out, and the decision was unanimous. They filed out the room, leaving Maki and Shuichi alone.  
  
If she was truly the mastermind, then if he talked about it, he wouldn't be killed right away. Moment of truth.  
  
"Well, I haven't spent much time with you at all, now have I? Where are my manners. Let's take another walk."  
  
"That's because you've tried to kill yourself."  
  
"That's in the past."  
  
"That was two days ago."  
  
"My point still stands."  
  
She gave up, and complied. They made their way outside, and headed out into the field. No matter what, the sun always seemed to shine.  
  
"You think the sun always being out gives us a clue on our whereabouts?"  
  
"No. It's shining, but the temperature always varies. Sometimes it drops to 40°F. It's too erratic for me to tell."  
  
"I see."  
  
They made it to the fountain area. The sound of water running filled his ears. A soothing sound. He looked down at her. She had a reminiscent look about her.  
  
"It reminded me of you."  
  
She stared straight ahead.  
  
"Those old sprinklers back at home. During the summer, we used to play with all the kids. They chased you around the most. But I was the only one who could catch you."  
  
Her breathing became a little heavier.  
  
"So why can't... why couldn't I catch you..."  
  
Her breath hitched. She was trying to be strong. It hurt to see her like this. It really did. But he couldn't forget the video. He might've gotten lucky with the secret he got, no doubt the video's were randomized. Maybe if he got her emotional enough, she'd maybe not kill him as soon as he mentioned it. But of course, that was assuming she was indeed the mastermind.  
  
Then, he saw the tears.  
  
She stared at him, her face getting more moist by the second as they made their way down her cheek.  
  
"Why did you leave me alone?! You just, you just LEFT me there! You didn't even say bye! Just got up one day and left! Like I didn't matter!"  
  
He knew this was coming. She was holding this in for so long, it wasn't healthy. She just needed a catalyst to trigger her memories, and this fountain and sunshine were it.  
  
"A-and you just, like what ARE YOU NOW?! YOUR NOT SHUICHI! SHUICHI IS CLUMSY, SLOPPY, FRAIL, HE CAN'T TIE HIS SHOES, HE'S INSECURE! HE NEEDS ME!"  
  
Her voice was shaky as she yelled, it's usual icy demeanor gone.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST SOME CRIME BOSS MONSTER IN HIS PLACE! YOU KNOW WHAT I WANTED TO BE? A CAREGIVER! NOT A DETECTIVE! BUT I HAD NO CHOICE, BECAUSE I WOULD'VE NEVER HAVE SEEN YOU AGAIN OTHERWISE!"  
  
He's been shot before. Stabbed. Burned. Whipped. Shocked. Beat. Everything under the sun. He literally had a hole through his hand.  
  
His body was used to pain. It barely registered now, if it all.  
  
He wasn't trained for this.

"YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE DETECTIVE! IT WAS YOU'RE DREAM, NOT MINE!"

Her voice started to die down. She began to hiccup.

"S-so... why did you just..."

She tried to speak again, but her throat wouldn't let her. Her legs began to give away, and he caught her before she fell. She held him as tight as she could, sobbing into his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Miu in the bushes. A knowing nod was shared between them.  
  
He refused to show any emotion, in fear it would be the wrong one. He opted for words instead.  
  
But he couldn't find the right one's for that either.  
  
She looked up at him, and she got even angrier. But it had turned into a quiet rage now.  
  
"No emotion. I'm just not worth it to you, huh? Can't even scrounge up a pity look."  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Maki."  
  
Her crimson eyes widened at the use of her first name. She hadn't heard it come out of his mouth since he left so long ago.  
  
"I owe you an explanation. The reason why I had to abandon you, is because-"  
  
**_*DING DONG DONG DING*_**  
  
**_A body has been discovered! Please report to the gym to begin the investigation!_**  
  
Silence. Over the sound of the fountain, he heard Miu curse under her breath and leave. He looked into her eyes, his voice grew weak.  
  
"I'm the worst, huh? Someone else just got killed. I couldn't prevent shit."  
  
He let go of her, and stood up. She got up herself, and regained her composure in a impressively quick fashion.  
  
"When this is done, you owe me."  
  
He nodded, as they ran towards the direction of the gym.  
  
\-----------------  
  
When they arrived, they were greeted to a disgusting sight. Tsumugi Shirogane, her face as blue as her hair, in a motionless heap on the floor. Rantaro, Tenko, Miu, and Kokichi were all looking down on her.  
  
"Youch! Strangled to death?! What a shitty way to go." Kokichi commented, in a half joking and half shakey tone. Maki immediately went forward and began to examine the body. Shuichi noticed there was way too little people in this room right now, so he ran back out. Why was everyone missing?!  
  
He ran into the dining hall, and-  
  
* ** _DING DONG DONG DING*_**  
  
**_A body has been discovered! Please report to the dining hall to begin the investigation!_**  
  
He looked up slowly. Kaede was staring at the body, hands over her mouth. Himiko was frozen in fear. 

Gonta Gokuhara, was dead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double murder?! In the 2nd Chapter?! Unheard of. I wonder what the motive was for everyone else...
> 
> Wow, 1000+ Hits! The support I've gotten has been an excellent source of motivation. All your comments mean the world to me. Next chapter is going to be Investigation, Trial, and Execution all in one! Which means it'll definitely be the longest chapter yet, probably longer than the first one, for reference.
> 
> As always, thank you, and I hope you'll enjoy the climax of chapter 2 when it arrives.


	12. Flashback: The Orphanage (Maki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote these flashback chapters before I began writing this story, so this takes no time away from the trial. If I had to estimate when it will arrive, I'd say... the 9th. Until then, have this bonus! See you soon.

Mom and Dad.  
  
That's what the two new kids were talking about. The words, they held no meaning to her. Not hatred. Not confusion.  
  
Not love.  
  
She had no idea what happened to them, not that she cared, really. They were equivalent to the old stork tale she read to the kids during storytime. They came, they dropped her off, they left.  
  
They were upset, she could tell that much. Most of them were, when they were new. There was a period of time, she estimated about 2-3 weeks, where they moped about the fact that they were abandoned. They cried for the first few days, the other one's came and befriended them, they cheered up, and they allowed themselves to open up. When the process is done, they fall in line with the other kids, and she'd take care of them along with the adults.  
  
By the months end, they were laughing and playing, having too much fun to remember that a majority of them were accidents or discarded like trash, only a few were dropped off because they're parents truly couldn't take care of them. She was the oldest there, at the age of 9.  
  
The kids loved her, always tugging on her arm to show her some cool trick they could do or showing off their art. They had such wonder and admiration in their bright young eyes, some of them were quite brazen too. More than once a young boy or girl would offer her a flower and tell her how pretty they thought she was. And when she came home from school, they would all rush to her side and ask about her day, and when could they play outside, and if she was going to make macaroni and cheese today, and so many other questions that she happily answered.  
  
The adults, there were two of them. Two girls, in their early thirties, that wore matching rings. Both of them were infertile so they could never have their own children, but well off, so they took the old run down building and had renovated it before she came here. They treated every individual child with their utmost love and care, Maki included. She was their first child they took into care, they had told her, and she could feel their love and appreciation whenever she gave them a hug or helped out. There were others around her age, but they were adopted so fast she never got to develop a relationship with them. She never got picked.  
  
But that didn't matter. She had her two guardians, and all the little children who loved her. And she loved them back. They were a family, her family.  
  
But one day, a boy her age came.  
  
He was the most pale boy she had ever seen. Black hair, frail frame, long eyelashes, bangs obscuring his face, and a shake in his step. Her guardians never told her where he came from, nor did she see the people he came with.  
  
The first time they locked eyes, she knew he was different. The other kids, they were upset, angry, or indifferent.  
  
His golden eyes held a sadness too deep for her to comprehend at the time.  
  
Everything about him was delicate. Like if she blew some air in his direction, he'd fly out the room. She felt that urge she'd get when she'd see a very young child.  
  
That urge to watch over him.  
  
They locked eyes for the first time. He hid behind his hat. She approached him. Like if she was a python slithering up to it's prey, he seemed to jump, and tug at the shorter one of her pair of guardians. She picked him up.  
  
"Maki, this one's had a rather... rough time, more so than any other kid we've had in recent years. He's going to need some time."  
  
She tilted her head.  
  
"But he's a big kid like me! He should help out like I do. Isn't that the big kids job?"  
  
"You're exactly right! But, he's a little shaken up right now, so please understand."  
  
She nodded. They never steered her wrong before, and she loved them, so she saw no reason to press further.  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll see you around, um..."  
  
He looked up from under his hat.  
  
"S-Shuichi... that's my name."  
  
It was quiet, as if saying it too loud would get him punished. There were abused kids here, those were one's she had to be more delicate with, but the scar he carried wasn't visible. He must've saw something to make him like this.  
  
"Ok Shuichi. My name is Maki. It's nice to meet you."  
  
He turned away from her again, and she took that as a sign to take her leave.  
  
\------------------------  
  
"S-so, like this?"  
  
He folded the t-shirt exactly like she did, down to the same tiny crease in the corner. It had been 2 weeks since he arrived, and like everyone else, he seemed to be coming around.  
  
"Exactly. You're really good at picking things up, you know."  
  
His face flushed and he hid behind his hat, like he always did when someone said something good about him. She wondered if there would ever come a day where he wouldn't do that.  
  
"G-gosh, really? I'm not sure about that. I just copied what you did."  
  
"Yeah, you were supposed to. That's the point."  
  
His face fell. She sighed.  
  
"You didn't do anything bad, Shuichi. I was just telling you that you did a good job."  
  
The point she made clicked in his head, and he flushed again.  
  
"O-oh! Golly, sorry it took me so long to get it, Maki. And I'm sorry again for earlier too."  
  
He always stuttered without fail. It wasn't really a problem for her, some of the kids has a really bad lisp, or were mute.  
  
"You should be apologizing to my moms! You made a big mess they had to clean up, that's not fair you know. They're really tired from taking care of us all day."  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm the worst-"  
  
"No, you're just clumsy. But that's ok too. I'll help you!"  
  
She smiled at him, and like clockwork, he hid under his hat.  
  
\----------------------------  
  
As the big kids, they stayed up an hour later than the smaller one's. This was when they watched TV.  
  
And this was when she saw a different side of him.  
  
He loved watching this old black and white show from the 80's, about a detective who always caught the bad guy in one day. He was enraptured by the man, and he had a spark in his eyes whenever it was on. She didn't know why he liked it so much, he always figured out the criminal before the end. But he cheered when he was caught anyways.  
  
"One day, I want to be just like him!" He said to her excitedly. It had been a year now. He stopped stuttering a while ago.  
  
"Really? I'm pretty sure it isn't gonna be like on TV. Mom told me TV shows aren't accurate to real life, and are exaggerated to be more entertaining."  
  
"Huh? But it's recorded on TV! That means it's true, right? It has video evidence!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Would a detective really have a camera following him around?"  
  
"Of course! He would want his heroic deeds to be recorded, right? I know I would!"  
  
He was waving his hands around, showing way more emotions than he usually did.  
  
It was cute.  
  
"Geez, you're gonna be disappointed then."  
  
He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Ok, then what do you wanna be?"  
  
She looked up towards the ceiling, a big smile on her face.  
  
"A babysitter, just like mom and mom."  
  
"What? But you've been doing that your whole life! Don't you wanna do something different?"  
  
She shot him a glare.  
  
"Talk to me about my life choices when you can tie your own shoes."  
  
She laid back on the couch, and he began to rapidly fire excuses at her. He was strange. But he quickly won her over. Yet, there was always one thing that bugged her.  
  
Once a month, men in black clothing would take him away for two days on a weekend. He asked her moms why he left, but they never answered.  
  
\------------------  
  
There they were again. Kicking him. Hurting him. Hurting this sweet, shy, quiet boy who did nothing wrong.  
  
The older kids at the school didn't like either of them. They were put in a special class, just the two of them, after he started going to school with her. Shuichi changed a lot of things, but that had to be the most jarring one. She quickly found out why though.  
  
Anything he read, he remembered without fail. A week would pass, 2, a month, and it could be the most random little thing, but if he read it before, he remembered. He was called a child prodigy. She hadn't known what that meant at the time, but she later found out that just meant he was extraordinary. She didn't get it. He was so clumsy, he never looked anyone in the eye, he only watched old movies, he STILL couldn't tie his shoes, even though he seemed to remember literally everything else.  
  
He was weak. They kept kicking him. She felt herself move without thinking.  
  
She hit the biggest one with a stick on his leg. He screamed. He turned around, and she mustered her strongest glare.  
  
"If you don't leave him alone, I'll hit you again."  
  
They were a grade above her, and much larger. By all means, they should've just beat her down too. She was shaking. But not out of fear.  
  
Out of rage.  
  
They ran off. Shuichi picked himself up. He ran foward, and gave her a hug. She felt her face get hot at the sudden gesture. She held him back.  
  
"You really need me, huh?"  
  
He was quiet. Then, in a strained voice, he affirmed it.  
  
"More than you know."  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
The light shut off. They had 2 beds, across from each other. Tomorrow would mark summer, and the 2nd year he entered her life. He had his problems, for sure, and she didn't know much about him beyond surface level, but she they had cultivated an inseparable bond in the time he had been here. He never left her, like the other's had. Kids had come and gone, some of them hurt to let go, but he stayed by her side. He made it hurt a little less. She turned to face his bed.  
  
"Shuichi?"  
  
Quiet. For a moment, she thought that he had already fallen asleep. But he answered eventually.  
  
"Yeah Maki?"  
  
Silence once again. Then she found her voice.  
  
"We're gonna be friends forever, right?"  
  
He turned to face her. His face was illuminated in the moonlight, his golden eyes giving a dim shine.  
  
"You worried about us?"  
  
"The only thing I'm worried about is what plate you're gonna break tomorrow."  
  
He groaned, and she giggled. But he found himself giggling along with her after a moment, before it turned into harmonious laughter. After it died down, he answered.  
  
"Of course. We'll always be friends! Where ever you go, I'll follow!"  
  
She felt reassured by his words. He had been becoming more confident lately, and his weak air he had about him was gone. All the teachers said he was going to be something amazing. At times, she felt like she might get left behind.  
  
But as long as he needed her, he wouldn't leave her, right?  
  
"Then I'll follow you too, ok? I promise, I won't let you go."  
  
"Promises? We're gonna do that?"  
  
"You have a problem?"  
  
"No no, it's just, isn't that kind of childish?"  
  
"Shuichi, we're eleven."  
  
He was quiet at that, as if it were some profound revelation.  
  
"Right. Well, ok. I promise too then, friends forever!"  
  
Come morning, he was gone.  
  
That was the last thing he ever said to her, as the Shuichi she knew.


	13. An Angel Is Whatever You Dream It To Be (END): Deadly Life

  
He walked straight back out the room. As he left, he saw Kaito come barreling through the hallway, running into the room. Angie skipped in not long after, and lastly Kirumi with Tenko. Miu must've stayed with Tsumugi's body then.  
  
Tsumugi, who he had considered a friend. Gonta, who he had given gentleman lessons with. They were good people. Innocent. Dead and gone.  
  
It wasn't his fault. He had to keep telling himself that, or he was going to fall apart.  
  
Maki came walking from the direction of the gym. There were two bodies, and he felt like she would do her best if her attention wasn't split, so he intercepted her.  
  
"Maki, stay with Tsumugi's body. I'll handle Gonta's."  
  
Her face fell for a brief moment, but she slipped on her detective's mask.  
  
"Got it. You better get all angles, I'm leaving his investigation to you. Now you get to see some of what I've been doing this whole time."  
  
She went back towards where she was, and Kokichi turned the corner. He walked past her, and he gave a small wave to Shuichi.  
  
"Gonta, huh? A real shame. He wasn't boring, that's for sure. By the way, Rantaro stayed with that blueberry. Are you coming with me to the dining hall, or are you going with her?"  
  
He didn't answer, and Kokichi sighed.  
  
"You know, It's not your fault. At least, I don't think it was. You're far too chummy to do something like that. So, I'll vouch for you! And in exchange, show me what a Supreme Leader can do."  
  
He held out his hand. Shuichi wasn't sure what he meant, but he had no reason not to trust the Astronaut yet. The only thing he's done so far is crack jokes in poor taste and draw on a rock, so he took it.  
  
"Great! I guess I'll be your partner for this investigation, the only other two competent people are all the way at the gym. I won't let you down if you don't let me down. Let's go!"  
  
He strolled past him, and entered the dining hall again, where voices could be heard. Shuichi took one last deep breath, and entered.  
  
Kaito was yelling at everyone in the room.  
  
"Who did this?! Do you want to get us killed, you bastard?!"  
  
"Kaito, calm down! It's awful, I know, but we need to investigate! We don't have much time!"  
  
"Fuck being calm! He was killed by one of you!"  
  
"How do we know it's not you, you degenerate!"  
  
"I wasn't even here! I was outside!"  
  
The room exploded into an arguement between Tenko and Kaito, Kirumi trying in vain to calm it down. Angie was quiet, facing towards the ceiling and a calm look on her face with her eyes closed. Himiko seemed to be almost frozen in place, staring at the body with an intense fear he hadn't seen in years.  
  
Kaede looked down at the body. Her stomach threatened to release all of it's contents at once, and she squeezed herself to hold it back. Kiibo had just arrived, presumably from the kitchen, his eyes wide at the gruesome sight. looked up, and noticed Shuichi. His head hung back to it's lower position.  
  
Kokichi and Shuichi walked forward to the body, and examined it.  
  
He opened up his Monopad, assuming there would be some type of information. Sure enough, there was a forensic file.  
  
_**Victim: Gonta Gokuhara**_  
  
_**Time of death: ???**_  
_**Body discovered: Dining Hall**_  
_**Cause of death: Poisoned, there are no other signs of harm that would lead to his death.**_  
  
He took a deep breath as Kokichi looked over it, and swiped right.  
  
**_Victim: Tsumugi Shirogane_**  
  
**_Time of death: ???_**  
**_Body discovered: Gymnasium_**  
**_Cause of death: Strangled, death was exceptionally slow and painful._**  
  
Monokuma knew just what to do to make him feel better, huh?  
  
He slammed an enraged fist into the ground, causing a tiny crack to form in the concrete where it landed.  
  
Over the shouting, no one heard it.  
  
He felt his own pressure about to burst, and he wouldn't be able to control himself then. Deep breaths. He had to stay composed.  
  
He turned to Gonta, where Kokichi began to report.  
  
"Ok, big guy got poisoned. But by what? I don't think there's anything that we have access to that would do the trick. Unless I'm wrong, but the kitchen definitely didn't have anything hazardous besides those knives."  
  
"That is correct, yes. But, there is one room that has those contents."  
  
"What? Oh wait, how could I forget the whore? She probably has loads of poison in there."  
  
**"Don't insult her."**  
  
Kokichi held his hands up in defense, his limbs slightly shaking from that tiny burst of seemingly murderous intent behind his words.  
  
"Alright chief, you got it."  
  
"Good. Anyways, yes, you're correct about that. I had gone in there yesterday night out of curiosity, and it indeed have poisonous contents in addition to a myriad of weapons. And judging by the wound on the back of his neck, it was most likely an injection."  
  
He bent down and lifted the mass of hair on his head away for Kokichi to see.  
  
A sickly yellowish green color around a black spot, that had spread ever so slightly to the lower part of his back.  
  
"Ugh, sick. That must've been super painful."  
  
He grimaced, tugging at his scarf.  
  
"Damn, this doesn't make any sense! We really don't have much to work with here."  
  
"I'm afraid you're right. And I fear the time limit is upon us, It took me too long to get here."  
  
Kokichi grinned at him.  
  
"Well, good thing I've made my peace then! I might've not made it to space, but I've had a really good time here! I guess if I had to pick a place to die, I'd choose this place over being old and gray in my deathbed anyday."  
  
He had no idea how he could just say that with a smile, but that didn't matter.  
  
He looked around. Everyone was distraught and irrational, not able to comprehend the situation. He had to do this. If he didn't figure out the killer, it would be game over.  
  
No, he could do this. No doubt in his mind. That was the mentality a true leader would have. Maki handled Tsumugi, so he had help. He wasn't alone in this.  
  
13 against 1. He liked his odds.  
  
He calmed himself.  
  
  
***ding dong bing bong***  
  
Fuck. He had literally nothing but the bare minimum. But that didn't matter. It didn't. He was going to save everyone, he had too. He was fighting for everyone, including justice. And it wasn't ALL bad, he's lived this long, despite plenty of things that should definitely had killed him. But Lady luck was particularly fond of him, and in turn he had full faith in her existence. So, it was time.  
  
Time for the greatest ass pull he's ever done.  
  
_**Hey everybody! Iiiiiiiiiiit's TIME! Please report to the Shrine of Judgement, aka the Fountain, so we can begin!**_  
  
Mass panic. Everyone in the room minus the only two that did some sort of investigation and Kaede, who was still rocking herself, was shouting and yelling and blaming each other.  
  
Total chaos.  
  
It was if... they were all children.  
  
And if he had anything he retained from his atrocious childhood, it was those two years of caretaking with Maki.  
  
**"Enough."**  
  
They all stopped at once to turn to him.  
  
**"It'll be fine. You've all placed your faith in me, remember? I refuse to let it end here. I'll make sure Gonta and Lady Shirogane are avenged, and all innocents live on. But know this. Whoever is the killer, you've decided to forfeit that faith and our bond, killing one of us. That makes you an enemy."**  
  
He raised a leg, and slammed it down. The weight of the boot and the sheer speed in which he brought it down created a mini crater around his foot.  
  
**"No enemy of mine ever lasts long."**  
  
Kokichi whistled, trying to ignore the fact that it was hard to breathe.  
  
"Damn! You don't play around! That's some crazy aura you got! I bet the killer is suuuper scared right now!"  
  
He turned to find everyone minus Angie shaking. He looked at his own hands, and found it to be true for himself as well. For someone to be this threatening was inhuman.  
  
He was the most interesting person he'd ever come across.  
  
Shuichi let up, and gave a soft smile.  
  
"But whoever did it, we don't have to argue about this, play this repulsive bear's game. If you give yourself up, then you'll at least die with honor. I can't save you, but you'll go with a clear conscience. Isn't that better than trying to kill us all? Going free in exchange for 13 lives, each one unique and distinct and beautiful in their own way, can you live with yourself? Think about it. If you can, then fine. But just so you know, you stand alone, and we stand as one. If you truly think you can overcome the will of 13 Ultimates fighting for their lives, then I wish you best of luck in that trial room."  
  
He turned around, and walked out without another word. Kokichi took this opportunity to snap them out of their stupor.  
  
"Hey! Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey! We gotta go, or you die, you morons! C'mon!"  
  
The mention of death seemed to be the trigger they needed, as they began to file out the room. Kaede sat alone. Kiibo took notice, and turned around.  
  
_What would Shuichi say?_  
  
He thought about it. And he reached an answer.  
  
He walked up to her, and took her hand in his.  
  
"Kaede, It's going to be fine. We'll get through this! If you can't face this terrible reality, that's ok. You don't have to do it alone. I'm with you."  
  
_Please be right._  
  
She looked up, and everything began to register.  
  
"Y-yeah. Ok, I can't freeze up now. I'm the Ultimate Maid!"  
  
She stood up, shaking her head and slapping her cheeks. When she found her resolve, she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Kiibo. I needed that."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.  
  
"O-oh! It was not proble- I mean, no problem! Always for yo- Uh, I meant I would always help out a friend!"  
  
She didn't seem to notice as he completely fumbled over his words. She pulled back, and took his hand.  
  
"I think I'm ready. Let's go, they're waiting."  
  
They shuffled out the room as fast as they could.  
  
\---------------------------  
  
Shuichi wanted to gag. The fountains beauty had been sullied by a statue of a human figure wearing nothing but underwear, with Monokuma's revolting head on top as it held up a stone chalice. Maki was already there with Rantaro and Miu, the boy bearing a somber expression. He walked up to them as everyone else started arriving.  
  
"What did you find, Maki?"  
  
"Not much. Whoever did this covered up the tracks well, and took advantage of the fact that everyone was separated."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Which means all we have to do is get just one witness report on someone, and it's checkmate on the killer. Risky move, doing something like this so openly."  
  
Miu glared out the crowd coming in from behind them.  
  
"Fucking cunts, having to go off someone. There was no point in doing so, they're just gonna die anyways. No way they're gonna get past you, Shuichi."  
  
She gave him a full smile, completely unfazed by the situation. It made sense, she's killed in far more gruesome ways, and she said herself she didn't care about anyone here. While that was saddening, that could be remedied. He'll have a talk with her after this is over.  
  
Rantaro had been silent this whole time, which he found commendable. He would've went berserk if Maki or Miu had gotten killed, he already couldn't control himself after the flashback light. He just needed some space until the trial started, so he left him alone.  
  
Kokichi began to laugh, which triggered Tenko.  
  
"What's so funny?! Two people are dead!"  
  
He calmed down, and wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye.  
  
"Phew, sorry, it's just that this trial is gonna be an absolute trainwreck. The only one's who even Investigated are Me, Shuichi, Maki, Rantaro, and Miu! It's like you guys forgot if we don't find the culprit, we die!"  
  
His face darkened as his tone became seeped in malice.  
  
**"I don't know about you, but I want to live. So if you feel the same way, you'll take this seriously."**  
  
Before anyone could respond, the world began to shake. The statue crushed the stone chalice, and pointed towards them before disappearing underground. A steel door was in it's place when it finished.  
  
There was a pause. Then Kaito spoke up.  
  
"So we just, go through here?"  
  
"I guess? That bear hasn't shown up at all, so he's probably waiting down there."  
  
The door opened. One by one, they filed in. As soon as they were all in, the heavy door closed.  
  
"An elevator? This is gonna be underground?"  
  
Kokichi shook his head.  
  
"No shit! It's so the killer can't escape when they get caught."  
  
Suffocating silence ensued as the shaky elevator made it's way down, down, down. Shuichi looked around. Everyone he's gotten to know has been so wonderful. He cherished every moment spent with them, and felt honored to be in the presence of such amazing people.  
  
"Shuichi? You're crying."  
  
Kaede alerted him to this fact, and he put a hand to his face. His glove had a wet patch where it touched his cheek.  
  
"Ah. My apologies. It's just that, I'm glad to have met all of you. And the fact that we'll be leaving this room one person short places a heavy weight on my heart, even if that person resorted to murder. To the blackened in this room, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't do my job. I'm sorry I let you down."  
  
He turned back around, and the elevator stopped shortly after.  
  
It opened up to reveal a large room that seemed to endlessly stretch upwards. It had stained glass windows, and 16 podiums. One for each of them.  
  
4 had a stand in it's place.  
  
Although they've never been here before, they seemed to already know where to go. Shuichi took his spot, and looked around the room at his peers. Next Kirumi's spot was a stand of Ryoma, with the word "WINNER" plastered on the front. He felt himself smile. At the very least, he was ok.  
  
That smile fell when he saw the 3 other stands.  
  
On either side of Rantaro, both Tsumugi and Gonta's portrait were faded out, a pink X running through them.  
  
On Angie's left, Korekiyo's portrait had the same fate.  
  
That one was his fault.  
  
**"You're a real fucking piece of shit."**  
  
Pure venom seeped from every word as turned towards the bear sitting on it's ass, a permanent smile on his face.  
  
"Aw, you upset? Enraged? Well, good! Channel that energy into finding the culprit! You wanna be a savior? Now's your chance!"  
  
He felt a comforting presence, and he turned to face the source. Kaede gave him a sad smile. She didn't have to say anything, but he knew what it meant. She trusted him to find the culprit. And that's what he was going to do.  
  
"Now, if you're done whining, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! Since you know, you brats took way too long to have one. Ok, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit", then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate! Nothing is off the table! Lie, bargain, persuade, whatever it takes, it's you against your peers! Now, let the totally awesome and super amazing class trial... BEGIN!"  
  
Silence. Everyone gave each other nervous glances.  
  
This was his time.  
  
"Monokuma, is it ok for us to discuss the motives?"  
  
"Yessire! After all, it's the reason why the murders took place in the, well, first place!"  
  
He despised how happy he sounded. No one made a move to push forward the conversation. He knew Maki and Kokichi were the type to wait for a flaw in logic to speak, and not a conversation starter. He had to take the reigns.  
  
Well, at least the mastermind can't kill him If everyone is watching.  
  
"Ok everyone. I'll begin. My motive video was about the true identity of the mastermind."  
  
A collective gasp was heard.  
  
"You got one about the mastermind too?" Angie asked.  
  
**What.**  
  
"....Lady Yonaga, care to elaborate?"  
  
"Well, my video had the mastermind's identity on it too! It was-"  
  
"Hey hey! Stop that!" Monokuma interjected, arms outstretched.  
  
"You said we could discuss the video."  
  
"Yeah, but not the CONTENTS! That'll give away the blackened in a split second! Then the fun would be ruined! Say anymore, and I'll kill ya!"  
  
The Exisals pointed their machine guns at the crowd, and he internally groaned. Of course he had those things readily available.  
  
"Ok, fine, so I guess we can forget about that."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak again, but no words formed. He looked to Maki. She was in deep thought, he had to let her concentrate.  
  
One last time then.  
  
He summoned forth all the pressure he could muster and channeled it into his authoritative voice. The **Ultimate Command,** his trump card.  
  
**"Look. I'm going to be honest. I don't have anything to work with. All I have is what the Monokuma file told me, and a working theory. There's a high chance that we're all going to die. That's the reality I'm- no, WE are facing. Whoever did this, one last time, please, if you have any ounce of care for any of us, you'll reveal yourself. I won't think any less of you if you do."**  
  
He spoke from the bottom of his heart. He didn't sound confident, or angry, or even apathetic. The pressure was different too, more akin to a weak hug then a vice grip on their lungs.  
  
He sounded tired. Absolutely, undeniably, tired.  
  
Everyone gave him a sad look. When no one came forward, he closed his eyes.  
  
_Guess this is really happening then._  
  
"As if the culprit would EVER do that! Anyways, let's-"  
  
"I DID IT!"  
  
Time stood still. His eyes were still closed. But his ears were highly refined. He knew that voice.  
  
But he hoped against hope that just this once, he was wrong.  
  
He opened his eyes, to find Himiko staring right at him.  
  
"I-I, I killed Gonta."  
  
Tenko immediately rushed to her defense.  
  
"Himiko, there's no way you could've-"  
  
"Nyeh, Tenko, it's ok."  
  
Her voice was weak, having gone back to it's usual level of energy.  
  
"Himiko..."  
  
Kaito was in disbelief.  
  
"What the fuck?! How could Himiko kill someone like Gonta?! He's huge!"  
  
Maki looked up.  
  
"Gonta Gokuhara's poison injection was at the back of his neck. He's 6 and a half feet tall. Himiko, you're only 4'11, with no athletic abilities to be seen. In fact, your known to be quite lazy."  
  
She looked over to Kaede.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
She seemed stunned for a moment at the sudden question, but quickly answered.  
  
"I was at the dining hall kitchen making tea for me and Kiibo."  
  
She nodded, then turned to Kiibo.  
  
"Was Gonta's body there when you walked in?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
She turned back to Himiko.  
  
"So you're expecting me to believe you killed gonta with an injection of poison to the back of the neck with your height, and somehow dragged his 207 pound body all the way to the dining hall without being seen, with your body frame and no history of being athletic? If you're giving a false confession, that's the same as covering up for the actual murder. Quit fucking around."  
  
True to her word, Maki annihilated her confession, destroying it completely. Shuichi wanted to be relieved that Himiko didn't do it, that Maki's counter was spot on.  
  
But something was wrong.  
  
Himiko actually seemed to stand her ground on this.  
  
"I know it sounds like it's impossible, but it's true! I'll explain everything!"  
  
"Himiko, that's enou-"  
  
"LET ME DO THIS!"  
  
She yelled at Tenko, who recoiled in horror.  
  
"Himiko, you'll die!"  
  
She seemed to relent a bit after realizing that, but she shook her head.  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
She turned to face Shuichi, looking him in the eye.  
  
"I'm not going to stand here and watch them get it wrong just because they think I can't do it, just because I'm too afraid to step forward. Shuichi has been stepping forward this whole time, it's my turn. I'm done hiding."  
  
"Himiko..."  
  
She faced the floor. To leave such a profound impact on the girl, he was honored.  
  
But it was for the wrong reason.  
  
"The motive video told me something horrible about Gonta and what he really was. And when Monokuma said we couldn't say anything, I was terrified. Terrified that someone that dangerous was right there, hiding in plain sight, and I couldn't do anything."  
  
She clenched her tiny fist, and looked up. She turned to Shuichi, then to Tenko as she spoke.  
  
"But, Shuichi and Tenko have been helping me this whole time. They've been so nice to me, when no one else in my life was, not even my mom and dad. Everyone thought I was a freak for liking bugs, and laughed at my dream."  
  
She began to smile.  
  
"But when I met Shuichi, he told me that he believed in my dream, and had faith in my power to speak to insects. He told me no dreams are ever truly out of reach. And he's been spending time with me, and he even read a whole book on insects just so he can understand me better! And even though Tenko can be a little overbearing, she still tries to be intrested, even though I know she hates bugs."  
  
Her smile returned to a frown.  
  
"So I thought, maybe, just this once, I can help them, like they've been helping me. And just this once, I could do something. So here's what I did. After we left the dining hall, I went to my lab. I kept thinking about the video over and over, and decided to do something this time. So, I knocked all the books down, and grabbed a chair, and put it outside next to the door. Then, I went to get Gonta, who was outside. I told him I needed help, but I wanted him to carry me. Wanting to be a gentleman, he agreed, and I planted a dead fly on the back of his neck with some spider silk. We went to my lab, and I told him all the books were too heavy for me to carry. They were all scattered around and I knew it would take a while so in that time I went to one of my cages and grabbed the funnel web spider cage."  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened, but Kirumi tilted her head.  
  
"Dead fly? Funnel web spider? Pardon my interruption, but what does the insects have to do with anything?"  
  
Himiko entered Entomologist mode for a brief moment.  
  
"The funnel web spider is the deadliest spider in existence for primates and humans. A bite is so lethal it could kill you in 15 minutes. The venom includes a toxin that effects the nervous system, causing nerves to fire rapidly and the heart rate to rise. It's excruciatingly painful."  
  
After she made sure everyone understood the explanation, she continued.  
  
"I released the spider from it's cage, and it took the fly bait on Gonta's body and traveled up his leg. He was busy picking everything up, and I was talking to him the whole time about his passion. People can get caught up in the moment when you mention something they're passionate about and tend to not notice things, I learned that when people stole things from me in school whenever they asked me a question about insects. As soon as it made it and began to eat the fly, I said I had to go to the restroom and left the room. I used the chair to prop up the doorhandle so he couldn't leave, and the rooms are soundproof so no one could hear him if he screamed for help. The door began to shake uncontrollably after a minute, but he couldn't get it open. He began to bang hard and I was worried someone would come find out, but no one was around."  
  
Shuichi was getting paler and paler. Miu sensed his growing worry and took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"After 20 minutes, it was quiet. I went to open up the door, and there he was, the poison finishing the job. But then Monokuma came, and he congratulated me for killing him before leaving. That's when I knew I made a mistake. I started to panic, and I tried to move his body. I could move it a little bit, but I couldn't drag him somewhere, someone would find me."  
  
Tenko fidgeted with her hands.  
  
"Then Tenko came into the room, looking for me, and found the body. She was horrified, and asked me who did it. Even when it was super obvious, she refused to believe I did it. So, I came clean, and I asked for her help. She said yes, and together we dragged his body all the way to the dining hall. Luckily the motive made everyone scared of each other, so no one was around to see us do it. Kaede and Kiibo were in the kitchen, so they didn't hear us come in. The last thing I did was slip into the kitchen, and a few minutes later Kaede found the body, and Shuichi came in right after. That made three people who discovered it, and you know the rest."  
  
Her head hung low after giving the full explanation.  
  
"What?! Why would you help her, you idiot! You were her accomplice! You weren't getting anything out of it, you were going to die with the rest of us!" Maki yelled at the robot, who just recoiled in response.  
  
"Don't yell at her! It's not her fault, it's mine. I don't know why she helped me after I admitted to being a murderer, but she did. I'm sorry. I accept my death."  
  
Maki glared at the two, but shook her head.  
  
"So... that's it?" Kiibo asked.  
  
_No. No it can't be._  
  
"Well, Atua can confirm that Himiko indeed did it after hearing the explanation, so yes."  
  
_There has to be some kind of mistake._  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
_Himiko was going to die?_  
  
"Didn't you morons read the rules! Now, we vote!"  
  
He stared at the girl, who only had a soft smile on her face. She was already resigned to her fate.  
  
_There has to be something I'm forgetting, right?_  
  
Tenko locked eyes with him. Despite being a robot, her eyes conveyed all the emotion he needed to understand.  
  
True desperation.  
  
He had seen it countless times, when he was under his old boss's tutelage. When someone was begging for their life, they're true colors shine. That's what he said to him.  
  
Despite Tenko's life being perfectly fine, she was begging, pleading for him to do something. Say something.  
  
Save her.  
  
He summoned all his concentration, and blocked out all further noise. There had to be something, anything.  
  
Then, amongst the fear and darkness, he found his answer.  
  
_"Ooh! You look so cool! You remind me of Captian Harlock, all you need is an eyepatch! And that pressure you give off! You're like a super powerful villain that appears at the beginning of an anime to set the bar for the heroes to train up to!"_  
  
_"You look like a big bad end boss, but it's plain to see you have a sugar-and-ice personality. It's rather endearing."_  
  
_"Shuichi, when we get out of here, I hope you don't forget about plain old me."_  
  
**_Thank you, Tsumugi._**  
  
"Well, if you've all reached your decision, then without further ado, iiiiiiiit's voti-"  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
His voice cut through the bear's, and he faced the two girls who stood side by side. Himiko had a confused expression.  
  
_I hear you loud and clear, Tenko._  
  
"Himiko cannot be executed."  
  
Monokuma tilted it's head.  
  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
  
He pulled out his monopad, and opened up to the rules. He stopped at a specific one.  
  
"Rule #14: If two different murders by two different murderers occur at the same time, only the one whose victim was found first will be the blackened. Gonta Gokuhara was found after Lady Shirogane, and there's no way Himiko could've killed her! As Maki stated before, Himiko isn't physically capable at all. Lady Shirogane was strangled to death, and Himiko does not have the strength required to do so, and neither does Tenko! She's stated plenty of times her strength his equal to a senior citizen's, which is far below that of the average teen! Not only that, it was impossible for any of them to have killed her regardless, because Himiko was with Kaede and Kiibo, and Tenko was with me and Maki!"  
  
He lied. He had absolutely no idea where Tenko went afterwards, but if he told them that the blame would shift onto her, and there's no way in hell she was capable of killing. He hated liars.  
  
Good thing he already hated himself.  
  
"That's right. We were walking in the field towards the fountain, and Tenko caught up to us. She was complaining about Kokichi saying derogatory remarks about her being a robot."  
  
Maki backed him up without skipping a beat. He held back the smile threatening to make itself known.  
  
"Y-yeah! That degenerate kept bothering me after I dragged the body, so I had to escape to avoid the urge to beat him up!"  
  
Kokichi was silent, no expression on his face. Shuichi knew he held all the cards right now. If he didn't go along with it, everything would crumble. It was up to him.  
  
Everyone stared at him. For 5 agonizing minutes, he sat completely stone faced. Shuichi wanted to end it all, he was doing this on purpose wasn't he?  
  
"Wait, What are we talking about?"  
  
The room erupted in outrage.  
  
"Pay attention you fucking gremlin!"  
  
"Kokichi, weren't you the one who said to take this seriously?!"  
  
"You're a hypocrite, you degenerate!"  
  
He sniffled.  
  
"H-hey, stop ganging up on me. I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!"  
  
He began to bawl.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SHUICHI, THEY'RE BULLYING ME!"  
  
He felt his eye about to twitch, but he held it together.  
  
"Everyone, please leave Kokichi alone."  
  
He stopped crying immediately, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Thank you! Anyways, yeah, it's true. I did call Tenko a sentient toaster."  
  
She held back the urge to lunge at him and show him what happens when he made her angry, but she had to take the insult for now.  
Monokuma was sweating.  
  
"R-right! Tsumugi! Ok, Himiko, although a blackened, cannot be executed. The class trial will continue from the top!"  
  
Kokichi looked at him, and something clicked in his head.  
  
"Oh. Oh my god. You forgot, didn't you?"  
  
"What? What are you rambling about?!"  
  
He began to cackle as he explained.  
  
"BWAHAHAHA! YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT BLUBERRY, DIDN'T YOU! IF SHUICHI HADN'T SAID ANYTHING, YOU WOULD'VE PUNISHED HIMIKO WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE ALL KNOWING HEADMASTER?! WOW, SHE REALLY WAS AS FORGETTABLE AS SHE SAID SHE WAS THEN, HUH?!"  
  
His laughter filled the otherwise quiet room. Everyone's was stunned, as they realized they had all forgotten about her too.  
  
Tenko was the most shaken up. Kokichi was right, if it weren't for Shuichi Himiko would've been dead right now, technically being wrongly executed.  
  
"Thank you Shuichi. I'll take it from here."  
  
Rantaro finally spoke up after his endless silence.  
  
"Now, let's discuss the possible weapon. Considering the fact that it was used for strangling, and not outright slitting her throat, we can assume it wasn't Piano wire."  
  
Miu began after he finished.

"Based on the shape and size of the wound around her neck, it was definitely a rope used to snuff her lights out. I would know, trust me."  
  
Maki finished the analysis off.  
  
"Whoever did it would've had to have held it for at least 2-5 minutes for it to take full effect. Now, that being said, we need to establish 2 things. One, where could we get rope? And two, who was where when it happened? We need alibis. I believe once we have those, we'll be able to narrow down the suspects, and drop it to a workable number."

"There's rope in my lab, so that takes care of that!" Miu proclaimed.  
  
Kaede raised her hand to get attention.  
  
"Well, me and Kiibo were in the dining hall the whole time, and Himiko came after. And since Shuichi proved that her and Tenko couldn't have done it, and we were in the kitchen, then that knocks off 4 people already, right?"  
  
Maki nodded.  
  
"That's good. Me, Shuichi, and Tenko were out by the fountain, so that leaves Miu, Angie, Kaito, Kokichi, and Rantaro without an alibi."  
  
"Actually, Miu was there too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was in the bushes."  
  
Maki sent a glare in her direction.  
  
"You were watching?"  
  
"Well yeah! I'm his bodyguard, and I had to make sure you weren't going to kill him!"  
  
"Oh, so that's why I saw rumbling in the leaves!" Tenko exclaimed. It was surprising how naturally they were all carrying the lie.  
  
"So that leaves 4 possible killers." Kiibo concluded.  
  
Kokichi put his hands up in mock defense.  
  
"Alrighty! I GUESS I could tell you were I was. I was in my room!"  
  
"Did anyone see Kokichi go into his room?" Kaede asked.  
  
Kirumi raised her hand.  
  
"I did. I asked him for his clothes so I could wash it, he asked me the night before."  
  
"Thanks mom!"  
  
"Mom?! Do I look old? That's not a good image for a cosplayer, all the popular characters are young!"  
  
Miu grunted.  
  
"Ugh, who fuckin' cares about that right now! Where were you during the murder, Nanny Mcphee?!"  
  
"What?! Now I'm old AND ugly?! What a terrible day I'm having! But to answer your question, I was in Kaede's Lab, washing Kokichi's clothes."  
  
"You say that, but you don't have any proof of your innocence. You're still on the table as a suspect." Maki told her.  
  
"I would protest, but that seems fair. Though I assure you I didn't do it."  
  
"We'll see. Angie, where were you?"  
  
I was at the pool area. I wished to practice water magic, but alas, poor Tsumugi and Gonta were killed! I pray that Atua guides them to peace!"  
  
She took off her hat, and placed it on her chest.  
  
"Ok, also still a suspect. Please tell me you two have proper alibi's."  
  
Rantaro crossed his arms.  
  
"I was in my lab, practicing. I have proof."  
  
He began to take off his shirt, and Tenko got flustered.  
  
"Woah! What are you doing, you degenerate male! No one told you strip!"  
  
He kept going, and revealed he had another shirt under that one. He tossed it to Maki, who caught it.  
  
"Smell it."  
  
"Dude, what the fuck?" Kaito asked.  
  
Shuichi shook his head.  
  
"This is necessary to prove his alibi is correct."  
  
She whiffed, and tossed it back.  
  
"Yeah, his alibi holds up. An intense scent like that is only achieved through rigorous physical activity."  
  
"What?! Let me smell that!"  
  
Kirumi held her hands out, and he tossed it. She whiffed, and immediately threw it back.  
  
"Gosh, don't you use deodorant?! But I can confirm as well, he must've been playing tennis."  
  
"Or having some intense alone time thinking about our dearly departed, if you catch my drift!" Miu added proudly. Rantaro groaned.  
  
"Kaito, where were you?"  
  
He bumped his fist together.  
  
"I was outside doing a heavy pushup session! Have to keep up my training! Wait, do I have to take off my Gi? I'm not wearing anything underneath!"  
  
Maki rubbed her temples.  
  
"Ok, so we have it down to three suspects."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You don't look sweaty at all, and if you did actually do what you said, I would've smelled you by now."  
  
"I just don't sweat like that! I'm already used to pushups, those are easy! And it wasn't even hot outside!"  
  
A lightbulb went off in Maki's mind.  
  
"Miu, give Shuichi your ribbon."  
  
She twiddled with her black accessory.  
  
"W-what? Maki I can't let Shuichi fondle me during a class trial! Wait till we get out of here!"  
  
She held back a groan, but steeled herself.  
  
"No, I just need it to test something."  
  
"But if I take it off, then nothing is holding up my glorious jugs! They aren't for these people to see!"  
  
"You don't wear a bra?!"  
  
"It's a hindrance during a mission, Kiibo. Got to have as much mobility as I can."  
  
Shuichi took off his cape, and held it over her, obscuring her body.  
  
**"Make it quick."**  
  
"Y-yes sir!"  
  
Kaede buried her face into her hands as she watched the scene unfold.  
  
When she was done, he clipped the cape to her back, and tied the scarf around his arm. He stepped off his podium.  
  
"Hey! You can't leave the podium!" Monokuma shouted.  
  
"No rule saying he can't." Maki retorted.  
  
He grumbled as Shuichi went to Angie's side, catching on to Maki's train of thought.  
  
"I want you to pull as hard as you can, and hold it there for as long as you can. And if you hold back, I'll know. This will prove your innocence." He said. He turned to the detective, who gave a small smile of approval in response.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
She grabbed both edges, and pulled back as hard as she could. She held it there for 3 minutes, maintaining a decent amount of strength, before letting go.  
  
"Got it."  
  
He adjusted the scarf, and he moved to Kirumi.  
  
"Alright, you go."  
  
She wordlessly pulled on it from both ends. She lasted about a minute, before letting go with a huff.  
  
"Got it."  
  
He repeated the same actions with Kaito.  
  
"Go."  
  
He grabbed both edges, and pulled. Shuichi was unwavering, staying completely still as Kaito pulled as hard as he could. He lasted around the same time as Angie.  
  
"Phew, fuck dude. You're arm is a tank. It was like a tree trunk!"  
  
He undid the scarf, and went back to his podium.  
  
"Here, Miu."  
  
He handed it back to her as she put it on, he still had the cape draped over her. When she was done, he put it back on.  
  
"So, what did you find?" Maki asked.  
  
"Kaito or Angie, final answer. Kirumi was far too weak, no offense, to have successfully choked out Tsumugi if she struggled."  
  
Everyone's eyes were on the two mentioned, Kaito began to sweat while Angie's face darkened.  
  
"It appears it's down to two most likely suspects. Now, the rope was no where to be found, I looked in the gym with Rantaro and Miu, and it was gone. We couldn't find outside of the room either. So whichever one of you hid it did a good job. I can't prove who did it and who didn't." The detective concluded.  
  
Shuichi looked over at Himiko, who hadn't said a single word since earlier. He had no idea what was going on in her head, but he was going to get them through this. He looked over at Maki, and she seemed to have the same idea he did.  
  
"Draw vote." They said at the same time.  
  
Everyone turned to face the two.  
  
"What?" Kaede asked.  
  
"There's 12 of us left. So, 6 Kaito, 6 Angie, both of them vote for each other. Then it'll be a tie. If you guys decide to vote wrong, we all die, and this would've been for nothing. That's the ultimatum." Maki explained.  
  
Kaede asked one last question.  
  
"But what'll happen if it's a draw?"  
  
Shuichi shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, why don't we find out together, Lady Akamatsu?"  
  
He looked around.  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
"None here."  
  
"If you say so, Shuichi."  
  
"I don't see how that could hurt. We aren't breaking any rules."  
  
"I don't have a better idea, so let's go for it."  
  
Maki turned to Monokuma.  
  
"Well? Start it up."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Phuhuhu! This is probably the most civilized trial I've ever witnessed! You two really know how to take the reigns. You definitely deserve your titles!"  
  
The praise from the bear might as well been gilded dog shit.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Alright, let's go! The heart-racing excitement as the blackened and spotless finally face off! It's... VOTING TIME!!!"  
  
The monitor came up, and 16 portraits were displayed. The podiums with a person in it rised, and spread far apart, ensuring no one could see each or touch each other's screens. Ryoma had a green check mark on his, while the other 3 were all marked with an X. A constant reminder of his failure. He sighed, and pressed Kaito.  
  
Time was up after 30 seconds.  
  
"Now, it seems the voting has finished. Let's see the final results!"  
  
A screen came down, and the results were...  
  
7 Angie, 5 Kaito.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tenko shouted.  
  
A wheel came down, spun for a bit, and landed on her.  
  
"Looks like the blackened is clear! Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Magician, was the right choice! Great job! You guys get to live."  
  
Kokichi pumped his fist.  
  
"Hell yeah! Not today, god!"  
  
"Why the fuck are you celebrating?! She's gonna die!"  
  
"Yeah, but she KILLED her! Isn't that how society works? You do bad, you get a slap on the wrist. You do something terrible, jail time. And If you take another person's life..."  
  
His expression darkened to a degree no one had ever seen from him before.  
  
**"Then it's eye for an eye. Himiko just got lucky, it could've easily have been Gonta's body they found first."**  
  
The Astronaut turned to Kiibo.  
  
"So how's it feel to play god?"  
  
His eyes turned to pinpricks.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"If you decided to come out with Kaede, Gonta would've have been found, because Tenko already saw him. So, by staying in the kitchen, you unknowingly saved her life! And in exchange, you condemned Angie."  
  
Kiibo began to tremble, as he looked down at his shaky hands.  
  
"D-did... is this my fault?"  
  
Kaede rushed to his side.  
  
"No no Kiibo, you didn't do anything!"  
  
"B-but if I had went-"  
  
"Then it would be Himiko instead. It's just reality. A reality you had no control over."  
  
Shuichi stated, walking over to him.  
  
"At the end of the day, they decided to murder. But we're gonna know the reason why right now, aren't we?"  
  
He turned to the bear, and he nodded.  
  
"Yep Yep Yep! The motive video embargo is lifted!"  
  
He raised a paw into the air.  
  
Shuichi turned to Angie.  
  
"Who was the mastermind in your video?"  
  
"It was Tsumugi! That's why I had to kill her. Atua said If I did, we'd all be free!"  
  
She raised her hands up, smiling all the while.  
  
"What?" Himiko said. Her knees began to wobble.  
  
"B-but, my video said Gonta was the mastermind!"  
  
Kaito shook his head, and began to quake with rage.  
  
"That fucking bear lied to all of us! My mastermind was Rantaro!" Kaito shouted, raising a fist at him. Monokuma gave an innocent smile.  
  
"Hey now, one of them is true! But you guys guessed wrong two times, how unlucky! Remember, it's a MOTIVE. As in, it's designed to make you kill!"  
  
Shuichi cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Well, now we know the mastermind is truly among us. They wouldn't want a premature game, so they voted the correct choice."  
  
Kaede turned to him.  
  
"You knew this would happen?!"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It was a gamble honestly, but it had to be this way. It was to ensure that we would survive, and the suspects for the mastermind were dwindled. Now I know for a fact that there is indeed one, and it's one of us."  
  
Discourse began to run through the crowd. He exuded his calming aura, which admittedly took far too much effort, and spoke.  
  
"Everyone, now is not the time to bicker."  
  
He pointed to Angie.  
  
"We wouldn't want to send her off on a sour note, would we?"  
  
The girl in question seemed to be in prayer. Even as she was about to die, she had a serene air about her.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!" Himiko shouted at her, her tears at this point flowing freely. Angie opened an eye, and spoke.  
  
"There is no need to make a fuss over the pre-determined. As Atua's vessel, I have lived a long and fulfilling life. This was bound to happen. My only hope is that poor Tsumugi will forgive me when I see her in heaven."  
  
She took off her hat, and placed it on Himiko's head.  
  
"This hat was given to me by Atua himself. It fell from the sky one day, and I heard his voice call my name. I accepted my role as Magician, and I consider this to be a good luck charm of sorts. It has magical essence within it, that's what he told me. Please, take good care of it for me. I'll watch over you from the great beyond."  
  
Himiko didn't move.  
  
"Why..."  
  
She turned to Kiibo, and screamed at him.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU GO WITH KAEDE! IT SHOULD BE ME THAT'S GOING, NOT HER!"  
  
Himiko was hysterical, convulsing and pointing at him with a shaky arm. Kiibo was absolutely horrified.  
  
"It... it really was my fault."  
  
His voice was barely a whisper as he registered it. Kaede took his hand and attempted to comfort him. Shuichi held back his rage as he walked over to Himiko. He raised a hand, and swiftly chopped the back of her neck. She was rendered unconscious.  
  
"She doesn't need to see this next part."  
  
He picked her up, and handed her to Tenko. She gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Shuichi, I don't know if she'll ever say this to you, so I will. Thank you. Thank you a million times. If I could cry, I would. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to ask me."  
  
_Not here. Can't lose control._  
  
He nodded. Opening his mouth at this point was a death wish.  
  
Monokuma yawned.  
  
"Ok ok, that's enough. Now then, I've prepared a special punishment for Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Magician! Let's give it everything we got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIME!!!"  
  
Monokuma pulled out a mallet, and slammed down on a button. A little monitor was under it.  
  
_**GAME OVER**_  
  
_**ANGIE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY,**_  
_**TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**_  
  
A giant claw came from the wall, and gripped around her waist. She gave one last wave, and made eye contact with Shuichi before she was dragged off.  
  
She was still smiling.  
  
_**Plight of an Angel**_  
**Ultimate Magician**  
**ANGIE YONAGA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**  
  
_She was placed on a cross, above a cliff over looking an ocean. The sun was shining, and a crowd of what looked to be Monokuma's stretched far, far behind her. The brought her down, and flipped her on her back. They got to work, sculpting the perfect pair of wax wings. One of them had a pouch with the label "pixie dust" on it, and sprinkled it on the wings.They burned her skin black as they stuck it onto her back, making sure it wouldn't fall off. She was loaded back onto the cross, and a machine popped up from underneath. It rose to it's full height, about 3 stories tall. It reared back, and it let go, sending her flying forward. The dust and the air had in conjunction with one another caused the wings to flap rapidly as she soared through the sky. For about a full minute, she rose higher, and higher, and higher into the endless blue. The suns powerfull rays beamed down on her, and the wax wings slowed as it melted._  
  
_She fell. But she had long past the ocean._  
  
_She spiraled downward towards the ground, where a deep, black abyss waited. She entered._  
  
_Absolute silence. And after what felt like too long, the most sickening crunch any of them had ever heard rang through their ears._  
  
Screams. So many. So loud. Shuichi shakily put hands to his ears, to block out the noise.  
  
Calm. He had to be calm. He had to. He had to.  
  
He called upon the very last vestiges of his strength.  
  
But there was none to be called upon.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Miu's voice cut through the noise. Everyone abruptly stopped. She cracked her neck as she scolded the group.  
  
"Let this be a lesson for you troglodytes who think you're gonna get away with murder. Not fucking happening. The same shit that happened to her? Yeah, that's gonna be you. But it'll be your own personal hell. Stop trying to be a hero, that shit isn't getting you anywhere, and it never will."  
  
She twirled a knife in her hand. Kokichi chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that! Can we just forget about killing all together? Hasn't done us any good."  
  
He turned to Shuichi.  
  
"But, thank you! You didn't let me down after all. Would have been a bummer if Himiko had died because the bear forgot one of his own students! He's kinda dumb, don't you think?"  
  
Monokuma growled.  
  
"Hey! You're all too much of a pain to remember, alright? Now get outta here, I'm done dealing with you."  
  
The elevator opened. Wordlessly, everyone entered. The silence continued as they walked in and it went up. Kaede guided Kiibo, his face telling the world that he wasn't all there. He was murmuring something silent to himself as he held his head. Kaede glared at Himiko's unconscious form. Tenko took notice.  
  
"Kaede, is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes. Look what Himiko did to poor Kiibo! Now he's convinced it was his fault."  
  
"HIMIKO?! WHAT ABOUT THAT DEGENERATE OVER THERE!"  
  
She pointed a metallic finger at the tiny Astronaut who just grinned in response.  
  
"All I did was tell him the truth. It's his fault he chose to interpret it so poorly. What a baby."  
  
"He's sensitive!"  
  
"Yeah, well so am I, Kayayday! You think no one else here is upset? No one else is horrified?! Rantaro hasn't said a single word since the trial ended!"  
  
All eyes fell on the Tennis pro. He was in deep thought, not even bothering to pay attention to the conversation.  
  
"Use your head, you dolt. The world is bigger than your boy toy. Aren't you supposed to be selfless or some shit? You're looking pretty fucking selfish to me right about now."  
  
She turned away, defeated. Shuichi felt a retort form in his mind, but he was too weak to say it.  
  
"Man, just shut up." Kaito said in his place.  
  
The elevator opened, and they went to the direction of the dorms. Maki felt an arm grab her, and raised an eyebrow when she saw who it was.  
  
"Miu?"  
  
"Look, I don't know much about about you. But what I do know is, you know Shuichi personally. He never told me your history together, but I can tell when someone means a lot to him, and you definitely fit the bill. I'm not good at this emotional shit, but I know he's hurting right now. Go do your thing or whatever, I don't know how this works."  
  
She briskly walked past her without another word.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Maki quietly opened her door. She didn't know the exact time, as there weren't any clocks around, but she knew it had to be past midnight by now. She closed it behind her, and locked it. She made her way to Shuichi's room. It was locked. She pulled out a pin, and picked it open. Sometimes kids at her orphanage would accidentally lock themselves in, so she picked it up as a skill. Useful for times like these.  
  
She opened it quietly. Shuichi was groaning in his sleep, though she couldn't have heard it through the soundproof room. She closed it behind her. He didn't have a shirt on, and she quietly gasped at the sight.  
  
He was covered in horrid scars and marks,  
running all down his body. There was a healed exit wound from what was undoubtedly a bullet on his lower side. His left hand was just as bad, a clean hole running through.  
  
"Shuichi... what happened to you?"  
  
She didn't bother being cautious, he was a naturally heavy sleeper. She sat on his bed and leaned in.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
She almost jumped, the voice was so sudden. But it was too quiet and slurred to have been proper speech, and his eyes were still closed.  
  
He was sleep talking.  
  
"I tried... So hard... But no matter what I said or how I said it, they still felt like murder was the only option..."  
  
He started crying.  
  
"Tsumugi... Angie... Gonta... I'm such a failure... I don't deserve to be a leader anymore..."  
  
Was this how hard he was on himself? Did he truly believe he was solely to blame?  
  
Maki sighed. She put his head on her lap. She quietly cleared her throat before beginning.  
  
A soft tune came out her mouth as she hummed a familiar song. The one her foster parents used to sing for them when they had bad dreams. She stroked his hair as she did so, running her fingers through his scalp. His face that was twisted with agony and grief slowly became less and less strained, as he seemed to start to truly fall asleep. She felt herself have a truly genuine smile form on her lips.  
  
He still needed her. He was just really good at hiding it.  
  
**_Chapter 2: An Angel Is Whatever You Dream It To Be_**  
  
**_CLEAR!_**  
  
**_Remaining Students:_**  
  
**_11_**


	14. Strength and Weakness in all Shapes and Sizes: Daily Life I

  
The dining hall was uncharacteristically quiet the next morning. Everyone who was there sat in silence, mulling over yesterday's events.  
  
The door opened, and in came Shuichi. They said their good mornings, more out of habit than anything, as he took a seat far away from everyone else.  
  
"Shuichi?"  
  
Miu looked at the boys disheveled appearance. He usually looked intimidating, almost regal, but now he looked as if he had just crawled up a rocky mountain on all fours and didn't stop to take a break.  
  
He didn't answer when they called his name.  
  
"You good dude?" Kaito asked.  
  
He remained unresponsive.  
  
"At least let us know your ok. You're usually the first one up." Kaede added.  
  
Finally, he turned his head to face the other 10 students.  
  
10\. It should be 16, himself included.  
  
"I'm done."  
  
The sentence hung in the air for far too long before Miu broke the pause.  
  
"What?"  
  
He turned his head back to face the table in front of him.  
  
"I'm afraid... no, I'm happy. Happy that I finally understand that I can't do this anymore. Nothing I've said, nothing I've done, has done any good. Everything that happened has been because of my actions. All I've done is cause you all needless strife. I realize that now."  
  
Tenko didn't understand. He's been helping them this whole time, hasn't he?  
  
"Shuichi, what do you mean?"  
  
He gave a weak laugh.  
  
"Guess I should explain. If I didn't write the note, Ryoma wouldn't have killed Korekiyo. If I didn't spend so much time with Himiko, not that I didn't enjoy every moment, maybe she wouldn't have felt compelled to kill Gonta. And if I had just payed more attention for everyone, ask how they were feeling, tried harder, hell, I should be the only one dead right now."  
  
He put his head down on the table on top of his arms.  
  
"Korekiyo, Gonta, Lady Yonaga..."  
  
He trailed off.  
  
"...Lady Shirogane..."  
  
He buried his face in his arms.  
  
"The Ultimate Fool. That should be my title. I was a fool for thinking I could help everyone. I was a fool for writing the note. I was a fool for not trying hard enough. All I've done is hurt."  
  
He lifted his head up once more as shifted his gaze towards Maki. He continued.  
  
"Even back home, I was a terrible person. Nothing has changed. Blood is still on my hands here as it is outside. That's why I'm done. I refuse to subject any of you to my poor decision making any longer. I'm a walking hazard."  
  
He got up and began to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
He turned to the source of the voice. Himiko looked him in the eye. She was wearing Angie's witch hat.  
  
For a split second, he could've sworn he saw the Magician in her place.  
  
"Where I can't cause any more damage."  
  
He shut the door behind him. They waited until they could no longer hear the echoes of his heavy footsteps before talking.  
  
"I call dibs on being leader!" Kokichi shot up and raised his hand.  
  
"What? You can't just DECIDE that without a vote!" Tenko mimicked his movements.  
  
"Sure can, tin can! Even Monokuma uses dibs, rule #14 is literally the same concept."  
  
"Tin can?! I'll have you know, my creator installed an ultra advanced A.I. within me, far more powerful than any tin can! Not like tin cans have any A.I. to begin with!"  
  
"Yeah sure. Anyways, since I called dibs, I call the shots now. Any objections?"  
  
There were groans from the crowd, but they seemed too disinterested to really care. He pumped his fist.  
  
"Yes! It's my time in the limelight now! I'm gonna shine brighter than the stars."  
  
After he settled down and propped up his feet, Kaito spoke up.  
  
"Damn. Is Shuichi retarted?"  
  
Everyone turned to the Akkido Master.  
  
"He's acting like he could've controlled any of what happened. That's not how it works, you can't do that."  
  
"He's always been like that. He leads a whole underground mob, what do you expect?"  
  
Miu had a solemn expression as she fiddled with a butterfly knife.  
  
"I've told him over and over again to just worry about himself, but he never listens, continuously over exerting and never taking a break. Thank god they killed each other, maybe he'll finally start to think about himself."  
  
Himiko flared up at the comment.  
  
"Thank god?! How could you say that after what happened to Angie! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
Miu raised an eyebrow, an amused smirk forming on her lips.  
  
"Shut up tit-less, you're part of the problem. If you weren't so weak and stupid, he wouldn't have even bothered with you. But he can't help it, it's in his nature to bring little shits like you up while he adds on more and more weight on his plate."  
  
"Why doesn't he just stop then?" Kokichi asked her.  
  
"I've said this time and time again, he LITERALLY thinks he's some sort of messiah. They beat it into him, telling him he has to act a certain way, talk a certain way, forget about himself. He doesn't matter, everyone else does. That's why he was so willing to just kill himself. He said he was afraid in the note, but he's a fucking liar. He only wrote that so you wouldn't put two and two together. He's a slave to his people, and you're his people now. If it doesn't hurt anybody, he'll do anything you ask him to, I can fucking guarantee it."  
  
She flushed a bit.  
  
"He's done whatever I asked him to, at least."  
  
Kaede wondered what the implications of that last sentence was, but decided that wasn't important. She thought about all the times she and Shuichi had spoken. Out of all of those times, how many of them were him reassuring her that everything would be fine?  
  
"So, does that mean he's only spending time with us out of some weird sense of obligation?"  
  
Miu shook her head at Kiibo's inquiry.  
  
"No you moron, it's the opposite. He cares way too much about you guys. Most of you are strangers, but he treats you like if you saved his life or some shit. And the worst part is, it's genuine. He's estatic that any of you talk to him, as if any of you actually matter. It's annoying."  
  
Kaede crossed her arms and gave her a pout.  
  
"We do matter! Just because you don't think so doesn't make it true."  
  
She pointed the edge of the blade towards the Maid, and sighed in defeat.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. He made you matter. Now I have to make sure you guys don't kill each other, or else he's gonna think it was somehow his fault one of you decided you wanted to leave badly enough to make history repeat itself."  
  
"That's not going to happen!" Kaede said, adamant that her claim was the truth.  
  
Rantaro spoke up afterwards.  
  
"Wishful thinking. There will be another murder, rather we like it or not. Monokuma is going to come up with another motive, and it'll be enough to convince one of you. If Himiko of all people can murder, anyone's fair game."  
  
The room fell quiet once more as that piece of information registered. Was there really going to be another murder? They had already lost 4 people, was it inevitable that their 11 would continue to drop?  
  
The bear in question popped up.  
  
"Hey party people! So, how about that execution huh? Pretty awesome, if a bear does say so himself. My favorite part was when she died!"  
  
No one reacted to him. They didn't want to give the bear the satisfaction. Monokuma looked at the entomologist.  
  
"You're the second blackened in existence to survive a trial by the first come first serve rule! I'm surprised you aren't angry, you're graduation ticket was snatched by the Magician. But I guess you don't mind, seeing as you're wearing a memento of her after all."  
  
She trembled with quiet rage as she pulled the hat over her head, obstructing part of her face.  
  
"Anyways, I gotta give you schmucks the prizes, since you survived and all. Here's your reward!"  
  
He put down a golden hammer, a ninja scroll, and a key down.  
  
"That key is magic by the way."  
  
"I don't care what it's called, it's still junk." Kaito said to him.  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. Go explore the rest of the school!"  
  
He left, leaving the students to stare at the objects.  
  
"Well, There's ten of us, and three objects. Guess we'll do two groups of three and one group of four." Miu said, grabbing the key.  
  
Maki got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"You're going to go see how Mr.Saihara is doing?"  
  
She ignored Kirumi's question as she opened it up and left.  
  
"I suppose she'll be fine. Rantaro, be a dear and take this hideous thing off my hands."  
  
Kirumi took the hammer and handed it to the boy. He looked it over, making a face at the sheer uncanny shine it had in comparison to everything else.  
  
"Then I'll take the scroll!" Kokichi snatched it before anyone could make any objections.  
  
"You're such a little kid, can you act like your 18 for 5 minutes?!"  
  
"You can't tell me to act my age! That's a right reserved for humans!"  
  
She shook a fist at the boy and seethed, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"You act like you hate me, but I'm pretty sure were friends now! You've put up with me the longest, not even the kids at my old high school lasted as long as you."  
  
"Friends?! With you?! Never! Not only are you a degenerate male, you keep making fun of the fact that I'm a robot! I only acknowledge you because you keep targeting me!"  
  
Kokichi addresed the rest of the group.  
  
"By the way, we're meeting at the gym once were done, so as soon as you finish, head over there."  
  
With that being said, he leaned in and flicked Tenko's nose. She was stunned by the action, but got up from her seat and chased him around the room, Kokichi laughing all the while. They ran out the door, taking the scroll with them. Rantaro coughed into his hand.  
  
"Well, guess the groups are uneven now. Kaede, wanna see where this leads?"  
  
She whipped her head around at the mention of her name and nodded.  
  
"Sure! I'll go with you."  
  
She got up, and Kiibo was about to volunteer to go as well but Kirumi slung an arm around him.  
  
"Then why don't the rest of us go with Miu? I would like to learn more about you all, I really haven't had the chance to."  
  
Kaito put a thumbs up.  
  
"Sure! I got my sidekick by my side, should be fine."  
  
"Only me?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaede pouted till I caved and promoted her to full hero, so it's on you bud!"  
  
He internally screamed as Himiko spoke next.  
  
"Nyeh, I don't really have a problem with this arrangement. I been bothering Tenko too much anyway, I'm gonna give her a break from me."  
  
"Alright, let's move then. Kick those asses into high gear, I want to get this over with as quickly as possible."  
  
Kaito led the charge, with Kiibo Himiko and Miu close behind. Before she left, Kirumi winked at Rantaro before following them out.  
  
Rantaro contemplated ending his existence right then and there, Kirumi was terrible at being subtle. But Kaede took his shoulder and smiled, having not noticed the little exchange.  
  
"Guess we should follow suit, huh?"  
  
\-------------------------  
  
When they finally made it outside, Kokichi landed on the grass in a huff.  
  
"Phew! Tenko, you're really fast!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Is what I would say, if you weren't still ALL THE WAY OVER THERE!"  
  
He lifted his head to see her still a little ways off, but she hadn't stopped running since they started. Figures robots would have infinite stamina, the cheating bastards.  
  
When he heard her heavy metal feet stomping, he jumped up and waved.  
  
"Hey slow poke! Thought I was gonna die of boredom waiting for you!"  
  
She stopped in her tracks, and pointed towards a statue with an animal mask.  
  
"Just shut up and look at that. Do we put the scroll here?"  
  
"Seems like it. Ninja's and scrolls are synonymous aren't they?"  
  
"I don't have enough knowledge on that subject to make a comment."  
  
He put the scroll in the statue, and the structure slipped into the ground. The trees behind it fell, and a dojo appeared from underground.  
  
"Aw man! It's just a lame ass dojo. We totally got robbed of the more interesting stuff."  
  
"While I don't think a dojo is lame per say, it isn't very interesting, I have to agree with you on that."  
  
"You see? We're agreeing on stuff now! That's what friends do!"  
  
Tenko grumbled as they made their way inside. When they opened up the entrance, they were greeted to a brown room with chains holding up a scaffold, wooden life sized dolls, and a huge moving robot in the back. The room smelled like fresh mats.  
  
"Booooring! Every other object at least had more than one lab! Why does Kaito get his own building?"  
  
"Ugh, degenerate males only think about violence and sex, don't they?"  
  
"Yeah, fuck men! Wait, I'M A MALE! Tenko, why do you hate men? 51% of the world is comprised of us."  
  
"Males, as I've said before, only think about violence, and sex. They view women as objects to be toyed with, they aren't respectful, they're always violent towards each other, and they're always nuisances! You're a prime example!"  
  
"Hey! I respect women, get your facts straight. Though, I gotta admit, I'm 2 out of four of those so I guess you're right? Except that you're not, because every man is different."  
  
"I've yet to meet one man who I can respect and consider an equal!"  
  
"What's your creator's name?"  
  
"Professor Fujisaki!"  
  
"Hm... sounds pretty uh, **male** to me."  
  
She thought about it, then sputtered to her defense.  
  
"T-two! Two men I've yet to meet!"  
  
He put a finger to his chin, and he had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Hm... well, you got me there."  
  
"Ha! You see-"  
  
"That was a lie! There's still Shuichi!"  
  
She had a horrified expression as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"What has this killing game done to me?!"  
  
"If it made you realize not all guys are bad, I'd say nothing but good things!"  
  
She gave him a glare and looked like she was going to refute what he said, but she put the hand she had raised down and smiled.  
  
"You know, you're right."  
  
He gave her a genuinely puzzled look.  
  
"Say what now?"  
  
"You're right. As much as I absolutely hate this killing game, without it I would've never have met Himiko. I don't think I've ever met someone as wonderful as she is. Shuichi is an amazing person too, even if he doesn't think so too. And I guess..."  
  
She began to struggle with her words.  
  
"I GUESS you make me forget the atrocities that take place here, so if nothing else you serve as a good distraction."  
  
He put a hand to his heart that didn't know him would call faking, but he was truly touched by her words.  
  
"Tenko! I was joking earlier, but do you really consider us friends?"  
  
She stared intensely at him, trying to find out if he was joking. But his face held a softer expression than those other times, and he wasn't grinning.  
  
"If that's what you want to call it, then yes."  
  
He didn't move, his eyes locked to her artificial ones. She got uncomfortable immediately.  
  
"Hey, is there something on my face? Spit it out!"  
  
He snapped out of whatever had possessed him and chuckled.  
  
"No no, it's just that I've never had a friend before, and it's kinda funny that it's you of all people."  
  
Her face lit up and she pointed at him.  
  
"There! You called me a person! So you DO acknowledge me as an equal, you were just being annoying!"  
  
He registered his own words, and gave out a laugh.  
  
"Nishishi, I guess I do now. But you're not quite there yet! You still need flesh, organs, a heart, and everything else!"  
  
"What?! How am I supposed to get those?!"  
  
"Easy! Ok, so there's this thing called the black market..."  
  
Kokichi began explaining the concept of illegal organ trafficking to Tenko as they went back the way they came.  
  
_**Kokichi Ouma's Report Card:**_  
  
_**(T3-NK0) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**2/6**_  
  
_**4 remaining**_  
  
\------------------------  
  
***CRASH***  
  
The glass shattered, revealing a dark hallway.  
  
"Quite an arm you got there, Kaede. I would've probably just smashed it up close instead of throwing it, but as long as it gets the job done."  
  
Before she could answer, they heard conversation from the direction they came from.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHH!"  
  
"QUIET DOWN YOU PUSSIES, THERE ARE NO GHOST HERE!"  
  
Kaito and Kiibo's screams echoed through the halls. Rantaro shook his head and sighed in exasperation.  
  
"There's this cool concept, I'm sure you've heard of it Kaede, called 'chill'. I might have to introduce it to them sometime."  
  
She giggled as they entered the factory like area. The atmosphere and lighting would have made it eerie had it not been for the light hearted tone they bounced off of each other as they walked. They reached a door with a large green circle on it. It opened as soon as they got close, and revealed a large blue room with a giant machine in the middle, and smaller stations connected to it.  
  
"Well, wires, wires, and more wires. Any guesses as to what this room is?"  
  
She feigned thoughtfulness as she hummed.  
  
"Hmmmm... the hardware store?"  
  
He clapped.  
  
"That's exactly right!"  
  
They shared a laugh as they turned to the machine.  
  
"In all seriousness, it's definitely a computer room. Don't see the need for all this technology otherwise."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
They looked around. There was nothing else of note, nor was Monokuma there to give an explanation.  
  
"So, how was home life?" Kaede asked him. It was a nice ice breaker, she had to say.  
  
"Hectic. Balancing my Tennis career while having a dozen sisters is alot of work, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."  
  
"12? That's quite the number."  
  
"Most of them are step sisters, but I love them all the same. I was raised like a spoiled brat if I'm being honest. My father is incredibly wealthy, so he bought me whatever I wanted. And all that money kinda gets to someone's head, and he slept around. He was a real piece of shit, but he gave me all my sisters so I guess I gotta give him some credit."  
  
"That sounds horrible, I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah, don't be. I was basically raised by maids growing up, he wasn't really around. He had a tennis court out back that he set up for appearances only, and one day while I was bored I decided to use it against the machine. I was halfway decent, I practiced till I thought I was good, and I signed up for the school's tennis club. The rest is history."  
  
"Wow. That's... really tame."  
  
"Yeah, it is. I haven't gone through hardships like everyone else, I'm really not that interesting. I'm just a rich kid that's skilled with a tennis racket, that's about the extent of my origin. Though I have traveled quite a bit because of it, so there's that. What about you?"  
  
"Well, I'm actually about the same as you.  I used to work part time as a Maid afterschool, I did every task handed to me perfectly, and eventually they granted me my title. I live with my mom and dad, and my twin sister. Though I haven't been able to see her, she's an Ultimate too."  
  
"2 Ultimates in one family? That's quite rare, huh? Her talent?"  
  
"She's the **Ultimate Idol** , have you heard of her?"  
  
"Oh! Actually, I've met her. I was wondering why you looked so familiar, you guys have the same eyes and hair, except her ahoge leans in the other direction."  
  
"How is she? I haven't seen her in person in a year!"  
  
"Very energetic, I could barely keep up. She's always bouncing in place too, it's kind of jarring at first but I got used to it. We did a photoshoot together for a magazine and the headline was 'The youth of the future! Meet the Ultimates who'll run the world!'. How dramatic, but I guess they aren't wrong. Celebrities hold a lot of power nowadays."  
  
"That's good to hear. She's so busy she hasn't been able to come home. But if she's happy, then I don't mind waiting."  
  
"I don't know how you do it. I already miss my sister's so much it kinda hurts, but to go a whole year without seeing them? Unthinkable."  
  
Kaede smiled at his words. He was a soft guy at heart, despite his mysterious nature.  
  
"Well, we should probably head to the gym now, right?"  
  
"Yeah, let's get out of here. The neon blue lighting is messing with my vision."  
  
_**Kaede's Report Card:**_  
  
_**(Rantaro Amami) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**2/6**_  
  
_**4 remaining**_  
  
\--------------------------  
  
"Well that was a fucking waste of time! How the hell were we supposed to know the labs would be closed if the people with that talent are dead!"  
  
Miu stamped her foot on the ground in annoyance.  
  
"Nyeh, at least it was entertaining. Who knew Kaito was such a big baby."  
  
"H-hey, I'm not equipped to prepare with spirits! Neo Akiddo doesn't work on them!"  
  
"What did you find, Rantaro?"  
  
"Well Kirumi, we found a computer room with no explanation as to what it's for. How fun."  
  
"And you two?"  
  
"Some crummy dojo, that's literally it."  
  
Kaito grinned when he heard the news.  
  
"All right! Time to get some REAL practice in! See ya!"  
  
He ran out the gym, and Rantaro facepalmed.  
  
"He doesn't even know where it is."  
  
Kokichi put his hands behind his head.  
  
"He'll figure it out. Anyways, let's just disperse for now. We really don't have anything else to say, and there is no exit. This bear is a real pain in my ass."  
  
That being said, they filed out the room to find a way to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that Kokichi has a report card. Well, that's because due to story reasons, for this chapter's FTE, Kokichi is going to replace Shuichi! 
> 
> Same rules as the other FTE polls apply, which means pick 2 different characters for Kokichi and 2 different characters for Kaede. Shuichi and Maki are unavailable. Happy voting! (Ends March 11th)
> 
> *Note: Kaede and Kokichi can spend time together, so that's an option as well*
> 
> *UPDATE:Poll Closed! Thank you for voting!


	15. Strength and Weakness in all Shapes and Sizes: Daily Life II

  
Kaede peeked into the laboratory. It had a green hue to it, and machines hung from the ceiling and sprawled out the walls. Saw blades, drills, a chainsaw, and every other deadly object she could imagine were huge and in plain view, contrasting the silver-haired boy tinkering with a device.  
  
She knocked on the door, for courtesies sake.  
  
"Kiibo? May I come in?"  
  
He stopped screwing something in and turned his head. He was wearing his goggles, the first time she had seen him use them.  
  
"Sure, come in! I don't mind."  
  
He turned back around and continued to work. She walked in, slightly off put by the seemingly inactive weapons, but she pressed on and made it to his side.  
  
"What are you working on?"  
  
"Something top secret! I can't share details on it because I want it to be a surprise. But it'll definitely help us out, I have no doubt in my mind."  
  
"That's great! I'm sure whatever you'll make will be useful."  
  
He began to concentrate as he stuck his tongue out a little bit, a little quirk to show that he was completely focused.  
  
She looked around, wandering the room in search of something to occupy her time as she picked up tools and examined them.  
  
"Say, Kiyori, can you pass me the wrench?"  
  
Kaede grabbed the wrench and walked over to hand it to him, but stopped midway.  
  
"Kiibo? My name is Kaede."  
  
He turned around, and gave her an incredulous look.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said, didn't I?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, you said Kiyori. That's my sister's name. How do you know that?"  
  
His expression was blank as he began to put the pieces together. When it all clicked, he blushed and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Oooooooooh my god! I'm so sorry Kaede, honestly that was a slip up on my part!"  
  
He apologized profusely as she giggled.  
  
"No no, it's fine! People confuse us all the time, but it is a little strange. They only confuse us when they know us. Have you met her?"  
  
"Y-yeah... she was my only friend. Sorry I never mentioned it before, I was afraid you'd think I was only talking to you because you look so much like her. I like you for you."  
  
She smiled at that, but then her face lit up with recognition.  
  
"Oh, you must be Kiiboy! Wow, I can't believe I never made the distinction."  
  
"Kiiboy?"  
  
"Yeah, when she was first starting out and was still home often, she talked about this one fan who caught her eye. She said you were different from the rest, and she was really happy when she found out you were an Ultimate like her!"  
  
"I didn't know she called me that. Yeah, I remember the day we met. Some people in suits pulled me to the side after the show, and told me that one of the idols wished to speak with me. I was confused, but then I saw her wave at me as she headed backstage. When I made it to the room, she took my hands and asked me a bunch of questions. She was so bouncy, I never met someone like her before. And after we spoke, she asked me if she wanted to be friends. Ho w could I refuse her?"  
  
He had a fond tone in his voice as he reminisced about their meeting. But those were soon gone, replaced by a deep hurt.  
  
"We texted everyday, and she'd sneak away from work to hang out with me. She was so nice, and wonderful, and perfect... No wonder she stopped talking to me. I'm a trash by the side of the road in comparison."  
  
"Kiibo, don't say that. She forgot about me too."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah. Eventually, she stopped visiting as she got busier and busier, until one day she didn't even text me anymore. I haven't spoke to her in a long time."  
  
He seemed to get angry at that.  
  
"Man, what is that?! I understand me, but you too?! How could she do that to you? You're so selfless and kind and pretty, I just don't get it."  
  
He didn't realize he let that part slip up as Kaede flushed.  
  
"You think I'm pretty?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well, of course! You're definitely one of the most beautiful girls I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on."  
  
He continued on his tangent as if he hadn't just given her the nicest compliment she had ever received.  
  
"Man, did she ever care about me? I guess I'm the dummy for thinking so."  
  
Kaede snapped out of her thoughts and denied his claims.  
  
"No, that's wrong Kiibo! She's not a bad person, just... isn't very bright, admittedly. She gets hyper fixated on whatever she's doing, kind of like you earlier. Please don't be mad at her, I'm sure she still has us in her heart. If she didn't care, why else would she spend time with us?"  
  
He mulled over her counter, and accepted it.  
  
"You know what? You're right. Wow, I'm a jerk, huh? Guess the trash part hasn't changed one bit."  
  
Kaede took his hands.  
  
"Don't say that about yourself. You're so unique and intelligent, you're far beyond that of trash. Trust me, I've seen some low lifes before."  
  
She internally grimaced at the memories of violence and gangs at her highschool.  
  
"I want you to know that even if you don't think so, I do. And my opinion counts, right?"  
  
He nodded vigorously.  
  
"O-of course!"  
  
"Then believe me, ok? If I hear you say anything bad about yourself, I'm going to be upset, got it?"  
  
He opened his mouth to agree, but shouting outside interrupted him.  
  
"HEY! KAEDE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
Kokichi's voice echoed outside, and she let go.  
  
"I have to leave, but remember what I said. You're amazing, ok? Repeat that to yourself if you have to."  
  
She left the room, leaving the Inventor alone. He replayed the conversation in his head, and completely froze in place when he remembered something he said.  
  
Well, of course! You're definitely one of the most beautiful girls I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.  
  
Wordlessly, he walked over to the table he was working on, grabbed a pillow, and screamed into it.  
  
Kaede's Report Card:  
  
_**(Kiibo Idabashi) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**3/6**_  
  
_**3 Remaining**_  
  
\-------------------  
  
"KAAAAEEEDEEEE!"  
  
She turned around after closing the lab door to find Kokichi skipping towards her with a smile on his face. She waved.  
  
"Kokichi! Do you have a request?"  
  
He stopped a few feet apart from her, and he grinned.  
  
"Yep! I'm feeling a little pent up, so let's fuck!"  
  
Her eyes almost bulged out of her head as she flushed and stammered.  
  
"W-what?! Why would you ask me that?!"  
  
He tilted his head.  
  
"Hm? You said you've never denied a request! Unless you were lying of course, lying isn't a very selfless trait you know."  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"W-well, that's true..."  
  
She looked at him carefully. He had a completely straight face, besides a small smile that was towards the right of his lips. Was he serious?  
  
She took a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
He cackled immediately, much to her confusion. He was laughing so hard he started to cry.  
  
"Kokichi?! Are you ok?!"  
  
He fell to the floor, and continued his fit for at least another minute. When he was finally done, he got back up slowly and wiped his face.  
  
"Kaede, I was JOKING! I wanted to see where your limit was, so I started at basic bottom of the barrel request ANYONE would deny! But I guess since no one's ever asked you that, you really DON'T have a limit, huh? Wow, talk about no self respect!"  
  
She pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey, don't play around like that! I told you I was serious when I said that I would do any request, that's what I live by!"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You're kinda dumb. Who cares about ideals and honor, especially here? Who are you doing it for, yourself?"  
  
"Those are important! They're a part of who I am!"  
  
"Are you sure that isn't your entire identity? Tell me about yourself. Pretend I don't know you, and introduce yourself to me."  
  
She held a puzzled expression, but complied.  
  
"Hello! My name is Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Maid! I live to serve! It's nice to meet you!"  
  
He tsk'd at her response.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. You define yourself by your code as a Maid, as if there's nothing else about you worthy of note. You say that it's part of who you are, but in reality that's ALL you are. Ok, your the Ultimate Maid, but what else is there about you? Why should I care about Kaede Akamatsu beyond her talent?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You trailed off. There you go, my point exactly. I'll give you a hint as to what I mean: what is unique about you?"  
  
That was an easy question!  
  
"Well, I can do any task!"  
  
"That includes?"  
  
"Cooking, cleaning-"  
  
"Slave work."  
  
"I'm not a slave! I'm a maid!"  
  
"No you're not. A maid has dignity, self respect, poise, and keeps her cool IN ADDITION to her personality and what she can do, all traits I've never seen you exhibit. You can do things, and you're completely subservient, but that's the extent of it, which is what I'd call a boring slave. Why is Kirumi, a FAKE maid, more of a maid then you?"  
  
Her face fell as his words dawned on her. Kirumi, despite telling her she was being a maid because of her, was way more of a maid than she was. He picked her chin up.  
  
"Look, I'm telling you this because you're human, not a..."  
  
He tried to find a different word to substitute robot, as a sign of respect for Tenko.  
  
"You're not a puppet. You need to set boundaries for yourself, fuck ideology. If you don't, people are just going to take advantage of you. I can think of 50 different ways to make you kill someone indirectly and you'd be none the wiser. Just, think about yourself more as person rather than a mannequin to be molded however people see fit, and improve on the weaker aspects of your personality."  
  
"Weaker aspects?"  
  
"Yep! I already gave you a hint, so think about that for me, okay? You can call that my request."  
  
He let go, and put his hands behind his back as he walked off. Kokichi had an odd way of going about things, but she could tell he meant that last part. He hadn't said much, but in one conversation he flipped her world view and how she saw herself on top of it's head, one she had lived by since earning her title. He was a very interesting person, to be sure.  
  
_**Kaede and Kokichi's Report Card:**_  
  
_**(Kaede Akamatsu/Kokichi Ouma) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**2/6**_  
  
_**4 remaining**_  
  
\-----------------------  
  
_Duck. Tilt head left. Jump. Tilt head right. Sidestep._  
  
Kokichi dodged each attack Kaito attempted to land on him with ease. He was way too obvious with his next moves for him to not exploit it.  
  
"Kaito, aren't you supposed to be a hero? How do you beat up gangs of thugs if you can't even touch me?"  
  
"Shut up! You're way too fast and tiny!"  
  
"Well, I'm an astronaut! I've trained far harder than you have, no doubt. And so what if I'm tiny? What if a group of midgets run up on you, you're just gonna fold like an omelette?"  
  
Kaito wiped sweat off his brow. They've been going at it for at least half an hour, and Kokichi didn't seemed stressed in the slightest.  
  
"Can you just fuckin' hold still?!"  
  
_Sidestep. Jump. Duck._  
  
"No can do! Can't have you messing up my handsome face!"  
  
Kaito gave a feral growl as he got more and more frustrated. Kokichi laughed at his pain a little more before catching his hand.  
  
"Ok, since you're way too slow with your hands, how about we have a race?"  
  
"You're on, you little shit!"  
  
Kokichi lead him outside the dojo, and drew a line on the floor with his foot.  
  
"Ok, first one to make it back here wins!"  
  
Kaito pumped his fist together and bent down. Kokichi did the same.  
  
"I'm winning this, by the way! Running is a Neo Akiddo specialty!"  
  
"Ok, so If I win you have to admit Neo Akiddo is just bootleg karate."  
  
He glared at him and got even more fired up.  
  
"Hell no it's not! I'll prove it with this race!"  
  
"Okaaaaay, if you say so. Three, two, one, go!"  
  
They ran as fast as they could forward. It was an even sprint, until Kokichi did a 180 and turned back around. Kaito kept going, focusing on his speed.  
  
Kokichi turned around, and touched the starting line. He waited, each passing moment making it harder and harder not to laugh. After 10 minutes, Kaito came back, a horrified look on his face.  
  
"How did you get here before I did?!"  
  
He held back his snickering with a wavering smile on his face.  
  
"*snrk* I-it's a trade secret, Kaito!"  
  
He shook a fist into the air.  
  
"Damn it! I guess I'm gonna have to incorporate astronaut training into my workout regime, that shit made you crazy nimble!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's pretty tough stuff. Sure you can handle it?"  
  
He banged on his chest and grinned like a madman.  
  
"Nothing is too hard for me! I won't give up, even if it kicks my ass!"  
  
Kokichi found himself genuinely grinning along with him. As oblivious as he can be, his smile and optimism was infectious. A nice contrast from all the disgusting shit that's been happening.  
  
But he knew before it got better, it would get much, much, worse.

_**Kokichi's Report Card:** _

_**(Kaito Momota) Friendship Fragment Obtained!** _

_**2/6** _

_**4 remaining** _


	16. Flashback: To lead them all (Shuichi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi's explains his scars.

  
It was calm.  
  
Shuichi's legs swayed back and forth over the edge of the building. A calming breeze blew through his back, causing his cape to flutter a bit. He overlooked the entire outside of the campus, seeing all the buildings standing tall.  
  
It would be so easy just to give himself a little nudge. Just one, and he'd be gone from this world.  
  
Not that he wanted that. It wasn't a very pleasant thought to have. He's done enough damage, the image of his completely broken and crushed body on the floor would traumatize his fellow classmates and do more harm than good.  
  
The door opened from behind him, but he didn't bother looking back. Someone sat down next to him.  
  
He recognized that violet dress.  
  
"Lady Akamatsu, good to see you."  
  
She sat in silence next to him, and took his hand.  
  
"Surprised you don't hate me."  
  
"Now why would I hate you?"  
  
"Because everything I said was objectively correct."  
  
"No, you said 'maybe' way too much for that silly."  
  
He realized his mistake, and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I suppose I did. Do you require something from me?"  
  
She looked down at her lap, and the large height that separated them from the ground far below. It was a great distance, no exaggerations could be made about that fact.  
  
But she felt more at ease here than ever before, which she found strange. Perhaps it was the atmosphere.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She took his hand and gently pulled off the glove, exposing it's ruined state.  
  
"Is it alright if you tell me about this?"  
  
Her smooth, dainty fingers felt foreign as they danced across his palm. Another new feeling he'd add to the ever growing pile of experiences he's gained here.  
  
"I believe I owe you that much, so yes. But, wait a moment please. Someone else will be joining us."  
  
Just then, Maki walked through the door with two hot mugs, her face bearing a small smile. A smile that fell as soon as her eyes rested on Kaede.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Kaede began to get up, but Shuichi squeezed her hand.  
  
"It's fine, Maki."  
  
The detective stared daggers at the maid as she took her seat next to her friend.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She took a sip of her mug, which had hot cocoa in it. He did the same.  
  
"Now, this is a rather long story. I suggest you get comfortable."  
  
Kaede nodded. Maki took another sip. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Before I begin, I have to remind you this isn't for the faint of heart. Are you ok with that?"  
  
He turned to either of them, who both nodded once more.  
  
He began to recount his past.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
_When I was a child, I lived with my mother. Not very long, mind you, but for what I'd consider my childhood years, it was a vast majority. Up until I was 4, she took care of me single handedly, feeding and raising and loving me, until she passed in her sleep. I never had a father._  
  
_I found out why I didn't later that day._  
  
_My old boss, the one who used to run my organization, was smitten with my mother, to the point of obsession. However, seeing as he was busy, he could never really come around as often as he'd like. As soon as he found out a stranger had sex with her to conceive me and left, he hunted him down and mounted his head on his office wall. So, yes, I have seen my father. But not alive. I got rid of that as soon as I could._  
  
_Boss was completely devastated over her passing, which he found out about 2 days later. For 2 days, I lived in the house with My mother's corpse, having no idea why she wouldn't wake up. When he saw her, he seemed to freeze in place. Then, with an intense sorrow I only ever felt from that man one time afterwards, he cried._  
  
_He had people load her body into the car._  
  
_Boss hated me with every fiber of his being. I was a constant reminder of her, and the man who took her away from him by bringing me into this world. But he knew he couldn't kill me. Ironically, he was a religious man, and if he wanted any hope of her accepting him in the afterlife, killing me would be a guaranteed rejection._  
  
_But that didn't stop him from beating me._  
  
_When he buried her their favorite park, he rocked my stomach with a fist I had never anticipated. It hurt, so, so bad. I remember the first time I ever vomited was 5 feet away from her grave._  
  
_"Fucking parasyte." Was his first sentence he ever spoke to me._  
  
_He grabbed my arm and yanked me inside the car, kicking and screaming. This man, who I had no relation to, nor had I any desire to be with, was taking me away from all that I knew._  
  
_I soon learned quickly not to defy him. That was two lashes._  
  
_The next day, he set ground rules as he showed me to my bedroom. It was the Holy Salvation Society branch of the organization, the one that trained lackeys and grunts to become ruthless killers and skilled Assassins. One lash of a whip for talking back. Two lashes for disobeying. Three if I took too long or half assed an order. And death if I told a soul about him or my situation._  
  
_And a new rule was added. Four lashes if I didn't spend time with his daughter. Not that I minded the last rule. It was added 2 years after I got there._  
  
_I was 6 when I met her. The Ultimate Daredevil. I didn't know what an Ultimate was at the time, but that didn't matter. She was the bosses bastard child he had with a prostitute, but he loved her all the same. She was 16 years old._  
  
_She wasn't allowed to have any friends outside of the staff at the branch. So, he stuck me with her._  
  
_She had bosses mannerisms, and a certain way of speaking that sounded exactly like him sometimes, but she was nothing like him otherwise. She was sweet, and energetic, and always climbing and jumping whatever she could. There was a vast age gap between us, but that didn't deter her from talking to me. At first, I did it out of obligation. I would get lashed if I didn't, after all. But I soon found myself genuinely enjoying her company, and we became real friends._  
  
_Then her accident happened. And once again, boss cried. That was the last time I ever saw a shred of humanity from him._  
  
_He buried her next to my mom._  
  
_When he got back home, he took his grief and anger on the world out on me._  
  
_He had people hold me down._  
  
_He took out a drill._  
  
_And he pierced my hand._  
  
_"Why didn't you do anything?! I told you to watch her! You piece of shit, this is your fault!" He screamed as he drilled my hand's flesh._  
  
_I passed out due to the excruciating pain not long after._  
  
_When I was eight, a detective who I would later find out to be my Uncle began tracking me down, or so I heard._  
  
_I never got to meet him. He was silenced and removed from the face of the earth within 2 days of the rumor being spread around the branch. I later learned he was broken mentally, and he resides in a mental institution not far from my old home._  
  
_Then, I turned 9. After 5 long years of conditioning, and pain, and pain, and more pain, I was deemed "ready"._  
  
_They dropped me off at the orphanage. The orphanage that he secretly ran and funded to raise up new grunts from a young age. That's why kids would leave so frequently, they were shipped off to different remote branches, to become walking, talking killing machines. The reason they took me monthly was to make sure I still followed orders properly._  
  
_That's when I met you, Maki. You were nice to me. I was starved for love, and so very tired of getting hurt. I got attached immediately. And you seemed to like me too, which made me feel like we were actually friends. I was estatic to hear you thought of me as such as well. My first friend in so very long._  
  
_Then, the day my life truly began came. After we made that promise that night, Boss had men pick me up while I was asleep. I woke up back at the branch, confused but not scared. I had started to begin abandoning what they deemed unnecessary emotions by then, I'm certain you noticed._  
  
_But what he did struck absolute terror within my psyche._  
  
_He brought me to a room, someone with a bag over their head was struggling. He pulled it off. The man was kicking and thrashing about, shouting every curse in the book as he demanded they let him go. Boss looked right into my eyes._  
  
_"You're going to take my place one day."_  
  
_I yelled at him, despite the punishment I knew would follow. This man was disgusting, cruel, a demon in the flesh. I would never be like him._  
  
_Then, for the very first time, I felt it._  
  
_Absolute pressure. A suffocating feeling, restricting my breathing._  
  
_He advanced towards the man, and in one swift motion, placed the barrel of his gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger._  
  
_It was the first time I had seen something so repulsive. I felt sick. He turned to me._  
  
**_"Don't think I don't know everything. That girl you're so fond of? It'll be her next time if you don't accept."_**  
  
_Upon hearing those words and making the connection in my head, I became sick for real as I emptied the contents of the previous night onto the floor._  
  
_That's why, Maki. I had to go. It was for your safety. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. But by the time it was ok for me to do so, I feared I was too far gone. So I kept running. And I never looked back._  
  
_After I accepted, I began leadership training, although at the time I didn't know it yet. Every time I would mess up, it would be another dump in boiling water, or another scrape on my hand, or another lash on my back to add to the pile. Everything was always my fault, my mistake, my error. After 2 long years I was fully trained to be a walking weapon, which was when I was 13. I had become almost numb to physical pain._  
  
_Then I met Miu._  
  
_The boss thought it would be a good test of my skills to train her after seeing what she did. So, I did. For 6 months, I taught her everything I knew. When she was done, she met boss personally, and sent her on her first of many, many missions._  
  
_I wouldn't see her in person again until I was 16, when she had her 100th job. During that time, I had been asked several questions by boss at random intervals, questions I didn't find out the purpose to until later._  
  
_By then, I had fully become the person you see before you today. Miu came back, and she was assigned to be my guard._  
  
_Then I found out everything._  
  
_You had become a detective, Maki. And you were looking for me. And you were getting close. Boss said out of a sign of respect and goodwill for making it this far, he was going to let you live for a little bit longer. Those notes and such that I had apparently left behind for the 5 years you were chasing me, those were all his writing. I was told to play along and pretend I did them, or he'd retract his courtesy. Those questions he asked me, some of them were about you, which is why they sounded so personal. He told me a majority of the questions he had asked me, they were lives I was throwing around._  
  
_I had unknowingly made strategic decisions on who to go for and who to silence based on what I assumed were hypothetical situations. Blood was on my hands before I even knew what hit me._  
  
_He laughed at me, and said I'd be a fine leader one day._  
  
_I snapped._  
  
_And I killed him._  
  
_At first, it was so quick and surreal that I didn't even register it. I realized later on that the conditioning must've been so that WOULDN'T happen, but the way he so casually played around with Maki's life broke any fear of the man I might've built up over the years._  
  
_And when word got out he was dead, there was chaos. A power vacuum occured, and high ranking members fought tooth and nail for top spot._  
  
_But I refused to let that happen._  
  
_I challenged them all to a duel. One by one, I incapacitated each and every one, training and conditioning I had received from the boss proving it's worth._  
  
_Eventually, no one stood in my way. So I claimed the seat as my own. To be the one who stood above the rest, that's what I had to strive for to gain their respect. And with Miu as my right hand, I changed how we ran things. I gave better conditions, stopped employing young children, funded the orphanages more, gave to charity, and attempted to make amends. It was the least I could've done to repent for everything._  
  
_The image of our organization became to shift, and by the time the government found out what had transpired, I had already defused a foreign affair that could've lead to a world war if left unchecked. The Ultimate initiative granted me my title at 17, one I had played around with around the time I met Miu all those years ago. I called myself the Ultimate Supreme Leader more as a joke than anything, but they took me as serious when I suggested it. So, I've actually only been an official Ultimate for a year, though I've technically been the leader since I was 13._  
  
_There you go. I cannot stress this enough, I'm truly sorry for keeping this hidden for so long. I wasn't sure when would be the right time. But seeing how there's no guarantee I'll make it out of this killing game alive, there's no better time than the present. I hope one day you can forgive me._  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
He finished speaking, taking another sip of his mug before putting it down. He looked out once more to the campus, and sighed. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest, finally telling her why he had left.  
  
"Don't say that."  
  
He turned to Maki. 

"Of course I forgive you. How could I not?"

Her voice started to falter as her face started to become moist.  
  
"W-We're... we're definitely going to make it out of here! It doesn't matter what happens, I'm leaving here with you if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
She embraced him, quiet choked sobs coming from his chest. He stroked her hair with his bare hand, the one that barely had a sense of touch anymore.  
  
Yet, much like with Kaede, he could feel her hair as he ran his fingers through it soothingly, if only a little.  
  
He pulled her back to avoid any accidents with the edge, and they stayed there like that for a while. He eyed the maid from the corner of his eye. She was wiping tears of her own, but she had a understanding look on her face.  
  
Although they didn't share any words, they felt closer all the same.  
  
_**Kaede and Shuichi's Report Card:**_  
  
_**(Kaede Akamatsu/Shuichi Saihara) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**4/6**_  
  
_**2 remaining**_  



	17. Strength and Weakness in all Shapes and Sizes: Daily Life IV

  
Kaede rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she headed into the computer room. Monokuma had called them in there, which meant there would be another motive. She woke herself up, and opened the door.  
  
All 11 remaining students waved her good morning. The air was heavy with caution and reluctant anticipation as the bear finally made himself known.  
  
"Good, you're all here! Hope you enjoyed that brief intermission, because it's motive time!"  
  
Sounds of disgust and glares where shot at Monokuma, but he smiled on.  
  
"You're gonna LOVE this one, I promise! Now, watch this!"  
  
16 chairs popped up around them, each having their own headset.  
  
"It's VIIIIIIIIIRTUAL REALITY!"  
  
"Virtual reality?" Kriumi asked.  
  
"That's right! You put on one of these bad boys, and it'll transport your mind to another world. I made each one specifically tailored to each of you, so get in your proper seats or else!"  
  
The Exisals shuffled and whirred to reaffirm what he said.  
  
"Yeah yeah you asshole, we get it." Kaito took his seat, and the other's followed. Kaede's seat was in between Rantaro and Miu's. Shuichi's was next to Kokichi and Himiko's. Maki's was in between Gonta and Angie's on his right, and Ryoma, Tsumugi, and Korekiyo's on his left, completely isolating her. The placement was not lost on the detective, shooting the bear a death glare that it attempted to shrug off.  
  
"A-anyways, this is gonna be an amazing motivator for sure, you'll get to see some familiar faces!"  
  
Familiar?  
  
"Okay, put the headsets on!"  
  
They had no choice but to do as he said, as they put on the straps.  
  
"Good! Three, two, one, and you're off!"  
  
Kaede's world was full of color for a moment, before fading to black.  
  
\---------------------  
  
Shuichi opened his eyes. He looked around, but there was nothing but a black void in every direction, despite the fact that he clearly felt some sort of solid ground beneath his feet. Without warning, a mess of bright lights and color appeared to his left, and the mass formed into a certain detective.  
  
"Maki, are you alright?"  
  
She took a minute to reorient herself, and turned to him.  
  
"Yeah, I am. That was definitely an experience, I'll give him that."  
  
With that being said, the world around them began to twist and warp until they were placed in a familiar setting.  
  
They were in front of their home. It was just as she remembered it.  
  
"Oh..." she said, putting a hand over her mouth. She walked to the staircase, and ran a hand through the railing.  
  
Rough, dirty, and even had the little yellow marking with a pen one of the children did.  
  
Shuichi hadn't seen this place in years, so a lot of this was new to him. It was still not the cleanest, but it was in a far better state than how he had left it.  
  
A smile formed on his face. He supposed he did help out after all.  
  
A sense of dread filled the both of them.  
  
"Why would he show us this? And why is it so accurate?" Maki inquired.  
  
"It's that bear were talking about. I have no doubt it won't be anything remotely pleasant. As for the accuracy, well... I can only assume he scanned your memory or something similar, because I certainly don't have this in my own."  
  
He stepped forward, and walked up the stairs with her. He took her hand.  
  
"I have no idea what we'll see in there. But, we need to stand firm. Are you ready?"  
  
She squeezed his hand a little tighter.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He nodded, and opened the door.  
  
It wouldn't open.  
  
"Curious."  
  
He pushed a little more. It didn't budge. He took a deep breath, and pushed for real. The door slowly opened up little by little. It was taking far too much effort to open up.  
  
A small hand slipped through the crack of the door, a foul odor coming through it. Neither of them flinched.  
  
That smell was horrifyingly familiar to the detective. Shuichi had seen and smelled enough rotted corpses to last a lifetime.  
  
He opened the door fully.  
  
It was one thing to see a corpse...  
  
But it was another to see a massacre.  
  
Children. Far too many. A majority of them recognizable to Maki, but none to Shuichi. He felt his own grip tighten, but eased up, not wanting to hurt her. That didn't stop her from squeezing his hand as hard she could. If he had all of his nerves intact, he would've probably winced.  
  
They stared at each other. What are you supposed to say to that?  
  
The answer, they found, was nothing.  
  
They stepped over them as they entered. There were tiny gaps between each child, enough for one foot to step through, so the had to let go of each other and carefully maneuver through them.  
  
In the main room wasn't any better. The sight of her brutalized family and the smell began to overwhelm Maki, her legs shaking. Shuichi held her close, and shielded her eyes.  
  
"It's safe to assume that the rest of the house is going to be like this too. We don't have to go any further."  
  
"W-what is this?"  
  
He didn't have an answer to that. He lead her out the building, and shut the door behind him. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Is this what's become of the orphanage while we were away?"  
  
Her eyes turned to pinpricks at the possibility.  
  
"N-no, please don't say that..."  
  
"Why else would he bother with this?"  
  
She furrowed her brow.  
  
"Why aren't you more upset about this?"  
  
"Believe me, I am. But remember, the orphanage wasn't really ever my home, it was more of a daycare till my old boss deemed me old enough to train. You're fine, that's all that matters."  
  
"But doesn't this get you the slightest bit angry?"  
  
He looked at his hands, and clenched them.  
  
"I'm angry at the bear, if that's what your asking. But until I see this with my own two eyes outside, then I don't believe it."  
  
She considered this, and calmed down slightly.  
  
"I see. We don't know for sure, you're right. But, there's another question."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"How do we get out of here?"  
  
They looked around. The street stretched on from either side, but it seemed endless, and buildings repeated.  
  
"Oh."  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
"HELLOOOOOOOO?! HELLOOOOOOO?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, MONOKUMA?!"  
  
Miu screamed into the darkness. Everything around her was void of any sign of color. Just pure, suffocating, darkness.  
  
Except of course, the two playing cards on the floor.  
  
"Would you two help me out?!"  
  
Kokichi stuck his tongue out at her as he dealt Kirumi more cards.  
  
"It's obvious he's not coming. It's been like an hour already! But why are you worried? It's not like we're gonna die. He can't kill us unless we violate any rules."  
  
Kirumi groaned at the hand she was dealt, and added on to what he said.  
  
"It won't be much longer, I'd imagine. Have patience."  
  
The assassin stamped her foot on the ground.  
  
"It's kind of hard to relax when I can literally only see you two and myself! What even is this anyways? Some sort of intimidation tactic?!"  
  
Just then, a huge Monokuma head appeared above them, eliciting a shriek from Kirumi.  
  
"What the fuck?" Kokichi dropped his cards and stood up to geta better view.  
  
"Hey! How's it hanging in the fun house?"  
  
"Fun? This is boring! Don't you hate boring?"  
  
The bear opened it's mouth, which was all the more terrifying considering the fact that each one of his teeth was taller than 165 cm.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! But that's because you're all boring yourselves! You don't have any familar faces I can show you."  
  
"Eh, fair." He agreed.  
  
He looked at Kirumi.  
  
"What happened with you?"  
  
"My parents and I don't have a very good relationship, I'm afraid. We had a disagreement, and I left."  
  
"Ah, okay. My parents just kinda disowned me. I'd rather not say, honestly."  
  
Monokuma laughed.  
  
"Exactly! And since there's no one for any of you, you get to stay here till everyone else is done!"  
  
"What?! Fuck that, take me out of here!"  
  
"No can do! You can wait a little longer, it's not going to kill you! Or... maybe it will. Phuhuhu!"  
  
The head disappeared, leaving them in silence once more.  
  
"Soooooo... Guess you have to play chipless blackjack now, huh?"  
  
Miu huffed, but sat down and snatched up the cards.  
  
"Fine, but I'm shuffling."  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Kaede was hyperventilating, clinging on to Kiibo for dear life. He steeled himself, staying strong for her.  
  
But it was rather difficult when you were staring at your friends lifeless body.  
  
"K-Keyori?"  
  
He called out to her, but it was a fruitless endeavor. Her idol group was around her in the same condition. They were on a stage, with chairs lined all the way to the back in rows. In the audience, Kaede's family was watching intensely.  
  
Well, as intensely as one could with no eyes.  
  
Words failed him. He couldn't find anything to say that would comfort the maid gripping his waist. So, he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He sang a song.  
  
It was a song Keyori taught him, one that she sang when she was just starting out. It started slow, then gradually picked up speed till it reached a medium, easy to follow pace. The song was on the softer side fortunately, and she gradually steadied her breathing. When he was done, she loosened her grip, but she didn't let go.  
  
"T-thank you, Kiibo. But... Why? Why did this happen?!"  
  
Kiibo grimaced. He didn't have a family, so he has no idea what she was going through right now. But if he felt this sick over a friend he hadn't spoke to in such a long time, she must be way worse off.  
  
"If I had to guess, this might be a motive."  
  
"Motive?"  
  
"Y-yeah, though I can't say for sure. Everyone else might be experiencing the same thing, it'd make sense, wouldn't it? Showing us something this horrible."  
  
"But they're already..."  
  
She didn't finish, but he got the picture.  
  
"That's what I don't get. What could he be planning?"  
  
Kaede was momentarily surprised by Kiibo's question. He seemed more confident in himself now, even taking the time to make her feel better. Being able to take charge in face of something like this was something she couldn't even dream of doing.  
  
Despite the absolute despair, she smiled at the thought.  
  
Before she opened her mouth, her vision swam, and the world faded to darkness.  
  
\---------------------  
  
When she woke up, she was no longer in the chair, but on the floor.  
  
"Ugh, my head..."  
  
She held it in a vain attempt to ease the pain, and the shrill laughter of the bear didn't help one bit.  
  
"Phuhuhu! So, how was it? I knew you might be homesick, so I let you see your homes! I even let you see your loved ones too! Ain't I a nice headmaster?"  
  
Himiko responded to the bear's comment.  
  
"Why?! Why did you kill my parents! They're not a part of this!"  
  
The rest of them protested as well, voicing their outrage.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!? I swear to god, I'm gonna rip you limb from limb!"  
  
"My creator is innocent! You disgusting degenerate, I'll beat you with a cane!"  
  
"I was in that boring black limbo for way too long! You better make this next part interesting!"  
  
He held his hands up with a toothy grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, hey! Settle down! Let me explain before you start killing! Or don't! Either is fine with me."  
  
He jumped ontop of an Exisal, and held up a balled paw.  
  
"Anyways! What you guys just saw is the  **future**!"  
  
If crickets were around, you'd definitely would've heard them.  
  
"Future?" Maki asked.  
  
"That's right, Sherlock! In 24 hours, what you just saw will be reality! That means it'll be ALL YOUR FAULT if you're loved ones bite the dust! All you have to do, is kill!"  
  
Rantaro shouted at the bear.  
  
"What?! That's fucked up, Monokuma!"  
  
The bear's red eye began to shine.  
  
"Aww, did I finally break through to Mr.Freeze? Think you're above murder now? By all means, let your sisters die!"  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
The tennis pro banged his fist on the floor in an uncharacteristic fit of rage. They gravity of the situation dawned on them then, as panic began taking the room.  
  
"QUIET DOWN! GO ON, SCRAM! I BETTER SEE A BODY BY TOMORROW, OR YOU'RE ALL MURDERS!"  
  
He began shooting the ceiling and bullets started to ricochet off the walls, which was enough to get everyone on their feet and running.  
  
No one bothered staying together when they reached outside, terror gripping their hearts.  
  
Shuichi and Maki stopped running when they reached the front of the dorms. Shuichi silently thanked his past self for stepping down as leader, because he had no idea what to do.  
  
"Shuichi."  
  
He looked down at Maki, who bore an expression that was both resigned and resolute all at once.  
  
"Maki?"  
  
Her lips curled slightly upwards, and they parted to form her next words.  
  
"Don't just say no right away, ok? Hear me out."

She took one last deep breath.

"I want you to kill me."


	18. Strength and Weakness in all Shapes and Sizes: Daily Life V

  
"Maki, what kind of-"  
  
She held her hand over his mouth, silencing him.  
  
"Let me explain. Please?"  
  
She let go. Shuichi honestly could care less what reasoning she may have, he's not going to even do it, but she seemed adamant about this. So he'll entertain the idea, even if it's only for a moment.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She took his hands, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You heard Monokuma. My- No, OUR home, our family, is going to be slaughtered. Mom and mom, the kids, everyone! If I don't do this, I won't have a home anymore. And this way, you get to leave too. I'll save all of you. I've seen dozens of murders and unraveled each one, I'm sure we can come up with the perfect crime if we work together. Please, let me do this."  
  
He kept the straightest face he could muster, if he didn't he was certain it would've contorted in rage.  
  
"Maki, I don't think you understand. We're the ones fighting, not them. It isn't just your people on the line, everyone elses too. They don't matter any more than theirs."  
  
She let go, and clenched her fist.  
  
"What is wrong with you?! You're just going to let them die?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She was struck by his words. He said it so nonchalantly, like it was a fact.  
  
She wasn't having it.  
  
"Shuichi, I'm giving you an out, and saving what's important to me! You can go free and protect them!"  
  
"So you want me to kill Miu? Kaede? Himiko? Kirumi? And everyone else? YOU? You want to sacrifice everyone's family for your own? Seems rather selfish."  
  
"Stop acting like you know a majority of those people from birth!"  
  
"I care about them all the same. Growing such close bonds in such a short time, I can't in good conscience sever those, especially condemn them to death. How could you even suggest that?"  
  
She held her head in frustration.  
  
"Look if you don't do it, fine. Then I will, and you'll figure it out, and you get to keep your posse. But I'm not letting them die if I can help it."  
  
"You say it as if I'm just going to roll over and let you. Why even say that outloud?"  
  
"You're not going to stop me, that's why."  
  
"Really now? Let's test that."  
  
He had an amused smirk as he raised his hand up and aimed for her neck, and brought it down as fast as he could. She dodged it effortlessly.  
  
"I'm not as strong as you, but I'm definitely faster. I've been doing some private training of my own."  
  
"Then why didn't you clear the road?"  
  
"I wanted to see you do it, I knew something was wrong with it. And why would I reveal my entire hand to my enemies?"  
  
"They aren't your enemies, we're all one against-"  
  
"Shut up with that already. We aren't. If anything, it was you and me against them. But now it's apparent that you don't care about what we had, so I don't even know anymore."  
  
He felt himself begin to slip into rage, so he took a step back.  
  
"It's BECAUSE I care that I'm not going to let you through your life away, if anything I'll do it."  
  
"Yeah, because that worked so well last time."  
  
Shuichi sighed, and whistled. Miu came from behind the dorms wall and went to his side.  
  
"Can you not hover over him?!" Maki shouted at her.  
  
"I don't think you get the concept of a bodyguard, so let me spell it out for you."  
  
She was in front of her in in an instant, startling the detective.  
  
"I. Protect. Him. Got it? Not spelling it out for you again, cause if I do it's going to be beat into you. But not too hard, he likes you too much. The reasoning is beyond me, honestly. You're just a whiny brat who grew up too fast."  
  
Maki swung at her, but she caught it with a finger. Her eyes turned to pinpricks.  
  
"Really, stick to humping corpses Dick Tracy. Fighting isn't for you."  
  
She stepped back, and Shuichi turned to her.  
  
"Miu, there aren't any guns here, right?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"If there were, I'd have already had a field day with these chumps."  
  
His pressure returned, and she shrunk back.  
  
"N-not that I'm implying I would hurt anyone here or anything."  
  
It came as soon as left. He gave her a tired smile.  
  
"Miu, you need to make friends. Consider that an order."  
  
"What?! I don't wanna do that, these guys are so-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Everyone here is wonderful, you need to realize that. They might not be as physically capable, but they're exceptional all the same. Spend time with them, you'll see."  
  
Shuichi turned to where Maki was supposed to be, and found she was already half way across the field.  
  
**"Handle that."**  
  
She recognized the tone, and immediately sprinted towards her. It only took 10 seconds for her to catch up, and grab her. She was carried back on her shoulder.  
  
"Shuichi, I swear to god we're gonna have a real problem if this goes on any longer!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Miu put her down, and she gave him a glare.  
  
"So?"  
  
He looked towards the assassin.  
  
"Miu, hand me two knives."  
  
She pulled them out from a place he wasn't sure of, and handed then to him. He gave one to Maki.  
  
"We'll duel for it."  
  
She didn't move, registering his words.  
  
"Did you really just say that?"  
  
"Yes. Whoever wins... does the deed."  
  
"How do we decide who wins?"  
  
"Whoever's lying on the ground first."  
  
He saw Miu's mouth move to make an objection, but he held up his hand.  
  
"This needs to happen. Maki is rather stubborn, that's something I admire about her. But in situations like this, it's rather bothersome."  
  
He walked to the middle of the field, both of them following suit. He looked around, taking in the view. He got into a stance, and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Really, this isn't worth all this trouble. You could just let them die."  
  
Maki growled, getting into a stance of her own.  
  
"The fact that you say that with such a straight face makes me sick. And I've fought before you know, I'm not going to lose."  
  
"That may be true, but how many times have you've had your back against the wall? Surely not more than me."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't. But I'm feeling pretty confident anyway."  
  
He lunged forward, and she stepped to the side. She grabbed his cape and attempted to yank him back, but he used that as opening to pull her in. He lifted her over her head to slam her down, but she wiggled free from his grip and landed on the grass behind him.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said you were faster."  
  
"Must be from running after you all this time."  
  
He took off his boots, letting them hit the ground.  
  
"Well, I haven't been very truthful myself. Let's see if it still holds up."  
  
She took initiative this time, advancing quickly. Shuichi sweeped low, but she jumped over it, and tried to land on top of him. He rolled to the side, and got up, getting barely enough time to dodge a clean swipe. He hit her head with the back of the blade, and she stumbled back. After a few seconds, she was on him again almost instantly.  
  
Maki wasn't moving the same as before, it wasn't calculated or planned. These were far more feral in nature, swinging widly. She had potential to be an assassin, for sure. He was glad she didn't have to go through any of that.   
  
He began countering the blade with his own, the sound of metal clashing ringing in their ears. He was getting into a rhythm, down, left, from above, her swipes were picking uo speed. He got a good look into her eyes, and they seemed almost glazed over.  
  
As if she were in a trance.  
  
But he could definitely keep up. There wasn't a pattern to her lashing, she just did it. He didn't have to worry about a strategy he didn't see coming, or anything of that nature. This was a matter of knocking her flat on her back. All he had to do, was look for an opening and-  
  
**_*DING DONG DONG DING*_**  
  
  
  
**_A body has been discovered! Please report to the pool area to begin investigating!_**  
  
The shock of that announcement was enough to make him stop, if only for a moment.  
  
That was all she needed to slice his stomach.  
  
As soon as the action was done, she snapped out of whatever had compelled her, and she dropped the knife.  
  
"SHUICHI!"  
  
She rushed forward and caught him before he fell back completely. Miu kicked her off at a force that sent her flying several feet back.  
  
"Fuck off of him! You don't get to be sorry!"  
  
She didn't seem to be worried, just enraged. Maki was frozen, unmoving from her position on the floor. Shuichi's looked like he wanted to speak, but Miu shook her head.  
  
"Don't you fucking dare say anything remotely close to 'it's my fault'. You're bleeding out for fucks sake, think of yourself. And save your breath."  
  
Monokuma popped up in front of Maki.  
  
"Aw, god damn it! You couldn't slice him open a little earlier?"  
  
He waddled over to the boy, who was coughing up blood.  
  
"Wow, he was done in good! What a blow! But unfortunately, as much as I'd love to let him just bleed out, I can't. Someone already died, so I won't get to execute you for it. He's gonna have to sit out the trial though, how sad. It's the best part of the day!"  
  
An ambulance came from seemingly nowhere, and Monokuma's loaded him onto a stretcher. He tried to speak, but the thick liquid in his mouth wouldn't let him. It closed, and drove off in the opposite direction.  
  
Miu walked over and held her hand out.  
  
"You're so fucking lucky he values you so much, or that airhead of yours would be flying towards the sun. Get up. We have to go see who's the moron that let themselves get killed."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Why are you so upset? It's your fault he's hurt. He'll forgive you though, so don't start fuckin' whining. And he's been through worse, trust me. A dingy little knife isn't gonna do shit, you just cut a good spot. There's no use crying over it right now regardless, we'll die if we don't figure out the culprit."  
  
She took her hand, and got up.  
  
"Where was it? The pool area?"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
Miu slapped her back, causing her to yelp.  
  
"Don't start being a pussy now when your balls were the size of jupiter earlier. We need to investigate."  
  
They headed towards the area, but neither of them were in a rush. The pain of that kick began to register as Maki held her side and groaned.  
  
When they arrived, the door was already open. Everyone was frozen stiff, crowded around the lifeless body in front of the water.  
  
The lifeless body, that you could've once called Kirumi Tojo.


	19. Strength and Weakness in all Shapes and Sizes (END): Deadly Life

  
Miu sucked her teeth, grimacing at the sight.  
  
"Oooooh, Shuichi is gonna throw a fucking fit."  
  
Everyone looked around for the boy in question minus Kaede, who kept staring in horror at the body.  
  
"Where is he?" Kokichi asked.  
  
Miu slapped Maki on the back once more.  
  
"He's in the infirmary because SOMEONE decided to slice him open. No point in explaning specifics, just know he won't make it to the trial."  
  
Kaede jolted at the news, and whipped around, panic in her voice.  
  
"What?! But won't he be killed if he doesn't make it?!"  
  
Miu shook her head.  
  
"Calm down Bakamatsu, that fugly looking spawn of satan said it himself. He'll be fine, GRANTED we find Kirumi's killer. Now let's get investigating."  
  
Miu walked to her corpse, Kokichi doing the same. He opened the monopad up.  
  
_**Victim: Kirumi Tojo**_  
_**Time of death: 10:30 AM**_  
_**Body discovered: Pool Area**_  
_**Cause of death: ???**_  
  
"What the fuck? Thanks for nothing, shitty bear. The cause of death is the most important part!"  
  
Miu put her monopad away and began inspecting her, Kokichi kept re-reading it incase he missed something.  
  
Kirumi had a dislocated shoulder, no doubt done by a blunt object. A dent in her head was also visible, the top of her skull fractured. But she was also drenched from the waist up, and when she pressed down on her chest water with a mixture of her inner bodily fluids came out of her mouth. The pool was tainted with what had to be her blood, giving it a sickly purple color.  
  
"Ugh, disgusting. This was overkill to be sure. The killer could've just slammed the object on her head if anything."  
  
"Guys, I found something!"  
  
Tenko pointed to the pool. On the very bottom admist the sea of blood, there was something black.  
  
"I'll get it!"  
  
Before anyone could get a word in, Kaede dived in. After a moment, she resurfaced, and with a thud the object landed on the surface.  
  
"A... Shot put ball?" Himiko furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
She pulled herself up, and began to shiver.  
  
"T-that was cold."  
  
"Well, what did you expect?" Kokichi chastised her as he continued reading.  
  
"I-I'm gonna go change, I'll b-be back before the trial."  
  
She walked out the room, leaving a trail of water in her wake.  
  
"Do you think the shot put ball did it?"  
  
Miu shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I WOULD say yes, but she was also dumped in water, and she has a dent in her head with a dislocated shoulder. The pad is useless. I can't tell how she died for sure."  
  
"That will be a point of discussion for later." Kiibo commented, inspecting the ball.  
  
Rantaro bent down next to Miu, and put a hand on Kirumi's own. It was far too cold.  
  
"Don't worry Kirumi, we'll find your killer."  
  
"You say that as if there's no way it could've been you."  
  
He turned to Kokichi, who was bearing an innocent smile.  
  
"Could say the same to you."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yep! Could've been me, can't rule that out. But it also could've been Kiibo, Kaede, You, Maki, Kaito, Tenko, Miu, or Himiko!"  
  
Rantaro kept a straight face.  
  
"I see that Shuichi is noticeably absent from that list."  
  
The astronaut grinned.  
  
"Monokuma wouldn't let a blackened sit out of a trial, dumb dumb!"  
  
Tenko clenched her fist as she got a good look at Kirumi.  
  
"Who's the degenerate that did all of this? It's so... excessive! You couldn't have given her a swift death at the VERY least?!"  
  
She yelled at no one in particular, but she hoped with all her being whoever it was had even an ounce of remorse.  
  
"Found this."  
  
Maki held up a metal bat behind the chairs to the left obstructed by potted plants, with stains of blood on it.  
  
"Who is THAT dumb to leave a crucial piece of evidence unclean?" Kokichi commented, inspecting the object. His eyes went wide for a moment, seeming to realize something.  
  
"What is it?" Kaito asked him.  
  
He turned his head, grin returning.  
  
"Weeeeeeell, it's best I save it for the courtroom!"  
  
"Could you knock that off! We have to work together!"  
  
"Uh, did you forget the killer is HERE? Like, standing among us right now? And by not revealing themselves, they're actively deciding their ok with killing us all?"  
  
He shut up at that, no retort coming out of his mouth.  
  
"The gremlin is right! Whoever's the moron who thinks there gonna get away with this is, you really got another thing coming!"  
  
Everyone looked around nervously, minus Himiko, who was strangely resolute with her demeanor.  
  
_***ding dong bing bong***_  
  
_**Hey everybody! Iiiiiiiiiiit's TIME! Please report to the Shrine of Judgement, aka the Fountain, so we can begin!**_  
  
Kiibo anxiety flared up at the announcement.  
  
"Why isn't Kaede back yet?!"  
  
"She'll meet us there, don't worry about it sidekick!" Kaito reassured him, and that seemed to ease his worry a bit. They headed out the pool area, not wanting to look back at the friend who they had to leave behind.  
  
\-----------------  
  
After putting on her clothes, Kaede headed towards the infirmary. She had jumped in the water so she had an excuse not to be there, but she felt terrible leaving Kirumi's body like that. She was her idol, but she couldn't even be there to at least help out the investigation. Weak was the only word she could've used to describe herself.  
  
She opened the door, and Shuichi was there, his abdominal area wrapped up in bandages as he laid back on a twin hopsital bed. His eyes were closed, a light snore coming from his nose.  
  
She winced, hoping the creaking wouldn't wake him up. She began to close the door, but his voice stopped her midway.  
  
"Lady Akamatsu?"  
  
She froze in place, her eyes darting forward. He was looking right at her.  
  
"Shuichi! I'm sorry for disturbing you, I just wanted to see if you were alright."  
  
He looked down, and poked directly where the cut was.  
  
"Flesh wound. I'll be fine. If anything, it'll just heal over the scars that were already there. Though if I'm being honest, I can't really move at all right now. Why did you come? You're investigating, right?"  
  
She nodded, expression solemn.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
She tried to say Kirumi's name. But it hurt to do so. Kirumi adored her, and they had spent time together. She didn't have many conversations with her, but Kaede felt awful all the same.  
  
In a way, she was like a little sister to her, admiring her in all the ways her own did before they were Ultimates.  
  
"It was..."  
  
Shuichi's smile was rueful.  
  
"It's ok. You don't have to say it. I'll find out by the end of the day. I have no doubt that you'll all find out together, you're all exceptional. But, I'm sorry I'm useless right now."  
  
Kaede wanted to get into specifcs, but she wasn't sure she had the time. She smiled and pumped her fist instead.  
  
"Yeah, we'll definitely win this one! We're stronger together, right?"  
  
He gave a nod. He motioned over to his side, and there was something she hadn't seen before there.  
  
A black leather peaked cap lay on the desk next to him, a pair of dice on the front.  
  
"I can tell you're stressed out. You may wear if it you like."  
  
She walked to his side, and picked it up, inspecting it.  
  
"Originally, I was going to offer it to Lady Yumeno. But she wears Angie's hat now, which I'm certain provides far better comfort for her than that would."  
  
He chuckled a bit inbetween his next sentence.  
  
"Maki has a fedora, believe it or not, but she doesn't like mentioning it. Ah, don't tell her I told you though. Brioche à la cannelle can be rather fussy when you go against her wishes."  
  
Kaede put a hand over her chest.  
  
"Aw, you even gave her a nickname! You two are really close, huh?"  
  
"Yes, we are. I didn't think we were THIS close though, haha."  
  
He put a gloved hand over the wound, his stomach twitching ever so slightly when he did. She took his hand.  
  
"Please take better care of yourself."  
  
"Afraid I can't make a promise I won't keep."  
  
She looked over the hat one more time, and put it on. It fit snug on her head.  
  
"Looks good on you."  
  
She flushed a bit, tugging on it's wide brim.  
  
"T-thank you."  
  
_***ding dong bing bong***_  
  
_**Hey everybody! Iiiiiiiiiiit's TIME! Please report to the Shrine of Judgement, aka the Fountain, so we can begin!**_  
  
The announcement filled her with dread, but it was mitigated by Shuichi's warm aura he was exuding.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
She nodded, her confidence returning. She walked out the room with her head held high, ready to avenge her friend. Right before she left, he called out to her one last time.  
  
"One more thing."  
  
She turned her head around.  
  
"Thank you for checking up on me. It was a hindrance, I'm sure."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, it wasn't. We're friends! I was worried, so I came here. I know I really shouldn't have, because now I'm going to be lost in there, but I had to be sure you were ok."  
  
A light blush was on his own face now.  
  
"I see. I wish you all the best, remember that."  
  
She gave a thumbs up, before heading off to the fountain.  
  
_**Kaede and Shuichi's Report Card:**_  
  
_**(Kaede Akamatsu/Shuichi Saihara) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**5/6**_  
  
_**1 remaining**_  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Kaede finally caught up to her peers, who were all waiting expectantly.  
  
"Kaede! You're..."  
  
Kiibo started to greet her, but he tilted his head at her.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
Miu recognized the symbol, and went over to Kaede, wrapping her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Looking good, tiny tits! I might have to start treating you with respect now, since that's the chief's hat."  
  
"Chief's hat?"  
  
"Yep! That's a really old hat you got there, been passed down from leader to leader in our organization since way before any of us were born. People have died fighting for it you know, it has a lot of history behind it."  
  
"I... don't think I should be wearing this then, if that's the case. I haven't earned it."  
  
"Those were the old rules! If he gave it to you, then it's fine."  
  
Kiibo smiled at her.  
  
"It suits you well, Kaede."  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
The world shook once more. The statue crushed the stone chalice, and pointed towards them before disappearing underground. The elevator door was revealed, and opened up for them to see.  
  
"Doing this again, huh?" Rantaro shook his head as he stepped in.  
  
"Seems like it." Kaito agreed, following suit.  
  
Everyone filed in, and the elevator closed off as soon as everyone stepped inside.  
  
The elevator shakily went down towards the room. No one said anything as the situation they were in sinked in once again.  
  
"You know, I almost forgot that one of us isn't coming back up with us."  
  
Before anyone could respond to Kokichi, the elevator opened up. The 16 podiums stared them back as they took their positions.  
  
Kaede looked over to Kaito's spot. On either side, a portrait was displayed.  
  
Shuichi's portrait, unlike the rest of them, was colored in, and nothing else was unique about it beyond that.  
  
Kirumi's was crossed out with a Pink X, like everyone else besides Shuichi's and Ryoma's. Although now that she got a good luck at Angie's, she had a halo with angel wings illustrated crudely on hers.  
  
She saw Himiko stare at it, and she felt the smaller girls determination grow, holding the witches hat up proudly.  
  
Monokuma loomed overhead, sitting idly in his chair. When everyone who was accounted for showed up, he gave a hearty laugh before beginning.  
  
"Now, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! Your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit", then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate! Nothing is off the table! Lie, bargain, persuade, whatever it takes, it's you against your peers! Now, let the totally awesome and super amazing class trial... BEGIN!"  
  
Kokichi raised his hand.  
  
"Ooooo! Pick me, pick me!"  
  
Rantaro gave him the stink eye.  
  
"You really don't have to do that, just talk at your leisure."  
  
He put his hand down, and began.  
  
"Okay Amami! I wanna start with the virtual world. What did you guys see?"  
  
"Why don't you say what you saw first?"  
  
Kokichi looked over at Miu.  
  
"Well, Me, our dearly departed friend Kirumi, and that skank over there all played blackjack in a void!"  
  
"Quit fucking around." Maki glared at him.  
  
"W-what? B-but what I said was the truth!" He sniveled, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Please spare me the show before I kill myself. Yeah, the little fucker is telling the truth, including the blackjack." Miu confirmed his story, twirling around a knife.  
  
"Why would you only see a void?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Well, the motive was meant to show the people who were most important to you outside, right? We didn't have anyone like that!"  
  
He grinned, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know about him, but Kirumi said she had a falling out with her parents, so she didn't have anyone to show either. Same goes for me, honestly. My dad died when I was younger and I could care less about whatever the hell my mom is doing."  
  
She was smiling too, but Kaede could sense an underlying sadness to her tone.  
  
"So Kirumi didn't have anyone? That's fucked up, why show her at all?!" Kaito added.  
  
"With that monster up there, nothing is off limits." Tenko said, looking at Monokuma from the corner of her eye.  
  
He put a paw to his face and tilted his head.  
  
"Who, me? I could never hurt a fly!"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm the fucking pope." Miu spat, huffing and turning away from him.  
  
"Ok, you guys now! What did you see?"  
  
"I saw my mom and dad." Himiko said, wincing at the memory.  
  
"I saw my sisters. I refuse to go into detail about what that bastard showed me." Rantaro crossed his arms, eyes closed.  
  
"I was with Kaede, and we saw her family." Kiibo inputted, looking her way.  
  
"Why were you with Kaede?"  
  
"Well, I don't have a relationship with my parents because I never met them. I lived with some relatives who I never saw the faces of, then after my 2nd year of attending Shinmei industries high school I dropped out because the government offered me a deal. I took it, and after that I had a lot of free time on my hands. I attended one of her sisters shows, she took a liking to me, and she became my first friend. She's very dear to my heart."  
  
Kaede smiled at him. Kokichi was snoring loudly, causing Kiibo to get flustered.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
He stopped, looking around with half open eyes.  
  
"Huh? Wuzzat? Sorry, I must've fallen asleep because that story was so BORING! We're on a time limit, you don't have to monologue!"  
  
"You're the one who asked me!"  
  
"Yeah, but if I knew it was gonna be that long I would've read the bible! It's about the same length as that, probably shorter!"  
  
"Kokichi, please stay focused."  
  
He turned to Tenko. She gave him a tired smile, unlike the glares he got from the rest of the group. Of course, how could he forget? He had someone he could trust now, he can't afford to play around too much.  
  
"Sorry about that! I'll yell at him later. Anyways, next!"  
  
"I saw my orphanage." Maki said simply.  
  
"And I saw my neighborhood. The way the kids were, it made me sick." Kaito clenched his fist on the podium.  
  
Murmurs of agreements were shared between them all. Himiko broke the quiet whispers after a moment.  
  
"Nyeh, then the next thing we should talk about is the way she died, right?"  
  
"Good thinking Himiko! What did the file say again?"  
  
Maki pulled hers out, and read it.  
  
"The cause of death is unknown. And there were three different ways she was attacked. First, her shoulder was dislocated. 2nd, she had a fractured skull. And lastly, she was full of water. We have no way of knowing what came first."  
  
"Well, why don't we start with figuring out what did what. Her shoulder first. How did it dislocate?" Miu put her monopad away, and started twirling her knife again.  
  
"The baseball bat has blood on it right? So wasn't it that?"  
  
Kokichi tsked at Kaito's remark.  
  
"Guys, c'mon. It's easy to figure this one out."  
  
"Well, why don't you fucking help?"  
  
He put his hands up.  
  
"Woah woah, I am! I'll give you a hint: absence of color."  
  
"What kind of hint is that?!"  
  
Kaede spoke up.  
  
"Oh! Is the shot put ball? The color is black!"  
  
"Ding Ding Ding! Look on the dent of Kirumi's head again, what is the shape?"  
  
Everyone took out the monopads, and zoomed in on her photo.  
  
"It's roundish!"  
  
"Right, Tenko! So, what does that mean?"  
  
"That means it was the weapon?"  
  
He clasped his hands together.  
  
"And a finisher from Himiko! Triple threat!"  
  
She smiled and puffed her chest out, feeling proud of herself.  
  
"But why is it clean then?" Rantaro asked.  
  
"It was in chlorine water at the bottom of the pool. It's safe to assume the water washed it off." Maki explained.  
  
"If we were to say for certain that the ball was the weapon, then how does the bat covered in blood play into this?" Kiibo put a hand to his chin.  
  
"Hm.... No idea!"  
  
"If the bat was used to dislocate her shoulder, then that would make sense. But why is it all stained?" Kaito scratched his head as he said this.  
  
Kaede perked up.  
  
"Oh, I got it! Was it a... what's it called again? The phrase is on the tip of my tongue, I'm sure..."  
  
She entered deep thought, closing her eyes. The conversation continued.  
  
"Alibi's are pretty useless. No one is gonna believe anyone on that, none of us have proof of where we went." Rantaro put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"No, that's wrong. I have proof." Maki stated, pointing to Shuichi's podium.  
  
"The reason why Shuichi isn't here is because of me, after all. I couldn't have done both of those at the same time."  
  
"And I was dragging her ass to the crime scene, that's why we came last!" Miu added, giggling to herself at her own joke.  
  
"Well, that about clears it up for you two then. And I'm pretty sure I'm also in the clear!" Kokichi declared, arms outstretched.  
  
"What does Maki and Miu's story have to do with your own?" Himiko furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
"Not the story exactly, the motive! Remember, I have zero reason to even kill in the first place! No one is waiting for me out there!"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, you could've still done it and used that as a perfect excuse. Not enough to clear your name." Rantaro said, shaking his head at the boy.  
  
"Uh, yeah, but it's still dumb for me to do so! You really think I'd do it? I'm anti murder all the way, that's a no no!"  
  
"I remember now!" Kaede abruptly shouted, interrupting their arguement.  
  
"The bat could be a red herring!"  
  
"Red herring?" Tenko inquired.  
  
"Yeah, think about it. You use the ball to... you know, you dump it in the water, and you take the bat and rub it on the top of her head to look like it was the weapon!"  
  
She smiled despite herself, happy to offer legitimate input.  
  
"Ok, so if it's indeed a red herring, then the shot put ball is the weapon used for her head, and the bat was used to dislocate her shoulder. Next question, where the hell do you get it from?"  
  
Himiko adjusted her hat.  
  
"Nyeh, the wearhouse. It has tons of junk, right?"  
  
"I was in there the first day here, I saw all kinds of shit. Entirely plausible." Miu scraped dirt off her nails as she said this.  
  
"Ok, so the warehouse is where the weapon was. But how did they get Kirumi to stay there?" Kaito looked around for someone to answer his question.  
  
"The first trial has the answer."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Remember the test with Miu's scarf? Kirumi tried it, and was deemed physically incapable of killing Tsumugi. So if she's not trained in that area, and we ran for a long time, she could've definitely have stopped there to catch her breath, possibly long enough for someone to sneak up behind her and hit her."  
  
"Yeah, but a shot put ball? And a baseball bat? Fuck do they need both for?"  
  
Maki had a realization then.  
  
"What if there were two assailants on her at different time intervals?"  
  
Everyone looked at her like she grew a second head.  
  
"Someone hit her with the bat, she ran into the pool, and then someone else saw the state she was in and decided to finish the job."  
  
"But that would mean they both would have gone to the warehouse at some point, right?"  
  
"They had plenty of time if what Rantaro said was true. Not only that, there would be zero questioning, since we were all scattered. I know myself and Miu didn't see anyone, did any of you?"  
  
Silence ensued. She was about to continue, but Kaito spoke up.  
  
"Actually... I did see someone."  
  
The killer's breath hitched silently.  
  
"Well, who was it?" Tenko gave him a look that said "why didn't you say this earlier?!" and he winced.  
  
He turned to the killer, a sad look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to out you like this, but we can't move forward otherwise, **Kiibo**."  
  
Kaede's heart stopped right then and there.

  
"Kiibo?" Kaede's throat was suddenly tighter than usual, as the name almost came out as a squeak. He turned to the boy. He was even paler than usual, a bead of sweat dripping down his face.  
  
"Kiibo, say something!"  
  
He looked over at her. In his eyes, for a moment, he saw her sister.  
  
But the only thing on his mind at that moment, was how pretty he found Kaede.  
  
"Y-yeah... It was me."  
  
Kokichi's expression turned dark.  
  
"You should've said something earlier. Do you want us to suffer?"  
  
The inventors eyes widened.  
  
"N-no, that's not-"  
  
Miu slammed her fist on her podium, the edge cracking a bit.  
  
"You little bitch! Are you trying to kill us?!"  
  
"N-no! I swear, I wasn't! If I could just explai-"  
  
He felt a murderous glare, and turned to the source. The detective's crimson eyes were boring in to him. He held his head as the room erupted into accusations and insults all directed at him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and he felt his legs start to buckle. Every instinct in his body was telling him to run. Run far away, and don't look back.  
  
In the midst of the shouting and rage, there it was.  
  
A deep, dull pain. He looked up slowly.  
  
Kaede was silent. But the look of betrayal on her face hurt far more than any words could.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
He yelled out, silencing his peers.  
  
"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING EARLIER?! WELL GUESS WHAT, YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M A COWARD! I'M SCARED AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE, OKAY?! IS THAT SIMPLE ENOUGH FOR YOU?! I DON'T WANT TO GET BRUTALLY EXECUTED! ISN'T THAT HUMAN?! AM I A MONSTER FOR WANTING TO LIVE?!"  
  
He started crying, but he continued regardless.  
  
"I DON'T WANT MY FRIEND TO DIE, THAT'S WHY I DID IT!"  
  
His voice died down, becoming a stammer.  
  
"B-but you know what? I'm done r-running, okay? I'm tired of being scared. I accept my fate. I'm sorry, Kirumi. I'm sorry, Kaede. I..."  
  
He began to sob loudly, crying into his sleeve. The maid's heart broke into pieces. He was just scared. That was it. He wasn't a monster, or a maniac.  
  
He was still Kiibo.  
  
Clapping could he heard. Everyone turned to the direction of the noise.  
  
Kaito Momota was grinning at him.  
  
"Good job, Sidekick! You did it. You stopped running away from your problems! I knew you could do it."  
  
Kiibo sniffled, but gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
"I wanted to hear you say it, that's what I meant earlier. You won't be able to move forward. Now you'll be able to with your head held high!"  
  
"Kaito, what are you saying?" Rantaro asked him.  
  
"You guys are missing a crucial part to this. Can you guess for me, buddy?"  
  
He thought about it, and his eyes turned to pinpricks.  
  
"I never... put her in water..."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yep. That was all me. I killed her."  
  
He was still grinning, but Kaede could tell he was struggling with himself. He was trying to be strong for him.  
  
"But how?! I slammed the shot put ball down on her head, she should've died!"  
  
"You really need to work on your strength, bud. You hit her with the bat, and she screamed. I ran over, and hid behind the door, luckily my Neo Akiddo made me so fast. I saw her with the dislocated shoulder, and you shakily but quickly dropped the bat next to you and used the shot put ball to kill her. That's what would've happened, if you were stronger. You knocked her out and cracked her skull, but that was the extent of it. In a panic, I saw you attempt to cover it up with the bat, you threw it to the side and dumped the shot put ball in the pool. You ran out of the room, without noticing me. I don't blame you, I would've done the same thing. Kirumi was still breathing when I went in, but she was bleeding out fast. I knew I didn't have much time, so I held her top half over the water. She thrashed a bunch, and it was a struggle, but she stopped eventually. That's when I made my exit, and I saw you come back in quickly with Kaede and the others. I filed in behind you guys."  
  
"That explains why the pool was so full of her blood, and only her top half was wet!" Himiko exclaimed.  
  
"Why?! Why didn't you let her die?!"  
  
He ignored Kiibo's cries, and he turned to the bear.  
  
"Voting time, right fucko?"  
  
Monokuma nodded.  
  
"That's right, brat!"  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Alright, let's go! The heart-racing excitement as the blackened and spotless finally face off! It's... VOTING TIME!!!"

Despite Kiibo's protest, it began. He argued with the bear as he started it up, the other students quiet in the wake of his outburst.  
  
The podiums seperated and rised, a monitor on full display for each of them. 4 were marked with an X, Shuichi's was the same as the rest of the alive students. Ryoma's still had a green check on it. Kaede pressed Kaito when the last 5 seconds hit.  
  
"Now, it seems the voting has finished. Let's see the final results!"  
  
The results were...  
  
7 Kaito, 1 Kiibo.  
  
A wheel came down, spun for a bit, and landed on him.  
  
"Looks like the blackened is clear! Kaito Momota, Ultimate Akiddo Master, was the right choice! Great job! You guys get to live another day."  
  
Kiibo ran to him, and shook his Gi.  
  
"Tell me! Tell me now!"  
  
He was frantic, tears starting up again. Kaito shook his head.  
  
"You're my sidekick. Remember what I told you? Whatever happens, I have to carry your burden. The blame is on me."  
  
"N-no... You can't be serious?! You threw your life away for that?!"  
  
"Kaito..." Kaede started tearing up herself.  
  
Tenko held Himiko and Kokichi close, comforting the now crying Entomologist. The astronaut's expression was completely blank.  
  
Miu and Rantaro stood in silence. Maki didn't look at him, choosing to glare at the bear instead.  
  
He ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hey, chin up. You have to be strong now, no more running away, ok?"  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Promise me, okay? You'll find the mastermind, and beat the shit out of them! Be the hero I couldn't be. I'll be with you here!"  
  
He bumped his chest. Kiibo wiped his face.  
  
"Kaito, you're already a hero. You saved our friends and family."  
  
He realized this, and his face lit up.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! I am! Hell yeah, I'm a fucking hero!"  
  
He bumped his fist. Kaede started crying loudly now, and Kiibo rushed to her side. His face was resolute now, any trace of sadness replaced with determination.  
  
"I promise, I won't let you down! I'm going to end this killing game, for everyone's sake!"  
  
He gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"That's the spirit! Remember this, The impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so!"  
  
He turned to Monokuma.  
  
"Ready, you two-toned asshat!"  
  
Monokuma cackled.  
  
"Phuhuhu! Wow, this might hold the record for the fastest trial ever! You should feel proud. And I'm going to ENJOY this! Now then, I've prepared a special punishment for Kaito Momota, Ultimate Akiddo Master! Let's give it everything we got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIME!!!"  
  
Monokuma pulled out a mallet, and slammed down on a button. A little monitor was under it.  
  
**GAME OVER**  
  
**KAITO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY,**  
**TIME FOR PUNISHMENT!**  
  
A giant claw grabbed him by the neck, and pulled him up towards a gap in the ceiling. He gave him one last thumbs up, and Kiibo returned it.  
  
_**The coolest guy down the block**_  
**Ultimate Akkido Master**  
**KAITO MOMOTA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**  
  
_He was in the middle of a street. Behind him were a crowd of young children, cheering his name. He turned and waved, giving a smile. One of them screamed, and pointed towards the horizon. A horde of Monokuma's all no taller than Himiko, were making their way to them. He turned and gave a smile, before rushing towards the group. They all dogpiled him, and they had a struggle._  
  
_There were easily defeated, each taking one hit. But the sheer amount of them was overwhelming. They began to slice him up if he didn't turn in time, or burn him with sticks. He performed a spin kick, knocking a bunch of them away, but they wouldn't let up._  
  
_More slicing, his bone becoming visible with how many cuts he was receiving. His blood spilled out in all directions at this point, coating the miniature bears with red. He began to feel tired, his limbs getting heavy and his vision getting blurrier each second._  
  
_He saw a glimpse of the children, and that gave him second wind. Faster and faster, the Monokuma's fell. After what seemed like an eternity, he knocked them all out. He raised a tired fist in the air, and the children cheered._  
  
_The loss of blood from the cuts finally got to him, and he fell forward, unmoving._  
  
_The children carried his lifeless body above him, and lowered him into a makeshift bed out of tshirts. The boys gave a salute, and the girls tossed him flowers. One of them scribbled something on a piece of paper, and tossed it in. They dispersed, leaving him behind._  
  
_The camera panned in, and the words were fully eligible._  
  
_Here lies Kaito Momota, our hero._  
  
As soon as it was done, Kiibo felt a fist crack across his face, causing him and Kaede to fall to the floor. He spat out blood, and looked up.  
  
Kokichi had his fist out, a look of pure rage on his face. He said nothing, and headed towards the elevator. Kiibo picked her up, and let go, outstretching his arms.  
  
"Anyone else?! I deserve it!"  
  
Miu took the opportunity to rock his stomach with a knee. He recoiled, landing on the floor. He threw up immediately.

"Kokichi!" Tenko ran after him, Himiko right behind.  
  
Kaede snapped out of her thoughts, and rushed to her friend's side. Rantaro was already helping him up.  
  
"D-darn, they hit like a truck..." He winced as he held his bruising cheek and stomach. He smiled despite the pain.  
  
"Kaede, don't worry. I'm gonna honor his promise. I'm at fault here, I have to attone. He gave me a second chance. I won't waste it, even if it's the last thing I do."  
  
She frowned, and tugged at the brim of Shuichi's hat.  
  
"What am I going to do with you two, honestly..."  
  
She slung him over her shoulder as her and Rantaro carried him into the elevator.  
  
Maki took one last look at Monokuma, who gave an innocent wave. There were nine of them left now, barely half of their numbers when they entered.  
  
"I'm going to end you."  
  
It was said matter of factly, as if it was destined to happen.  
  
"Really? Surely you realize I've heard some variation of that tons of times by now, and I'm still standing! Good look with that! I wanna see the despair on your face when you realize your powerless!"  
  
"It's different this time."  
  
"Oh? How?"  
  
"Because none of them were me."  
  
She walked to the elevator without another word, as the gate shut behind them and started it's ascent. Monokuma chuckled.  
  
"Phuhuhu, yeah, sure!"  
  
**Chapter 3: Strength and Weakness in all Shapes and Sizes**  
  
**CLEAR!**  
  
**Remaining Students: 9**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Chapter 3! This one was a wild ride to be sure, at least for me writing it. Yesterday marked a month's passing since this started! As always, I appreciate you reading this far, your continued comments means the world to me. If you have any specific inquires or want to speak to me personally, my handles are in my profile bio. 
> 
> Thank you!


	20. Roses that bloom in the dark: Daily Life I

"How's my little hospital patient doing?~"  
  
A scratchy sing song voice filled Shuichi's ears. He wished he didn't have them anymore.  
  
"Well."  
  
Monokuma in a nurse's outfit tsk'd, shaking his head.  
  
"What, I dress up all sexy for you and this is the thanks I get?"  
  
"If that is your definition of 'sexy', then I wish to be chucked out the window."  
  
He adjusted the nurse's cap, and his face was tinted red with rage.  
  
"Grr, wise ass huh? Don't bother apologizing, I won't accept it."  
  
He ripped off the clothes, and gave a wicked grin.  
  
"Besides, I know your type already~"  
  
He pulled up a monitor, and two portraits came up. One of Kaede, and another of Miu.  
  
"You like blondies, huh Shuichi?"  
  
His face grew hot from embarrasment, but he didn't object.  
  
"I wouldn't describe them with such a generalized term. Yes, they are both blonde, but I adore them for different reasons."  
  
"Yeah, I have to agree."  
  
A third portrait popped up, one of Tsumugi.  
  
"You took a liking to her too! So quickly as well, I wonder what the reason was... Oh wait, I know!"  
  
All portraits zoomed in on each girl's chest.  
  
"It's because of their... assets, am I right?"  
  
His face heated up even more, but the embarassment was mixed with rage.  
  
"Don't objectify them like that! You and I both know things of sexual nature are the last things on a leader's mind. And stop defiling their honor, or you'll really see how angry I can get."  
  
The screen went dark, and the bear grumbled.  
  
"Yeah yeah, you and your bullshit. Anyways, the class trial is gonna start soon, and you're gonna watch! But first, you're gonna need context. And lucky for you, I'm feeling generous!"  
  
He left a green little notebook on the foot of the bed. Shuichi picked it up.  
  
"The chronicles of the deceased! Besides this person, one other student kept a journal. I'll give it to you later. Enjoy!"  
  
He opened up to page one, and he read.  
  
_Day 1_  
  
_Hello! I wanted to keep a journal about my time here. I think it'll make a GREAT novel adaptation if I do. Maybe I'll pay a manga artist to illustrate it... Wait, I think Mr.Saihara can draw! Maybe I'll ask him once we leave. He said he'll take care of everything for us, and all we have to do is place our faith in him. I'm not worried. There are some... eccentric people here, for sure. Ryoma and Miu have a rather high body count, but I know them well. They won't do anything drastic. And the best part is, I got to meet Kaede! I wish I had my phone, my mutuals are going to FLIP! My cosplay is spot on too, I cannot wait to document this! One of them owes me some yen >:)_  
  
_\- Kirumi_  
  
He closed the book, and placed it next to the bed. He tossed the lamp next to him out the window in a rage, shattering it. The sudden use of force caused the wound to open up slightly, and Monokuma came to his aid.  
  
"Nice throw! Though you might wanna chill out a bit, yeah?"  
  
He wanted to throw the bear after the lamp, but he knew he was in his debt. The gentleman within him cried out.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Never did he ever want to say anything even remotely close to that phrase towards the bear ever again.  
  
"You're welcome! But you sure you don't wanna-"  
  
**"No."**  
  
Monokuma recognized the aura. It was back when he destroyed the flashback light. He found himself shaking despite the fact that he held all the power in the situation.  
  
"O-okay, you don't have to! But the trial is gonna start, so watch!"  
  
When Monokuma disappeared, he allowed himself to let go. A single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Lady Tojo... I'm sorry I couldn't keep my word. But no amount of apology can make up for it. I'll live for everyone who've fallen, and I will notify their families. They shouldn't have to bear false hope of seeing their children again until the end of their days. It's the absolute least I can do."  
  
He clenched his fist, looking up at the monitor once more. The trial began.  
  
\----------------------------  
  
Breakfast was set on the table for everyone to eat the morning after. Not a word was said besides thanks as everyone consumed the food Kaede made. She set an extra plate for Shuichi, incase he came.  
  
The door opened, and everyone turned around. Miu walked in and took a seat, propping her legs on the table.  
  
"Fuck, I really didn't wanna get up early today."  
  
She twirled a knife around and yawned. Everyone went back to eating. Kiibo put his fork down to pick up a piece of meat, but a blade whipped past him and struck the food, slicing clean through and sticking through the table. Tenko yelped as they all looked in the direction it came from.  
  
"Off, now."  
  
Miu pointed at Kiibo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave the table. Or next time it'll be your head instead."  
  
He was feeling brave, so he stood his ground.  
  
"You don't really mean that."  
  
A second blade soared past his face, grazing his cheek and leaving a cut. It stuck to the wall behind him.  
  
"Don't you fucking think for a second I'm not serious. Get your ass out of here, now."  
  
He held his hands out, got up, and walked out the lunchroom. Miu pulled out a third blade and pointed it at Himiko.  
  
"You're on thin fucking ice, donkey face. Unlike that pussy over there you actually killed someone. Only reason I haven't punted your ass to the sun is because you look like you'll keel over if I breathe too hard in your direction. One more mistake outta you and I'm gonna make that kick I did yesterday look like a hug from Barney the dinosaur."  
  
Himiko gulped, and Tenko came to her defence.  
  
"Miu! you can't just-"  
  
"Yes I can. Whatever you're gonna say, yes I can. You wanna know why? Because I'm Miu fuckin' Iruma. And you shmucks are all officially on my shit list, minus them."  
  
She pointed to Maki and Kaede, who sat side by side.  
  
"What? I didn't do squat! No fair!" Kokichi pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
"You're annoying, good enough for me. And pretty boy next to you is just that, a pretty face. He's as useful as donkey breath over there, which is pathetic."  
  
Rantaro didn't object, opting to take another bite of food.  
  
"You wanna know where I found Shuichi? Curled up in bed. He doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to do anything. I have to feed his ass, not that I mind doing so, but I shouldn't have to at all. I told you guys to just stop, but you keep going and going. When does this shit end? Why can't you all just accept the fact that we aren't getting out of here, and just co-exist? Fuck outside, I'm tired of hearing about it. Give up."  
  
She stole a piece of salmon from Kiibo's plate, popping it into her mouth. She gave Kaede a thumbs up.  
  
"Good shit."  
  
She got up, and walked out the lunchroom. Maki took a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Give up, she says. Never. Not to that monster Monokuma."  
  
Kaede nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not giving up either! We'll get out!"  
  
Kokichi raised a glass, Rantaro doing the same.  
  
"Cheers, I'll drink to that."  
  
They began chatting amongst themselves with the now broken silence, forgetting their plight for a brief moment.  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Miu opened the door to her master's room. She took off her boots, and climbed into his bed, going under the covers.  
  
"Hey Shuichi~"  
  
He didn't respond, his still body remaining unmoving.  
  
"Shuichi, c'mon, you gotta get up eventually. You're gonna stink in 2 days if you stay in the same spot."  
  
No reaction. She sighed, and turned him around. His eyes stared blankly ahead.  
  
"Shuichi. It's not your fault. It was Kiibo's fault. He got Kirumi and Kaito killed. I know she was your friend, but I need you right now, ok? I don't wanna deal with those morons."  
  
He blinked.  
  
"There you go. But I'm gonna need a little more than that."  
  
He blinked twice.  
  
"Ok, now you're just fucking with me. Kirumi was a hard worker, right? Moping around is going to sully her memory. So get up, and go do that leader shit you do, they need direction."  
  
"I'm not going. They don't need me."  
  
"Yes, they do. Another murder happened regardless of the fact that you weren't guiding them. So what does that tell you?"  
  
"That all my efforts are futile and no matter what I do it won't ever matter in the end?"  
  
"W-well, besides that."  
  
"Then nothing."  
  
He closed his eyes. He felt her arms wrap around him.  
  
"Alright, then I guess I'm just gonna have to mope with you."  
  
She pulled him close, and after a bit a loud snoring could be heard. Miu was fast asleep, her face inches away from his. He grew hot, but not because of the temperature.  
  
"Miu, you can be quite oblivious."  
  
The snoring continued. He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. It was as sharp as he remembered it, not changing since the day they met.  
  
"I'll keep you safe. I believe my promises are flimsy by now, but I swear with every fiber of my being I will. And you're right. Kirumi wouldn't want me to be like this. Even if it hurts in a way I'll never grow numb to, I'll press forward."  
  
He gently pressed his lips onto her forehead, and rested his head on the pillow. He fell asleep a minute after.  
  
\------------------------  
  
Around 4 hours later, the dining hall was filled with the remaining 9 students once again, per Monokuma's request. Shuichi gave them all a wave, having not seen them for over a day.  
  
"Hello everyone. I apologize about my absence yesterday, there were some unforeseen complications. But I won't wallow in misery any longer. You're all fighting regardless of how you feel, and I shouldn't be the exception. If you'll have me, I would like nothing more than to guide you all again."

Himiko smiled at him, one he returned in full.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok, Shuichi. I heard what happened."   
  
"Aw man! I liked being the leader too. Oh well, you do a far better job than I do anyways! No one listens to my ideas!" Kokichi grinned, giving a thumbs up.  
  
"That's because they're not very helpful. We don't need to build a zero gravity chamber. But now that we have Shuichi back, we'll be fine!" Tenko exclaimed.  
  
"He's reliable, so I'm cool with it." Rantaro crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
Maki had apologized profusely earlier, but felt like it would be awkward to voice her opinion with her being the reason he was out. Shuichi gave her a warm smile, letting her know he never held any animosity because of what happened.  
  
"Thank god he's back, I'm tired of babysitting you chumps. He's better with kids than I am." Miu gave him a hug and stuck her tongue out to the rest of them.  
  
"I'm not a kid!" Himiko protested.  
  
"Considering the fact that the only one who's both mature and taller than 5'6 is Shuichi and pretty boy, I'm gonna have to say you're full of shit."  
  
"Can you please just call me by my name?" Rantaro gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
Kaede adjusted her hat, beaming at him.  
  
"I'm happy you turned out fine in the end. I was worried Monokuma would've taken poor care of you."  
  
"He was a nuisance. Psychologically speaking, that is. But to my surprise, he's a decent nurse. If I have to give him anything, it's that."  
  
His eyes shifted to Kiibo. He felt A tiny spark of malicious intent in his soul. The same one he felt within himself when he killed his boss after years of torture.  
  
That was a problem.  
  
"Kiibo. I'd advise you make yourself scarce. I might do something regrettable if you don't."  
  
His pressure returned, as was similar to that of when they first met in the locker, Kaede realized. She hadn't felt it in a while, so it caught her off guard as it gripped her chest.  
  
He got the message, and went behind everyone else. Kaede frowned.  
  
"Shuichi, that isn't fair. You didn't treat Himiko like this when she killed Gonta, and she actually did it! Kaito killed Kirumi, not him."  
  
He gave her a sad smile.  
  
"The intentions a murder has behind it is important. Himiko, despite killing Gonta, did it for the good of everyone. She was lied to, and thought he was the mastermind. The intention was to save everyone. And when the time came, she outed herself immediately, despite the fact that she knew what would happen to her. Kiibo, on the other hand, did it to save outsiders. People who frankly don't matter. I know they're family, but they aren't suffering, we are. He didn't out himself, and had Kaito not seen him, he would've likely killed us all. Lady Tojo and Kaito died a pointless death."  
  
"How could you say that?! Wouldn't you save your orphanage?!"  
  
He pointed to his stomach.  
  
"No. That's precisely why this exists. I wouldn't sacrifice any of you. Maki and I had a spat over it."  
  
Kaede was going to keep defending Kiibo till he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kaede, it's fine. He's right. They're all right. I accept that. But that's not gonna stop me from doing my best to end this killing game and save you."  
  
"Kiibo..."  
  
Monokuma popped up.  
  
"Howdy! Looks like you all made it! Let's cut to the chase and hand out the prizes!"  
  
He pulled out two objects from behind his back and held them up. Kaede and Shuichi each took the brush and rock respectively.  
  
"That stone is the legendary Levistone! And that is a pricess octobrush."  
  
"So, trash and more trash, got it!" Kokichi nodded along.  
  
Monokuma growled as he pulled out a keycard.  
  
"This is the motive!"  
  
Everyone's hair stood on end. Shuichi carefully took it with, and looked it over before putting it away.  
  
"What you'll use it on? That's for you to find out! Happy exploring!"  
  
He left without another word. Shuichi cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, let's focus on these for now. Time to split up."  
  
Kokichi, Himiko, Tenko, and Miu all went behind him. Kiibo sighed, going to Kaede's side. Rantaro and Maki stood with them.  
  
"Was honestly considering the same thing, Kiibo. So I can't in good conscience be too mad at you." Rantaro patted him on the back.  
  
"You already know how I feel." Maki said, eyeing Shuichi.  
  
"We'll meet back here when we've seen everything. Let's go."  
  
Shuichi went and held the door open as everyone passed through to the hallway. He closed the door behind him.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
Before them, a staircase materialized in reaction to the brush.  
  
"Does the ground have to shake everytime?" Maki sighed, walking ahead. The rest made their way up behind her.  
  
The floor was unlike any of the other places in the school. It gave off a church-esque vibe with stain glass windows and a rustic look. Kaede would almost call it pretty, if the Monokuma statue's weren't smiling back at her.  
  
"His ego knows no bounds." Rantaro shook his head, and turned his attention to a door.  
  
"Where does that go?" Kiibo asked. They walked towards it, and tried to open it. No dice.  
  
"Locked."  
  
Kaede looked at the designs around it, and frowned.  
  
"This must've been Kirumi's lab."  
  
At the mention of her friend, all eyes fell on Kiibo. He looked down dejectedly.  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
Nothing else was said as they continued to walk around. They reached a plain brown door with nothing indicating what could be behind it. Maki reached for the handle, and it opened up.  
  
The room was no doubt hers. The walls were lined with files, it had a fireplace, and a magnifying glass sat on the desk. She walked over to a shelf, and pulled a file out. It depicted a murder scene, with pictures and tricks the culprit used.  
  
"Detailed. Though I don't remember a case like this. Rather odd."  
  
Kaede put her hands near the fire and giggled.  
  
"It's a real fire! This reminds me of when I went to my family vacation home during winter break."  
  
Kiibo put his hands out next to hers.  
  
"I remember Keyori telling me about that, the one with the hot tub, right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Rantaro went on Kaede's other side and held his hands out too.  
  
"Used to go camping alot with my sisters during the summer before I was an Ultimate. They loved the lake, and they would throw the fish we caught back everytime. The maid's always had to run after the little one's, so I learned to play the flute. It always brings them back."  
  
The three reminisced about their pasts, recounting old stories they had of the outside. Maki sat down on a couch, and flipped through more of the files. The older one's had illustrations rather then photos, which struck her as odd. She eyed the shelf to the right, which was lined with bottles of poison and medication she recognized from cases.  
  
"Maki, come here! I wanna hear about your stories too!" Kaede's smile was so gentle and inviting, the detective ended up flushing a bit.  
  
"Fine. But I'm not going to spill my heart out, so don't expect anything too deep."  
  
She put the files down, and joined them. She found herself enjoying their company as she recounted her youth she shared with Shuichi.  
  
\-------------------  
  
"You think this funky looking object is it?" Tenko peered at the black box, examining it on all sides. Himiko stuck close to Shuichi, adjusting her hat to block out the sun.  
  
"Probably. Don't see anything else around here that could be it."  
  
Kokichi held the rock up, examining it.  
  
"Hurry up and shove that shit in, last time I checked machines don't need foreplay!" Miu grabbed the rock and put it in place.  
  
Tenko looked offended at that, but the reasoning was lost on Shuichi.  
  
The box lit up, and the stone began to levitate, a blue aura encompassing it.  
  
"If Kaito were here, he'd freak out." Kokichi commented. His expression was solemn, if only for a moment.  
  
The rock shot up out of the dome.  
  
"WHAT?! A FUCKING ROCK GETS TO LEAVE BUT WE CAN'T?!"  
  
There was a shine in the sky, and suddenly a building came crashing down in front of them. The ground shook for a bit, before the world reoriented itself.  
  
"How the hell did it merge with Kiibo's Lab?!" Kokichi ran inside, amazed by how the building seemingly broke the laws of physics. They followed him inside.  
  
The building was a maintenance center, with robotic parts everywhere. Tenko looked around with wonder in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh! There's so many parts here! I can become a super cool robot hero with these!"  
  
She picked up a heavy engine, and examined it. Himiko yawned.  
  
"This is all really cool, but I'm getting tired."  
  
Miu picked up a laser blaster, and nonchalantly put it in her skirt, whistling all the while.  
  
"Miu, put it back."  
  
She grumbled and did what she was told.  
  
"Are we fuckin' done? I need to do something stimulating or I'm gonna throw a fit."  
  
Shuichi took one last good look around, and nodded.  
  
"Yes. If this is all the stone has to offer, I say we are. Let's head back."  
  
After Tenko managed to pull Kokichi away, they headed back towards the dining hall.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
"What did you guys find?" Kokichi asked Kaede's group, his hands behind his head.  
  
"We found Kirumi's lab, but it was locked. We also found Maki's lab. There were a lot of files and medicine, but that was about it." Kaede scratched her head sheepishly.  
  
"Tenko's lab came crashing down from the sky, and it had super cool sci fi stuff in it! Definitely checking it out more later!" Kokichi bounced up and down in place as he said this.  
  
"What about the key card?" Rantaro looked over at Shuichi, prompting him to pull it out.  
  
"We can discuss this tomorrow if you'd like. But personally, I feel we all need to relax our minds. No need to jump into a motive at all if Monokuma isn't actively forcing us to do so. For now, let's disperse."  
  
Everyone gave a nod at that, happy to forget about danger for a little while. They all headed out the dining hall and went their seperate ways.  
  
After making it to the dorms, Shuichi opened the door to his room. On his bed sat a journal, with a note from Monokuma.  
  
_I left you a little present, because our conversation yesterday reminded me of something! Enjoy~_  
  
_-Your favorite Bear_  
  
He scoffed, and picked up the book. The front had an initial on it:  
  
T.S  
  
There was only one person with those initials. He wanted to open it so bad, get better insight on the girl he never got to know, but decided against it for now. It was just going to get him angrier at himself than he already was. He opened up the locked drawer he had with a key, and gently placed it down next to the motive video from the 1st trial and Tsumugi's Survivor Monopad. He put the key card on top of it.  
  
He closed it up, and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen, it's FTE Poll time! Same rules listed in "Prologue : END" (Chapter 2) apply! *Please see it if you don't remember*
> 
> Shuichi's taken his spot back, so vote for the 2 different interactions you wanna see for him and Kaede the most!
> 
> (POLL ENDS: MARCH 26TH 11:59PM EST)
> 
> *UPDATE: Poll closed! Thank you for voting!*


	21. Roses that bloom in the dark: Daily Life II

  
Shuichi laid down a flower. The sixth one, a blue one. It rest on a mound behind the school, 5 other mounds on it's left.  
  
He labeled each and every one, for each of the fallen students. Some sort of tribute was necessary, he felt. He had found a ukelele in the warehouse, and while it wasn't a guitar, he could make due. After he had finished, he took a seat in front of them.  
  
"Honestly, I haven't done this in a while. I never have enough time to properly practice, so bear with me."  
  
He spoke to them, as if they were right in front of him. They might as well be, some of their bodies like Angie's wouldn't be recoverable. Not like any of them would've wanted to be laid to rest in this hell.  
  
He strummed once, then twice, testing the old instrument to see if still worked. It had fingerprints on it, with hands much smaller than his. He wondered if whoever picked this up managed to get out of here.  
  
He coughed into his gloved hand, clearing his throat. He hummed a solemn tune, strumming along slowly to match his voice. It was a quick song, luckily he remembered the chords to it. When he was finished, he stood up, and bowed.  
  
"Thank you for listening."  
  
He looked up towards the dome. The wall that trapped them all here was miles high, and all encompassing.  
  
"That sounded really nice."  
  
He turned his head, and met Kaede's gaze. Shuichi let go of the ukelele, letting it rest next to Tsumugi's flower as he walked over to her.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Akamatsu. I'm rather rusty, however. I could've performed much better had I dedicated more time to it."  
  
"For what it's worth, it sounded beautiful to me."  
  
Being complimented still made him feel weird, like if he didn't deserve it. He felt alot of the time, when someone called him amazing or not that bad, it was a lie. Not that the person who said it was lying per say, more like they were meant from the him he put out there, his leader disposition. At this point, they might as well be two seperate people.  
  
But Kaede's felt like it was aimed at him, and not "him".  
  
"Really now?" He responded, smiling all the while.  
  
"Yeah! You know, you're really talented for someone who says their just a leader. Are you sure you're title isn't Ultimate Jack?, as in jack all trades?"  
  
He chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"Definitely not. By definition, a Jack of all trades has mastery over no subject, which contradicts my title. I hold mastery over being able to lead, therefore I don't fit the bill. Even if my title didn't exist, I still don't know how to sow or make clothes, which is why I left my outfit's appearance up to Lady Tojo."  
  
She felt his emotions dip down again, and she took his hand.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere else? I'd like to have a seat, I've been walking all day."  
  
He nodded, letting her lead him to wherever she wanted to go. She stopped at a bench near the main building, and they sat down. Kaede wanted to be encouraging, but she found her own troubles bubbling to the surface instead.  
  
"I hate it here."  
  
Shuichi kept looking forward.  
  
"I hate this. I hate it so much."  
  
She pulled that hat he gave her down, obscuring her face.  
  
"I hate it. I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. I hate that stupid bear. I hate that I'm so powerless. I hate that I can't trust anyone, not anymore. I hate not being able to help our situation. I hate waking up every morning, scared for my life, and going to sleep every night afraid."  
  
Her voice was strained now, but she kept talking.  
  
"I hate it all. But what I hate the most, above all else, is how lonely I feel."  
  
He allowed himself to look at her through his peripheral vision, and saw tears flowing down freely.  
  
"It's so dumb. There's so many things that are more serious issues, but this constant feeling of loneliness, it hurts the most."  
  
She wiped her face.  
  
"I miss my mom. I miss my dad. I miss my sister, my family, everyone! I want to go down the street and get my morning coffee. I want to feed the birds at my neighborhood park. I want to help dad make dinner again. I want to help mom with the laundry. I want to gossip with my friends."  
  
She took a shakey breath.  
  
"I-I'm, I'm just so tired, Shuichi. Tired of everything. I want it to end. I want it to end, but I don't know how, and I'm so tired. I don't think I can keep doing this."  
  
Shuichi wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"H-huh?"  
  
"You're tired, right? Then stop. I got this. I'll get us out of here. Remember when we first met? You said you'd place your faith in me. And I said what I said. I meant it. I meant it more than anything else I've said in my life."  
  
Her arms, no longer having the strength to curl around him, hung loosely at her sides.  
  
"So rest easy. I can't guarantee I can prevent another death, or that I'll even make it out myself. But I'll make sure your fine. Even if something happens to me, or I lose myself, I'll make sure your safe."  
  
He pulled back, pulling up the hat a bit to get a better view of her face.  
  
"So, just keep being you. And if I had to ask you of one small favor, my request, you could call it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't give up. That is all. If you don't give up, keep going, then you'll be rewarded. We've gone through so much, we have to be close to ending this. So even if you can't see the finish line in the thick cloud of despair, it's still there. You just have to keep going. I'll help you, like you've helped me."  
  
In that moment, he was a light. She saw the finish line he was talking about in her mind, with all her family and friends waiting for her, cheering her on.  
  
He was there too. Right in the middle. And that's exactly where he wanted him to stay.  
  
"Shuichi?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Akamatsu?"  
  
She felt her body heat up, and she knew her face had to have been red, but she didn't care. She wanted him to see how he made her feel.  
  
"Please.. Call me Kaede."  
  
His eyes widened for a brief moment, caught off guard by the request.  
  
But he was a servant to his people, and she was definitely one of them.  
  
"If that is what you wish, Kaede."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, and he allowed himself to lean into her her gentle touch.  
  
In that moment, however brief, he finally forgot about the situation.  
  
_**Kaede and Shuichi's Report Card:**_  
  
_**(Kaede Akamatsu/Saihara Shuichi) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**6/6**_  
  
_**MAX!** _  
  
\---------------  
  
"Shuichi!"  
  
Tenko called for him as he walked around around the plaza for the umpteenth time. He gave a small wave as she approached.  
  
"Tenko, good to see you. What have you done so far today?"  
  
"Tenko hasn't really done anything productive, if she's being honest. All I've done is hang out with Himiko."  
  
"Did she enjoy herself?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. I made her smile, that's good, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then I'd say you've been pretty productive."  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
He looked up and pointed towards the sky.  
  
"We can't escape through conventional means, correct?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So, there isn't much we can do except keep each other company. And by you keeping Himiko company, you make her dreary day that much brighter. You're helping in the only way we truly can right now."  
  
She was in awe of his seemingly sage-esque wisdom.  
  
"Shuichi, how do you know so much?"  
  
He put his arm down and faced her.  
  
"It's not a matter of what I know per say, it's just an assessment of our situation. Anyone could say what I say, it's just putting the problem into words."  
  
"Then, what DO you know?"  
  
"Academically, the same as an average high school graduate. But if we're talking extra curriculars, then a variety of things. I needed to be able to communicate effectively in every possible scenario, so I learned 30 of them. I wanted to be able to soothe crying children, so I picked up an instrument. If bonding with them was necessary, I learned how to play the major sports. Covering all angles is important to me."  
  
She looked stunned at the information, but hung her head low dejectedly.  
  
"Tenko? Is something wrong?"  
  
"N-no, nothing is wrong. It's someone."  
  
"Someone?"  
  
"Me. It's me. I just feel so out of place here, you know? I'm the Ultimate Robot, but that's not really a talent, just a matter of how I was born. I can't do anything cool like solve cases fast or play tennis very well or even know a lot about bugs! I don't know a lot about anything."  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You're talent is a talent the rest of us don't have, both figuratively and literally. We're all restricted to one special skill our whole lives you know. I'm always going to be a leader, Maki is always going to be a detective, and so on. But your a blank slate of sorts, able to learn and hone your craft in any area of expertise you desire. You have options, don't forget that."  
  
She looked down at her metallic hands, flexing her fingers. A smile ended up on her face.  
  
"When you put it like that, it sounds like Tenko can do anything!"  
  
"That's because it's true. I can tell when someone has potential, and you certainly do. Just do whatever makes you happy."  
  
Her confidence returned, as she headed in the other direction.  
  
"If that's the case, then I'm going to speak to Himiko again! See you later!"  
  
She left, leaving him alone. That wasn't exactly what he was alluding to, but that was fine too. He was just happy to help.  
  
_**Shuichi's Report Card:**_  
  
_**(T3-NK0) Friendship Fragment Obtained!**_  
  
_**2/6**_  
  
_**4 remaining**_  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Kaede carried a bottle of water to Miu's lab. She had asked to get her something to drink, claiming she was going to die of thirst. When she opened the door, she almost immediately dropped it and looked away.  
  
Miu was punching a punching bag... naked.  
  
"Miu?! Wha- Why are you-"  
  
"Calm down, tit-less! I train like this all the time!"  
  
"But you knew I was coming back here, so why did you take off your clothes?!"  
  
"We're both girls, right? Besides, it's a privilege to gaze upon my perfect body! You should be quaking in your boots right now, begging me to let you see!"  
  
She had no idea how she could be so full of herself.  
  
"Well, I'm not! Can you please put on clothes?"  
  
She heard a grumble and some shifting, and when she looked back she had on a sports bra with some shorts.  
  
"Whose shorts are those?!"  
  
"Took one from pretty boy's laundry pile. They're pretty comfy, if a little fuckin' tight around my ass."  
  
She decided not to question it as she handed her the bottle. She really couldn't help but look down, and almost stopped at the sight.  
  
Miu, was undeniably ripped. It was the first time she had seen a six pack on someone in person.  
  
"How did you get so fit?"  
  
She grinned, removing the cap and ruffling Kaede's hair before putting it back. She didn't seem to notice how red her face was.  
  
"Didn't know you swung that way, my bad. I would've been more brazen had I known!"  
  
"I don't swing any one way, I'm fine with either."  
  
Miu nodded, and began scratching her chin.  
  
"Well, since you're too dumb to remember, I'm an assassin. I have to be in peak physical condition, just in case someone wises up and tries to fight back. I always win my fights, fuckers never expect me to be as fast and as strong as I am. Element of surprise is the foundation of the art, so I make sure I'm an enigma to my targets."  
  
"So you had a super strict diet?"  
  
"Not really, Shuichi just cooked up whatever and I ate it. Must've been healthy as shit, or else I wouldn't be like this."  
  
She opened the bottle and chugged it, throwing it behind her when she was done.  
  
"Thanks, Bakamatsu. You're pretty useful."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What, you want me to grovel at your feet? You did your job, as your expected to do. People should only be praised when they do some crazy shit no one else can do, if not we'd be thanking each other for stuff like wiping your ass correctly."  
  
"I... guess that makes sense? In a weird way."  
  
"Of course it does, I'm saying it."  
  
There was still something on Kaede's mind that didn't make sense about to her, so she asked.  
  
"How is murder a talent?"  
  
Miu shrugged her shoulder's, pulling out a knife Kaede didn't see on her person before.  
  
"Ask the government, not me. I have no idea how being a maid is a talent either when there's so fucking many of you, but here we are."  
  
"That's because I'm the best of the best!"  
  
"Then I guess you answered your own question. I'm the best murderer."  
  
Miu looked upset by that fact, but tried her best to hide it as she turned around and headed towards the bag.  
  
"If you're done pestering me, you can go. I can't beat the shit outta this if you're oogling me the whole time."  
  
Kaede hesitated for a moment, wanting to apologize, but Miu didn't sound like she wanted to be bothered any more. So she turned around, and headed back to her dorm.

**_Kaede's Report Card:_ **

**_(Miu Iruma) Friendship Fragment Obtained!_ **

**_3/6_ **

**_3 remaining_ **


	22. Roses that bloom in the dark: Daily Life III

"Another morning, another motive!"  
  
Monokuma's cheery voice echoed through the dining hall. Shuichi pulled the key card out and placed it on the table.  
  
"Where does this go?"  
  
He really didn't want to know, but yelling at the bear was a futile effort. Rebellion would only lead to more unnecessary casualties.  
  
"Thanks for asking! We're gonna take a field trip back down the manhole! Wow, what a throwback, am I right?"  
  
"The fuckin' manhole? We already know what's down there, and it's a fake world. The real world is fine, that piano murderer Ryoma already proved it by escaping."  
  
"Oooh, then it's a mystery! Fun, right?"  
  
"Nothing about this has even been remotely close to fun." Kaede glared at him, but Monokuma just gave a toothy grin in response.  
  
"Don't be like that, Akamatsu! I've been having a blast! Phuhuhuhuhu!"  
  
He disappeared into the ground. Tenko stamped her foot on the ground in frustration.  
  
"Arrgh! I'm tired of that degenerate doing whatever he wants with us! We need to do something!"  
  
Everyone shared the same sentiment, but they said nothing. There wasn't a point to it. They had to go everytime, rather they liked it or not.  
  
"Nyeh, I'm even more tired. But we have to keep going."  
  
"Why should we? There's no fuckin' way we can leave this shithole, and I highly doubt he's just gonna let us go. I have a feeling not all of us are leaving this place."  
  
Kiibo was silent, eyes closed in thought.  
  
"Only two of us are leaving, to be exact."  
  
Rantaro shook his head, his gaze concentrated on the floor in front of her.  
  
"What?! No, that can't be!"  
  
"Afraid so, Akamatsu. Think about it. If there's only two people, you can't hold a trial. And there are nine of us. So we're going to keep dropping until then."  
  
That piece of information caused a wave of panic to wash over the group, Tenko and Kaede getting affected the most.  
  
"N-no-"  
  
"Don't waste your breath. He's right. The motives are just going to get progressively worse. This one will be no different."  
  
Tenko held Himiko and Kokichi close, an action neither of them objected to.  
  
"How bad is it gonna get?! I don't see how it could possibly get worse, they threatened our families already!"  
  
Kokichi shook his head.  
  
"Wrong. Things could always get worse. They could always throw another time limit."  
  
The mention of a time limit made Kaede feel sick to her stomach.  
  
"We need to go. Monokuma will start bitching if we don't."  
  
With heavy hearts, everyone reluctantly followed Miu as they left the dining hall. Shuichi prayed to whatever god their might be out there that what Kokichi said wouldn't happen.  
  
But of course, he figured it would be far more unpleasant. Monokuma didn't like repeating himself, so he wouldn't stop ramping up the stakes until he got the ending he wanted.  
  
Shuichi wasn't going to let him play this game much longer, no matter what.  
  
\----  
  
The underground was as musty and foul as when they first arrived long ago. Shuichi took the last step off the ladder, looking around.  
  
"Hey! Glad you could all make it!"  
  
Monokuma appeared, giving them a condescending wave.  
  
"Shut up and get to the point."  
  
Everyone looked over at Himiko, who had a annoyed expression.  
  
"Damn, good on you donkey lips!" Miu encouraged, patting her shoulder.  
  
"Wow Himiko! And after all I've done for you! Fine fine, I'm actually super eager to show this off too, so just follow me!"  
  
Himiko glared at the bear. The floor opened up, revealing a staircase. Monokuma gestured for them to go down, and having no other options, they descended into the unknown darkness.  
  
When they reached the bottom and made a right, the hallway lit up. Old pipes lined the wall, and a rat passed by on one of them. Kaede felt the urge to clean them down, but she suppressed it.  
  
After walking for way too long in her opinion, they went up another set of stairs, and arrived at a large door. Monokuma was waiting, filing his claws.  
  
"Oh good, you're here!"  
  
The bear pointed to the door.  
  
"Now, can any of you take a guess as to what the keycard is for?"  
  
"This door, right?" Kiibo said.  
  
"Good! And I've decided something after witnessing these past few murders. You guys are boring as hell! So, I'm letting you go free. Beyond this is the outside world. The REAL one, not the other one where Shuichi cleared the death road."  
  
_The real one?_  
  
"You're not pulling our dicks, right? Cause I'm getting fucking sick of your lying, you walking bobble head."  
  
"Nah, for realzies! Watch!"  
  
He dissapeared, leaving the 9 of them alone. Shuichi looked over at the slot, and began to swipe.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He stopped, and turned to face Rantaro.  
  
"Rantaro? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I... Don't think we should open that door. It's the motive, right? So shouldn't we just leave it alone?"  
  
Shuichi considered this, and stepped back.  
  
"Let's cast a vote then. If there is a chance what he's saying is true, and we get to leave, then I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary. All in favor of opening it up?"  
  
4 hands shot up. Kaede's, Maki's, Miu's, and Himiko's.  
  
"And leaving it closed?"  
  
Kokichi's, Rantaro's, Kiibo's, and Tenko's hand raised.  
  
"Unfortunately for you Rantaro, my curiosity is peaked. I want to see outside. And I don't see how a murder could happen based on just that. Now, if he instills a rule that would drive one, that is a different story."  
  
He put his hands up, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, let's see it then."  
  
With that out of the way, he swiped the keycard, and stepped back. The door whirred, opening up slowly. They braced themselves for whatever they might witness.  
  
That didn't help. Not one bit.  
  
The sky was gray. The sand in front of them was akin to a beach, and it streched out a good 3 yards before there was nothing.  
  
A deep, endless abyss streched out in front of them. The ground just cut off, leaving nothing in front of them. Just an empty gray sky with miles and miles of nothing. Shuichi took a deep breath just to be sure.  
  
Oxygen. This was the outside.  
  
Monokuma popped up in front of them.  
  
"Sooooo, go free! C'mon, what are you waiting for? It's right there!"  
  
Shuichi stared blankly. Himiko screamed behind him. Kaede dropped to her knees, her face becoming moist with tears. Miu sweared up a storm, yelling obscenities at the grinning bear. Rantaro's head hung low, but he didn't seem too surprised. Kiibo turned around, refusing to look at it. Tenko held Himiko, trying to reassure her. Maki held her head, her body trembling.  
  
"What the fuck happened?!" Maki yelled out. Monokuma shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"That's what those flashbacks lights were for, but I stopped using em because of Shuichi! But basically, earth's water evaporated out of the blue. Were on what's left of a remote island, and humanity left the last of it's resources to 16 of the world's most promising young adults! They aaaaaalll died! Ain't that funny? That hunt thing was just them trying to recruit you guys. But they didn't count on one of you being a cultist, bringing me on board! Too bad for them, and even worse for you! Phuhuhu~"  
  
"Ryoma."  
  
Kokichi walked forward, looking straight at Monokuma.  
  
"What happened to Ryoma?"  
  
His grin stretched out even more.  
  
"Look at your monopads!"  
  
He took it out, and opened it up. On the report cards, Ryoma's status updated.  
  
_**Ryoma Hoshi: DECEASED**_  
  
_**Cause of death: Splat on the ground**_  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Shuichi's outburst startled everyone out of their despair.  
  
"He jumped off! Not my fault! He COULD'VE gone back, but he didn't. So in a way, he IS free. Free from this plane of existence, that is! Phuhuhuhu!"  
  
His laughter rang out, echoing off the chasm of nothingness. Shuichi didn't feel any strength in his legs, and didn't notice that he dropped to the floor until Miu picked him up and slung his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Keep it together, Shuichi. You gotta be strong, that's your fuckin' job, right?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"N-no, I can't. Every death has been for fucking nothing! We've been fighting for nothing! There IS nothing! No families, no home, no anything!"  
  
"It's not like you had any of those to begin with!"  
  
He looked her in the eye. Her heart began to race out of fear.  
  
Shuichi's calm, golden eyes were replaced with absolute despair.  
  
"Tsumugi, Angie, Korekiyo, Gonta, Kaito, Ryoma, Kirumi, they all suffered for nothing! Had I known, we could've at least lived out our days here in peace, but they're gone, and they're never coming back!"  
  
Sobs rang out from Kaede and Himiko, as they clung to Kiibo and Tenko respectively. The inventor held onto his friend tight, his own tears coming down over the loss of her sister. Tenko was hurting, but she couldn't cry. Not like them. That fueled her sadness even more, but she tried her best to put a brave face for the entomologist in her arms. Maki held on to Shuichi as she began to break down as well. Rantaro hid his face, but the way he was convulsing gave away how he felt.  
  
Miu frowned at the sight of her peers. They were all done, that's for sure. Reduced to sniveling messes. She was enraged to be sure, but that was all. No need to feel bad when her whole world was in her arms.  
  
Seemed like Kokichi was in the same boat. He leaned against the wall, his expression neutral. He didn't have anyone to mourn.  
  
"Hey, shrimp!"  
  
Over the sounds of wailing and despair, he perked up, looking at her.  
  
"Help me out, would ya? We have to herd all these fuckers back upstairs, or they're just gonna stay down here and starve."  
  
He nodded, going to her side. Monokuma gave out one last giggle behind them.  
  
"Phuhuhu! Such lovely despair! Loving this atmosphere I'm getting."  
  
They ignored him, gathering up the Ultimates and making their way back to their dorms.  
  
\-----  
**ONE WEEK LATER**  
  
Tenko walked back to the dorm room, bags in her hand as the fake sky above hung overhead. It had bottles of water, and some medicine from Maki's lab to give to Himiko. Her, Miu, and Kokichi had been doing this for a while now. Going back and forth periodically, getting food and water, because if they didn't their friends would just let themselves rot.  
  
They lost their resolve to live on.  
  
She reached the building, and with some effort pushed the door open. She went to Kaede's dorm, and opened her room up.  
  
She was sitting in bed, staring at nothing. Like everyday. Her eyes had deep bags, her face seemingly permanently stained with tears.  
  
"Kaede? I'm here. I brought some water, your probably thirsty."  
  
No response. But her other water bottles were empty, and her food had been half eaten, which was a vast improvement.  
  
"I'm just gonna leave this here, ok? If you need anything at all, I'm not far away."  
  
She left the room door open, and went on to the next one.  
  
Kiibo's room was a mess, as he frantically scribbled down what looked like chicken scratch to her. All those formulas and numbers were far beyond her comprehension.  
  
"Hey Kiibo, I'm back."  
  
He held out his hand, and she tossed a bottle of water to him. He opened it up and chugged it, tossing it into a trash bin that was overflowing for the 5th time that week. His writing continued.  
  
"I'll come back later."  
  
Next room was Rantaro's. The door never even opened. She just knocked to let him know she was there, and placed the water in front of the door. Whenever she left something it was gone by morning, so she could only assume he was at least alive.  
  
She opened up Shuichi's room. Miu, Maki, and Shuichi sat on the bed. Maki was in his lap, murmuring something incomprehensible. Shuichi stroked her hair. He had recovered the quickest and was basically back to his old self, though his regal appearance was forsaken in exchange for keeping Maki from breaking down.  
  
Shuichi had tried to leave her once to help out, but she screamed, insisting if he left she'd lose him too. So there he stayed. Miu caught the water she gave them.  
  
"Thanks, I'm parched as hell."  
  
Shuichi gave her a completely drained smile, the bags under his eyes possibly the worse off.  
  
"I apologize, Tenko. I really-"  
  
"Shuichi, no offense, but If you apologize one more time I might yell. It's fine, really."  
  
He gave a sheepish grin, his mouth opening for another apology before catching himself. With that done, she left.  
  
The last room, the one she was dreading, Himiko's. She found her resolve, and opened it up.  
  
Himiko hadn't moved. Literally. She was curled up in one spot, giving out weak coughs every so often facing away from the door. Kokichi sat on a chair in the corner, watching her.  
  
"Nothing. She won't even acknowledge my existence."  
  
Same response every time. Himiko barely ate. Barely slept. At times, she would have to check on her, frantically making sure she was okay and didn't just cease functioning.  
  
"Himiko, please, say something!"  
  
Tenko wanted to shake her, hold her, do ANYTHING that would make her have a reaction, but she didn't want to harm her. Tenko left the medicine and water on her nightstand. Kokichi got up.  
  
"I'll go see if I can bug Kaede enough to get her to shout at me, last time I was pretty close."  
  
She nodded, and he walked out the room. Himiko's lips parted, and a weak, cracked voice came out.  
  
"Gonta... Angie... It's my fault..."  
  
Tenko didn't even register what she said properly, she was too estatic to hear her voice.  
  
"Himiko! I'm here, don't worry!"  
  
She went in front of her, kneeling to her level. Himiko coughed again, looking into her synthetic eyes.  
  
"Tired..."  
  
Her eyes began to close. Tenko sighed, but her smile remained. She spoke. She finally spoke. This was an achievement. It was getting late though, and she hadn't recharged properly yesterday.  
  
"I'm gonna head to bed as well. I'll see you in the morning!"  
  
She left the room, heading to her own room. It was drastically different from the others, something she hated. But that was far from her mind, and she walked over to her station. It was gonna be a long night.  
  
\---------------  
  
As soon as she woke up, she rushed to the room, opening the door. Miu was already there, sleeping on a chair.  
  
"Miu, wake up!"  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, yawning and stretching.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm up. This little shit was quiet all night."  
  
Himiko lay still on the bed, her position unchanging. Tenko frowned.  
  
"She just spoke yesterday too. Back to square one I guess."  
  
"She did? Big fuckin' improvement."  
  
Tenko grinned.  
  
"Yeah, pretty soon she'll be a-okay, and she can show me bugs again! And we can laugh, and hold hands, and-"  
  
"Slow down, XJ9! Let her breathe first, she has to be up for all that shit you know."  
  
She didn't understand what she meant by that first part, but she didn't mind. Himiko would be better, they all would be better, and they could start over. A peaceful life, living with Himiko. She felt her cheeks grow hot at the thought of marriage later down the road.  
  
The door opened, Kokichi holding a plate for Miu in his hand.  
  
"I KNOW you're hungry, I didn't see you eat shit yesterday!"  
  
Miu rushed forward and grabbed the plate, scarfing down the bread first. She said something they couldn't understand with the food in her mouth.  
  
"So is she any-"  
  
As soon as Kokichi laid eyes on Himiko, a jingle played.  
  
_***DING DONG DONG DING***_  
  
_**A body has been discovered!** _  
  
Miu began to choke on her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Down to the last 8, huh?
> 
> Class trial will arrive at April 18th the latest!


	23. Roses that bloom in the dark: Deadly life I

Silence.  
  
For 5 minutes, besides Miu recovering from the food going down wrong, not a single move was made. No one even came through the door to see who had fallen.  
  
"Himiko?"  
  
Tenko called to the girl who would never answer her again.  
  
"Himiko?!"  
  
Once again, a futile effort. Tenko took one step, then two, then 5, until she reached her bed. Angie's hat lay on her dresser, but her focus was squarely on the girl. The door opened, Shuichi arriving with Maki into Himiko's dimly lit room.  
  
"What happened?!" Maki questioned, but with none of her usual authority or confidence.  
  
Miu immediately pushed Shuichi out the room, shouting obscenities to distract him. Kokichi shut the door as soon as they left.  
  
"Kokichi, what are you-"  
  
"Hey, look, we NEED to investigate! If Shuichi sees her, I don't know what'll happen. So, until then, lets hurry up!"  
  
He darted forward, switching on the light. It shone brightly, giving the room a glow that would allow them to see properly.  
  
Himiko laid motionless, curled up in bed. Kokichi sighed, but kept going, taking off her blanket.  
  
The entomologist was entirely pale, but there were no signs of injury occuring. Maki walked forward, looking her over. Tenko kept gawking at her lifeless form, refusing to move.  
  
"She doesn't look hurt, so why..."  
  
Maki trailed off, looking under the bed. There was a tiny bottle there, one she assumed had medication.  
  
She took it, squirming out from under it and standing up.  
  
"This is... from my lab, I remember. Cough medicine."  
  
Kokichi pointed to Tenko, and Maki turned to face her.  
  
"You grabbed this?"  
  
She nodded, but it was devoid of any real emotion, akin to an autonomous response.  
  
The detective popped it open, inspecting it's contents. A multitude of pills lay inside, not that she wasn't expecting that, but she was looking for anything missing. Laying the contents out carefully and checking the bottle, she began to count them to see if they matched up.  
  
Kokichi could tell what she was doing, so he left her to it, instead opening up the Monopad and reading her file.  
  
_**Victim: Himiko Yumeno**_  
_**Time of death: ???**_  
_**Body discovered: Himiko Yumeno's dorm**_  
_**Cause of death: ???**_  
  
"C'mon, Monokuma. Again with the ambiguous death cause and time? Then again, I shouldn't expect anything to be easy when it came to this."  
  
He eyed Tenko, and walked up to her.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to help, you know. I get that she was important to you-"  
  
"She was my world, Kokichi."  
  
Her voice was full of raw emotion and devoid of it all at once, something he was shocked to find coming from a robot. But then again, Tenko never really exhibited anything remotely close to robotic when it came to spirit. Her A.I was truly something to behold.  
  
"I loved her. I cherished her. And now, just like that, she's gone."  
  
She looked down at her hands, flexing her fingers.  
  
"And what do I have to show for it? Nothing. Absolutely null. Did she even love me in return? Did she find me annoying? I don't know, she never talked too much unless it was about bugs. And now, I never will."  
  
A weak chuckle left her lips.  
  
"Human life, a very fleeting and fragile existence indeed. To invest into a relationship blindly, with the possibility of getting nothing in return, is something my algorithms cannot comprehend."  
  
It was strange, hearing her speak like this. She was so adamant about feeling human, this detached speech did not suit her at all. But Kokichi assumed this is far better than going ape shit, so he'll take it.  
  
"So why... did I feel so happy being with her?"  
  
He shrugged, patting her on the back.  
  
"Himiko let you be around her, right? I'd say at the bare minimum she enjoyed your company. How about instead of all this existential contemplation, you help us out. Don't you want justice for her?"  
  
"Justice?"  
  
"Yeah, dummy! Like we've done this past few trials. This is your chance to really show her how much she meant to you. I'm not a religious person, but I have a feeling she's watching over you now, so don't let her down!"  
  
Tenko tightened her fist, gaining her resolve back.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! Himiko, I'm gonna find the cretin who did this and make sure they get what's coming to them!"  
  
She left her spot, and began to look around. Kokichi was glad his improvised speech had been so effective, or else she would stayed frozen stiff.  
  
"I found this!"  
  
He looked over at the water bottle, completely full and untouched.  
  
"I guess that's evidence? Thanks."  
  
Maki finished counting, placing all the pills back into the bottle.  
  
"There were 45 of them originally, and 45 in there."  
  
"Alright, so that's untouched as well."  
  
He walked around the room, looking for anything that could help them. Not a single thing was out of place from last night.  
  
"Geez, how did this happen?"  
  
"That's for us to find out in the trial room, right?"  
  
"Right, Tenko. Maki, anything else?"  
  
She had flipped Himiko over and taken off her clothes, inspecting for anything that might of been an injection of some sorts.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Her body, apart from the fact that she's dead, is completely fine."  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, giving an exasperated groan.  
  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me. How?!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"This is far too vague. Who could've murdered someone like this? There's zero pieces of real evidence to be seen, and the tracks are nonexistent."  
  
That sentence made something click in Kokichi's head. She's right. It was the perfect crime. Too perfect. And no one here had that much experience covering up tracks or cleaning things up.  
  
Well, besides 4 suspects of course. It had to be one of them, no doubt in his mind.  
  
The door opened again, and in came Shuichi with Miu tailing behind. He caught sight of Himiko's body. His cheeks were already stained a bit, and Kokichi realized this is the first time he ever saw him cry.  
  
Wordlessly, he walked over to her body, picking it up and cradling it.  
  
**"Are you done investigating her?"**  
  
He asked no one in particular, and his aura was far different from previous times. Usually, it was a choking, suffocating feeling, or a warmth that enveloped your being.  
  
Now, it was as if he was projecting his quiet despair, making everyone in the room feel like total shit.  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
Maki found herself struggling to speak, but only because there were sobs building in her core that she wasn't supposed to make. Shuichi picked her up, and carried her outside. Having nothing left to investigate, they all followed.  
  
Shuichi placed her down on the grass, the sun shining down on her. Her hat, which he had taken from her dresser, was placed down, obscuring her face.  
  
He smiled, if ever so slightly.  
  
"Rest easy, Lady Yumeno. I'll find out what happened to you."  
  
He turned to face his peers, wiping his face.  
  
"I suppose crying like this is rather uncouth of me, I apologize."  
  
"You have a right to have feelings you know. In fact, I would be suspicious if you DIDN'T. It's fine."  
  
_***ding dong bing bong***_  
  
_**Hey everybody! Iiiiiiiiiiit's TIME! Please report to the Shrine of Judgement, aka the Fountain, so we can begin!**_  
  
With a sigh, Shuichi walked off towards the fountain, getting a headstart. The rest followed, minus Miu, who realized she had to go get the others.  
  
First, Kaede. Her door was open, so she stepped inside without much trouble. The Maid was asleep, the announcement not waking her up. Miu walked over and shook her.  
  
"Hey, hey Bakamatsu! Get your lazy ass up, we gotta go!"  
  
Groans came from the other girl, and she sleepily flung a pillow at her. Miu caught it with ease, throwing it back with twice the force. That was enough to make her wake up with a start.  
  
"H-huh?! What happened?!"  
  
The assassin pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling through it.  
  
"Himiko is dead, and the trial is about to start."  
  
Kaede paled, holding herself close.  
  
"Why does this keep happening?!"  
  
"The motives, you moron, that's what there for! Now get that ass into high gear, everyone is at the fountain, and you need to be caught up to speed. Move it!"  
  
Kaede sprung up from the bed, considering that an order, and left in the direction of the fountain. With that out of the way, she moved on to Kiibo's room. He was looking over a blueprint, but it might as well be hieroglyphics to her.  
  
"You asshole! You heard the announcement and stayed here?!"  
  
He turned to her standing up, a solemn expression on his face.  
  
"I'm aware that Himiko is dead. But I'm useless in an investigation, and even worse in a trial. So I figured staying out of the way of people who know what they're doing is best. Stick to what I know."  
  
He walked passed her, wordlessly leaving the room and walking off.  
  
"What a fuckin' weirdo."  
  
Lastly, Rantaro. She kicked his door down.  
  
"Alright pretty boy, move! I know you heard the announcement!"  
  
He sat crisscrossed on his bed, staring directly at her.  
  
"I don't see the point in-"  
  
"Nah, I'm not doing this."  
  
She darted forward and grabbed him, slinging him over her shoulder. He didn't protest, instead opting for silence as they made their way to their destination.  
  
\---------------------  
  
Upon arrival, she placed him down. He was paler than before, likely because he didn't come out for sunlight for days, but as long as he could walk and talk she could care less. No words were shared between the remaining students, finding solace in the silence, before they'd inevitably have to talk for their lives.  
  
The world shook for the third time. The Monokuma statue crushed the stone chalice, and pointed towards them before disappearing underground.  
  
The elevator entrance opened. For the third time, they filed in.  
  
Down. Shakily, the old elevator lowered towards the trial room.  
  
"This is the last time we're doing this."  
  
The Ultimate's eyes fell on Tenko, her own having a dim green glow. Her fist clenched, her metallic fingers scraping against her hand.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
Kokichi's expression was deathly serious, a blank face matching her stoic one.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Kaede stepped towards her. Her eyes, devoid of the life they once had. The fear and determination that made her animated rotted away along with her spirit, leaving a hollow shell of the Maid she was when she first arrived.  
  
But her hope, despite the absolute despair, remained steadfast. Tenko nodded resolutely.  
  
**"Promise."**  
  
"And how are we gonna do that?"  
  
Shuichi smirked.  
  
"I believe I have an idea. Huddle close, everyone."  
  
For the next 30 seconds, he explained what was gonna go down. Naturally, they all agreed, none of them having anything to lose.  
  
The elevator stopped, and Tenko's eyes lost the dim they had. It's rustic door opened slowly, and Monokuma gave a wave.  
  
"Howdy! Nice to see ya'll again!"  
  
He had a cowboy hat on, for a reason none of them could bring themselves to even attempt to care about. He took it off, throwing it behind him.  
  
Two extra portraits. Himiko had butterfly wings on hers, and Ryoma's had musical notes. Both crudely drawn, as if they were mocking them.  
  
Going to their podiums, everyone waited expectantly for Monokuma to begin speaking. But instead of jumping right into it, he decided to talk out of his ass.  
  
"Gee, what an atmosphere. This despair is amazing, gotta admit. But uh, I'm gonna need you to bring up that hope, yeah? Hope and despair co-exist for a reason. Despair, as awesome as it is, really isn't good for a class trial. Gimme some energy!"  
  
"You slaughtered our families."  
  
"Yeah, so get mad! Or, I dunno, do something other then whine!"  
  
Kaede, in fact, did get mad. His irritating, chastising voice, that permanent grin, his horrible mesh of putrid black soul with his pure white fur, she had enough of it. She was so close to just attacking him, see him crushed, even if it meant she'd die.  
  
But the best way to get him angry, was to do nothing. So nothing she shall do.  
  
With no other objections, he began.  
  
"Now, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! Your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out "whodunnit", then only the blackened will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate! Nothing is off the table! Lie, bargain, persuade, whatever it takes, it's you against your peers! Now, let the totally awesome and super amazing class trial... BEGIN!"  
  
No one made a move.  
  
No one **wanted** to make a move.  
  
As such, the silence permeated the room. There was an unspoken agreement among them, that as long as they didn't talk, no one else had to die a cruel death alone. They would fall together.  
  
An act of rebellion. The Ultimate rebellion, if you will.  
  
Needless to say, Monokuma was pissed.  
  
"Hey, hey! What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah, I see that Amami! But why?! Don't you wanna, you know, not die?!"  
  
"What's the point? We don't have anything to live for. No outside. No family. No future. Why prolong our suffering?"  
  
Monokuma began to sweat. He went too far, didn't he?  
  
"I-I'm gonna do something real bad! Do you like buzzsaws?! Cause I can do buzzsaws! O-or, do you wanna get gunned down?! Burned?! Skinned alive?! Hit by a truck?!"  
  
They left their podiums, forming a circle.  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Man, fuck that!"  
  
"Obviously not!"  
  
"Then why aren't you arguing?!"  
  
Shuichi stepped forward, pulling out a notebook.  
  
Tsumugi's journal.  
  
"Monokuma, why did you give me this?"  
  
Everyone else was confused. Shuichi didn't mention this at all in the plan, what was he doing?  
  
"I told you, you dunce! Our conversation reminded me of something!"  
  
He smiled, a mad grin plastered on his face. The kind you make when you won the lottery, or beat a frustrating level in a game, or you finished typing up a project last minute.  
  
"You... don't know what's in here, don't you?"  
  
"Is it supposed to be important or something? She was a snore, I'm not followin'."  
  
He shook his head, tsking at him.  
  
"You underestimate her too much. The quiet ones are usually the most dangerous, you know?"  
  
Before he opened it up, he pulled out her monopad.  
  
"Survivor's pad. What was it for? I made the assumption long ago that it was for a previous killing game, and lo and behold, I was right! But what I didn't know, was the true nature of this game."  
  
He opened up the notebook, flipping to the last page, and read aloud.  
  
_I... did it. I "won" this game. The killing game. But not how I wanted to. The sacrifice I had to make, was being forced to participate in the next one. I don't have much time, but they let me keep this, Saying it was a part of my [REDACTED]._  
  
_I can't write the word down. If I do, it will break you, future me. You need to build relationships, find someone you can trust. You won this time, but only by being inoffensive. If you just had someone to help you, you could've exposed the mastermind much earlier._  
  
_But it's okay. It'll be okay. You did it once, you can do it again._  
  
_And you have this journal, too! Please, please, don't do this alone. You need people to count on. You can't be everywhere at once, I know this now._  
  
_So make friends, that's the first step. The second, make sure they trust you. And once you finally do that, you can end it. I spoke to [REDACTED], and [REDACTED] swore not to read this. [REDACTED] honors their [REDACTED], if nothing else. The final step, end this, for real. Here's what you need:_  
  
Monokuma was quaking now, Shuichi's grin getting more and more feral.  
  
**"Have you guessed it, bear? I said I would take you down, and I will."**  
  
He turned to his peers, giving a bow.  
  
"Thank you all, for having faith in me. This is it. Lady Shirogane left behind the key to our freedom."  
  
He held it up.  
  
"This, holds the identity of the mastermind."  
  
Gasps were heard, as everyone was simultaneously shocked by the news.  
  
"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin me! You're not pulling my dick, right?!"  
  
"Finally..."  
  
"Hell yeah! Alright, cough it up!"  
  
"Himiko, we're gonna go free!"  
  
Whoops and shouts of joy were passed around. They knew the mastermind was among them, celebrating as well, but they didn't care. The killing would finally cease, and that's what mattered.  
  
Monokuma was going ballistic, shouting at them. The Exisals lunged forward, and began firing bullets.  
  
The joy quickly turned to terror, as the students scattered around the room. Shuichi didn't move, re-reading the identity over and over again, burning it into his memory. Not that he was calm in this moment, mind you. His heart was wildly pounding in his chest, adrenaline rushing through every part of him. But there was no way he could falter now.

This was it.

The bullets weren't actually hitting anyone, mostly because of Monokuma abiding by his rules. Everyone was scattered, ducking and dodging bullets that wouldn't actually harm them. The journal shook in his grip, but he held on to it for dear life.  
  
He opened the book, looking around as he read one last time.  
  
_The mastermind behind this game, and the one that'll be the mastermind for the next game, is:_  
  
_[SELECT SOMEONE]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that a soul reading this expected this turn of events, which makes it all the more exciting! I wonder how it'll play out from here? Next chapter is the end of this particular trial, not the fic. But before that...
> 
> I want to say two things. 
> 
> One, apologies for the delay. Even though I'm not really obligated to write this, I would like to keep to my established schedule. After all, I placed it for a reason, and I've loved working on this.
> 
> Two, it's come to my attention that there is 3,000+ hits on this story. I say this alot, probably every time I finish a major arc, but I truly, from the bottom of my heart, appreciate every single read, comment, and Kudos. 
> 
> The continued support makes me far happier then you might realize. Even if you dropped out halfway through, just reading even a bit means a lot. Thank you!


	24. Roses that bloom in the dark (END): Deadly Life II

"It's you!"  
  
At once, Monokuma stopped. Everyone that was ducked under their podiums stopped moving at once, looking at him.  
  
Shuichi's gloved finger shakily pointed at the one responsible for their terror.  
  
They turned to who it was.  
  
"No..."  
  
The person in question bore an expression of raw fear.  
  
"No no no! I'm not, I swear!"  
  
Shuichi retracted his finger, clenching his fist.  
  
"Lady Shirogane has no reason to lie. It was a personal journal. So, the mastermind is you!"  
  
Kaede shook under his gaze, that pressure he had returning twice as powerful as before. She only felt one thing coming off of him in that moment.  
  
Pure, unadulterated, rage.  
  
"Bakamatsu?! Shuichi, you're not pulling our dicks, right?!"  
  
Miu found it hard to believe Kaede was capable of any sort of harm, but the words on the journal as he turned it around and showed them was undeniably her name.  
  
"No, I don't believe that! Kaede is not a monster!"  
  
Kiibo shouted at him, rushing to her aid. Shuichi put the book away and began to advance.  
  
"Kaede. Not even for a second do I want to believe this. But there's no one else with your exact name."  
  
He kept getting closer, at this point Tenko and Kokichi began to shield her along with the inventor.  
  
"Woah woah woah, Shuichi, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"End this."  
  
"You're not suggesting..."  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
Maki went to his side, glaring at the group formed in front of her.  
  
"You're gonna defend her? Do you realize what your saying?"  
  
Two steps forward.  
  
"Or maybe you've forgotten last week. Because I sure haven't."  
  
"Think about this, please! Why would I start a killing game when we're the last vestiges of humanity?!"  
  
Kaede cried out desperately, serving to further agitate Kiibo.  
  
"Shut up! Of course she hasn't! Her family is gone just like everybody elses!"  
  
"If you think about it logically, of course it wouldn't make sense."  
  
Another step.  
  
"But tell me, what about this has been logical?! Buildings falling from the sky, the decrepit state of this area, labs specifically tailored to our talents, none of it makes sense! But, none of that matters. She WANTS us to think about the little things, to drive our attention away from the big picture. That being, she's the one behind this."  
  
Rantaro raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's been crying too, you know. Hurting just as much as the rest of us. Are you telling me that was all an act?"  
  
"Entirely possible. If she orchestrated this, then she's already far above us in terms of intelligence. Acting isn't out of the question."  
  
"But what would even be her reasoning?"  
  
Monokuma giggled, the wrath that once consumed him seemingly vanished.  
  
"Phuhuhu! Despair, of course! Sweet, tasty despair! And what greater despair than revelling in the extinction of humanity?!"  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, a beep went off.  
  
"Oh! Tiiiimes up! You gotta vote for Himiko's killer! Guess wrong, and you die!"  
  
Mku darted forward, lifting Kaede up by the collar.  
  
"Shut him off! We didn't even get a chance to fuckin speak!"  
  
Monokuma laughed.  
  
"Wow, what happened to your bravado? Could've sworn you were happy with this outcome earlier!"  
  
The timer started. Everyone rushed to their places, but no one made a move, frantically searching their screens.  
  
"What do we do?!" Tenko looked towards Shuichi, but he was frozen stiff. This only further fueled her panic.  
  
Kaede, Miu and Kiibo were in the same boat, the assassin running a hand through her hair and the inventor gripping his podium in terror.  
  
Maki looked to Rantaro, who was silently resigned to his fate. She turned her attention to Kokichi, his eyes closed in thought.  
  
15 seconds.  
  
His eyes opened, and he frowned.  
  
"Well, guess this is it then."  
  
Her heart began to race. If even he gave up, what was left?  
  
10 seconds.  
  
He pressed someone, and looked away. Rantaro did the same. Maki looked at her screen, and closed her eyes, picking someone randomly. At least then, she'd have plausible deniability if they were killed.  
  
5 seconds.  
  
Shuichi clicked a portrait, but he held his thousand yard stare. The rest hurriedly did the same. The screens switched off, and Monokuma gave a wave.  
  
"Now, it seems the voting has finished. Let's see the final results!"  
  
The results were....  
  
1 Rantaro, 1 Kaede, 1 Shuichi, 1 Tenko, 1 Kokichi, 1 Ryoma, 2 Himiko.  
  
The wheel came down, spun, and landed on the Entomologist.  
  
"Looks like the blackened is clear! Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Entomologist, was the right choice! Great job! You guys get to live another day. Though, do you even want to at this point? I don't even get to execute anybody!"  
  
No one moved, staring dumbfounded at the screen.  
  
"Himiko... why? Why did you do it?!"  
  
Tenko crouched, holding her head. Kokichi leveled with her.  
  
"Well, she was super depressed. You saw, don't lie. I'm surprised everyone didn't just kill themselves honestly."  
  
"S-shut up! Himiko wasn't like everyone else! She was strong! Stronger than everyone else!"  
  
"Himiko killed Gonta, and Angie too, technically. She probably felt guilty."  
  
"She was happy! I didn't notice anything wrong, so why?!"  
  
"Human emotions run deeper than surface level, Tenko. She must've been the most miserable person here."  
  
Tenko wanted to cry. She tried to force tears, tears she didn't have. She wanted to grieve, mourn like everyone else. But there was just a buzz at the back of her mind every time.  
  
That infernal buzzing. Why couldn't she be human?!  
  
She banged her fist on the floor, but her strength had a limit. Everything on her had a limit.  
  
She looked at her fist, the one she was banging.  
  
Spotless. No blood.  
  
For whatever reason, that drove her over the edge.

  
"A̷̡̬̻̤̳͕̖͖̼̬͛Ḩ̵̛͕͍͓̦͔̪̩͇̑̅͑̽̒H̵̤̙̃͆͆̍̾̊͊͜H̷̹̦̗̥̱͉̫̪̥̱̳͈̟̠͚̰́́̇̅͒̈̈́̚H̴̢̧̛̹͍̱̘͕͈̪̉͆̚͜H̷̨̹̮̲̭͔͓̳̤̃͆̾̌͘H̸̨̡̛͔̠͔̠̮͉̤͕͚͈̘̗͑́̈̾͜͝Ḩ̴̧̛̜͈̰̘͙̪͖̺͈̞̞͒̇͐̂H̴̡͇̪͈̽͌̿̾̀͑͛͌̔̏͝͠H̵͎̅H̶̡̡̟͈̦͔̮̲͉̜̩̫̬̥͚͊͌̋H̴̥̰̳̗͓͖͙̙͙͈̗͎͍̯͓͂̆̉̈̔̃͐͊̿̐͒͜H̷̥͒́̃̑͑̓̉̓̔͂̕H̴̢͍͚̤̣̟̬̝̊̽̃̿͗Ḩ̶̟̰̯̰̉͆̿̎̓̍̇̑͝Ḩ̴͙̰̪̠̠̠͂Ḧ̷̢̧̛̫̬̬͔̜̘̮̦̬̤̰͈̱́͒̎́̅͛͛͜H̵̜̻̱͈̲̟͍̝̘͉͕̲̠͒̒̑͋̌̆́̀͘̕̕͝͝H̴̛͔̤̬͓̻̯̬̪͚͚̞̼͇͓͕̮͒̔̈́̈̈́̔̃͆͠H̴̢̼̞̭͍̼̀̽̆̓̌͋̈̕H̵̖̘̐̑̓̏̈́̀̈́͆́̓̍̊Ḧ̸̢̢̲̬̦̖́̊̋̈̕͘̕͘͜͠Ḧ̵̢͕̫̺̯̯̙̞̜̤͖́̈́̉̉ͅH̵̱̲̪̠̰̲̟͆͆̑̾̌ͅH̴̨̱͈͔̭̳̹̭̳͎͑̑͗̍̉̋̃̂̽̀͝͠͝H̵͓̳̮̳̪̺̰͔̿̂̈̒͐̋͐̽͆̂͗͂̐̎͝͝H̸͙̲͙͉̊̔͝Ḣ̸̪̦̯̤͙̼̫̩͓̞̘͖̜̗̦͜Ȟ̵͈̜̉̐̈́̓H̸̡̬͉͈̘͚͑͂͑̄͆̅H̷̳͕̬̝̭͍͖̰̟́͗͌̂̆̏͂̈́̄̌̿͠͝ͅH̸̛̺͔̠̳͐͊̌̂͝͠Ḩ̴̛̬͇̥̹̳͎̼͔͚̫̻̱̂̒̀̑͗̋͜͝͝H̴̨̠̪̩͇͓̪͇̳̯́̐̈́̓̐̓͒̃̎̊̄̈́̆͜͝Ḩ̶̧̧͍̞̫̳͚͎͖͖̪̱̹̍͑͂͜H̵̢͇̫̙̞̟̣͙̟̦̬̥̗̯͆Ḧ̶̙̬̰̼̝́̽̍̿̌̿̋͆̽̽͘͠H̸̨͍̜͙͕̥̟̥̭̗͚̠H̸̛̛̙̩̼̻͙͔͂͛̑̅͋̿̎͒̚͘̚̚ͅH̵̭͉̲͂͑̍͛̽̃̽͛͗̋̍͜͝A̷̡̬̻̤̳͕̖͖̼̬͛Ḩ̵̛͕͍͓̦͔̪̩͇̑̅͑̽̒H̵̤̙̃͆͆̍̾̊͊͜H̷̹̦̗̥̱͉̫̪̥̱̳͈̟̠͚̰́́̇̅͒̈̈́̚H̴̢̧̛̹͍̱̘͕͈̪̉͆̚͜H̷̨̹̮̲̭͔͓̳̤̃͆̾̌͘H̸̨̡̛͔̠͔̠̮͉̤͕͚͈̘̗͑́̈̾͜͝Ḩ̴̧̛̜͈̰̘͙̪͖̺͈̞̞͒̇͐̂H̴̡͇̪͈̽͌̿̾̀͑͛͌̔̏͝͠H̵͎̅H̶̡̡̟͈̦͔̮̲͉̜̩̫̬̥͚͊͌̋H̴̥̰̳̗͓͖͙̙͙͈̗͎͍̯͓͂̆̉̈̔̃͐͊̿̐͒͜H̷̥͒́̃̑͑̓̉̓̔͂̕H̴̢͍͚̤̣̟̬̝̊̽̃̿͗Ḩ̶̟̰̯̰̉͆̿̎̓̍̇̑͝Ḩ̴͙̰̪̠̠̠͂Ḧ̷̢̧̛̫̬̬͔̜̘̮̦̬̤̰͈̱́͒̎́̅͛͛͜H̵̜̻̱͈̲̟͍̝̘͉͕̲̠͒̒̑͋̌̆́̀͘̕̕͝͝H̴̛͔̤̬͓̻̯̬̪͚͚̞̼͇͓͕̮͒̔̈́̈̈́̔̃͆͠H̴̢̼̞̭͍̼̀̽̆̓̌͋̈̕H̵̖̘̐̑̓̏̈́̀̈́͆́̓̍̊Ḧ̸̢̢̲̬̦̖́̊̋̈̕͘̕͘͜͠Ḧ̵̢͕̫̺̯̯̙̞̜̤͖́̈́̉̉ͅH̵̱̲̪̠̰̲̟͆͆̑̾̌ͅH̴̨̱͈͔̭̳̹̭̳͎͑̑͗̍̉̋̃̂̽̀͝͠͝H̵͓̳̮̳̪̺̰͔̿̂̈̒͐̋͐̽͆̂͗͂̐̎͝͝H̸͙̲͙͉̊̔͝Ḣ̸̪̦̯̤͙̼̫̩͓̞̘͖̜̗̦͜Ȟ̵͈̜̉̐̈́̓H̸̡̬͉͈̘͚͑͂͑̄͆̅H̷̳͕̬̝̭͍͖̰̟́͗͌̂̆̏͂̈́̄̌̿͠͝ͅH̸̛̺͔̠̳͐͊̌̂͝͠Ḩ̴̛̬͇̥̹̳͎̼͔͚̫̻̱̂̒̀̑͗̋͜͝͝H̴̨̠̪̩͇͓̪͇̳̯́̐̈́̓̐̓͒̃̎̊̄̈́̆͜͝Ḩ̶̧̧͍̞̫̳͚͎͖͖̪̱̹̍͑͂͜H̵̢͇̫̙̞̟̣͙̟̦̬̥̗̯͆Ḧ̶̙̬̰̼̝́̽̍̿̌̿̋͆̽̽͘͠H̸̨͍̜͙͕̥̟̥̭̗͚̠H̸̛̛̙̩̼̻͙͔͂͛̑̅͋̿̎͒̚͘̚̚ͅH̵̭͉̲͂͑̍͛̽̃̽͛͗̋̍͜͝A̷̡̬̻̤̳͕̖͖̼̬͛Ḩ̵̛͕͍͓̦͔̪̩͇̑̅͑̽̒H̵̤̙̃͆͆̍̾̊͊͜H̷̹̦̗̥̱͉̫̪̥̱̳͈̟̠͚̰́́̇̅͒̈̈́̚H̴̢̧̛̹͍̱̘͕͈̪̉͆̚͜H̷̨̹̮̲̭͔͓̳̤̃͆̾̌͘H̸̨̡̛͔̠͔̠̮͉̤͕͚͈̘̗͑́̈̾͜͝Ḩ̴̧̛̜͈̰̘͙̪͖̺͈̞̞͒̇͐̂H̴̡͇̪͈̽͌̿̾̀͑͛͌̔̏͝͠H̵͎̅H̶̡̡̟͈̦͔̮̲͉̜̩̫̬̥͚͊͌̋H̴̥̰̳̗͓͖͙̙͙͈̗͎͍̯͓͂̆̉̈̔̃͐͊̿̐͒͜H̷̥͒́̃̑͑̓̉̓̔͂̕H̴̢͍͚̤̣̟̬̝̊̽̃̿͗Ḩ̶̟̰̯̰̉͆̿̎̓̍̇̑͝Ḩ̴͙̰̪̠̠̠͂Ḧ̷̢̧̛̫̬̬͔̜̘̮̦̬̤̰͈̱́͒̎́̅͛͛͜H̵̜̻̱͈̲̟͍̝̘͉͕̲̠͒̒̑͋̌̆́̀͘̕̕͝͝H̴̛͔̤̬͓̻̯̬̪͚͚̞̼͇͓͕̮͒̔̈́̈̈́̔̃͆͠H̴̢̼̞̭͍̼̀̽̆̓̌͋̈̕H̵̖̘̐̑̓̏̈́̀̈́͆́̓̍̊Ḧ̸̢̢̲̬̦̖́̊̋̈̕͘̕͘͜͠Ḧ̵̢͕̫̺̯̯̙̞̜̤͖́̈́̉̉ͅH̵̱̲̪̠̰̲̟͆͆̑̾̌ͅH̴̨̱͈͔̭̳̹̭̳͎͑̑͗̍̉̋̃̂̽̀͝͠͝H̵͓̳̮̳̪̺̰͔̿̂̈̒͐̋͐̽͆̂͗͂̐̎͝͝H̸͙̲͙͉̊̔͝Ḣ̸̪̦̯̤͙̼̫̩͓̞̘͖̜̗̦͜Ȟ̵͈̜̉̐̈́̓H̸̡̬͉͈̘͚͑͂͑̄͆̅H̷̳͕̬̝̭͍͖̰̟́͗͌̂̆̏͂̈́̄̌̿͠͝ͅH̸̛̺͔̠̳͐͊̌̂͝͠Ḩ̴̛̬͇̥̹̳͎̼͔͚̫̻̱̂̒̀̑͗̋͜͝͝H̴̨̠̪̩͇͓̪͇̳̯́̐̈́̓̐̓͒̃̎̊̄̈́̆͜͝Ḩ̶̧̧͍̞̫̳͚͎͖͖̪̱̹̍͑͂͜H̵̢͇̫̙̞̟̣͙̟̦̬̥̗̯͆Ḧ̶̙̬̰̼̝́̽̍̿̌̿̋͆̽̽͘͠H̸̨͍̜͙͕̥̟̥̭̗͚̠H̸̛̛̙̩̼̻͙͔͂͛̑̅͋̿̎͒̚͘̚̚ͅH̵̭͉̲͂͑̍͛̽̃̽͛͗̋̍͜͝A̷̡̬̻̤̳͕̖͖̼̬͛Ḩ̵̛͕͍͓̦͔̪̩͇̑̅͑̽̒H̵̤̙̃͆͆̍̾̊͊͜H̷̹̦̗̥̱͉̫̪̥̱̳͈̟̠͚̰́́̇̅͒̈̈́̚H̴̢̧̛̹͍̱̘͕͈̪̉͆̚͜H̷̨̹̮̲̭͔͓̳̤̃͆̾̌͘H̸̨̡̛͔̠͔̠̮͉̤͕͚͈̘̗͑́̈̾͜͝Ḩ̴̧̛̜͈̰̘͙̪͖̺͈̞̞͒̇͐̂H̴̡͇̪͈̽͌̿̾̀͑͛͌̔̏͝͠H̵͎̅H̶̡̡̟͈̦͔̮̲͉̜̩̫̬̥͚͊͌̋H̴̥̰̳̗͓͖͙̙͙͈̗͎͍̯͓͂̆̉̈̔̃͐͊̿̐͒͜H̷̥͒́̃̑͑̓̉̓̔͂̕H̴̢͍͚̤̣̟̬̝̊̽̃̿͗Ḩ̶̟̰̯̰̉͆̿̎̓̍̇̑͝Ḩ̴͙̰̪̠̠̠͂Ḧ̷̢̧̛̫̬̬͔̜̘̮̦̬̤̰͈̱́͒̎́̅͛͛͜H̵̜̻̱͈̲̟͍̝̘͉͕̲̠͒̒̑͋̌̆́̀͘̕̕͝͝H̴̛͔̤̬͓̻̯̬̪͚͚̞̼͇͓͕̮͒̔̈́̈̈́̔̃͆͠H̴̢̼̞̭͍̼̀̽̆̓̌͋̈̕H̵̖̘̐̑̓̏̈́̀̈́͆́̓̍̊Ḧ̸̢̢̲̬̦̖́̊̋̈̕͘̕͘͜͠Ḧ̵̢͕̫̺̯̯̙̞̜̤͖́̈́̉̉ͅH̵̱̲̪̠̰̲̟͆͆̑̾̌ͅH̴̨̱͈͔̭̳̹̭̳͎͑̑͗̍̉̋̃̂̽̀͝͠͝H̵͓̳̮̳̪̺̰͔̿̂̈̒͐̋͐̽͆̂͗͂̐̎͝͝H̸͙̲͙͉̊̔͝Ḣ̸̪̦̯̤͙̼̫̩͓̞̘͖̜̗̦͜Ȟ̵͈̜̉̐̈́̓H̸̡̬͉͈̘͚͑͂͑̄͆̅H̷̳͕̬̝̭͍͖̰̟́͗͌̂̆̏͂̈́̄̌̿͠͝ͅH̸̛̺͔̠̳͐͊̌̂͝͠Ḩ̴̛̬͇̥̹̳͎̼͔͚̫̻̱̂̒̀̑͗̋͜͝͝H̴̨̠̪̩͇͓̪͇̳̯́̐̈́̓̐̓͒̃̎̊̄̈́̆͜͝Ḩ̶̧̧͍̞̫̳͚͎͖͖̪̱̹̍͑͂͜H̵̢͇̫̙̞̟̣͙̟̦̬̥̗̯͆Ḧ̶̙̬̰̼̝́̽̍̿̌̿̋͆̽̽͘͠H̸̨͍̜͙͕̥̟̥̭̗͚̠H̸̛̛̙̩̼̻͙͔͂͛̑̅͋̿̎͒̚͘̚̚ͅH̵̭͉̲͂͑̍͛̽̃̽͛͗̋̍͜͝A̷̡̬̻̤̳͕̖͖̼̬͛Ḩ̵̛͕͍͓̦͔̪̩͇̑̅͑̽̒H̵̤̙̃͆͆̍̾̊͊͜H̷̹̦̗̥̱͉̫̪̥̱̳͈̟̠͚̰́́̇̅͒̈̈́̚H̴̢̧̛̹͍̱̘͕͈̪̉͆̚͜H̷̨̹̮̲̭͔͓̳̤̃͆̾̌͘H̸̨̡̛͔̠͔̠̮͉̤͕͚͈̘̗͑́̈̾͜͝Ḩ̴̧̛̜͈̰̘͙̪͖̺͈̞̞͒̇͐̂H̴̡͇̪͈̽͌̿̾̀͑͛͌̔̏͝͠H̵͎̅H̶̡̡̟͈̦͔̮̲͉̜̩̫̬̥͚͊͌̋H̴̥̰̳̗͓͖͙̙͙͈̗͎͍̯͓͂̆̉̈̔̃͐͊̿̐͒͜H̷̥͒́̃̑͑̓̉̓̔͂̕H̴̢͍͚̤̣̟̬̝̊̽̃̿͗Ḩ̶̟̰̯̰̉͆̿̎̓̍̇̑͝Ḩ̴͙̰̪̠̠̠͂Ḧ̷̢̧̛̫̬̬͔̜̘̮̦̬̤̰͈̱́͒̎́̅͛͛͜H̵̜̻̱͈̲̟͍̝̘͉͕̲̠͒̒̑͋̌̆́̀͘̕̕͝͝H̴̛͔̤̬͓̻̯̬̪͚͚̞̼͇͓͕̮͒̔̈́̈̈́̔̃͆͠H̴̢̼̞̭͍̼̀̽̆̓̌͋̈̕H̵̖̘̐̑̓̏̈́̀̈́͆́̓̍̊Ḧ̸̢̢̲̬̦̖́̊̋̈̕͘̕͘͜͠Ḧ̵̢͕̫̺̯̯̙̞̜̤͖́̈́̉̉ͅH̵̱̲̪̠̰̲̟͆͆̑̾̌ͅH̴̨̱͈͔̭̳̹̭̳͎͑̑͗̍̉̋̃̂̽̀͝͠͝H̵͓̳̮̳̪̺̰͔̿̂̈̒͐̋͐̽͆̂͗͂̐̎͝͝H̸͙̲͙͉̊̔͝Ḣ̸̪̦̯̤͙̼̫̩͓̞̘͖̜̗̦͜Ȟ̵͈̜̉̐̈́̓H̸̡̬͉͈̘͚͑͂͑̄͆̅H̷̳͕̬̝̭͍͖̰̟́͗͌̂̆̏͂̈́̄̌̿͠͝ͅH̸̛̺͔̠̳͐͊̌̂͝͠Ḩ̴̛̬͇̥̹̳͎̼͔͚̫̻̱̂̒̀̑͗̋͜͝͝H̴̨̠̪̩͇͓̪͇̳̯́̐̈́̓̐̓͒̃̎̊̄̈́̆͜͝Ḩ̶̧̧͍̞̫̳͚͎͖͖̪̱̹̍͑͂͜H̵̢͇̫̙̞̟̣͙̟̦̬̥̗̯͆Ḧ̶̙̬̰̼̝́̽̍̿̌̿̋͆̽̽͘͠H̸̨͍̜͙͕̥̟̥̭̗͚̠H̸̛̛̙̩̼̻͙͔͂͛̑̅͋̿̎͒̚͘̚̚ͅH̵̭͉̲͂͑̍͛̽̃̽͛͗̋̍͜͝"

 

Her voice was distorted, an unholy screech coming from her throat. Everyone covered their ears, but it did little to remedy the sound.  
  
Her howls echoed off the walls, surrounding them. Monokuma couldn't even enjoy the sheer amount of despair coming off of her because of it, having to cover his own ears as well.  
  
"GEEZ, QUIT YOUR YAPPING! GO ON, SCRAM!"  
  
The exisals moved, prompting them to head into the elevator. Shuichi picked her up as the left, and there was a static sound before the screeching ceased.  
  
In the elevator, when there was no longer noise, everyone turned to Tenko.

 

"H̶̲̝̣̬͎̞͊̊̅̆̐̒̌ē̴̟͇̲̩̟̥̻̱̲͗͜ͅỷ̵̨̄̆̂,̷̢̢̢̛̪̜̖̱͓͔̮͕̣͈̅̆̉̓̌͒̔̽̆ͅ ̷̨̦̣̣̼̙͕͎̭̘̝͓̲̃̇̌̽̔̽̒͛̑̑̊͝w̵͙̰͋̈̈͌̎̒̊̿͋͛͝͝h̸̢̼̎̿̽̉̃̈́͐͗̒̂̿̇͝͝a̶̖̯̹̻͍̳̹̫̝̜̝͈̖͓̿̑͒̎͂́̀̓́͝t̵̡̪͚̮͔͉̫̪̠̮̣͇͂̀̊͌̚̚͜͠'̶̧̧̢͔̗̩̬̏̌̽̊̇̏̓͋̍̓̿͝s̴̨͇̰̟̏̏̂̓̈́ ̵̗͕̼͆͊̉̄̈́̏̌͐͝w̶̫̋͑̀͑͗̓̚r̸͚̤̮̔̍̏̃̌̈́͛̃́͘͝͠͝ô̸̱̱͖̩͗̍̕ņ̵̝͚̬̪͕͚̤̳͓̰̰̘̾̈̍̀̄̔̓͐͗̑͝͝ĝ̵̘̲̞̤͓̠̲͙̑ ̴̢͉͔̜̱̘͉̼̣͈̻̩̤̈́̀͂̚w̵̛̛͍̱̼̥̻̮͈̬̘̳͎̾̑ĩ̶̡͚̮̭̣̻͔̹̞̺͐̋́̉̉͋̆̓̅͊͜͝ͅͅt̸̢̛̫̱̘̟̖̺̻̫͗͊̆͐͠h̶̺͉̜͌̆́͜͝ ̴̡͉̤̠̰̜̈͐̈̓͑̊͘m̵͙̣̖͖̄̈͋̾͒̂̾̔̿ͅẙ̷̻̼̂͘͜͠ ̷̧̡̨̻̬̼̖͔͔͎̺̩͎̳͂̅̓͐͐̕͠v̷̧̬̰̲̯̳̦͆̓o̸̧̹̱͔̯̫̽̒̒̌͛̆͋͆́̋͘i̷̧̧̩͕̹̙̻͙̻̞̻̼͂̆ͅc̴̠̲̹̟̬͔͎̲͈͂̍̉̿̾̄̐̀ė̶̢̛̖̻̝̙̳͙̩̺̙͚̣̮͇̙̄̋̂̉̏?̶̭͎͚̪͙̖̪̦̤͙̑"

 

Kiibo winced, going over to her and taking out a pen.  
  
"Open your mouth, please."  
  
She was apprehensive about letting a male touch her, but he was the only one who could fix her. So she complied.  
  
With a click, it turned into a miniature flashlight, and he peeked inside.  
  
He grimaced, and pulled back.  
  
"That's gonna take a bit of work. Let's head over to our joint lab, ok? I'll get started right away."  
  
The elevator stopped, opening up.  
  
Laughter.  
  
They whipped around, to find Kokichi and Shuichi laughing.  
  
"The fuck are you laughing at?!"  
  
More laughter, holding on to each other for support. It was a sound Maki hadn't heard in years, making her grin ear to ear despite the situation.  
  
Rantaro gave a cocky smile, heading over to their side. Then, Kaede began to piece it together.  
  
"No..."  
  
Kokichi nodded, a shit eating grin on his face.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
The tennis pro patted him on the back.  
  
"All according to plan."  
  
Tenko tried to speak as she flailed her arms, but more noise came out, so Kiibo did on her behalf.  
  
"None of that was in the plan you told us!"  
  
Shuichi nodded along.  
  
"If it was, it wouldn't have worked so well. The journal is indeed real, and so is the parts leading up to the actual mastermind. But she didn't get to write who it was."  
  
Rantaro pulled it out of his coat, showing it to them. They opened it up, and on the last part, Kaede's name was indeed there.  
  
"Didn't plain jane write this? It's exactly her handwriting!"  
  
"The last sentence isn't. I had Rantaro copy it down this past week over and over on scrap paper, making sure he got it perfect, which is why he never came out. Wouldn't want to risk anyone noticing, right? I would've done it myself, but with Maki how she was, it was impossible."  
  
"That part was a pain in the ass. I don't naturally write in cursive, so I had to repeat that so many times. My wrist needs a break."  
  
He twirled his wrist and winced for emphasis. Kokichi spoke next.  
  
"I got the journal to him at night since the doors were open, and we communicated back and forth until he was finished. Then I handed it back to Shuichi."  
  
Shuichi's smile fell, and he took on a more somber tone.  
  
"However, Lady Yumeno's passing was exceptionally unfortunate and poorly timed. Originally, we were going to challenge Monokuma to a trial and bet our lives, but she took her life before the day came."  
  
Kaede furrowed her brow in confusion.  
  
"Wait, so how did you vote if you didn't know?"  
  
Sheepish smiles all around. Kokichi flicked some dirt of his nails, Rantaro scratched the back of his head, and Shuichi adjusted his gloves.  
  
"Lucky guess."  
  
Kaede put a hand to her heart, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. Tenko made more noise. Maki's neutral expression shifted to a glare.  
  
"So you just... gambled it? Without saying anything?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
He was slapped in the face by Miu, his cheek immediately beginning to bruise. Slowly, he turned his head back, and looked her in the eye.  
  
"You trusted these schmucks instead of me?! What, is all that time we spent together for nothing?!"  
  
He coughed into his hand.  
  
"W-well, it's not that I didn't trust you. I..."  
  
He trailed off. For the first time, he didn't have a response. She huffed, storming off towards the rooms.  
  
"Yikes! You messed up, shu shu!"  
  
Another sigh, but his smile returned despite the pain.  
  
"We all made it out, did we not? No death this time. I didn't need her help, that was the only reason. Two people sufficed."  
  
Kaede pouted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Why did you choose ME out of everyone?"  
  
"You're the most emotional."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
She looked around, no response apart from a single nod coming from Tenko.  
  
"Huh. Guess that's... that? What next?"  
  
Rantaro began to walk back, prompting everyone else to follow.  
  
"We have the last rooms open up by Monokuma, and hope one of them is Tsumugi's, and comes with answers. If not, well... We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. By the way, great job in there Maki. Even though you had no idea what was going on, you gave a convincing performance anyways."  
  
Maki wanted to make a remark about that, but deemed this next question more important.  
  
"If Shirogane's room is actually next, how are we gonna open it?"  
  
Kiibo perked up, strapping his googles in.  
  
"Kokichi's been having me work on mini bomb schematics for a while now. I think I got this one, so don't worry."  
  
The atmosphere was far lighter than normal, Kaede realized. This was a small victory over Monokuma, perhaps their first one this whole time.  
  
She hadn't the faintest idea what could possibly be next, but if they worked together like this, she had no doubt they would win.  
  
For all who've fallen, they had to.  
  
**Chapter 4: Roses that bloom in the dark**  
  
**CLEAR!**  
  
**Remaining Students: 8**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is all wrapped up! 
> 
> See ya soon, and thanks for reading up to this point!


	25. INTERMISSION: Wake

"Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
That was the first question Miu had asked him when he walked in her room.  
  
"No, what makes you think that?"  
  
And that was the response he felt appropriate to give to her.  
  
"Well, of fuckin' course I'm gonna think there's something wrong with me! You trusted that little shit Ouma and Pretty boy, both of whom you've known for FAR less time than you know me!"  
  
She got closer, poking a finger at his chest.  
  
"You think I'm not gonna take it up the ass?!"  
  
He flushed a bit at her word choice, if only because she was so close and he found her stunning even when angered.  
  
"I... assumed as much. But, am I wrong to say that you don't usually let things of this nature perturb you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Now it was her own face that grew flushed, realizing that she MAY have made a mistake.  
  
"S-shut up, you annoying bastard! Can you handle being wrong for two seconds or would your ego die on the spot if it happened?"  
  
'I'm not wrong though, your body language is enough of an indicator to prove as such, not to mention your word choice."  
  
She shoved him against her bedroom wall, pinning him and gazing at him intensely with her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Can you... Just, God just shut up, for one second?!"  
  
Her face got closer as their noses touched.  
  
"You already said that."  
  
"Well I'm reiterating, because CLEARLY it didn't reach you the first time."  
  
He smirked.  
  
"You're more than welcome to make me. A duel, perhaps, we haven't had one in quiet a long time."  
  
"H-haven't you been injured enough?!"  
  
"Stuttering now... are... we?"  
  
He trailed off, her beauty entrancing him. With their faces this close, Miu felt her breath hitch.  
  
"F-fuck, you're... annoying. Really annoying."  
  
Noticing how distracted he was, she closed the gap between them, and their lips met for a brief moment.  
  
Pulling back, her eyes sparkled as her body filled with a new sensation.  
  
"T-there, that outta s-shut you-"  
  
Shuichi put a gloved finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"You're quite awful at being abrasive when you stutter so much, you know."  
  
"W-well, this is new territory for me, gimme a fuckin' break."  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll take the **lead** then."  
  
She shuddered a bit as he pushed her onto the bed, and before their lips met again her eyes opened up and there she was.  
  
In bed, under her blanket.  
  
She was fantasizing AGAIN.  
  
With a groan, she held her face in her hands. Miu didn't even talk to him after storming off, she had locked herself in the room before he could.  
  
"Dumbass... Why do I do this to myself?"  
  
She flipped over her pillow, getting a colder spot on it, and attempted to fall back asleep.  
  
\--------------  
  
"I never got to talk to you much, you know."  
  
Her blue eyes met his golden ones. They had a far off sadness to them, but in the midst of that was something akin to a school kid crush, infatuation clearly evident. With how much subtle adoration was there, Tsumugi couldn't help but feel a bit flushed.  
  
"Do you... really find plain old me that interesting?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm aware I'm probably dreaming. But my memory constructs the people in it perfectly. Perks of it being impeccable."  
  
His hands, free of their markings, was further proof. He cupped the side of her face, the adoration growing beyond subtle and being clearly evident.

Questions swirled in his mind. All of them, never getting an answer. Not from her. He'd have to find out another way. Today would be it. 

"I want to ask you so many things. But you're not here. And there's things I want to know, but I can't."  
  
She smiled, perhaps a one of pity, born out of the desire to apologize but it meaning nothing, since she was gone.  
  
"I can do something for you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
She took off his hand gently, and moved in to wrap her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"I know this isn't mu-"  
  
She was interrupted by him squeezing back, burying his face in her shoulders. She smiled, a content one this time.  
  
"There's a chance we'll meet again one day, you know?"  
  
"If there's an afterlife, I'm afraid not. But, thank you for this. I'm not used to this feeling in my chest, it's different from how I feel with Maki. It's... warmer."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"I can't reciprocate what your feeling. At the end of the day, I'm just telling you what you want to hear."  
  
"That... doesn't matter to me. Can you say it? Say I love you?"  
  
Her cheeks burned, but she did as she was told.  
  
**"I love you."**  
  
He squeezed tighter, and hoped uselessly that she wouldn't let go.  
  
But, he never got many luxuries in life. And eventually, the sun beamed into the room as morning arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief chapter before we head into the next long one!
> 
> (To clarify, this is right after last chapter, at night, heading into the next day)


End file.
